White Marriage
by gyoulight
Summary: Menikah bukan tentang melarikan diri, tapi Baekhyun yang mengaku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang tepat, dilamar tetangganya, Chanyeol, yang terlalu realistis. "Semalam kau menciumku, dan sekarang kau minta cerai?" [CHANBAEK] [Romance, Marriage life, BL, Mpreg] [Rate T/?]
1. Chapter 1

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/? 

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang bilang, hidup itu tentang menemukan. Menemukan arti hidup, menemukan kebahagiaan dan juga menemukan akhir dari pelabuhan cinta. Tapi nyatanya, di dalam buku malah bilang, cinta itu rumit, pengganggu sekaligus penyakit. Lalu apa salahnya jika Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa menemukan cinta mungkin tidak harus ada dalam tiga aspek kehidupannya.

Kalau dunia ingin generasi dari cinta manusia, Chanyeol sudah yakin kalau perkembangan global sudah terlalu bising untuk berceloteh 'itu tidak penting'. Karena pada kenyataannya dunia semakin sempit, lahan pekerjaan semakin penuh, dan kalau manusia tumbuh kembali di suatu tempat, dimana harusnya pemerintah menempatkan mereka sebagai rasa kepedulian?

Singkatnya, dunia tidak pernah perduli pada seseorang yang berjuang di suatu tempat.

Chanyeol mungkin si kutu buku, penyuka hal yang realistis, tapi kadang tidak mampu berpikir rumit. Pria itu mungkin tidak percaya cinta. Dan ia rasa, ia tidak akan punya sedikit hati untuk mencinta.

Begitulah singkat pria bersurai hitam itu terlahir. Terlahir di tengah keluarga yang selalu mendorongnya untuk segera menemukan tiga aspek kehidupan, naik ke altar, punya anak, lalu ibunya begitu gencar mencarikannya seseorang yang cocok─atau mungkin tidak─karena Chanyeol tidak pernah suka orang asing.

Pagi ini Chanyeol tersesat dalam hijaunya pepohonan yang rimbun, taman bunga yang harumnya menusuk paru-paru dan jangan lupakan warna-warni bunga yang mendominasi sepanjang halaman. Semakin muak dengan alunan musik yang masih mendengung mengantar kantuk. Dari pada tidur, akan lebih baik baginya untuk menjauh dari pikiran para penghayal. Terlebih ibunya yang mungkin sudah sangat pusing mencari kekosongan kursinya.

Orang menyebutnya pesta pernikahan. Katanya pesta, tapi yang bahagia adalah penontonnya. Lihat bagaimana kantuk sang kakak sudah digenggam pasangannya. Dia sepertinya akan mati sebentar lagi dengan kantung mata yang untungnya bisa tertutupi dengan riasan tebal.

Singkatnya, pernikahan itu rumit sekali.

"Kau kabur karena tidak punya gandengan?" Sosok pemuda dengan kemejaputih tampak santai duduk di seberang kolam air mancur. Sedikit tidak perduli, ia begitu menikmati bagaimana kakinya berendam di dalam air. Senyumnya pun terpatri saat isi gelasnya bergoyang menyapa. "Atau kau bosan ditanyai 'mengapa tidak kau saja yang menikah'?"

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh ekspresi datar. Sedikit mengapresiasi pertanyaan si pemuda yang begitu tepat sasaran─menggambarkan kondisinya yang malang. Tapi entah mengapa ia langsung memutuskan untuk diam di sana, dari pada menghidupkan mesin mobil di pelantara parkir yang sudah tampak begitu dekat.

"Ingin bergabung?" ajaknya santai, sambil meminum isi gelasnya.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisi. Sibuk menatap arloji, sesekali memperkirakan sendiri kapan pesta ini akan berakhir. _Memangnya __sejak kapan kami terlihat akrab?_

"Oh ayolah, Park Chanyeol. Setidaknya kau harus sedikit menikmati. Mungkin ada sedikit yang tidak suka pesta pernikahan. Tapi paling tidak, kau harus menemukan hal yang kau sukai di acara merepotkan ini," kekeh pemuda itu menyugar surainya. Sebut saja tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu tengah bosan melarikan diri dari kejaran orang kaya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan malas, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa berminat untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Kakakmu pasti sibuk mencarimu."

"Oh, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada ibumu." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menadahkan gelas kosongnya pada air yang terjatuh. Menunggu hingga air mancur memenuhi isi gelasnya, lalu menumpahkannya dan berulang kali mengisi gelasnya tanpa bosan. "Aku menerima ribuan pertanyaan konyol akhir-akhir ini. Kapan kau lulus? Kapan kau akan bekerja? Kapan kau punya kekasih? Kapan kau akan menikah? Dan kapan kau akan punya anak?"

"_Ah_, semua orang seakan sok tahu tentang hidupku."

Chanyeol membuka sepatu hitamnya. Memutuskan ikut berbalik merendam kakinya yang menjadi korban 'lelah melarikan diri'. "Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada _terror _ibuku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia melakukan segala hal konyol demi mencarikanku seorang _bride_."

Tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu pun mulai mengangguk-ngangguk kecil. "Hidup itu tidak bisa diatur. Setiap orang berbeda, mungkin ada di antara mereka yang memilih untuk tidak jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin ada pula yang tidak suka dengan orang asing. Menikah juga buang-buang waktu, uang dan juga energi," balas Chanyeol amat sangat setuju.

Tentangganya kembali menyahut dengan cukup serius. "Kurasa menikah juga sesuatu yang konyol."

"Dan sangat merepotkan─" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Merasa jenaka karena bisa punya pikiran yang sama seperti tetangganya ini. "Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Kau sendiri?" toleh pemuda itu melempar gelasnya. Perduli sekali gelas itu pecah di dalam sana. _Toh_ sang pemberi sewa tak akan menghitung jumlah gelasnya setelah acara ini berakhir.

"Aku lebih suka memelihara anjing dari pada hidup dengan orang asing." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya. Menerawang ke langit yang menjunjung awan putih. Entah apa jadinya jika ia memutuskan untuk tidak menikah seumur hidupnya.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan," tinju si pemuda tepat di lengannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir kalau tetangganya itu benar-benar sudah mabuk. "Aku berpikir belahan jiwaku itu sudah mati. Aku tidak pernah menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

Chanyeol berubah terkikik mendengar curahan hati tetangganya itu. Mungkin ia bisa berterima kasih pada si pesta karena telah membuat pemuda konyol itu putus asa di hadapannya. "Tidak ada orang yang tepat di dunia ini. Kau terlalu banyak menonton kartun _Disney_."

Alis si pemuda bersurai coklat pun bertaut. "Kau terlalu banyak baca buku. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa kau tidak pernah punya kekasih."

"Kau juga. Jangankan kekasih, teman saja tidak," balas Chanyeol.

Ada nada kosong kala gemerincik air mulai menyusup dalam keheningan. Tak terasa jarak mereka semakin mengudara. Entah sejak kapan keduanya bisa memperdebatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti ini. Dan tentunya, juga tidak akan penting bagi semua hamparan air yang mendengar.

"Terima kasih," bisik pemuda itu akhirnya. Entah bagaimana sorot tetangganya yang hilang memberi Chanyeol sedikit kiasan pedih. Sosok itu pun kembali memainkan riak air. Kali ini ia beranjak, mematut diri di dalam kolam. "Dunia ini benar-benar kejam."

"Takdir," ujar Chanyeol yang memandang kakinya terbias oleh air. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit merasa salah karena berkata sesuka pikirannya berlayar.

Tetangga mungilnya itu lantas mendongak menatap langit yang menaungi dunia. "Bagaimana jika kau adalah belahan jiwaku?" tuturnya enggan berbalik. Chanyeol pun beralih memandangi punggungnya yang sedikit putus asa. Rambutnya lalu tak berbeda dengan miliknya, tersibak angin sepoi.

"Bagaimana jika Tuhan sengaja membiarkan kita putus asa, lalu menyatukan kita yang bertolak belakang ini?" sambungnya bertanya omong kosong.

Chanyeol kembali tergugu. Pikirannya yang sejak awal penuh dengan data logis tiba-tiba saja membeku. Sejenak hatinya bergetar, tubuhnya pun ikut berombak bersama air yang menabrak kaki.

"Bagaimana jika Tuhan menginginkan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mengikat janji?" toleh tetangganya penuh senyum miring. Merasa jenaka, pemuda itu menendang-nendang air di kakinya. Berusaha membawanya menari seiring langkah yang ia pijak, lalu berakhir membawa air itu melayang tinggi ke udara. "Bagaimana? Lucukan?"

Si pemuda akhirnya terkikik geli menatap Chanyeol yang menanggapinya serius. Seakan mengerti diam si tinggi, ia lalu mengatakan, "Hanya _quote_ yang ku suka."

Seketika ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Ibunya tentu tak akan menyerah untuk menemukan sosoknya yang menghilang. Dan sesuai tebakannya, ibunya mungkin sudah berhasil memilihkannya satu di dalam sana. Sama dengan pesta yang lain, ibunya akan sibuk mengenalkannya seseorang yang membuatnya selalu jenuh.

Chanyeol menatap sekali lagi sosok indah yang menghalangi pandangannya itu. Menatap kilauan matanya, membuat Chanyeol seketika berpikir jika kekonyolan ini mungkin akan berakhir jika ia juga bersikap luar biasa konyol.

Seperti sifat kutub magnet, jika ingin menjauh dari suatu titik, maka harus didekatkan dengan titik yang serupa.

"Mau menikah denganku, Baekhyun?" tawar Chanyeol yang berpikir jika ia memang luar biasa jenius. Tidak salah─mungkin─jika ibunya mati-matian mendidiknya menjadi seseorang yang mampu berpikir konyol.

Namun semua burung pun bisa menyangka, jika Baekhyun kini berubah tak berekspresi. 

**e)(o**

Setelah sekelumit cerita konyolnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghempaskan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tengah. Terlalu malas untuk naik ke kamar, sambil membiarkan tangannya membungkam habis kedua mata. Memberikan cahaya gelap dimana seluruh otaknya tengah berusaha mengaburkan kikikan Baekhyun pagi ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya meninggalkan─dengan tega─ibunya yang menjejalinya segudang ide tentang gadis pilihan. Mengabaikan telponnya berkali-kali, bahkan sengaja mematikan ponsel agar ibunya paham betapa terganggunya ia dengan pesta itu.

Dan sialnya, Chanyeol lebih terganggu dengan tawa Baekhyun yang seakan memecah otaknya menjadi dua. Sebut saja lamarannya baru saja ditolak, walaupun itu tidak seserius atau seromantis lamaran pria pada umumnya.

Bodohnya ia yang tidak sampai berpikir dua kali, bahwa Baekhyun akan tertawa sampai menangis karena kekonyolannya tentang melamar tetangga yang bahkan jendela kamar saja bisa saling diketuk dengan tongkat sapu.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Imejnya mendadak runtuh di mata Baekhyun. Ia tiba-tiba saja menyesal karena telah melamar dengan sedemikian konyolnya. Lantas mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bisa mengajak tetangga bodohnya itu menikah?

Belum semenit matanya terpejam, kini sebuah tas lebih dulu menghantam perutnya yang meraung lapar. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak pernah makan apapun sejak pesta tukar cincin kakaknya digelar. Dan biar ia tebak, jika perutnya pasti tengah menangis sekarang.

"Kau membuat ibu malu!" komentar ibunya saat ia beranjak dari sofa. Dan Chanyeol dengan santainya menyibukkan diri untuk memungut tas sang ibu, bersama barang pujaannya─yang jikalau rusak akan membuat ibunya menangis seharian─ponsel. "Mana ada tuan rumah yang kabur dari pestanya?"

"Dimana _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol polos. Sepolos dinding putih tulang yang begitu datar di belakang punggungnya.

Ibunya pun hanya bisa menyentuh keningnya. Tak lupa mengeluh lelah dengan memijit ujung hidungnya, lalu memutuskan untuk duduk nyaman di sofa tunggal. "Tentu saja dia ikut dengan suaminya. Memangnya kau yang diam disini merepotkan ibu?!"

Chanyeol lalu mengangguk paham. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika kakaknya itu memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal lagi di rumah. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan repot lagi berdebat dengannya."

Sang ibu tiba-tiba beranjak merampas jemarinya. "Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Alhasil Chanyeol menoleh pada wajah lelah ibunya. "Haruskah aku menikah?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau sungguh tidak ingin menikah?!" Mata sang ibu membulat. Jauh lebih bulat dari saat ia marah. Chanyeol pun mulai berpikir, _semengejutkan itukah seorang ibu yang mendengar anaknya tidak akan menikah?_

"Siapapun─" sambung ibunya frustasi. "Kau bisa membawa siapapun pada ibu."

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Siapapun?"

Ibunya kemudian menghempas tangannya yang tidak berdosa. Begitu tegas ia mengatakan, "Terserah, apakah dia pria atau wanita. Ibu tidak akan perduli lagi."

Dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol untuk menghentikan kegilaan ibunya saat ini adalah, "Termasuk tetangga kita?"

Salah satu alis ibunya tiba-tiba saja naik. Terdiam ia menerka siapa yang putranya maksud. "Tetangga? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun misalnya," jawab Chanyeol enteng. _Iseng_ saja sebenarnya.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun? Itulah mengapa kau menolak semua gadis yang ibu kenalkan padamu?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat. Mengibaskan tangannya secepat mungkin hingga ibunya berhenti menganga─hampir menjatuhkan rahang. Lagipula mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menyukai orang sinting seperti Baekhyun? "Bukan, hanya saja kupikir dia cocok untuk sesuatu yang konyol seperti pernikahan."

"_Oke_," respon ibunya terpejam sebentar. Tangannya bahkan terangkat menginterupsi. "undang dia malam ini."

Kini giliran rahang Chanyeol yang seakan terlepas. Mungkin ini akan seru baginya, tapi kalau ibunya menganggap ia serius, pasti akan sangat-sangat merepotkannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Kau harus melamarnya, bodoh!" seru ibunya bersungut marah.

"Aku sudah ditolak," Chanyeol bertuah dengan alasan klasik. Walaupun pada nyatanya memang begitulah kondisi sebenarnya.

Maka sampai pada ibunya yang luar biasa terkejut mendengarnya bicara. "Kapan?"

"Pagi tadi."

Ibunya seketika berubah sakit kepala. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang kurang darimu? Kenapa Baekhyun tidak melihat betapa luar biasanya putraku ini?" lirih sang ibu penuh drama, menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Perjuangannya untuk mengeluarkan Chanyeol dari rahimnya jadi sia-sia saja rasanya. "Apa lagi yang harus bibi lakukan untukmu, Baekhyun?"

Aneh memang, yang tampan saja ditolak. Coba kita pikir, kenapa?

Sementara Chanyeol berubah bingung menyaksikan ibunya yang frustasi. Menurutnya apa yang mau disusahkan? Kalau tidak diterima, ya sudah. Ia bahkan tidak menyukai Baekhyun seperti banyak cerita tentang pria yang mati-matian mengejar cinta.

"Tidak masalah, bu. Aku kan jadi tidak perlu menikah."

"Undang dia malam ini." Kali ini ibunya benar-benar terlihat serius.

Dan Chanyeol harus menyesal dengan pemikiran konyolnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau ibunya tidak pernah mau mendengarnya beralasan. "Kenapa aku harus mengundangnya setelah aku ditolak?"

Sang ibu pun segera memukul kepala Chanyeol yang mendadak terserang pening. Keras sekali hingga Chanyeol meringis. "Kau harusnya berusaha lebih keras, bodoh!" 

**e)(o**

Baekhyun menghabiskan isi cup ramen ketiganya sebelum menyusun cup-cup kosong itu di atas meja. Mata bulan sabitnya lalu menerawang, tangannya sibuk merogoh uangnya di saku. Ia kemudian menghitung sisa uang yang ia punya sambil mengusap kuah ramen yang tersisa di bibir mungilnya.

Ia pun hampir saja terkikik karena uangnya ternyata kurang beberapa lembar. Nyaris mengutuk dirinya sendiri, tapi semua ramen benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Dan ia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengembalikan ramen itu ke dalam cup kosong─yang bahkan sudah menumpuk menjadi sampah.

Baekhyun ingin menangis saja meratapi nasipnya. Setelah kabur dari pesta pernikahan kakak tetangganya itu, ia hanya bisa duduk disini. Duduk dengan otak terhalang lapar, yang dimana jika kakaknya tahu, mungkin dia sudah dicap _puppy_ paling bodoh sepenangkaran hewan. Lagi pula siapa yang sudah menipunya tentang uang di saku─yang ternyata hanya cukup untuk membeli dua cup ramen?

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kemudian dengan berat hati meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi kakaknya dengan cepat atau pelayan mini market datang menyuruhnya membayar.

_"Sudah ku katakan, jangan membuatku malu!"_ komentar seorang pria di seberang sana. Padahal ia belum sempat menjelaskan situasi genting yang dihadapinya. _"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Jangan bilang kau belum membayar sesuatu."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menggigit sendiri bibir bawahnya sambil mencoba meredam, betapa terlukanya ia dengan semua fakta yang dilontarkan kakaknya hari ini. "Aku salah menghitung uangku."

_"Itu akibatnya jika kau tidak menuruti, gege. Gege tidak akan pulang dua minggu ini."_

"_Gege~_" rengek Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya. Menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai sambil memasang ekspresi hendak menangis. Ia tidak lagi tahu malu dengan pejalan kaki yang menatapnya aneh. "Bantu aku, sekali saja."

_"Gege benar-benar sudah di pesawat."_

Baekhyun semakin merengek seperti gadis kecil yang permintaannya tidak pernah diwujudkan. Ia hampir membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja. Meratapi nasipnya sebagai mahasiswa semester tua yang tak kunjung lulus, atau meratapi jiwa dengan kantong kosong yang entah mau sampai kapan akan tetap kosong.

Baekhyun menggigit jemarinya. Ia kembali mencuri lihat pada pemuda kasir yang sibuk melayani pembeli di ujung sana. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tapi di sisi lain ia yakin masih punya harga diri.

"Permisi─" ragu-ragu Baekhyun mengetuk meja kasir. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh padanya. Mencoba menjadi ramah dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Aku─"

"Kau punya makanan anjing?" potong seorang pria yang dengan lancangnya merebut atensi si pemuda kasir.

Si pemuda kasir menggeleng cepat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memproses isi kepalanya untuk berpikir tentang pria menjulang di sampingnya kini. Dengan raut datar yang khas, pria itu pun segera berbalik. Hendak meninggalkan mini market begitu buru-buru tanpa perduli dengan keberadaannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Baekhyun dengan sangat lancang menarik tangan si pria. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya ia membawa sosok tinggi itu ke sisi rak belakang mini market. Beruntung pria itu diam saja menerima tangannya ditarik sesuka hati. Maka Baekhyun pun yakin, pria inilah yang pagi ini ia tolak lamarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu bersuara.

"Pinjamkan aku uang. Dua lembar saja," mohon Baekhyun begitu lucu. Ia bahkan hampir berlutut hanya demi dua lembar uang. Sangat ironi. "Aku tahu, aku membuatmu marah pagi ini, tapi─"

"Aku tidak marah," responnya sedatar lantai. Tidak banyak berubah rautnya meski terlihat dipojokkan.

"Oh, syukurlah. Terima kasih." Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terharu. Siapa yang sangka kalau Chanyeol bisa sebegini baik padanya? Padahal mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk mengerti satu sama lain. "Tapi kau punya uang kan?"

Chanyeol menyernyit bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Maka Baekhyun meraih salah satu tangan Chanyeol. Menggenggamnya kuat-kuat dengan sejuta permohonan. "Kumohon, bantu aku keluar dari sini."

"Maksudmu─"

"Aku ingin pinjam uang," jawab Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba menjadi _puppy_ paling lucu di mini market dan berharap Chanyeol akan perduli padanya.

Chanyeol lantas merampas tangannya yang semakin terasa kebas. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

"_Huh?_" Baekhyun akhirnya menatap pria tinggi itu dengan segudang kepolosan. Bukankah begitu lucu baginya bisa berurusan dengan Chanyeol?

"Menikah denganku atau makan malam denganku?" tuturnya memberi pilihan. Yang bagi Baekhyun kedua pilihan itu sama sekali tidak bisa diputuskannya.

Maka Baekhyun tercengang dengan kondisi yang menjijikkan. Dua kali sudah pria itu melamarnya. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan tebal muka masih bisa menatapnya penuh harap setelah ditolak pagi tadi. "Kau mencoba melamarku lagi?"

"Aku tidak sedang melamarmu. Aku sedang memberimu pilihan," tukas Chanyeol yang sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Siapa yang bilang dia tebal muka? Ia malu. Semalu-malunya malah. Jika bukan karena kekonyolannya yang tidak berdasar itu, ibunya tentu tidak akan sekeras ini menekannya.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Chanyeol sesantai mungkin. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sudah bersikap bodoh di depan ibunya. Yang membuatnya kehilangan harga diri karena sudah ditolak oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kejar.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun menjawab, "Baiklah, aku akan makan malam denganmu."

"Kau yakin tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun pun berubah kesal. "Jangan bercanda, Park Chanyeol!"

Lama ditatap tanpa berkedip, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa beralih dari tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal ia sendiri yang menyeret tetangganya itu ke tempat yang sepi seperti ini, tapi mengapa justru jantungnyalah yang begitu resah? "Pinjamkan aku uang, hanya itu yang aku inginkan."

Chanyeol yang tanpa berpikir tahu-tahu sudah menarik tangannya. Menyeretnya ke meja kasir dan meletakkan kartu ajaibnya tepat disana. "Berapa yang harus ku bayar?"

"_Ye?_" pemuda kasir itu kembali melongo bingung. Menatap keduanya bergantian seperti tengah dirampok dengan todongan pistol.

"Apa saja yang kau makan?" balik tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tangannya masih ia genggam.

"Tiga cup _ramen_ dan _cola_," jawab Baekhyun terus menunduk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng menatapnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau makan sebanyak itu tapi tidak punya uang?" ceramah Chanyeol yang masih menyeret tangan mungilnya keluar dari mini market.

Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya. Meminta dibebaskan, karena akan sangat memalukan dengan posisi seperti itu di depan banyak orang. "Aku punya─"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa bayar?"

Baekhyun semakin menunduk. Menolak menatap Chanyeol yang sudah seperti akan menerkamnya. Percaya atau tidak, entah mengapa sekarang Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan sikap ketus kakaknya. "Aku lapar. _Gege_ku tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan."

Lalu tiba pada kepalanya yang ditepuk. Lembut sekali. "Pulanglah," gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya. Menyisakan desiran aneh pada jiwanya yang tidak terdefinisikan oleh otaknya sendiri. 

**e)(o**

Baekhyun merasa bangga karena bisa memilih pakaiannya dengan benar malam ini. Ia mungkin seseorang yang tidak akan perduli dengan penampilan sebelumnya. Tapi mengetahui bahwa makan malam yang ia setujui siang tadi mengharuskannya bertemu dengan bibi Park, membuatnya sedikit cangung.

Kebetulan memang, ia tidak punya banyak uang untuk makan di luar atau punya kemampuan memasak untuk sekedar mengisi perut. Diundang makan malam seperti ini membuatnya merasa lumayan beruntung. Apalagi dengan ia yang tidak susah-susah berjalan jauh menyebrangi kompleks untuk menemukan tempat makan. Hanya butuh lima langkah dari pintu rumahnya, dan ia sudah sampai di kediaman Park yang sedingin angin malam.

Kakak Chanyeol, Yoora, mungkin terlalu ramah bagi Baekhyun. Namun tidak menemukan wanita itu kini, membuatnya tidak punya alasan kuat untuk berbicara banyak di kediaman tetangganya itu. Maka Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursi dengan wajah canggung yang mendera. Ditambah kikuk karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh tuan rumah.

"Bibi dengar Luhan tidak akan pulang lagi dua minggu ini," buka bibi Park mempersilahkannya makan. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mendadak tidak bisa merasakan laparnya. Entah, kemana perutnya yang meraung sejak sore tadi?

"Ya. Dia harus mengurus beberapa hal," balas Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah menatapnya dengan datar tanpa alasan. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun bersembunyi di kolong goa kalau takdir Tuhan tidak keberatan.

"Kau bisa makan disini kalau kau mau," tutur bibi Park tersenyum lembut. Begitu hangat sampai-sampai hati Baekhyun akan sungkan untuk mengiyakan.

Bibi Park mengambil gelasnya. "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?"

"B-baik," jawab Baekhyun mencoba memotong daging di piringnya. Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu menyuap makanannya untuk ditelan, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa sesusah ini hanya untuk makan? Ia bahkan memotong dagingnya menjadi kepingan-kepingan halus. Dan Baekhyun mengaku bukan tengah pamer kemampuan dalam mengiris bawang.

"Kapan dia akan berkunjung?"

Mendengar pertanyaan semacam ini membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Padahal sepupunya, Kyungsoo, saja tidak pernah perduli kapan orang tuanya akan datang. Malah pemuda bermata bulat itu lebih suka berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika sepi. "M-mungkin bulan depan─"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berhasil menyuap makannya ketika bibi Park memanggil. Lantas pemuda bermata sipit itu meliriknya dengan kedipan. Menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang mungkin lebih penting dari menanyakan kapan ibu dan ayahnya mengunjunginya.

"Begini, kebetulan Chanyeol menyukaimu─"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Hampir memuntahkan isi mulutnya yang nyaris selesai mereka telan dalam damai. Keduanya pun begitu kompak mengambil segelas air di sisi meja sampai bibi Park tersenyum sendiri.

"Ibu!" hardik Chanyeol mengancam ibunya. Pria itu bahkan terlihat semakin panik ketika kehabisan air.

Namun ibunya kian tidak perduli. Kalau ibaratnya sang anak kalah telak di meja pertarungan, maka ibunyalah yang akan maju memenangkan pertandingan. "Dia ingin menikah denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"A-apa?!" Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati. Matanya pun hampir saja menggelinding ke bawah meja kalau ia tidak punya kelopak mata yang cantik. Bersyukur Tuhan tidak mengambil bola matanya yang berharga dan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menyaksikan senyum sumbringah bibi Park dan juga wajah Chanyeol yang semakin pucat.

"Apa yang kurang dari Chanyeol? Biar bibi katakan padanya untuk memperbaiki diri." Bukannya berhenti menuang kalimat, bibi Park malah semakin menekan Baekhyun ke dalam kerak bumi. Membuat Baekhyun seketika butuh punggung ibunya untuk berlindung dari lamaran paksa seperti ini.

Chanyeol berubah menarik tangan ibunya. Ingin menghentikan ini menjadi berlebihan, tapi sepertinya percuma. Karena ibunya bukan tipe orang yang penuh canda dengan sesuatu seperti ini. "Ibu aku sudah bilang─"

"Hanya kau yang disukainya. Jadilah menantuku, ya?"

"_Huh?_" Baekhyun hanya kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya pun kian membeku di kursi. Seingatnya ia hanya datang untuk makan malam hari ini, kenapa pula ia dilamar bibi Park yang bahkan sudah dua kali ia tolak putranya.

"Ibu!" panggil Chanyeol frustasi. Rusak sudah reputasinya sebagai pria keren seantero kompleks. Lain kali ia mungkin tidak akan punya muka di hadapan tetangganya itu.

"A-aku belum memikirkan soal itu─" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Oh, tentu. Kau bisa berpikir soal itu," potong bibi Park telak. Wanita paruh baya itu kembali menuangkannya segelas air pada gelas kosongnya. "Kau bisa menjawabnya lain waktu."

"Aku belum siap untuk menikah," jawab Baekhyun melongo. Sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kemana jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia bersumpah ingin pulang saja ke China, memeluk ibunya lalu menangis karena tidak enak hati pada bibi Park yang sudah begitu baik sejak dahulu. Ya, walaupun anaknya tidak demikian.

Lalu harus bagaimana ia sekarang?

Bibi Park memberinya senyum terbaik. Tak lupa mengelus pundaknya yang masih saja tegang karena terkejut. "Tidak ada yang pernah siap untuk menikah, sayang. Kalian bisa melewatinya pelan-pelan." 

.

.

.

. 

**TBC**

.

.

.

. 

Kangen banget aku sama ffn dan Chanbaek huhu

Setelah sekian purnama aku gak nulis, aku ngerasa tulisanku sekarang jadi aneh. Btw ini tadi awalnya mau buat yang komedi #apalah Tapi sayangnya aku gak lucu orangnya, jadi mungkin lebih ke acak-acakan wkwk

Dan ya, ini mungkin akan jadi _slow update. _Tapi gak tau ya, siapa tau aku punya banyak waktu pas libur.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak _review_. Kepadamu yang ingin mengikuti ff ini, silahkan klik _follow_ dan _favorite_ untuk _update_.

_Thank You,_


	2. Chapter 2

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari pintu kediaman Chanyeol. Tubuhnya pegal, ia bahkan ditahan dengan segelintir alasan bibi Park demi mendekatkannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun setelah semua hal berlalu ia hanya merasakan kekosongan yang hebat di seluruh ruang otaknya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika ia sampai di pagar depan rumahnya yang cukup gelap. Dan Chanyeol dengan baik hati mengantarnya keluar. Itupun karena ibunya terlalu cerewet untuk memerintahkannya. Padahal semua tetangga mereka tahu benar kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini untuk saling antar. Bahkan semut di pagar Baekhyun pun mungkin─kompak dengannya─tidak akan sudi pindah ke tanah keluarga Park sekalipun sarangnya rusak.

Singkatnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu tidak seperti tetangga yang kebanyakan orang pikir. Apa jadinya kalau semua orang tahu kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba menikah dengan Chanyeol? Bisa-bisa tetangganya bergosip ia hamil di luar nikah kalau benar.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Chanyeol membuyarkan keributan di kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas lega soal itu. Sungguh ia tidak boleh bertemu dengan orang yang tidak tepat lagi kali ini. Tidak boleh!

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi sedatar aspal di bawah kakinya. Pria itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan muka akannya. Dan walaupun itu lucu bagi Baekhyun, entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa menertawainya seperti saat ia mendapati Chanyeol terpeleset di halaman depan rumahnya waktu itu. "Lalu kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Dan mudah saja jawabannya. "Ibuku ingin aku menikah."

"Hanya soal itu?" selidik Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menyugar surainya yang kusut. Ia awalnya sudah cukup putus asa dengan perjodohan ibunya. Lalu ditambah dengan ia yang menggali lubangnya sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin bunuh diri saja secepatnya. "Percayalah, akupun cukup frustasi memikirkannya."

"Kau tahu, menikah tidak sesimpel itu. Lagi pula kita tidak dekat. Kita pun tidak saling mencintai. Bagaimana bisa kita─"

"Aku bisa memberikan apapun jika kau mau menikah denganku," potong Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius di matanya. Dan tidak ada yang kurang dari sorotnya. Terlalu mantap jika ditelusuri untuk sekedar mencari kebohongan.

"Ya Tuhan, kepalaku sakit sekali." Baekhyun mengeluh memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak kunjung memasuki pagarnya yang terbuka hanya karena terlalu _shock _akan semua ini. "Menikah bukan hal seperti itu. Tidak ada yang mau menikah karena alasan keuntungan."

Tapi Chanyeol meyakinkannya. Entah ia tengah berbohong atau tidak. "Aku bisa lakukan apa saja untukmu."

Terbayang di benak Baekhyun akan ia yang benar-benar menikah dengan pria patung lilin ini suatu hari. Bagaimana nasipnya? Mau makan apa dia, karena keduanya sama-sama pria yang tidak pernah begelut dengan kompor? Lalu bagaimana dengan mencuci dan bersih-bersih? Mana mau Baekhyun melakukannya, dan ia berani bertaruh jika Chanyeol pun sama tidak sudinya.

Kemudian saling cinta pun tidak, bagaimana bisa mereka akan tinggal seatap? Walaupun Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol itu kaya raya, Chanyeol bisa memberikannya apapun dan Chanyeol bisa mengabulkan apapun yang ia inginkan, tapi jika ia tidak cinta untuk apa semua itu? Karena yang paling penting di dalam hidup ini adalah bahagia, bukan? Kalau tidak, rumah tangga macam apa yang mau dibangun?

"Mau kau belikan aku pulau sekalipun, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menikah denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol dengan polosnya menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Wajar sebenarnya pria itu bertanya, karena ia mungkin benar-benar tidak tahu sepenting apa itu cinta.

Bagi Chanyeol, hidupnya hanya tentang pilihan dan kebutuhan. Tidak lebih dari tidak mementingkan perasaan orang lain, selayaknya Baekhyun yang mendewakan kebahagiaan di atas segala-galanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah pura-pura," jawab Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik memasuki pagarnya. Perlahan ia menutup pagar putihnya tanpa menawarkan sesuatu seperti 'mampir' pada Chanyeol untuk sekedar beramah-tamah.

Sampai Baekhyun yang benar-benar mengunci pagarnya, Chanyeol tidak juga pergi dari sana. Malah semakin mematung pria itu menatapnya dari celah-celah pagar.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang─aku serius akan menikahimu?" ujarnya sangat tidak main-main.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendegus kesal. "Maka kau benar-benar orang paling gila yang pernah aku temui."

**e)(o**

Siang yang meledak─ketika jam makan siang tiba─Chanyeol menarik Jongin duduk di seberang mejanya. Mereka memang makan di meja yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun ini juga bisa jadi yang pertama kalinya bagi Jongin untuk mendengar banyak cerita konyol sahabatnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah sehari menghilang dari pekerjaannya di departemen, Chanyeol akhirnya masuk kerja dengan kabar yang membuat Jongin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Pria tan yang sudah lama menikah itu malah tidak segan mengejeknya 'pria bodoh', karena melamar tetangganya dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa cinta pula. Lalu bukannya menghabiskan makan siang, Jongin malah melupakan jam istirahatnya yang luar biasa singkat.

"Biar ku tebak, lamaranmu pasti tidak pakai cincin." tutur Jongin di sisa tawanya yang tidak kunjung hilang. Sedangkan menu makan siangnya mulai mendingin tak tersentuh.

"Bukannya saat menikah semua orang juga melakukannya? Untuk apa melakukannya dua kali?" bicara Chanyeol kelewat polos. Masih menyuapi mulutnya dengan menu makanan yang selalu itu-itu saja. Sebenarnya bosan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Karyawan sibuk sepertinya tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk pilih-pilih makanan.

Sekali lagi Jongin terkekeh tidak tahu tempat. "Ya sudah. Kau sewa gedung, sewa _catering_, beli perlengkapan, lalu nikahi saja dia langsung." Dan Chanyeol sukses melemparnya dengan tumpukan tisu karena idenya terlalu tidak masuk akal.

"Sudah bicara dengan orang tuanya belum?"

Chanyeol lantas menggaruk kepalanya. Bersandar nyaman ia pada sandaran kursi. "Itu masalahnya. Dia saja tidak mau menikah denganku, bagaimana bisa aku menghadapi orang tuanya?"

"Habis yang melamar ibumu, mana dia mau," komentar Jongin yang sangat tidak toleran pada hatinya yang patah.

Chanyeol berdecih mengambil gelas airnya. Walaupun lamaran terakhirnya konyol, tapi saat pertama kali melakukannya dia sudah keren _kok_. Mana ada pria yang _to the point_ melamar seperti gayanya? "Memangnya bagaimana kau melamar Kyungsoo?"

Jongin lalu menggeleng mengangkat sumpitnya. Mulai meladeni makan siangnya yang─malangnya─masih belum disentuh juga. "Lamaran itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting adalah bagaimana perasaan kalian. Seburuk apapun lamaran yang kau bawa, kalau kalian saling mencintai, ya terjadi saja."

"Cinta ya?" Chanyeol mengawang. Sempat menatap gelas airnya yang kosong, sampai terpikirkan bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang. Karena jujur, sejak ia kuliah dan bahkan sebelumnya pun, ia selalu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kencan dari banyak gadis. Entahlah, ia hanya selalu merasa berkencan itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu. Apalagi jatuh cinta, baginya sia-sia saja melakukannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Menyukainya saja tidak, bagaimana mau menikah?" Jongin mendegus dengan sangat tidak habis pikir. Kalau temannya ini sangat pintar di meja pendidikan, mengapa pula tidak pintar dalam hal melukis kepribadian?

"Bukannya cinta itu ada karena terbiasa?"

Mendengar itu, Jongin kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kalau dia tidak kunjung jatuh cinta padamu bagaimana?"

Si tinggi akhirnya tenggelam dalam bayangan masa depan. Meramalkan dengan benar bagaimana sebuah rumah tangga yang dibangun tanpa cinta. Tanpa kebahagiaan, lalu menemukan kekosongan yang hampa. Keduanya pun bertengkar, yang kemudian berakhir dengan saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Terlalu klise bukan?

"Dengar Chanyeol, kau itu sedang mengajaknya menikah, bukan mengajaknya pindah ke rumahmu. Kalau kau hanya modal nekat, kasihan dia nanti. Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab atas waktunya yang kau curi?" ujar Jongin masih mengunyah makanannya. Sama sekali tidak perduli dengan mulutnya yang penuh atau waspada tersedak. "Jadikan pernikahanmu itu sekali seumur hidup. Karena bercerai juga tidak kalah repotnya."

"Aku hanya tidak tahu kalau semuanya bisa serumit ini," keluh Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. Ia benar-benar jadi menyesal, kalau boleh jujur.

"Tidak akan rumit kalau kalian saling jatuh cinta," nasihat si pria tan lagi. "Ajak dia kencan. Kau harus mengenalnya dengan baik."

**e)(o**

Keramaian mahasiswa di lobi membuat Baekhyun sesak sendiri. Di tangannya sudah ada dua map masing-masing berisi skripsi yang harus ia bawa menuju dosen pembimbingnya. Salahnya sendiri baru datang hari ini, dan jika ia tahu sejak awal kalau dosennya akan pergi ke luar negeri mungkin ia akan tidur seharian di rumah. Tidak menumpangi bus, tidak berlarian kesana-kemari dan yang terakhir bertemu Kyungsoo di luar fakultasnya.

Sepupunya itu bilang, ia kebetulan lewat setelah pergi berbelanja. Tidak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya, ia justru berniat membawa Baekhyun pergi untuk ikut menemaninya berbelanja. Baekhyun bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja ia dirundung sedih karena tidak akan menyelesaikan studinya lagi semester ini.

Baekhyun harus mengatakan apa pada ibunya di China sana? Haruskah ia berlutut agar ibunya membawanya pulang? Memohon untuk mengampuninya yang terlalu tidak ambil pusing dengan studinya, atau mungkin ia harus menyerah saja? Tapi ia harus punya alasan yang logis untuk ini. Terlebih ayahnya sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk hari kelulusannya.

Kenapa pula ia tidak bisa seperti Kyungsoo yang sudah lama selesai lalu pergi menikah dengan kekasihnya?

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau aku menikah saja?"

Terpikir di otak Baekhyun, bagaimana jika ia pergi melarikan diri dari skripsinya dengan alasan menikah? Itu jauh lebih sempurna dan juga cukup logis untuk diberitakan pada orang tuanya. Lagipula dosennya akan pergi selama dua bulan penuh, jadi ia harus membayar kembali biaya semester depannya. Tentu Baekhyun tidak punya nyali untuk meminta uang pada ibu atau kakaknya soal ini.

"Lihat saja sampai ibumu datang mencukur semua rambutmu sampai botak," tutur Kyungsoo tidak punya perasaan saat mengatakannya. Mereka kemudian mengambil duduk di bangku halaman fakultas dengan minuman yang Kyungsoo beli di mini market seberang.

"Aku serius," celetuk Baekhyun berpikir sempit. Dia bahkan berhasil memikirkan lamaran Chanyeol yang semalam, kalau mau jujur. Dan itu terpikirkan begitu saja di otaknya. Bahkan ia merasa tidak punya harga diri ketika ia berbalik memikirkannya.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu hanya untuk lari dari studimu, ku sarankan jangan."

Baekhyun lantas tercekat. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak mendengarnya. Nyatanya Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlalu baik dalam mengenalnya. Jadi sia-saia saja beralasan bohong padanya. "Menurutmu, apa menikah itu seru?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berubah cukup tertarik dengan Baekhyun yang mulai memikirkan soal pernikahan. Entah terbentur atau apa otak sepupunya itu sampai sudi bertanya soal pernikahan padanya. "Menikah itu bukan soal keseruan, tapi tanggung jawab," jelasnya singkat sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Kau akan bosan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Kalau suamimu sibuk, kau akan rindukan dia 24 jam di rumah."

"Apa Jongin selalu lembur?"

Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat setelah mendengarnya bertanya. Matanya yang bulat semakin memicing. Berterik-terik pancaran matanya yang─menurut Jongin─indah itu.

Baekhyun bahkan ingin bertanya pada suami sepupunya tentang di bagian mana menariknya si Kyungsoo ini? Hanya dengan menatapnya saja Kyungsoo bisa terlihat seperti seorang kanibal kelaparan.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya tenang. Begitu lega Baekhyun mendengarnya bicara lebih lembut dari tatapannya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu menatap minumannya yang berembun. Ia sedikit berpikir jika berbagi cerita dengan Kyungsoo mungkin akan memberinya sedikit ide untuk lari dari masalah. "Bagaimana jika seseorang melamarku?"

"Kau?!" Kyungsoo berubah melotot padanya. Sedikit bersyukur, karena sepupunya itu tidak menyemburkan minuman pada wajah Baekhyun yang sudah luar biasa kusut pagi ini. "Orang sepertimu? Dilamar? Hahaha."

Alhasil Kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di hadapannya.

"Serius, Kyungsoo." Yang mendengar penuturan itu lantas berubah kesal. Baekhyun bahkan tidak terima kalau pertanyaannya selucu itu untuk ditertawakan.

Kyungsoo masih tertawa menekan keningnya. Belum memberi respon yang berarti, entah itu makian atau mungkin sekedar saran yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Lantas setelah Kyungsoo bersuara, pertanyaan seperti, "Memangnya siapa yang mau menikahimu?" itulah yang didapatkannya.

Padahal kalau dilihat dari segi penampilan, Baekhyun mengaku cukup keren. Kalau saja ia mau menerima surat-surat penggemarnya di loker sekolah dahulu kala, ia mungkin sudah jadi artis papan atas di China sekarang. Hanya saja Baekhyun saat itu angkuhnya luar biasa. Tidak mau tahu kalau penggemarnya bernafas dan hidup.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cemberut.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol tetanggamu? Park Chanyeol yang tampan itu?!" Kyungsoo kembali tertawa renyah. Tawanya bahkan sudah mengusir seluruh burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon tempat mereka duduk. "Oh Tuhan, kiamat pasti sudah dekat."

Merasa jadi orang paling konyol, Baekhyun pun memukul kepala sepupunya itu dengan keras. Kalau Baekhyun mau, ia bisa bercerita kalau Chanyeol melamarnya sampai tiga kali kemarin. Itu kan cukup serius kalau mau dipikir baik-baik. "Aku tidak seburuk itu tahu. Begini-begini aku juga populer di kelas."

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" hardik Kyungsoo kesal pada kepalanya yang berubah sakit. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali. Dia mengajakku menikah di kolam buaya pun aku mau."

Baekhyun berdecih. Segera menyeruput minumannya tanpa aba-aba mulai. Ia jadi merasa ingin mati konyol karena bicara pada Kyungsoo yang tetap tidak pernah ada ujungnya. "Kalau aku tidak mencintainya, bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Seperti cukup serius ia memelankan suaranya. "Jangan pikirkan soal cinta. Dia punya keluarga yang berpendidikan, pekerjaan, reputasi, masih lumayan muda dan juga masa depan yang cerah. Siapa _sih_ yang mau menolak?"

Namun Baekhyun hanya ternganga ketika mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo akannya. Ditambah dengan sepupunya yang memukul-mukul meja saat menyebutkan setiap kelebihan Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin berpikir kalau Kyungsoo memang sudah gila karena hidup dengan Jongin. "Pikiran sehatmu sudah luntur karena si hitam itu rupanya."

Sepupunya itu akhirnya berdecih. Ingin menyerah saja menghadapi otak burung Baekhyun yang tidak tahu tempat. "Biar aku perjelas. Pria sepertinya sangat-sangat langka di dunia."

"Kyungsoo, kalau aku tidak mencintainya untuk apa semua itu?" tanya Baekhyun bersih keras. Padahal tadi dia mau memikirkan penawaran Chanyeol karena skripsinya, kenapa sekarang dia memikirkan cinta? Sepenting itukah cinta untuk menikah karena kabur dari skripsi?

Sepupu bermata bulatnya itu lantas menghentak gelas minumannya kuat-kuat. "Cinta itu bisa diciptakan, Baekhyun sayang. Kau terdampar di pulau berdua dengannya saja aku berani jamin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun mendadak berubah malas. Bukankah perumpamaannya begitu jelas? Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di pulau itu. Untuk terus hidup Baekhyun pasti akan meladeni Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi. Berbeda teori kalau Baekhyun tenggelam dalam lautan pria keren Korea. Lalu letak salahnya dimana?

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Di situ saja sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendesah lelah mendengar sepupunya yang terlalu banyak berpikir. "Coba buktikan sendiri," tuturnya bangkit dari kursi.

"Apanya?" Baekhyun kemudian tidak paham mengapa ia diseret pergi. Padahal minumannya masih banyak tersisa di atas meja. Bukannya tidak boleh kalau membuang-buang minuman? Itu _mubadzir_ namanya.

"Coba kau lihat betapa menawannya dia," bisik Kyungsoo di belakang punggungnya. Mendorongnya maju menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir rapi di halaman. Plus keluarnya si pemilik mobil dengan penampilan yang luar biasa. Sampai semua gadis yang lewat di fakultasnya ternganga-nganga dengan tidak elit di tempat.

"Dia tinggi, penampilan _oke_, _sexy_, tampan, kaya dan yang paling penting _errr_─dia punya mobil," sambung Kyungsoo sangat-sangat tidak tahu diri. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menjamin jika Jongin sampai mendengarnya, pria itu pasti akan menangis seumur hidup karena tidak pernah dipuji sedemikian rupa.

"Bedebah!" umpat Baekhyun pada sepupunya yang sungguh tidak berguna itu. Apa-apaan sampai ia harus diseret ke hadapan Chanyeol seperti ini?

"Masuk ke mobilku," bicara Chanyeol tanpa babibu. Tanpa ada manis-manisnya pula. Catat, tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Baekhyun hanya melongo ketika Kyungsoo─dengan senyum manisnya─memutuskan untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak masalah dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol yang seakan membutuhkan privasi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tidak akan mengindahkan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat bodoh itu.

Chanyeol pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan jadi terlihat semakin keren saat melakukannya. Entah bagaimana kondisi hati mereka yang menyaksikan ini. "Pergi denganku."

"Aku tidak mau," geleng Baekhyun merasa malu luar biasa. Ia hampir membalikkan badan kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu," tuturnya lagi. Dan itu terdengar cukup serius bagi Baekhyun. Dan kalau Chanyeol ingin melamarnya lagi disini, habis sudah reputasi Baekhyun di mata mahasiswa lainnya.

Lalu sampai pada Kyungsoo yang bosan menyaksikan kebodohan Baekhyun. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga pemuda itu menubruk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergerak di sisi mobilnya. "Pergi sajalah. Jangan jual mahal."

Baekhyun pun melotot sambil menyingkir dari Chanyeol yang masih bergeming menatapnya. "Kyungsoo─" _kurang ajar kau!_

"Bawa saja dia, tidak dikembalikan juga tidak masalah," ujar Kyungsoo berlalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesal, tidak punya pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dengan penuh kecanggungan.

**e)(o**

"Lain kali jangan datang ke kampusku," protes Baekhyun masih membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela. Mengabsen banyak mobil sampai perutnya mual karena pusing. Salah Chanyeol yang bisa jauh terlihat keren dari pada jalanan yang ia lihat. Baekhyun kan jadi tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu di rumah," jawabnya setenang air. Matanya yang tajam menitik pada jalanan yang ramai. Tidak membiarkannya lengah barang sedetik.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" Baekhyun masih memunggungi Chanyeol. Tidak mau menatap pria patung lilin itu lebih baik dari pada kemarin. Katakan saja Baekhyun masih merasa canggung walaupun bisa bertanya tentang sesuatu yang vital seperti pekerjaan.

"Aku senggang hari ini."

Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya. Masih menatap keluar jendela walaupun tidak suka dengan deretan gedung menjulang yang ia temukan. Terserah, yang penting bukan wajah Chanyeol yang ia tatap. "Lalu?"

"Kita harus pergi kencan," singkatnya.

Mendadak Baekhyun semakin mual dengan perutnya. Andai ia dipersilahkan turun dari mobil, ia mungkin sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya pagi ini. "Apa?!"

"Mumpung aku senggang," balasnya mengintip dari ekor matanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memandangi sisi Chanyeol yang terpaku pada jalanan ramai. Bertanya-tanya mereka hendak kemana karena mobil ini benar-benar tidak berhenti sejak tadi. "Pernahkah kau periksa otakmu itu?"

Yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Kalau ada banyak gadis yang melihat ini, mungkin mereka akan terjun ke lautan secara sukarela. Karena demi Tuhan, senyum Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa idaman.

"Aku harus mengenalmu dengan baik," tuturnya tak kalah manis.

"Dengar, kita ini tidak dekat. Kita tidak bisa berkencan hanya karena─"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku serius ingin menikah denganmu," potongnya telak. Tidak terbantah, sampai Baekhyun benar-benar merasa akan muntah sekarang juga.

Memegangi perutnya yang terasa bergejolak, Baekhyun akhirnya bersandar pada kursi. Berharap dengan begitu ia baik-baik saja. Dan kalau dia sampai muntah di dalam mobil mahal ini, ia bisa saja kehilangan sebagian harga dirinya. "Kenapa harus aku, sementara ibumu sudah mengenalkan banyak gadis cantik padamu?"

"Aku tidak suka orang asing," jawabnya seperti biasa. Terlalu singkat, padat dan jelas seperti kalimat perintah soal ujian.

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih. Mualnya malah semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. "Lalu kau anggap aku ini bukan orang asing?"

"Kau kan tetanggaku. Jadi aku lebih mengenalmu daripada orang lain."

Sambil menyeka keringat dinginnya, Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. "Dan kau masih mau menikah dengan tetanggamu ini?"

"Ini mungkin lucu bagimu. Tapi aku benar-benar telah memikirkan ini sejak─" Mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya sampai ia sendiri terhentak. Suara ban mobilnya bahkan berdecit cukup keras di luar sana. "Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Baekhyun lantas membuka _seatbelt_nya. Membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa, kemudian keluar dengan banyak muntahan di jalan. Ia mendadak lemas menekan perutnya. Tenggorokannya perih, tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar mengeluarkan seluruh muntahannya.

Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Memijit tengkuknya dengan sangat sabar sambil memeganginya bahunya yang berjongkok di aspal. "Kau masuk angin?" tanya pria itu meraba keningnya yang berpeluh.

Baekhyun tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengusir Chanyeol dari sana. Ia mau tidak mau membiarkan pria itu memeriksa kondisinya. Membersihkan noda muntahan di sekitar mulutnya, lalu memapahnya kembali ke dalam mobil.

"Kita pulang," lapornya, yang kemudian memasangkannya sabuk pengaman.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun merasakan pening yang luar biasa di sekitar kepalanya. Wajahnya pucat tak bertenaga. Tahu begitu, ia yang dipapah pun masih nekat ingin menyingkirkan Chanyeol. Menolak pria itu mengantarnya sampai naik ke kamarnya, entah karena apa. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak peka untuk sekedar membaca pergerakannya. Jadi pria itu terus membawanya, sampai ia yang benar-benar berbaring di ranjangnya yang dingin.

"Apa yang kau makan pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol terus membuat Baekhyun bicara. Bahkan sejak di perjalanan.

Baekhyun menggeleng memunggungi Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan segala penyelidikan. Lebih memilih menekuk punggungnya, lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol mengambilkannya selimut. Membentangkan benda itu di atas tubuhnya yang bertekuk sampai menutupi bahunya. "Kau harusnya tidak melewatkan sarapanmu."

Namun Baekhyun mendadak kesal karena Chanyeol terlalu banyak mengurusinya. Jujur, ia paling tidak suka diceramahi. Terlebih diceramahi oleh orang yang benar-benar tidak dikenalnya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya pun beralih menggapai ganggang pintu. Meninggalkannya sesegera mungkin seperti hendak pergi ke suatu tempat.

**e)(o**

Sore yang damai mengantar angin yang masuk lewat jendela. Cukup sendu baluran langit biru di luar jendela. Mengantar kesadaran Baekhyun yang begitu berat untuk dipupuk. Sampai ia bergerak sendiri untuk mendudukkan diri dalam balutan peluh. Perutnya pun terasa kosong. Membuatnya tidak punya energi untuk sekedar menggapai ujung ranjangnya.

Ia kemudian memutuskan menuruni anak tangga demi menemukan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya. Perlahan ia membuat jejak di lantai. Hendak menggapai dinding dapur, tapi ia lebih dahulu menemukan Chanyeol yang tenggelam di sofa. Melacak _chanel_ televisinya, tanpa sadar jika Baekhyun sudah berada di belakang.

"Kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun lemas. Ia bahkan memegangi dinding untuk menggapai dapur.

"Kau bangun?" toleh Chanyeol polos. Masih dengan kemeja kerjanya, tapi cukup berantakan dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku. Ia bahkan ingin beranjak dari sofa untuk membantu tapi Baekhyun malah buru-buru menginterupsi.

"Aku membuat bubur siang tadi. Isi kulkasmu tidak banyak."

Baekhyun akhirnya batal membuka pintu kulkasnya. Ia lalu tertarik untuk menatap meja makan yang sudah ditata mangkuk bubur yang ditutup rapi. "Kakakku lupa mengisi kulkas. Dia benar-benar kakak yang jahat."

"Mau makan di rumahku?" tawar Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Baekhyun akhirnya membuka tutup mangkuk itu. Tak lupa menarik salah satu kursi untuk ia duduki. "Aku makan buburmu saja."

"Tidak akan enak."

Sampai pada Baekhyun yang berhasil menelan satu sendok. "Ini enak," pujinya tidak berbohong. Ia pun tidak tahu benar apakah bubur itu benar-benar enak, atau karena ia lapar sehingga apapun yang masuk ke mulutnya jadi terasa baik di perutnya. Baekhyun lalu tidak tahu pasti, selain merasakan asin yang sedikit menyiksa lidahnya.

Chanyeol yang bosan berdiri akhirnya mengambil duduk di seberang meja. Sedikit tidak ia memeriksa sendiri kondisi tetangganya yang luar biasa pucat itu. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi ini asin," celetuk Baekhyun mengeluh. Tapi walau demikian, ia tetap saja melahapnya dengan lapar.

Si tinggi berubah kikuk. Ia tentu merasa bersalah dengan hasil masakannya. Memang sudah seharusnya ia menelpon ibunya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Ya, seharusnya begitu. "Kalau begitu jangan dimakan."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sibuk menghabisi buburnya. Menatap mangkuknya tenang dari pada menelisik Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya tanpa permisi.

"Sampai kau merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun lantas sedikit tersentuh dengan jawaban itu. Hatinya pun terasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. Paling tidak, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya saat sakit. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam sunyi. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang memainkan jemarinya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menghabiskan buburnya. Meja pun seakan berteriak menyuruh mereka membunuh sepi.

"Makanan apa yang kau suka?" Chanyeol berhasil membuka suara ketika Baekhyun selesai menelan suapannya.

Baekhyun pun menggaruk pipinya sebentar, sebelum mengambil gelas untuk ia minum. "Aku suka semua makanan. Asal jangan terlalu asin."

Namun tidak sampai disitu. Tetangganya itu malah kembali bertanya dengan polos tentang, "Apa saja hal yang tidak kau sukai?"

Baekhyun terkikik dibuatnya. Ia tiba-tiba menemukan _mood_ untuk bicara dengan pria tinggi itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Kau mau melakukan sensus ya? Kenapa tidak tanya hobiku saja?"

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Chanyeol. Begitu manis di suatu sisi. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol punya sisi ramah di dalam dirinya. "Baiklah. Apa hobimu?"

Baekhyun berkedip sebentar. Matanya yang halus menerawang lucu. "Bernyanyi. Aku juga suka sekali tidur tanpa dibangunkan. Dan aku suka menonton film, jadi aku tidak boleh ketinggalan film favoritku." Chanyeol pun masih menyimaknya dengan baik. Lalu tanpa Baekhyun sadari, senyumnya sudah mengembang saat matanya bersibobok dengan milik Chanyeol. "_Ah_, aku juga suka anjing. Aku punya anjing lucu di rumah. Dia yang akan membangunkanku saat pagi karena dia kelaparan."

"Kau harusnya pergi ke luar sesekali." Chanyeol menangkup dagunya di atas meja. Menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat karena berhasil menemukan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak pergi," jawab Baekhyun sepi.

"Kau bisa mengajak Kyungsoo."

"Tidak bisa. Dia lebih sibuk mengurusi suaminya sekarang." Baekhyun terkekeh. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat kesepian selama tinggal di Korea.

"Mengenai lamaranmu─"

Sorot lembut Chanyeol kemudian melintasinya. Menawan maniknya yang berlarian kesana-kemari karena takut tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Kau serius ingin menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hallo.. Aku balik. #krikkrik

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untukmu yang sudah memberi jejak di chap sebelumnya. Aku akan berusaha buat update tepat pada waktunya. Doakan aku.. Hehe

Buat genre dan segala macem, aku masih kayak ngambang. Jadi genrenya mungkin akan berkembang sesuai alur. But ini mpreg? Let me say, Yes. Tapi aku gak nyuguhin hal yang anu. Soalnya aku gak jago kalo buat yang agak anu wkwk #pahamkan?

So, selamat hari minggu.

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau serius ingin menikah denganku?"_

_._

_._

Chanyeol membenarkan posisinya. Bersandar pada sandaran kursi sampai ia menemukan ketenangan dari alam jiwanya. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda soal itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia sebenarnya hanya perlu mencari kesungguhan. Karena semua orang tentu harus yakin jika ingin mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Menikah itu adalah hal yang paling serius di dunia. Jadi kau tidak boleh salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Kalau kau mengajak seseorang untuk melewatinya bersamamu, seharusnya kau bisa menilai bagaimana dia bagimu."

Baekhyun berubah memainkan sendoknya. Masih menatapi sisa makanannya yang hampir habis─seakan memintanya terisi kembali. Karena jujur, ia masih saja merasa lapar di bagian lambungnya. "Kau bahkan tahu aku bukan orang yang sebaik pilihan ibumu."

Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya. Mendengar kalimat serius dari orang yang menolaknya berkali-kali itu bahkan bisa membuatnya semakin berkecil hati. "Aku mungkin tidak paham bagaimana mencintai seseorang. Menikah pun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Bagiku, menikah itu hanya egoisme manusia." Mendapati jemarinya saling bertaut, ia kembali menyelidiki Baekhyun yang masih tergugu di kursinya. Tentu tidak mau menatapnya barang sedetik. "Aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan bahagia pada siapapun. Jadi anggap saja aku ingin belajar untuk memahami orang lain."

Maka Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Itu adalah alasan terlucu yang pernah didengarnya saat hidup. Belum pernah ada orang yang memandang menikah hanya untuk sekedar keegoisan. Lucunya, Chanyeol bahkan terlalu logis dalam menyatakan pemikirannya soal menikah. "Tapi aku tidak memiliki apapun."

"Aku tidak perduli soal itu. Aku hanya perlu menikah dengan orang yang mengerti jalan berpikirku."

Baekhyun tergugu mendengar kalimat ajaib Chanyeol yang sedemikian rupa. Pria itu nyatanya tidak tengah merendahkannya, tidak menjatuhkannya, tidak pula sedang meremehkannya, malah berbalik menghargainya begitu besar. Dan Baekhyun sempat merasakan sebuah rona hangat yang menjalar di pipinya. Menembus nadinya yang bekerja lebih keras, hingga degupan kecil mulai terbentuk di relung hatinya.

Lalu─

"Akan ku pertimbangkan," balas Baekhyun ragu sendiri. Sedikit berpikir, ia juga sedang butuh alasan untuk cuti kuliah. Di sisi lain ia tidak ingin menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan menikahi orang yang tidak ia cintai.

"Tapi─" Mungkin ini sesuatu yang tepat untuk ia putuskan, meski terlihat sedikit gila.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sabar. Menunggu seperti pria keren yang datang dari langit, sampai Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi serius, Chanyeol ini sebenarnya terlalu sempurna untuk dijadikan suami. Manusia mana yang menolak? Bodoh sekali!

"Apa kau akan mencintaiku?"

_Karena jika kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan baik-baik saja._

Dan tanpa disangka, Chanyeol sudah memiliki jawabannya sendiri soal itu. "Aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang. Memporak-porandakan keteguhan hati Baekhyun tentang ia yang mungkin tidak akan menerima siapapun di hatinya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang berulang kali mencoba masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

"Untuk mencintaimu mungkin akan sulit. Tapi kalau kau ingin, aku akan berusaha."

Seperti kata Kyungsoo, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak banyak berpikir soal ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan ia mulai yakin jika Chanyeol adalah spesies yang benar-benar langka di dunia.

**e)(o**

Hari begitu cepat terlewati. Mengejar Baekhyun yang mulai mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Termasuk kebohongannya, soal ia yang menemukan belahan jiwa di tengah kejenuhan menyusun skripsi. Baekhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa kedua orang tuanya datang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya─bersama kakaknya yang sudah ingin memakinya soal ini-itu.

Jika kedua orang tuanya baik-baik saja soal keputusannya karena itu Chanyeol, maka kakaknya jadi satu-satunya yang tidak mudah percaya. Semalaman Luhan bahkan mengajaknya bicara. Kakaknya itu menuntut sebuah kejujuran darinya. Tapi mau sekeras apapun Baekhyun menjelaskan, tetap saja kakaknya lebih tahu bagaimana hubungan ia dengan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Baru sebentar _gege_ tinggal, kau sudah gila saja," komentar kakaknya begitu berantakan. "Kau tidak hamil kan?"

Baekhyun pun lelah memijit keningnya. Hanya saja ia merasa cukup iritasi dengan banyak orang yang bertanya hal serupa akhir-akhir ini. Memangnya menikah muda itu harus _muluk_ karena hamil di luar nikah? Dipikir-pikir juga Baekhyun mana mau hamil anak tetangganya. "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku orang yang semudah itu?"

Kakaknya lalu semakin dalam menyelidikinya. Membaca gerak-geriknya seperti profiler, lalu berharap menemukan kesalahan dari sana. "Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol?"

"Dua minggu lalu," jawab Baekhyun berkali-kali. Ia bahkan sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali hari ini. Kecuali pada Kyungsoo. Biarkan saja sepupunya itu tahu banyak hal. Asal tidak bocor saja _sih_.

"Dua minggu, tapi kau mau saja diajak menikah?" Tercengang Luhan menatapnya. Rahang kakaknya itu bahkan hampir terjatuh ke lantai sebab tidak percaya. Pria itu sendiri butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mempertimbangkan soal menikah, sedangkan adiknya malah seakan tidak menghargainya yang telah lama berjuang demi membangun rumah tangga dengan sang pacar.

"Umurku itu sudah tidak muda lagi. Kami juga tidak akan punya waktu untuk berkencan," jelas Baekhyun yang semakin membuat kepala kakaknya pening. Seakan Lupa kalau kakaknya itu sudah hampir 29 tahun, dan tidak juga kunjung menikah. Catat, tidak kunjung menikah.

"Chanyeol juga sudah punya pekerjaan, apa lagi yang mau ditunggu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Berakhir dengan ia yang bersandar di dinding sebagai hasil menyerah. "Kau tahu, aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak mau kalau kau melakukan ini hanya karena ingin menghindari studimu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "_Ge_, aku tidak berhenti kuliah. Aku hanya akan menyelesaikannya setelah menikah."

Dan setelah sekian banyak pembicaraan yang Baekhyun lewati, akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir duduk di sofa. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran orang tua tentang tanggal pernikahan. Tidak dihiraukan, padahal sudah duduk manis di samping Chanyeol. Diam membeku bersama seperti patung, bahkan tidak berani saling melirik seperti banyak pasangan wajar di luar sana.

Sementara bibi Park bahagia luar biasa mendengar putranya hendak menikah. Yoora bahkan datang memberi selamat. Tidak terbesit di pikiran wanita itu soal sekenario pernikahan adiknya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang masih saja sulit percaya dengan keputusan final Baekhyun dan kedua orang tuanya.

Melihat semua orang diluputi bahagia, Baekhyun pun akhirnya sedikit memikirkan dirinya. Miris memang jika hanya ia yang tidak bahagia. Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun berpikir, apakah keputusan ini akan benar di masa depannya? Karena ia pun tidak ingin menyesal dalam hidup. Apalagi membuang masa mudanya dengan menikahi seseorang yang tidak dicintainya.

Namun saat melihat Chanyeol yang juga tidak kalah ragunya, ia bisa apa? Mereka nyatanya sama-sama meragu untuk maju. Tidak percaya diri untuk memulai sesuatu yang besar. Terlebih takut menyesal. Pun tidak ada waktu untuk saling menguatkan, karena mereka sama-sama nekat untuk pergi bersama.

**e)(o**

Sebuah pesta kebun yang cantik digelar sedemikian rupa di suatu tempat. Penuh bunga, penuh tamu dan juga tawa yang meresap cepat di udara. Dahulu Baekhyun lebih senang bersembunyi dari pesta-pesta yang ia datangi. Mengambil minuman diam-diam, lalu kabur begitu saja sampai kakaknya malu sendiri. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka yang hari itu hanya bisa bersembunyi, kini menjadi bintang utama dalam pesta.

Mereka tanpa sadar telah menjadi bintang paling terang di pagi yang cerah. Berada di tengah-tengah mereka yang dipenuhi haru, sampai Baekhyun yang harus berjalan didampingi ayahnya untuk melewati bentang karpet merah di kaki. Di ujung sana sudah berdiri Chanyeol dengan _tuxedo_ hitamnya. Rambutnya pun naik ditata, memberinya nilai tambahan sebagai pria paling tampan di pestanya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya tergerus angin. Jiwanya melayang-layang di udara. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegup begitu keras sejak ia membuka mata. Berjalan dengan ayahnya, di hadapan banyak tamu yang tersenyum, membuatnya seakan bermimpi. Tidak pernah sekalipun dibayangkannya tentang ia yang akan melakukan ini. Menikah dengan tetangganya sendiri, seorang Park Chanyeol, yang bahkan makanan disukainya saja pun tidak sempat ia tanyakan.

Hari ini, Baekhyun resmi meninggalkan masa mudanya. Lebih memilih membangun rumah tangga konyol, sekaligus memakan stereotip banyak orang soal menikah yang selalu disertai dengan cinta. Tapi ia pun tidak berharap jika pernikahannya harus berjalan dengan baik. Dipikir siapa ia yang punya hak menuntut, sedangkan ia dan Chanyeol telah setuju untuk menghargai pribadi satu sama lain.

Sesaat, Baekhyun merasakan tangan ayahnya kini melepaskannya. Menciptakan kekosongan yang sendu ketika senyum ayahnya dipatri untuknya. Ayahnya terlihat begitu bangga mengantarnya ke tengah acara. Menjadi orang tua yang paling bahagia karena masih sempat melihat putranya menemukan tujuan hidup. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin berdosa karena telah berbohong. Berbohong bahwa ia bahagia dengan pilihannya. Berbohong dengan segala kebodohan yang ia buat bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini bersumpah ingin menangisi pilihannya.

Tiba pada Chanyeol yang meraih jemarinya. Membawanya pergi menjauh dari ayahnya yang masih berdiri menyaksikan kepergiannya. Ajaibnya, tangan dingin Chanyeol bisa menggenggamnya dalam keyakinan. Seakan berbicara dengannya, lalu meyakinkannya tentang mereka yang tetaplah benar dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Dan Tuhan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Jikalaupun Tuhan tidak suka, maka suatu saat mereka pasti akan dipisahkan. Tiada lagi harapan yang bisa Baekhyun bangun, hanya jalani saja seperti apa adanya.

Sebuah janji kemudian terucap begitu saja. Sosok yang dahulunya Baekhyun lihat di sebelah pagarnya itu kini akan ia lihat di setiap waktunya, menjadi sejati miliknya dalam suka maupun duka. Tak lupa Chanyeol memasangkannya cincin yang begitu pas di jemarinya. Seakan semua ini memang harus menjadi miliknya. Menjadi takdir mereka yang sebenarnya.

Senyum kaku Chanyeol kemudian terpancar kala Baekhyun mendongak untuk menemukannya. Hati Baekhyun sendiri berubah gugup ketika melewati ini semua. Ia kembali bertanya dalam hati, apakah ini benar untuknya? Apakah ini benar untuk mereka berdua?

Pun mereka sudah resmi di mata Tuhan. Menjadi pasangan serasi, seperti yang diharapkan para orang tua. Bukankah tidak ada jalan lain selain menganggap ini benar?

Chanyeol mendekat padanya, berusaha menyelesaikan rangkaian acara seperti seharusnya. Seluruh tamu tak kalah berdebar menyaksikan. Baekhyun sendiri ingin berlari melompat ke dalam danau karena mendapati Chanyeol mencuri cium sudut bibirnya. Tidak begitu palsu. Cukup sampai membuat semua orang yakin bahwa mereka pasangan yang paling bahagia hari ini.

**e)(o**

Matahari turun ke peradaban. Diganti dengan langit yang gelap bertabur bintang. Suasana masih sedingin di luar ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah barunya. Meninggalkan kopernya dengan baik di sudut. Lalu mencari tempat untuk bersandar.

Chanyeol pun demikian. Pria tinggi itu lebih dahulu membuka kulkas untuk menemukan sebotol air yang─beruntung─sudah terisi dengan baik. Pria itu tidak lupa memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Memastikan seluruh ruang rumahnya terisi dengan baik seperti pesanannya waktu itu.

Baekhyun yang merasakan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya pun hanya merosot di lantai. Mengetahui sofa mereka belum juga datang rupanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit risau. Bagaimana tidak, kamar mereka diset menjadi satu. Tidak ada tambahan ranjang lainnya seperti yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun jauh-jauh hari. Lantas kalau tidak ada sofa, apa dia harus tidur di lantai?

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar setelah meletakkan kopernya. Hendak berbicara pada suaminya itu, tapi ia sudah terserang canggung lebih dahulu. Jadi ia terdiam sebentar sampai Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh padanya dengan lesu.

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali menyaksikan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatapnya. Chanyeol pun tak kalah mematung. Lalu siapa yang harus mereka salahkan sekarang? Siapa pula yang punya ide menikah pertama kali?

"Kau bisa gunakan kamarnya," buka Chanyeol canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan. Tapi setelah melihat anggukan suaminya itu, ia pun akhirnya bangkit dari sana bersama dengan kopernya. Tak lupa menyeret tasnya yang besar sebagai tambahan. "Besok apa kita harus benar-benar pergi?"

Chanyeol lalu ikut membantunya menyeret koper yang lain. Berusaha menghitung jumlah barang bawaannya dan merasa lesu sendiri. Ternyata ada banyak barang yang harus ia keluarkan besok pagi. "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin pergi."

"Tapi sayang uangnya. Ibumu pasti sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya." Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan tasnya di sudut kamar. Tak lupa menyisir sekeliling kamar itu dengan pandangan takjub. "Anggap saja liburan, ya kan?"

"Kau benar," angguk Chanyeol ikut meletakkan koper-kopernya disana.

Kamar itu tertata dengan baik. Ada jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang. Kordennya pun menggantung dengan indah. Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan ranjang besar di sebelah lemari. Kamar itu bahkan menjadi berlebihan bagi Baekhyun yang tidak ingin mengikuti alur pernikahannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya tercenung di hadapan ranjang itu.

"Ya?" toleh Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar mandi. Pria itu baru saja meletakkan perlengkapan mandinya dengan sembarangan. Pun terlalu lelah ia untuk sekedar mengurusi barang-barangnya.

"Kita akan tidur disini?" tunjuk Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol berkedip sebentar. Mengangguk sambil mengatakan dengan kikuk, "Kau bisa tidur disana."

"Lalu kau?"

Pria tinggi itu lantas berlalu melewatinya. Menggaruk kepalanya yang berantakan, dan juga begitu lusuh untuk dilihat. "Aku bisa tidur di luar."

Baekhyun lalu menyingkap selimut di ranjang besar itu. Menghitung jumlah bantal yang tertata disana sambil berpikir dengan rasional soal idenya yang tiba-tiba saja datang. "Disini saja."

"_Huh?_" Orang yang baru delapan jam lalu resmi menjadi suaminya itu akhirnya melongo di dekat pintu. Entah karena terkejut dengan ide brilian Baekhyun atau sesuatu yang lain. Yang jelas Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh karena memasang wajah seperti itu.

"Tidur disini," perjelas Baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa tidur dengan orang asing juga."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol malah berubah tercengang. Hampir lupa berkedip ia menatap Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Memandanginya bahkan membuatnya sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Baekhyun kemudian teringat dengan posisi mereka yang sudah sama-sama diikat pagi tadi. Ajaibnya dengan hanya melihat cincin yang melingkar di jemarinya itu, ia telah sukses membangun penuh kesadarannya. Ia dan Chanyeol mungkin sudah menikah, sama-sama sudah bisa meminta hak, tapi akan aneh jika melakukannya sekarang, bukan? Setidaknya bukan sekarang.

Dan tidak akan pernah?

Maka Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Otaknya yang kecil tiba-tiba saja bekerja lebih keras untuk meluruskan semua perkataannya. "M-maksudku─di luar tidak ada sofa. Mana mungkin aku biarkan kau tidur di luar."

Yang mendengarnya menggeleng kaku. Menenggelamkan canggung yang mendera sampai ia berdiri kikuk di posisi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidur di luar saja."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang tidur di luar," putus Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia bersungguh-sungguh akan tidur di luar jika itu akan membuat Chanyeol nyaman. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ini adalah rumah yang dibeli dengan seluruh uang Chanyeol. Dan sudah seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menempatkan Chanyeol sebagai tamu yang tidak dianggap.

"Mana bisa begitu. Kau kelelahan." Chanyeol menghalanginya di pintu. Mencoba untuk menjadi bijak, walaupun ia bersumpah punggungnya ingin lebur sekarang. Ia lelah, sangat-sangat lelah untuk sekedar memperdebatkan masalah pemilik kamar.

"Kita sama-sama lelah." Baekhyun kemudian menunjuk kembali ranjang di belakangnya. Dengan pikiran logisnya, ia kemudian menunjukkan hasil pemikirannya tentang pembagian tempat di atas ranjang itu dengan Chanyeol. "Ranjangnya terlalu besar untuk diisi sendiri. Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol terdiam dalam arus pikirannya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin frustasi, lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "_Anu_, maksudku─ini akan cukup jika aku berbagi denganmu."

Chanyeol kembali berkedip. Masih mematung di tempat dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. Sementara Baekhyun sudah mendesah lelah sambil menyugar surainya yang kusut.

Bagaimana lagi ia menjelaskan kalimatnya agar terdengar─lurus?

"Itu─bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Pokoknya kau bisa tidur denganku."

_Eh?!_

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, ia malah sibuk mengutuk diri karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh kengerian. "Tidak, tidak. Bukan yang itu maksudku. Maksudnya─ya─tidur saja."

Menggaruk kepalanya sebentar, Chanyeol kemudian mengembalikan pikiran kusutnya. Mengembalikan otaknya yang berantakan, sampai ia sendiri harus mengusap wajahnya sesekali. "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia bersyukur kalau suaminya itu memahami maksud kalimat buruknya. Alih-alih Chanyeol paham kalau ia juga tidak bisa melalui banyak hal dengannya. "Lagipula kita hanya akan tidur kan? Kau pun tahu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh padamu. Dan kau juga demikian, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak perlu melakukan itu." Chanyeol akhirnya setuju. Mengangguk canggung meski pikirannya kembali tidak beraturan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbohong kalau dadanya sudah meribut sejak tadi.

"_Oke_." Senyum kikuk Baekhyun mengembang. Membuatnya sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol lalu membagi sisi ranjang dengan guling dan juga bantal. Hingga ia sendiri memutuskan untuk mencoba berbaring di salah satu sisinya dengan damai.

Chanyeol perlahan mengambil sisi yang lainnya. Merebahkan punggungnya yang terasa remuk dan juga mengambil sisi bantal untuk ia jauhkan ke pinggirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi miring memunggungi Baekhyun yang tak kalah sama dengannya. Meski kakinya pegal, ia sendiri tidak akan punya nyali untuk bergerak sembarangan.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam di posisi. Saling memunggungi dalam diam, tanpa bisa memejamkan kelopak mata yang memberat. Jantung keduanya berdegup tidak menentu. Merasakan panas yang tiba-tiba mendera, lalu lupa mematikan lampu yang menyilaukan. Keduanya lantas sama-sama tidak bisa memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu atau tidak, seolah dipaksa untuk mengerjakan soal matematika. Terlalu sulit, katanya.

"Kita benar-benar melakukannya," gumam Baekhyun _iseng_. Anggap saja mengisi jarak yang mereka buat. Lebih-lebih dengan berbicara demikian mereka bisa lebih cepat tertidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dalam kedipannya. "Aku akhirnya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Aku akhirnya bisa memikirkan tidur tanpa meladeni tumpukan skripsiku."

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Belum," jawab Baekhyun tenang. "Aku belum menemukan kesenangan yang ku cari."

"Bagaimanapun, terima kasih." Chanyeol memeluk sendiri lengannya. Mulai tenang ditinggali kegugupannya yang sejak tadi menguburnya.

"Untuk?"

"Sudah mau menikah denganku." Baekhyun di belakangnya pun tergugu. Tidak bergerak ia dari posisi. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibuku akan meribut soal gadis-gadis itu kalau aku tidak menikah denganmu."

"Kau lega?" selidik Baekhyun _iseng_.

"Belum," Chanyeol tak kalah menjawab. "Aku masih takut menghadapi pilihanku. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Baekhyun lantas terkekeh kecil dibuatnya. "Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa membuat orang lain bahagia," tutur Baekhyun lembut. Menyembunyikan telapak tangan mungilnya di telinga sebagai bantalan tambahan tidurnya. "Jadi jangan berusaha membuatku bahagia. Bahagiamu jauh lebih penting."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tergugu. Entah mengapa kelopaknya mulai bisa memberat setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mendayu-dayu.

"Aku belum tahu makanan favoritmu," sambung Baekhyun masih belum menemukan kantuknya. Masih ingin berceloteh hal acak, tidak perduli jam di dinding semakin memekik untuk memerintahkan mereka tidur.

"Aku suka kepiting saus pedas," jawab Chanyeol singkat. Seperti biasanya.

"Kalau hobimu?"

"Menonton film."

"Impianmu saat kecil?"

"Aku ingin jadi dokter saat kecil."

Baekhyun pun penuh senyum mendengarnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa seelegan itu dalam menata hidup. "Itu hebat."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" baliknya bertanya.

"Penyanyi." Dan Baekhyun pun bisa mendengar tawa Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya. Begitu lembut dan juga lucu terdengar oleh telinganya. "Lucu bukan? Kakakku juga selalu tertawa setiap kali aku membicarakannya."

"Lagi pula itu impian saat kecil," tutur Chanyeol menyuarakan pendapatnya. Mulai memikirkan banyak data logis, lagi dan lagi. Seperti Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ketahui belum lama ini.

"Kalau dulu kita berteman, apa kita akan tertawa seperti ini?"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa. Mengaku itu sangat lucu sampai Baekhyun kebingungan mencari letak kelucuannya. "Mustahil─"

Baekhyun kemudian teringat dengan kisah awal mereka jumpa. Dimana saat itu Chanyeol terlihat begitu rapi walau memakai kaos sehari-harinya. Di tangannya selalu memegang buku. Tidak perduli siang atau malam. "Kau ingat saat aku mencoba menyelamatkan kucing yang terjepit di jendelamu?"

"Ya."

"Itu pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah tetanggaku. Padahal kau sudah pindah cukup lama." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa. Mengingat bagaimana datarnya wajah Chanyeol yang terkejut karena jendela gesernya di buka dengan tiba-tiba. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau jendela itu bisa sangat cepat dibuka dengan sapunya. Jadi siapapun bisa tahu bagaimana terkejutnya seorang Chanyeol saat menemukan jendela kamarnya dibuka orang lain dengan sapu.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu meribut di seberang jendelaku. Entah kau bernyanyi atau yang lainnya. Itu juga kadang sedikit menggangguku."

Baekhyun semakin terkikik. Ia sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan keburukannya di kamar sendiri. Semua orang bahkan pernah melakukannya, bukan? Kecuali Chanyeol, mungkin. "Tapi kita menikah."

"Ya." Chanyeol menyisakan senyum di bibirnya setelah berhasil menguap. Matanya yang berair kini benar-benar akan terpejam sebentar lagi. "Ini bahkan jadi lebih lucu karena kita memutuskan menikah setelah mengetahui semua itu."

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Lantas menjemput pelupuknya yang semakin memberat. "Aku jadi mengantuk."

**e)(o**

Pagi ketika matahari naik ke atas langit, suhu udara kembali membawa dingin yang kontras. Mengusik keduanya untuk terbangun dan segera menggapai-gapai kesadaran. Baekhyun yang sibuk mengusak kedua matanya lalu bertemu dengan kedipan mata Chanyeol di depannya. Terlalu lambat semua itu terjadi. Seakan diberi efek _slow motion_ saat Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun soal itu.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah merubah posisi tidurnya. Sama-sama saling menghadap satu sama lain, lalu mengikis jarak yang sudah mereka batasi dengan guling. Tapi itu tidak akan jadi masalah kalau keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan. Malah sedikit memberi arti bagi keduanya, terlebih ketika mereka sama-sama tidak sengaja melakukannya.

Ya, seperti sebuah keseruan tersendiri. Kapan lagi mereka akan menemukan adegan membuka mata dengan mendapati satu sama lain di sisi? Tapi lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mendengar degupan keras jantungnya sendiri karena menemukan tangannya yang lancang menyebrangi pembatas. Memeluk lengan Chanyeol yang bebas dengan seenak jidatnya, sampai Chanyeol mati membeku di tempat.

Alhasil bukannya menarik tangannya, Baekhyun malah membeku menatap kepingan hazel Chanyeol yang terasa salah di matanya. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana. Apa ya namanya? Unik? Langka? Atau ia terpesona?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya diam-diam. Merasa kikuk sendiri karena ketahuan menatap suaminya lebih lama dari biasanya. "Mataku berkedip, jadi aku sudah bangun."

"Aku takut kalau kau tidur dengan mata yang terbuka," guman Chanyeol masih membeku di posisi. Masih menatap kedua matanya yang tidak kunjung berkedip. "Apa yang ingin kau makan pagi ini?"

Baekhyun yang berdehem karena semakin merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya menyibak selimutnya. Baru mengetahui kalau selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya sendiri, tidak menyisakan sedikit pun untuk Chanyeol yang meringkuk dingin. "Aku bisa makan apapun."

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak dari sana. Mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas sebentar, demi menemukan angka jam. "Aku mau buat _omelet_. Kau mau?"

"Boleh," tunduk Baekhyun menguap. "Aku akan membantumu mengiris bawang."

"_Oke_."

**e)(o**

Dapur mereka hari ini terlihat sangat bersih. Belum tersentuh sama sekali sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pindah semalam. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa butir telur di kulkas dengan mata kantuknya. Sementara Chanyeol memasukkan dua kemasan nasi instan ke dalam _microwave_. Mereka melakukannya dalam diam, tidak bicara seperti semalam.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengurus irisan bawang seperti yang ia katakan. Chanyeol pun sibuk memecahkan cangkang telur, mengiris daun bawang dan beberapa sosis yang ia temukan di kulkas. Pekerjaan mereka lagi-lagi membuat sunyi semakin tenggelam. Tidak ada suara lain, selain pekerjaan yang tengah mereka kerjakan.

Sampai pada bunyi jerang air yang mengagetkan keduanya, akhirnya Baekhyun bergegas untuk mematikan kompor. Ia sempat bertanya apakah Chanyeol ingin minum kopi, sementara ia hendak membuat susu. Dan Chanyeol tidak menolak, karena ia punya persediaan kopi di dalam toples.

Chanyeol menggoreng telur yang sudah ia campur dengan baik ke dalam wajan. Walaupun sedikit berantakan, ia tetap percaya diri untuk melakukannya. Anggap saja ia lapar dan terlalu malas untuk keluar. Dan ia telah memutuskan untuk hidup jauh dari ibunya kali ini. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus punya kemampuan untuk bertahan hidup tanpa ibunya.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran di belakangnya. Meletakkan cangkir kopi untuknya di _counter_, lalu mengambil kursi untuk menikmati susu.

"Aku hanya bisa memasak sesuatu yang sederhana," jawabnya sibuk memembalik hasil gorengannya.

"Itu lebih baik." Baekhyun kembali meminum susunya yang masih panas. Menatap kesibukan Chanyeol di depan kompor ternyata seru juga menurutnya. Bukan apa-apa, ia juga harus bisa mencontohnya suatu hari. "Aku malah tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal."

"Oh, aku baru memikirkannya kemarin." Tiba pada Chanyeol yang menghidangkan telur-telurnya. Tak lupa mengambil saos dan dua mangkuk nasi sebagai tambahannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengontrak seseorang untuk urusan dapur?"

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir dengan ide itu. Ia berpikir itu mungkin akan bagus untuk mereka, namun juga akan sangat disayangkan jika Baekhyun tidak mau belajar. Apalagi Baekhyun belum punya pekerjaan untuk membantu banyak tagihan di masa depan. "Biayanya mahal?"

"Tidak seberapa," respon Chanyeol mengambil kursinya. "Aku mungkin hanya akan sarapan dan makan malam di rumah. Itupun kalau aku tidak lembur. Aku khawatir kau jadi sering makan mie instan saat aku tidak di rumah."

Yang mendengar akhirnya mengangguk paham. Sadara diri, Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa sering merepotkan Chanyeol dalam masalah dapur. Pria itu punya pekerjaan yang luar biasa kalau ia mau memuji. Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun juga harus bisa mengurus banyak soal tugas rumah mulai hari ini. "_Oke._"

"Kau juga bisa mengatakannya padaku─kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

"Kau pasti sibuk," tutur Baekhyun pelan. Ia pun masih belum juga menyantap sarapannya. "Kyungsoo bilang pekerjaan kalian merepotkan."

"Aku akan berusaha pulang tepat waktu."

Baekhyun lalu dapat menyaksikan kesungguhan itu. Menatap Chanyeol yang mencicipi kopi buatannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya pula. Tapi entah, ajaibnya Baekhyun tanpa bertanya mulai bisa memahami Chanyeol. Membaca banyak rautnya dan juga mulai merasakan hal yang membuatnya mengerti. Dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi sangat luar biasa kalau Tuhan benar-benar menginginkan mereka saling jatuh cinta.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" jawab pria itu sangat cepat. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa sepengertian ini padanya. Cara memandangnya pun sangat tidak biasa. Penuh sopan dan lembut seakan dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling ingin dijaganya di dunia.

Baekhyun mendadak berdebar menatap kepingan jernih Chanyeol. Perkataannya lalu meragu seperti sungkan. Padahal mereka sepakat untuk selalu saling menghormati keputusan masing-masing. Maka jikalau pun Baekhyun ingin, Chanyeol tentu akan mencoba memahaminya.

"Aku pikir kita harus punya satu kamar lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja tanpa berkomentar. Dan Baekhyun jadi menunggu bagaimana pendapat Chanyeol soal kopi buatannya. "Aku menelpon beberapa pekerja hari ini. Mereka akan mengerjakannya selama kita pergi."

Baekhyun otomatis ikut mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol tidak membahas masalah kopinya. Tapi setidaknya, "Terima kasih."

Lagi pula itu hanya kopi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa memuji sesuatu yang sederhana seperti itu? Kakaknya saja tidak pernah memujinya demikian, bahkan ketika Baekhyun selalu membuatkannya kopi. "Ngomong-ngomong telur buatanmu lucu."

Dan Baekhyun dapat melihat kedipan halus Chanyeol menatapnya. Begitu cerah dan juga, sangat indah? Ah, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menelan dengan baik karena ditatap begitu.

"Tapi ini enak," pujinya buru-buru.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Sebenernya pengen _update_ kemaren, tapi karena hujan bikin mager mendadak wkwk

Oh ia, buat **dofork**, aku seneng banget baca _review_ kamu. Aku justru seneng ada yang ngasi koreksi kayak gini. Jujur aku sangat menantikan _review_ yang seperti itu. Terima kasih ya ^^

Aku suka males buka KBBI. Kadang aku liat KBBI karena ada beberapa kata yang meragukan. Tapi ya gitu, aku suka nunda pekerjaan. Jadi yang awalnya ingin aku periksa, jadi lupa. _Next time_ aku akan lebih teliti lagi.

Dan _Thank you_ buat semua _review_ kalian yang masuk. _See you~_

Semoga kalian bahagia di akhir tahun ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah berlarian mengitari seisi vila yang akan mereka tempati. Bangunan dua lantai itu bercat putih tulang, cukup minimalis untuk ditempatkan di tepian. Sebagian jendela besarnya menghadap langsung ke laut. Termasuk dinding kaca di kamar utama. Balkon kamar menghadap timur, akan sangat pas untuk menjemput _sunrise_ saat membuka mata. Sedangkan jendela besar di ruang tengah di set untuk kilas _sunset_ di barat.

Debur ombak dan suara burung camar kemudian menghias _sunset_ di bawah langit yang begitu merah. Baekhyun pun keluar menjemput sorenya lewat halaman belakang. Mengintip karang-karang di tepian laut Jeju sampai lupa membantu Chanyeol menangani koper-koper yang mereka bawa.

"Chanyeol, apa aku boleh ke pantainya?"

Melihat pancaran bahagia Baekhyun yang meletup-letup, Chanyeol tidak mungkin tega untuk merusak. Terlebih ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun berkunjung ke Jeju, jadi biarkan saja suaminya itu senang selama dua hari kedepan.

"Tentu."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun bertambah riang menatapnya. "Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku nanti," tuturnya buru-buru. Rambutnya yang begitu coklat kembali meliuk-liuk ketika berlarian ke arah pintu. Menjemput hamparan ombak yang terasa sangat dekat di ujung sana.

"Jangan terlalu jauh. Sebentar lagi gelap," pesan Chanyeol sedikit berteriak ketika pintu belum tertutup. Entah Baekhyun akan mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas ia harus melakukan benah-benah sebelum pengurus vila datang menyiapkan makan malam.

Meletakkan koper-kopernya, Chanyeol kembali tertekan dengan jumlah kamar yang ada disana. Ia hanya menemukan satu yang besar dan tidak punya yang lainnya, kecuali sofa di depan televisi kalau ia memasukkannya ke dalam hitungan. Setengah dari kamar itu berdinding kaca dan ranjangnya begitu besar seperti kebanyakan. Tidak akan ada privasi, bahkan kamar mandi untuk _bathup_ pun tidak memiliki pintu.

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya ketika menemukan semua itu. Ia tak lupa menyingkirkan semua kelopak bunga yang ada di kamar mandi, lalu segera mematikan lilin-lilin beraroma di dekat wastafel. Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya, dan Chanyeol bisa bertaruh jika Baekhyun akan lebih tercengang dengan semua ini.

Mendapati ponselnya memekik di saku, Chanyeol segera melepaskan jaketnya. Mengambil ponselnya disana, lalu melempar jaketnya ke kursi. Ia mungkin mulai menemukan kemasalannya. Karena sungguh, ibunya tetap menerrornya bahkan ketika ia benar-benar sudah menikah.

"Kita sudah sampai," lapornya tanpa babibu. Sedangkan matanya masih mengawasi Baekhyun dari jendela. Berharap suaminya itu tidak menghilang kemana-mana bahkan saat ia lengah sekalipun.

_"Dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_ tanya ibunya begitu khawatir di seberang sana. Ya, naluri seorang ibu. Mana ada ibu yang bisa tenang membiarkan anak dan menantu kesayangannya pergi jauh dari rumah.

Mengambil duduk, Chanyeol memandangi sekali lagi bayangan Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain ombak. Sesekali pemuda itu terlihat mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk menangkap pemandangan pantai. Seorang diri saja Baekhyun sudah nampak begitu bahagia. Bagaimana jika ia ditemani Kyungsoo juga? Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mau pulang.

"Dia baik. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

Barulah ibunya bisa bernafas lega. _"Ingat Chanyeol, kau harus bersikap baik padanya. Perlakukan dia seperti seseorang yang berharga. Jangan kasar padanya─"_

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia mungkin begitu paham dengan ibunya yang mulai menyayangi Baekhyun dari pada dirinya. Tapi mendengar pesan seperti itu bukankah akan sangat berlebihan? Mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu sudah dewasa, sudah bisa mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Jadi, ya─tidak perlu dimanja seperti anak-anak. Lagipula Chanyeol bukan seorang pengasuh anak.

"Ibu, dia itu bukan anak gadis."

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan ibunya itu tidak mau menerima pendapatnya. Malah sempat meresponnya dengan cukup berlebihan. _"Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh kasar padanya."_

_Kasar?_ Chanyeol mulai tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ibunya sendiri. Ia dan Baekhyun bahkan tidak sedang melakukan pertandingan tinju. Mereka hanya pergi berlibur untuk bersenang-senang, bukan mau ikut pertandingan.

_"Aish! Pokoknya ibu menunggu kabar baik dari kalian."_ Ibunya berubah kesal, entah karena apa. _"Awas saja kalau sampai tidak melakukannya!"_

"Melakukan apa _sih_, bu?" tanya Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti juga. Entah semalam kepalanya terbentur atau bagaimana sampai ia tidak bisa menebak maksud ibunya sendiri.

_"Tentu saja bulan madumu, bodoh!"_ hardik ibunya tidak berperasaan. Selalu begitu.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya risih. Ingin menyerah saja dengan jalan pikiran ibunya. "Kami akan menghabiskan waktu disini dengan bersenang-senang, bu. Tenanglah."

_"Tiga bulan dari sekarang kalau Baekhyun tidak hamil juga, kau harus melakukan pemeriksaan."_

_Apa?!_

Chanyeol sukses tercengang. "Ibu, itu terlalu berlebihan," ucapnya sangat-sangat keberatan.

Tentu saja keberatan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Baekhyun melakukan hal itu. Apalagi menciptakan sesuatu seperti kehidupan di suatu tempat. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol bukan pria berengsek yang melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya meski pernikahan ini bisa disebut sebagai alasan.

Tidak akan?

Belum mengatakan hal lain, panggilan itupun terputus begitu saja. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Lantas siapa yang tidak pusing jika ibunya terus menerornya dengan hal lain, yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari pada teror pernikahannya?

Nyatanya, ini berjalan jauh lebih buruk dari pada sekenario pernikahannya sendiri.

Menatap kembali ke arah jendela, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Langit sudah menggelap, lalu angin dari jendela lebih dulu menyadarkannya tentang ia yang harus menekan saklar lampu. Ia pun tidak sempat melakukan benah-benah. Tidak juga menyadari jika seseorang sudah mulai menata meja makan dengan ramah.

Chanyeol lalu pergi keluar. Mencari keberadaan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa pulang. Tentu akan buruk jika Baekhyun menghilang dengan minim penerangan di sekitar. Terlebih tidak ada penghuni vila lain selain mereka disini. Singkatnya, kalau sampai Baekhyun benar-benar hilang, bisa-bisa ia disuruh menikah lagi oleh ibunya.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol menjejak di tepian pasir. Matanya awas, menyapu karang-karang sampai air yang mulai pasang mencapai kakinya. Ombak yang semakin tinggi kemudian membuatnya cemas. Andai ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian.

Chanyeol kembali memanggil Baekhyun. Namun suaranya dihempas angin, terdebur bersama ombak yang tidak kenal waktu datangnya. Langit yang menggelap pun semakin menyulitkannya. Membawa segala pikiran kacau ketika jarak pandangnya terbatas.

"Baek─astaga!"

Chanyeol menggenggam dadanya sendiri ketika menemukan seseorang yang mengagetkannya. Ia sempat memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, sebelum mendapati tawa Baekhyun yang terbahak-bahak di depannya. Ia berubah kesal. Tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini menyaksikan tetangganya itu terus menertawakannya sedemikian rupa. Sementara jantungnya hampir saja lepas. Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol diboyong ke rumah sakit saat ini juga?

"Kupikir kau tenggelam," protes Chanyeol tidak terima. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja memegangi perutnya, terpingkal-pingkal menyaksikan ekspresi Chanyeol saat kesal. "Jangan tertawa."

"Kau lucu," ejeknya dengan mata yang semakin menyipit. Dan jangan lupakan betapa tidak elitnya wajah Baekhyun ketika tertawa. "Aku mendapatkan foto _sunset_ yang bagus, ngomong-ngomong."

"Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol mulai berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai memamerkan isi ponselnya.

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya?" tanyanya begitu polos.

Tapi mau sepolos apapun pemuda itu, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memenangkannya. "Tidak."

"Kau marah?" kekeh Baekhyun mengejar. Mendahuluinya lalu berjalan mundur di depannya. "Astaga, kau benar-benar marah?!"

"Aku tidak marah."

Baekhyun lantas kembali tertawa. Mendahului langkahnya, lalu memasuki vila dengan sisa pasir di sekitar sepatunya. Pemuda itu bahkan tanpa berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati meja makan. Hampir menjuput makanan di atas meja, jika tidak buru-buru Chanyeol cegah.

"Cuci tangan dulu, _okay_?" saran Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

Baekhyun yang batal mencicip lalu tersenyum kelebihan lebar. "Aku lupa," cicitnya.

**e)(o**

Malam kembali datang. Kali ini Baekhyun setuju untuk tidur di kamar utama dengan kelopak bunga yang berserakan di atasnya. Jemarinya kemudian memainkan kelopak mawar hanya karena matanya tidak kunjung tertutup. Kamar yang cukup besar itu kemudian memberikan nuansa asing pada Baekhyun. Gelapnya menelan korden tipis di dinding kaca. Tidak menyisakan cahaya sedikitpun jika ia mematikan lampu.

Dan jujur, Baekhyun sebenarnya masih takut untuk tidur sendirian di tempat asing. Kecuali di kamarnya sendiri.

Dingin menyusup ke dalam tulangnya diam-diam. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol yang tertidur di luar. Mungkin aneh, tapi bukankah ini terkesan kejam? Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun tapi selalu dimenangkan. Chanyeol yang terlalu banyak mengalah kadang mengacaukan isi pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak akan pernah tenang apalagi tertidur dengan damai.

Lantas ia pun meringsut turun dari ranjang besarnya. Menggulung selimut dalam pelukan, lalu keluar mencari keberadaan suaminya itu. Namun Chanyeol yang ditemukannya kini masih terjaga di depan televisi. Tak kunjung mengantuk pula sepertinya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," aku Baekhyun mengejutkan Chanyeol yang berbaring di sofa. Pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itupun segera mendudukkan diri. Terserang canggung yang lain seperti kemarin.

"Aku juga," tuturnya jujur mengakui pula. Alhasil ia memandangi Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung duduk itu tanpa mematikan saluran televisi.

"Ranjangnya terlalu besar," Baekhyun memberi alasan. Konyol memang. Padahal ia mengaku bukan seorang anak kecil yang penakut, tapi masih saja merajuk seperti tidak akan ditemani tidur.

Chanyeol berkedip. Meletakkan _remote_ televisi di atas meja hati-hati, jangan sampai terguling. "Apa kau tidak suka jika itu besar?"

"Hanya tidak biasa. Rasanya seperti tenggelam." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Piama _navy_nya sudah terkesan kusut, belum lagi sisa kelopak mawar yang tersangkut di gulungan selimut yang ia bawa. "Aku mau tidur disini."

Maka Chanyeol memberi nasihat seperti seorang ayah yang begitu perduli. Ia sendiri heran mengapa Baekhyun bisa seunik ini saat hendak tidur. "Di luar dingin."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun sepolos dinding di belakangnya. Tidak ada pewarnaan apapun, bahkan ketika rambutnya jauh lebih kusut dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol menggaruk alisnya sebentar. Tertunduk ia menyembunyikan senyum mengapresiasi rasa perduli Baekhyun yang berlebihan. Chanyeol tentu berterima kasih soal itu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika menyangkut kepemilikan kamar.

"Kau berpikir aku akan marah karena hal itu?"

Dengan cemberut Baekhyun kemudian mengambil duduk di ujung sofa yang Chanyeol duduki. Menciptakan spasi yang cukup besar sampai Chanyeol menyadari betul ketidaksempurnaan pernikahan yang dibangunnya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

"Dengar, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur disini," Chanyeol meyakinkannya sekali lagi. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau dengar. Masih betah memenuhi pikirannya dengan rasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Punggungmu akan sakit keesokan harinya," tutur Baekhyun tidak mau kalah beralasan.

Chanyeol mengusap keningnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa, lalu benar-benar mengabaikan acara favoritnya. "Dan aku tidak mau kau berpikir tentang pembagian wilayah itu lagi."

Baekhyun tercekat. Sebegitu tepatnya Chanyeol menebak isi pikirannya. Padahal Baekhyun bukan orang yang mau terbuka pada sembarang orang, tapi Chanyeol sudah sangat pintar menebak jalan pikirannya. "Itu solusi terbaik yang aku punya."

"Baek, kita ini sudah menikah. Tidak ada alasan yang akan memenangkanmu jika kita terlibat dalam masalah," jelas Chanyeol ketika menemukan manik Baekhyun yang berpendar padanya. Mendengarnya dengan sangat baik pula. "Aku takut melakukan kesalahan."

Baekhyun tahu benar maksud dari kalimat Chanyeol. Dia tidak bodoh untuk sekedar paham. Hanya saja ini akan terasa sangat salah jika ia selalu dimenangkan, sedangkan ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk Chanyeol. Belum pantas saja rasanya, terlebih Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. "Tapi kau kan tidak menyukaiku."

Chanyeol baru saja meraih cangkir kopinya yang mendingin. "Suka atau tidak, tidak akan berlaku jika akal sehatmu kacau."

Yang mendengar berkedip. Sangat terkejut dengan kalimat itu, padahal Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau tahu maksudnya. "Jadi kau bisa kacau saat bersamaku?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu," kikuk Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya. Salah siapa kiranya jika Baekhyun berpikir macam-macam kalau dipancing? "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama memandangi gulungan selimutnya. Jemarinya kembali menjuput kelopak mawar yang tidak sengaja tersangkut disana. Mengusapnya lembut lalu merasa gugup sendiri saat mengatakan, "Aku tidak bisa tidur disana─sendirian."

Entah apa yang ada di otak Baekhyun ketika mengatakan demikian. Ia mengaku sudah berpikir sehat. Sangat sehat malah. Telah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, bukan pula karena ia bermaksud yang lain. Singkatnya ia hanya takut tidur di kamar itu sendirian, walaupun dipaksa ia tetap saja akan terjaga tanpa mengantuk. Alih-alih ketakutan sampai pagi. Lagipula mereka telah mencobanya kemarin, dan benar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jadi apa salahnya melakukannya lagi?

Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol tidak berpikir demikian. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mengaku ingin menyerah saja dengan semua kesulitan ini. "Kalau kau kacau, ya kacau saja. Kita kan sudah menikah."

"Mau ku tunjukkan kekacauannya agar kau paham?"

Baekhyun melongo mencerna maksud dari perkataan suaminya itu. Tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol nyatanya sudah mendekat padanya. Merampas gulungan selimut tebalnya, kemudian melempar benda itu sembarangan ke lantai. "C-Chanyeol─"

Chanyeol terus mendekat, dan Baekhyun semakin memundurkan punggungnya. "Aku mungkin pria yang sehat, tapi aku tidak selalu bisa mengikuti aturan." Chanyeol menumpu lengan-lengannya di tepian sofa, semakin mengunci Baekhyun yang sudah terbaring di bawahnya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar─menatap Chanyeol yang terus berbicara. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Tidak bisa bergerak untuk melarikan diri ketika mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Chanyeol mendayu-dayu di telinganya. Bahkan terlalu halus untuk dicerna oleh akal sehatnya.

Penerangan remang dari cahaya televisi dan lampu depan kini menerangi wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Dan bodohnya, setelah Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali, barulah ia percaya dengan semua perkataan Kyungsoo perihal wajah Chanyeol yang bersinar bak pangeran. Sangat terlambat bukan?

Tapi sayang, itu bukan pokok masalahnya.

"K-kenapa aku harus takut padamu?"

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan jantungnya yang tak kunjung tenang. Ia sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika berada terlalu dekat begini dengan Baekhyun. Gugupkah ia? Terasa aneh? Atau sekedar takut melakukan kesalahan?

"Jadi kau menginginkannya?"

"A-apanya?"

Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak paham mengapa ia tidak segera menghentikan ini. Malah semakin menekuk lengannya, mengabsen satu persatu fitur wajah Baekhyun yang tersaji di depannya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan lebih dulu?" Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung melarikan diri, masih saja membola menatap semua pergerakannya. "Melepas pakaian?"

"_Ya!_" Kini tiba pada Baekhyun yang terkejud setengah mati memeluk sendiri pakaiannya. Penuh gemetar pandangannya kini.

Chanyeol ingin terkikik menyaksikan respon Baekhyun yang begitu bar-bar. Tidak punya cara lain yang lebih bagus, ia pun semakin mendekat pada pemuda itu lalu membisikkannya sesuatu seperti, "Baek, setelah kau menikah, kau bukan hanya punya hak, tapi juga kewajiban yang harus kau lakukan untuk suamimu. Kau paham maksudku?"

"Menyingkir dariku!" Sebuah dorongan kuat kemudian diterima Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun memekik ribut. Wajah pemuda itu tak kalah merah padam mendapatinya bergerak menjauh.

"Lalu masih mau tidur denganku?" tanya Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Tapi Baekhyun segera menjuput selimutnya. Buru-buru pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik sambil mengelus dadanya yang bergemuruh. Faktanya, ia pun tak kalah kacau ketika melakukan semua itu.

**e)(o**

Pagi ketika fajar belum juga mengembul di ujung bentang alam. Baekhyun bergegas mengambil jaket tebalnya. Tidak lupa ia membangunkan Chanyeol yang mengeluh malas. Baekhyun sendiri ingin terkikik menyaksikan Chanyeol yang menggapai-gapai kesadarannya. Pria itu pun mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum Baekhyun melemparkannya jaket tebal lainnya.

"Setelah menikah kau juga punya kewajiban untuk menemani pasanganmu sampai mati," ceramah Baekhyun yang masih sangat ingat kejadian semalam. Anggap saja ia ingin balas dendam.

Chanyeol ingin berkomentar perihal Baekhyun yang sudah lancang menyentuh isi lemarinya, tapi sayangnya ia lebih dahulu diseret keluar rumah. Tanpa diberikan kesempatan membasuh wajah atau sekedar memakai sandal dengan benar. Alhasil ia dengan sebelah sandal tidurnya turun ke atas pasir. Membuat jejak bersama Baekhyun walaupun langit belum begitu terang.

Baekhyun yang menariknya semakin jauh dari vila kemudian menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah cadas. Deburan ombak di bawah mereka semakin besar saja suaranya. Chanyeol yang belum juga menemukan jiwanya masih terdiam di belakang. Tidak mengatakan apapun selain melihat sekeliling dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sebentar lagi," riang Baekhyun menujuk semburat merah di ujung horizon. Memperkenalkan mentari yang mulai malu-malu mengintip pada suaminya.

Chanyeol yang digenggamnya ikut pergi memandang bintang raksasa itu. Tidak juga protes, walaupun Baekhyun merusak tidur empat jamnya karena sebuah pertunjukan _sunrise_.

"Selama ini aku selalu melewatkannya," ujar Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya dari Chanyeol. "Aku lebih memilih tidur dari pada menyaksikan hal-hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol berkedip, lalu menyimak dengan baik. Rambutnya yang hitam pun semakin kusut disibak angin.

"Biar kubacakan kontrak eksklusifku. Mulai besok, aku akan bangun lebih awal darimu." Baekhyun masih riang bercerita, namun matanya yang sendu tetap memandang batas horizon yang bersinar kemerahan. "Lalu setelah lulus nanti, aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk membantumu membayar banyak tagihan."

Chanyeol hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Ia luar biasa merasa konyol karena bisa keluar dengan setelan piama dan pasangan sandal yang salah. Beruntung vila yang disewanya tidak ramai pengunjung di musim ini. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku harus melakukannya," sanggah Baekhyun menoleh sebentar. Ia pun sedikit geli melihat Chanyeol yang cukup berantakan di belakangnya. "Aku harus melakukan kewajibanku mulai sekarang."

Melihat kumparan Baekhyun yang begitu polos membuatnya sedikit tersentuh. Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah tahu jika tetangganya itu bisa terbuka padanya. Mengkhawatirkannya, lalu mencoba memahami dirinya seperti seorang teman lama. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun dengan baik, malah membawa pemuda itu terjebak ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan pagi ini?"

Suara itu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu lembut dan juga ramah. Dan Baekhyun selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri, tidak perduli pada orang asing sekalipun. "Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Hanya jika kau menjamin kalau itu bagus."

**e)(o**

_Ford mustang convertible_ kini melaju dalam kecepatan sedang menelusuri jalanan sepanjang garis pantai. Tepian jalurnya begitu landai, namun _still safe_ ketika dibawa dalam kecepatan tinggi. Surai Baekhyun lebih dulu menari ditiup angin. Mengaku bosan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kontrol jalan, membuat pemuda itu semakin ingin bernyanyi. Maka Baekhyun melakukan sesi pertanyaan kecil, tentang lagu apa yang ingin suaminya itu dengar dikala sibuk mengambil kemudi.

Chanyeol mungkin memiliki banyak lagu favorit. Salah satunya adalah lagu tua yang selalu menemani masa mudanya. Sampai pada Baekhyun yang mengacak ponselnya beberapa saat, lalu membesarkan _volume_ dengan begitu keras. Trek _Love Will Set You Free_ kemudian berhasil diputar ketika jalanan turun semakin curam. Menggantikan desau angin yang menghantam tiap pendengaran, lalu suara merdu Baekhyun menjadi teman Chanyeol mengemudi. Terlebih keduanya melakukan duet karena merasa ajaib bisa memiliki selera musik yang sama.

_If you're ever feeling lonely_

_If you're ever feeling down_

_You should know you're not the only one 'cause I feel it with you now_

_When the world is on your shoulders and you're falling to your knees_

_Oh please,_

_You know love will set you free_

Chanyeol terkikik ketika Baekhyun mulai mengangkat lengannya di udara. Merasakan sensasi jalanan yang turun, kemudian berkelok sesukanya dengan musik. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terus menyanyikan lagunya. Menyelesaikannya seorang diri tanpa dibantu, tidak perduli lagu kini berganti trek yang lain. Dan Baekhyun akan terus melanjutkan nyanyian-nyanyiannya di sepanjang perjalanan.

Sampai pada jalanan panjang Neoksan, mereka disambut dengan pepohonan sakura yang mekar. Di kiri dan kanan jalan dihiasi kelopak yang berguguran, memancarkan alam yang begitu mempesona tiada banding. Baekhyun turut memandangi sekitar dengan kedua mata takjubnya. Begitu bersemangat ia menikmati jalanan panjang itu sebelum menemukan padang rumput hijau dimana ada banyak kuda berlarian di atasnya.

Chanyeol rupanya hendak mengajaknya menunggang kuda. Pria tinggi itu dengan sabar membantunya menaiki punggung si kuda putih, lalu membawanya berkeliling sambil mengajarinya banyak tehnik.

Bersiap dengan banyak hal, Baekhyun kemudian nekat mencoba mengendalikan kuda yang ditungganginya. Namun tidak seperti harapannya, ia malah terlempar jatuh ke tanah. Berakhir dengan kikikan Chanyeol yang menggema, menertawainya di belakang sana.

Baekhyun yang kesal kemudian hanya bisa mencebik, menyaksikan kudanya lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkannya di atas tanah. Menarik kuda coklatnya, Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengulurkan jemarinya. Tersenyum tulus seperti banyak pangeran yang menjemput tuan putrinya.

Lantas Baekhyun dengan harga diri tinggi ingin menolak, tapi ia mengaku jika kakinya terlalu sakit untuk berdiri. Jadi ia menyambar tangan suaminya itu, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya dipapah pergi.

Menatap langit biru untuk waktu yang lama membuat suasana hati Baekhyun berubah sepi. Ia mengambil duduk di bawah pohon besar, lalu mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol menunggangi kudanya untuk menjemput kuda yang lari. Pria itu pun segera mengembalikan dua kuda yang mereka sewa setelah mendapatkannya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengamati kakinya yang terkilir. Mencoba menggerakkannya beberapa kali, tapi rasa nyeri selalu menggerogoti tiap bagian inderanya. Alhasil ia hanya dapat membuka sepatunya. Menyingkirkannya dari tali sepatu yang mengikat kuat sebelum kakinya berubah bengkak.

Pikirnya tidak akan baik jika kakinya terkilir selama di Jeju. Ia tentu tidak akan bisa berkeliling ke tempat yang ia inginkan sebelum pulang. Berakhir akan menghabiskan waktu di dalam vila sampai keberangkatan mereka untuk pulang tiba. Dan Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya hari pertama rumah tangganya saat dimulai.

Terlalu lama melamun, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang datang dengan beberapa perban. Baekhyun hanya diam ketika Chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang terkilir. Ia mendadak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika pria itu memutar kakinya. Membuatnya mengaduh ribut, lalu memukul bahu Chanyeol yang berlutut di depannya. Ia nyatanya harus memohon lebih banyak agar pria itu sedikit memperlakukan kakinya dengan baik.

"Maaf," mohon Chanyeol menyesal. Ia lalu melilitkan perban pada kakinya. Membalutnya dengan rapi seakan membuatkannya sebuah ikatan dari kain penutup luka. "Tapi memang rasanya sedikit sakit."

Baekhyun menatap bagaimana Chanyeol sibuk merawat kakinya. Hatinya menghangat ketika pria itu membalut kakinya sabar. Tidak memasangkannya sepatu, alih-alih memasangkannya sepasang sandal dan membawa sepatu itu di tangannya. "Kita pulang?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin pulang. Masih terlalu awal untuknya kembali ke vila. Tapi dengan menatap Chanyeol yang menunggu, akhirnya ia menggapai jemari itu sekali lagi. Menjadikannya tumpuan saat melangkah seperti sebelumnya, demi menelusuri sisa jalanan yang harus ia lewati, untuk menjemput mobil yang terparkir.

"Aku merusak liburanku," sesal Baekhyun terus mengamati kemana kakinya melangkah. Sedikitpun tidak ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menjaga lengannya.

"Kita bisa datang lain kali," hiburnya penuh senyum. Memperkirakan jarak tempuh yang mereka lewati agar cepat sampai.

"Bagaimanapun terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari." Baekhyun terserang canggung tiba-tiba. Keahliannya berbicara pun lenyap entah kemana. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, dadanya berdesir ketika diketahuinya lengan itu menjaganya.

"Perlu ku gendong?" tawar Chanyeol cukup serius. Ia rupanya sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang meringis tiap kali melangkah.

Namun Baekhyun menolaknya, "Tidak usah. Nanti berat."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Renyah sekali. Tahu-tahu Baekhyun pun terus merasa segan padanya. "Kalau kita berjalan seperti ini, kita bisa sampai nanti malam."

Mata bulan sabit itu akhirnya mengerjab. Mencapai manik hitam yang sejak tadi menawannya penuh rasa penghargaan. "Kau bisa jalan duluan."

"Naik ke punggungku," tutur pria jangkung itu melepaskan pegangannya. Menuntunnya untuk naik ke punggungnya yang begitu susah digapai.

"Tidak usah." Baekhyun lagi-lagi menolak. Karena ia tahu benar wajahnya akan berubah merah padam ketika mengiyakan ajakan itu. Terlebih ada banyak pengunjung lain yang mengerubungi beberapa tempat. Sangat memungkinkan untuk melihatnya.

Chanyeol pun menoleh dengan banyak pertanyaan. Tak lupa berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Baekhyun mau menurutinya. "Apa perlu kubawakan kuda tadi?"

Sedangkan Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya kikuk. Konyol saja menurutnya jika Chanyeol benar-benar membawa kuda itu untuk menjadi keretanya. Lagi pula ia tidak sedang membuat drama _saeguk_ dengan teman hidupnya ini. Kenapa pula harus repot dengan membawa kuda?

"Aku punya dendam pribadi padanya."

Mendapati Chanyeol yang bosan membuat Baekhyun tidak berani menatap paras itu terus-terusan. Ia pun segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. "Coba lakukan dengan manis."

"Apanya?" tidak mengerti Chanyeol.

"Cobalah untuk melakukannya dengan manis," ulang Baekhyun sekali lagi. Sebut saja ia ingin kabur seorang diri demi dadanya yang terus meletup tidak tahu diri. "Aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya dengan sedikit─_yak!_ Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun hampir bebas menggelindingkan kedua bola matanya ketika Chanyeol mengangkat berat tubuhnya. Tidak lagi mengatakan apapun selain membawanya menjauh dari sana. Alih-alih tidak perduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihat.

"Chanyeol!"

Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak seacuh Chanyeol ketika banyak orang yang membicarakannya. Ia tepat bukanlah pribadi seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat perduli dengan _image_ dan reputasi, kalau ia mau jujur. "Turunkan aku, Chanyeol!"

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menahan tawanya ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun yang terus menutup wajahnya malu. "Nanti, kalau kita sudah sampai."

"Chanyeol, _please!_ Oh Tuhan, memalukan sekali!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Aku balik lagi.

Tahun baru semangat baru katanya.

Terima kasih untuk jejak dan segala bentuk penghargaan kalian

see you!


	5. Chapter 5

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah bersinar kemerahan. Menyisakan dingin yang diam-diam menyusup hingga ke dalam vila. Ruangan berubah meredup, dihiasi hujan ringan yang meradang di luar. Terlalu rileks, Baekhyun pun segera teringat dengan beberapa hal dalam hidupnya. Ia mungkin berendam air hangat dalam _bathup_ sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak memikirkan Chanyeol yang mungkin membatu menunggu gilirannya. Namun busa sabun yang ia ciptakan membuatnya meletup. Menyergap dirinya ke dalam buih bayangan Chanyeol yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya, ia mengenakan salah satu _bathrobe_ yang tergantung dengan rapi di sisi kamar mandi. Maniknya yang kosong segera menemukan wujud Chanyeol di jendela. Sibuk memperhatikan sisi lautan kala hujan, seakan semua itu terlalu menarik untuk dilihat.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menghiraukan. Mengingat tidak ada kepemilikan kamar dalam acara bulan madunya. Karena Chanyeol pun berhak tidur atau melakukan aktivitas yang ia inginkan di kamar itu, bukan hanya dirinya.

Menggerakkan kakinya kembali, Baekhyun menggapai rak-rak lemarinya. Menangkap potongan pakaian yang ia butuhkan, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah pada rak teratas. Dirinya kini semakin mendongak, menarik ujung lipatan pakaiannya yang tidak akan sulit dilakukan jika berjinjit kaki.

Sebuah ide datang di kepalanya. Baekhyun pun berakhir sibuk memaksakan kakinya yang terkilir untuk bekerja. Sampai tidak sadar kalau Chanyeol diam-diam tengah mengawasinya. Pria itu baru saja meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya. Memilih mendekat di belakang punggungnya tanpa bicara.

Baekhyun yang menyadarinya hampir melesakkan jantungnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, tangan itu mendahuluinya jauh lebih mudah. Mengambilkannya satu yang ia inginkan, lalu memberikannya dengan wajah sedatar dinding.

Untuk sepersekian detik hati Baekhyun dipenuhi gelombang elektromagnetik. Tertarik untuk memandangi sosok berperawakan tinggi itu dengan tidak tahu terima kasih. Bahkan untuk berucap sesuatu demi mengusir saja ia tidak mampu melakukannya.

Si pemuda akhirnya berpikir tentang semua orang yang memiliki privasi soal isi lemari. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milik kita di lemari. Namun apa yang salah ketika pakaian mereka berada dalam satu tempat yang sama? Diletakkan bersisian dengan sekat kayu yang berwarna senada dengan pintunya. Dan Baekhyun baru saja berdilema ria dengan keajaiban barunya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku memindahkan pakaianmu disana karena─"

"Aku tidak sependek itu," potong Baekhyun telak. Tidak mau mengurusi pembagian wilayah di lemari. Mengingat pembagian wilayah di ranjang saja dia sudah putus asa. Jadi terserah suaminya saja mau meletakkan pakaiannya dimana.

Menyaksiakan si pemuda berjalan menjauhinya, Chanyeol menutup semua pintu lemari. Berakhir dengan menahan gelengan ringannya saat ia menelik bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan terpincang-pincang hanya untuk menaruh pakaiannya. "Kau butuh bantuan?"

Baekhyun menyernyit tak suka. Rambutnya yang basah harus segera dikeringkan kalau ia tidak lupa membawa _hair dryer _di koper. Jadi ia berakhir dengan menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan lemari sebagai gantinya. Mempertanyakan, mengapa suaminya itu masih berdiri di sana sementara ia butuh berbenah soal penampilan. "Aku bisa memakai pakaianku sendiri. Sekarang pergilah atau mandi, karena aku harus─"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," tutur Chanyeol melangkah pelan. Mendekat pada Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana menjadi sangat terintimidasi. "Sesuatu yang penting."

Baekhyun gugup sendiri. Pikirannya berlalu-lalang mencari arti. Mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa permisi seperti itu, telak membuat jantungnya habis terdebur ombak. Jemarinya yang dingin pun semakin memucat, tergenggam sempurna ketika kakinya mulai melangkah mundur dari sisi ranjang. Namun Chanyeol tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Masih mengejarnya seperti pemburu yang membawa senapan.

"C-chanyeol bukankah kau harus mandi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Semakin mendekat padanya, lalu menahan salah satu pergelangan tangannya yang bebas. "Ya, tentu saja aku harus mandi. Tapi sebelum itu─"

Baekhyun semakin ketakukan. Bayangannya akan segala sesuatu yang buruk tumpah ruah ke atas lantai. Membuatnya terpeleset, jatuh dalam pesona dominasi Chanyeol yang menahannya. "Tunggu Chanyeol, kakiku sakit."

Pria tinggi itu membawanya bergeser ke sisi ranjang yang empuk. Mendorong bahunya agar Baekhyun terbenam di sana. Tak lupa mendekat bersama suara beratnya.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun gemetar sendiri. Tidak pernah tahu kalau pernikahannya harus sampai pada titik ini. Saat senggang pun ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tidak pernah sama sekali, karena ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membutuhkannya. Sama dengan ia yang tidak membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya menjalankan rentetan pernikahan ini sebagaimana mestinya.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah mengukuhkan diri untuk menjalankan seluruh kewajiban yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, "K-kita tidak bisa melakukannya."

Senyum miring itu kemudian dipatri. Sangat menawan dan juga menyelipkan sesuatu di ruang hatinya. Pun menusuk paru-parunya yang sesak, hingga Baekhyun merasa kesulitan untuk mengisi benda itu dengan gas oksigen.

"Bisa. Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis dan biarkan aku yang melakukannya," jawabnya ringan. Tidak punya kesalahan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun merampas tangannya sendiri. Meringsut menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mulai ikut menaiki ranjangnya. "_Ya_, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berubah menggeleng. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah aneh tetangga sekaligus suaminya sendiri. Pria itu tahu-tahu sudah menangkap kaki Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja, kemudian menariknya tanpa perasaan. "Aku menyuruhmu duduk, Baekhyun, bukannya menghindariku. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Baekhyun berubah memberontak ketakutan. Pemuda itu menendang-nendang Chanyeol dengan sembarangan. Melempari pria kelebihan tinggi itu dengan bantal sambil berteriak. Tidak perduli dengan penampilannya yang berubah kusut luar biasa. Jadi bisa dibilang, tidak ada gunanya dia mandi.

"Baekhyun!" Sampai pada Chanyeol yang harus menahan kedua tangan suaminya. Sekaligus membenarkan _bathrobe_ yang melekat pada pemuda itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sorot gemetar Baekhyun lalu meredup. Tergantikan dengan nafasnya yang memburu, menampar sisi wajah Chanyeol yang sudah kerepotan. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu," ujar pria itu lembut menenangkan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai sedikit tenang, Chanyeol pun menyentuh kembali kedua kaki suaminya. Tangannya yang lain meraih sesuatu di atas nakas. Seperti wadah salep kecil yang harumnya sedikit mengganggu. "Kau tidak mengurus kakimu dengan benar."

"Akh!" ringis Baekhyun menahan tangan besar Chanyeol yang mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Kepala bersurai coklat itu lantas menggeleng. Memohon dengan sangat untuk tidak melanjutkan pijatannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol kembali mencari persetujuan Baekhyun. Namun pemuda yang sudah setengah menangis itu kembali menggeleng. Memohon untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain membiarkan kakinya tidak disentuh.

Maka sampai pada Chanyeol yang memutuskan, "Karena kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, jadi biar aku yang urus."

"_Akhh!_" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Meraih bahu Chanyeol yang bebas lalu mencengkramnya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Chanyeol, stop! _Please_!"

Alhasil Chanyeol yang kembali memutar kaki Baekhyun kini harus ikut berteriak. Merasakan perih yang tiba-tiba mendera bahunya. "Jangan mencakarku!"

Baekhyun berubah menangis. Ada banyak permohonan yang ia ucapkan dari maniknya yang basah. "Aku tidak─_akhhhh!_ Chanyeol, sakit!"

**e)(o**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak pulang ke rumah di hari berikutnya. Baekhyun yang merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menikmati liburannya hanya tertunduk lesu menyaksikan Chanyeol menggeret kopernya memasuki pintu. Chanyeol juga sempat menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya berulang kali, seperti _apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apa kau tidak pusing?_ Persis seperti seorang suster di rumah sakit yang merecokinya tentang kewajiban minum obat.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun senang ditanyai hal-hal seperti itu. Terlebih Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya, mengurusnya seperti seorang kakak yang bisa melindunginya dan juga sangat mengerti masalah perasaannya. Tapi sayangnya, semua itu merubahnya menjadi sedikit tidak enak hati yang berkepanjangan.

Beruntung mereka sudah makan malam, jadi mereka tidak perlu merepotkan diri mengubrak-abrik isi dapur hanya untuk sekedar memikirkan menu makan malam.

Sementara Baekhyun menghempaskan diri ke sofa, Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari dapur setelah meneguk air minumnya. Pria tinggi itu lantas duduk tanpa bicara di depannya dengan wajah lelah yang tidak tertahankan. Dan Baekhyun pun sama mengenaskannya dengan hal itu.

Kesimpulannya, bulan madu yang katanya bibi Park indah itu hanyalah menguras tenaga lebih jauh, ketimbang merasakan senang yang meledak-ledak. Salah Baekhyun sendiri yang penuh harap mengunjungi Jeju dengan segudang impian. Tidak sadar kalau pernikahannya tidak lebih dari kata konyol, apalagi diembeli cinta. Jadi ya, wajar saja kalau dilabeli _it doesn't work_.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat air wajah Baekhyun yang bercampur lelah. Merasa kasihan sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain bertanya lalu mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkannya?

Namun tidak seperti perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu ternyata seseorang yang penuh kesederhanaan. Jauh berbeda dari kakaknya yang kalau bosan saja minta dibelikan macam-macam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini," balas Baekhyun sempat menggaruk kepalanya yang berat. Nyaris saja lepas wajahnya karena lama ditekuk.

Namun Chanyeol yang cemas segera menanyakan sesuatu. Anggap saja ia tengah menemukan pasien gawat darurat yang butuh didiagnosa masalah penyakitnya. "Kau sakit?"

Senyum kecil Baekhyun mengembang. Terlihat amat memilukan dari sekedar menangis terang-terangan. "Aku pun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya."

"Kau kelelahan, Baekhyun."

Menegakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menangkap manik Chanyeol yang sehitam jelaga. Mengabsennya dengan sekali tatap, seakan takut kalau ada sesuatu yang salah jika ia membuka suara tentang, "Chanyeol, apa aku membebanimu?"

Chanyeol berkedip. Selesai meletakkan jam tangannya ke atas meja. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun," jelas Baekhyun. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Entah mengapa bisa merembet luas permasalahan yang dipikirkannya. Padahal ia hanya kesal karena kakinya terkilir lalu merepotkan Chanyeol soal ini-itu. Tidak lebih.

Chanyeol berkedip. Kali ini ia pergi membawakan Baekhyun segelas air dari dapur. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Lantas ia membiarkan pemuda itu meminum airnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. "Aku tidak merasa terbebani olehmu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Baekhyun tergugu. Pikirannya seketika melayang-layang ke udara. Menembus berbagai dimensi, sampai merasa aneh sendiri di sudut hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol bisa menenangkan hatinya yang meraung ribut. Membuatnya hanya menikmati bagaimana lengan itu menepuk bahunya, padahal ia tengah butuh pelukan. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun juga orang yang penuh harga diri. Jadi apa gunanya mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi?

"Tidurlah," ujar Chanyeol sekali lagi. Alih-alih penuh perhatian dan juga begitu senang ketika sebuah gelas kosong ia terima di tangan. Dan ia luar biasa tenang ketika Baekhyun menghabiskan minumnya, kemudian memilih beranjak menuju kamar barunya.

Namun walaupun demikian, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tetap menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan salam. Bersikap baik, sampai-sampai hati Chanyeol dipenuhi awan putih.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

**e)(o**

Ketika pagi datang, kegiatan mereka yang cukup rutin adalah saling menyapa. Seperti janji, Baekhyun akan bangun jauh lebih awal dari Chanyeol. Ia kemudian mencoba sibuk membuat sarapan sederhana dengan roti bakar telur dan juga membuatkan Chanyeol kopi. Lantas saat ia hendak membersihkan diri, ia dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dengan rambut berantakannya.

Pria itu datang dengan piama kusut, rambut mekar dan juga sedikit menguap. Baekhyun ingin terkikik ketika menatap pemandangan langka seperti saat ini. Jauh yang ia ketahui, Chanyeol selalu melekat dengan penggambaran pria rapi dan sistematis. Jadi wajar jika Baekhyun mungkin akan menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran saat pria itu menyapa.

Menarik salah satu kursi, Chanyeol duduk di depan cangkir kopinya. Mencicipinya selagi masih panas lalu menatap sosok yang masih mematung di pinggir mejanya. "Kau tidak sarapan?"

Baekhyun yang sempat terhenti meletakkan piring-piring mendadak berkedip. Ia lalu ikut menarik sebuah kursi di seberang Chanyeol untuk membiasakan diri. "Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang terbiasa untuk sarapan pagi."

Chanyeol sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. Menyadari dirinya cukup kacau, ia pun mulai merapikan rambutnya yang naik berantakan. Sedikit tidak ia harus terlihat baik di depan Baekhyun mulai sekarang. "Sebenarnya itu tidak baik. Cobalah untuk tidak melewatkan sarapan."

Baekhyun mengangguk sepi. Melihat kecanggungan di antara keduanya membuat pemuda itu sedikit kikuk. Terlebih menyadari dirinya yang baru saja bangun dengan piama kusut, atau wajah berminyak seperti ini. Dan ajaibnya hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa kecil. Padahal apa pentingnya penggambaran dirinya untuk Chanyeol? Mereka sama-sama berantakan pagi ini, jadi dimana letak masalahnya?

Belum sempat menggigit rotinya, Baekhyun kini dikejutkan dengan bel pintu yang menjerit. Matahari mungkin belum cukup tinggi menampakkan diri, tapi entah siapa yang berminat bertamu sepagi ini? Jikalau itu adalah bibi Gong yang diceritakan Chanyeol untuk urusan dapur, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan heran. Tapi ini bukanlah hari dimana bibi Gong harus datang dengan pekerjaannya.

"Biar aku saja," cegah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hendak bangkit dari kursi. Ia pun dengan cepat mendahului Chanyeol menuju pintu. Membuka pintu lebar-lebar, bahkan tidak berpikir untuk merapikan dirinya yang masih saja kusut untuk menerima tamu.

Dan tidak ada yang tidak terkejut dikala, "B-bibi?"

Dengan sigap, wanita yang dipanggilnya bibi itu masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Membawa tasnya masuk, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "_Aigoo_, panggil aku ibu."

Chanyeol yang masih tercengang mendapati ibunya di pagi buta begini, malah kehilangan selera makan. Ia mau tidak mau kembali ke meja makannya. Lalu menumpu dagunya malas. Menunggu sang ibu memuji Baekhyun soal kegiatan paginya, sampai mengangguk ketika ibunya berceloteh ria soal rumah tangganya dahulu kala.

"Bagaimana bulan madunya?" tanya sang ibu mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan banyak menu sarapan dari tas besarnya, sampai harus menggeser roti bakar yang seharusnya mereka makan.

"Ibu, ini masih terlalu pagi," keluh Chanyeol kesal kopinya ikut disingkirkan. Dan jangan lupakan wajah kosong Baekhyun ketika melihat semua hasil pekerjaannya tergeser oleh semua masakan ibunya.

Sang ibu lantas menyernyit. Mungkin ia bisa maklum jika Chanyeol selalu menyebalkan sejak kecil, tapi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan setelah ia jauh-jauh datang kemari adalah masalahnya. "Apa ibu tidak boleh mengganggu anak-anak ibu?"

Baekhyun segera memasuki percakapan. Ia segera menggerakkan tangannya. memberikan kode 'tidak masalah' sebelum terlambat. "Tidak, bu. Kami senang ibu datang."

"Lihat, Baekhyun saja senang," puji ibu Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada menantunya yang selalu berlaku sopan. "Kau benar-benar menantu yang paling pengertian."

Namun Chanyeol masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan sikap ibunya. Meski ia sendiri dapat memikirkan sesuatu seperti adab atau aturan saat berbicara dengan ibu, ia belum juga bisa melakukannya dengan baik. "Ini tidak nyaman untukku."

"Chanyeol─" tengah Baekhyun mengingatkannya. Ia rupanya bisa menegur Chanyeol dengan berani. Tidak masalah kalau ini bukan urusannya.

"Ibu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun." Sang ibu menggapai jemari menantunya. Mengusapnya lembut penuh pengertian, tidak perduli bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk karenanya.

"Berkat Chanyeol, kakiku baik, bu," ujar Baekhyun menenangkan kekalutan ibu mertuanya. Berharap wanita agung itu tidak datang mendadak seperti sekarang, dan kalau tidak dosa, Baekhyun ingin wanita paruh baya itu tidak pernah datang tiba-tiba lagi. Karena demi Tuhan, sesuatu yang seperti ini sedikit mengganggu mentalnya.

"Syukurlah. Ibu senang kalau Chanyeol melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." sang ibu mertua lalu tertawa bangga akan putranya. Renyah sekali, sampai tidak bisa tidak diikuti tawa Baekhyun yang kaku.

Lalu tiba padanya yang menanyakan perihal, "Chanyeol, apa cutimu masih panjang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Menggigit roti buatan Baekhyun diam-diam lalu menilainya sendiri. "Masih ada dua hari lagi."

"Jadi tidak ada masalah," gumam sang ibu menumpu sikunya di meja. "Walaupun bulan madunya batal, kalian bisa melakukannya di rumah."

Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol pun sama tidak mengertinya. Padahal wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibunya, tapi entah mengapa pria itu tidak pernah bisa memahami ibunya sendiri sampai saat ini.

"Maksud ibu─" Chanyeol menyernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja memberi ibu cucu. Melakukan apa lagi?" jawab ibunya santai. Tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah tersedak nasi karena mendadak dipaksa paham. Dan dengan baik hati ibu Chanyeol malah mengambilkannya segelas air. Memperlakukan menantunya seperti emas murni 80 karat dibandingkan dengan mengurusi putra kandungnya yang tercengang dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Semalam kalian melakukannya kan?"

Mendapati Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung bergerak, sang ibu lantas terheran-heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya menatap bingung kedua putranya bergantian. "Apa kalian tidak melakukannya?"

Chanyeol bersumpah ingin menjambak rambutnya sekarang. Demi tujuh keajaiban dunia yang ada di muka bumi, beserta yang belum ditemukan, ia sudah tidak punya muka jika dihadapkan pada pembicaraan dewasa semacam ini. "Apa perlu secepat itu?"

Namun ibunya menaruhkannya semangkuk nasi. Menyingkirkan kembali roti buatan Baekhyun yang nyaris habis di piringnya dengan tega. Tak lupa menyodorkannya segelas air putih. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang."

"Tidak, bu. Kami belum siap," tolak Chanyeol yang langsung disetujui anggukan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

Sedikit ragu Chanyeol menatap manik Baekhyun yang gelisah. Dan ajaibnya ia langsung membaca dengan baik, bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar jauh dari kata keruntuhan menghadapi sikap ibunya. "Kami memutuskan untuk sedikit─menundanya."

Sang ibu agung menghela nafasnya. Mengetahui putranya mengalami sedikit gangguan otak, nyatanya akan selalu membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut mati. "Katakan pada ibu kalau kalian tidak bertengkar."

"Kami baik-baik saja, bu," cicit Baekhyun tidak berani menatap. Masih menggenggam jemarinya di bawah meja. Mencoba untuk mencari perlindungan, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu akan mencari di sudut mana.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti ini," tegas ibunya. "Kalian sudah menikah, harusnya kalian berbagi segala hal."

Sedangkan Chanyeol selalu tidak mau kalah dengan tekanan ibunya. Membantah perjodohan saja Chanyeol bisa, kenapa pula hal ini saja ia tidak bisa? "Ibu, menikah itu tidak selamanya tentang berbagi."

"Chanyeol, kau itu sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana cara bersikap," bantah ibunya. Emosinya lantas menjadi tidak terkendali, bahkan ia menjadi tidak perduli dengan kecemasan Baekhyun di samping kursinya. "Hentikan semua ini atau kalian pindah ke rumah ibu?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya. Ia hendak beranjak ketika ibu mertuanya mendorong kursinya menjauh. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, mereka kemudian dapat menyaksikan wanita paruh baya itu mengambil langkahnya untuk pergi.

Mereka bahkan terus berdiam ketika sang ibu agung melakukan _tour_ kecil di rumah itu. Memeriksa seluruh rumah hingga menemukan pintu kamar baru Baekhyun di sudut.

Baekhyun menyikut pinggang Chanyeol diam-diam. Memelankan suaranya agar ibu mertuanya di depan sana tidak mendengar. "Kenapa kau tidak bohong? Bilang saja semalam kita sudah melakukannya."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Tidak suka kalau ibunya melakukan inspeksi besar-besaran sampai harus membuka lemari dan semacamnya. "Walaupun begitu dia tetap akan menemukan kamarmu."

"Kau kan bisa bohong soal itu─" tekan Baekhyun merengut. Untuk yang pertama kalinya pemuda itu mengatai Chanyeol bodoh dalam pikirannya. Jujur itu mungkin sangat baik untuk beberapa hal, tapi untuk yang seperti ini jujur itu tidak berguna. Coba kalau mereka berani berbohong, mungkin ia sudah kenyang menghabiskan sarapan enak.

"Percuma, ibuku bukan orang yang mudah─"

Tiba pada sang ibu yang kembali dari hasil pengamatannya. Menunjuk pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sudah jelas ditempati semalam. "Kalian bisa jelaskan ini?"

Dan keduanya hanya bisa tertawa kaku sambil memikirkan ribuan alasan di kepala.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun mengemasi barang bawaannya ketika siang hendak menghantam cakawala. Setelah bibi Gong pergi, ia mengunci setiap pintu dan jendela. Tidak lupa mematikan keran air yang menyala sampai harus memastikan rumah itu selalu dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi. Minimal Chanyeol akan tenang menyaksikan kondisi rumahnya baik-baik saja jika ia pulang terlambat atau tidak menemukannya di rumah.

Menaiki sebuah bus, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri berbelanja beberapa kue untuk ia bawa menuju kediaman Kyungsoo─yang hanya berjarak 15 menit jika ia berkelana dengan bus. Lantas ketika ia menemukan kediaman Kyungsoo setelah menyusuri jalan kecil, ia pun disambut dengan hangat oleh sepupunya itu.

Kyungsoo ternyata menunggunya di halaman. Bermain bersama tiga anjingnya yang luar biasa lucu, sambil memeriksa tiap tanaman yang ditanaminya di dekat pagar. Kediaman Kyungsoo dan Jongin mungkin jauh dari keributan jalanan ramai. Udaranya masih segar dan beberapa tetangganya ramah menyapa. Persis seperti rumah impian yang sejak dahulu sepupunya impikan.

"Kau tampak lebih segar dari Baekhyun yang dahulu kulihat," puji Kyungsoo menerima kuenya. Bergegas sosok itu pergi ke dapur setelah mempersilahkannya masuk. Mengambil salah satu piring kue dan pisau untuk ia sajikan di atas meja.

Baekhyun terkikik mengamati dinding kaca di depan mejanya. Menyaksikan Jangah dan Janggu bermain di dekat ayunan, sementara Meokmul sibuk menikmati makanannya di sisi yang lain. "Mereka tumbuh dengan baik," celetuknya.

"Kau juga tumbuh dengan baik," balas Kyungsoo mendekat. Meletakkan kue yang sudah ia potong-potong di atas meja dengan sangat riang. "Bagaimana malam-malam kalian?"

Baekhyun berubah mengeluh. Ia dengan hati lesu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil potongan kue. "Aku banyak menerima pertanyaan seperti itu akhir-akhir ini, termasuk ibuku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Batal ia menggigit kuenya. "Jadi kalian sepakat untuk tidak melakukannya?"

Baekhyun lantas kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mungkin maklum jika ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini oleh keluarga Chanyeol atau keluarganya. Tapi ini adalah Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang yang memahami kondisinya. Jadi mengapa harus mempertanyakan hal yang jawabannya saja sudah bisa ditebak dengan benar oleh kepala sepupunya? "Apa penting untuk melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo meletakkan kuenya. Ia mungkin benar-benar tidak akan sempat menikmati kue dari sepupunya itu sekarang. "Untuk pernikahan normal itu penting, sayang."

Tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia bersumpah, ia sedikit tidak nyaman membicarakan soal rumah tangganya saat ini. "Ngomong-gomong, sudah berapa bulan?"

"Hampir dua," jawab Kyungsoo sebelum meneguk jusnya.

Berat badan Kyungsoo yang mulai sedikit berisi itu mulai menjadi pusat perhatian Baekhyun. Membuatnya sukses membayangkan, bagaimana jika ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Kyungsoo. Apa ia akan menjadi lebih dari bengkak?

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menyenangkan," Kyungsoo menjawab. Tidak lupa ia mengelus perutnya. Ingin bangga kalau di dalam sana ada calon buah hati yang tengah berkembang. "Aku hanya masih tidak percaya jika aku membawa sebuah kehidupan di dalam sini."

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja bibi Park sangat menginginkannya. Ternyata bisa sebangga itu rasanya."

"Kau tidak mau punya anak?"

Baekhyun meneguk jus jarnya ketika hendak mengatakan, "Kenapa tidak? Aku juga harus memilikinya satu suatu hari."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mungkin paham masalah pernikahan Baekhyun, tapi dengan sepupunya yang menatapnya dengan masa depan kosong adalah salah satu hal yang dicemaskan Kyungsoo. "Cobalah untuk menikmati peranmu."

Baekhyun hampir tersedak jus ketika mendengarnya. Ia bahkan terkekeh dengan sangat tidak elit setelah menatap air wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat serius. "Konyol. Mana mungkin aku menikmati peranku? Kami ini tidak lebih dari sekedar menikah karena pelarian."

"Tidak, Baek. Kau sedang terdampar di sebuah pulau bersama Chanyeol sekarang," jelas Kyungsoo polos. Tidak tengah bercanda seperti tanggapan Baekhyun akannya.

"Ya, kami terdampar dan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup," kikiknya tanpa henti.

"Lalu kalian akan saling jatuh cinta─" sambung Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Baekhyun semakin terkikik mendengarnya. Punggungnya bahkan sudah bersandar di kursi karena nyaris tertawa sambil beruling-guling. "Candaanmu lucu sekali."

"Mau bertaruh denganku?" Kyungsoo menyeringai. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Dan Baekhyun masih saja tidak bisa menganggap hal ini menjadi hal yang serius. "Lupakan, ini terlalu konyol.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Kependekan gak sih?

Btw happpy birthday to KaiSoo. Semoga kalian lebih bahagia lagi tahun ini. Cie barengan cieee...

Selamat hari minggu untuk kalian. Jangan lupa rebahan yang banyak sebelum senin.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya ketika malam terasa semakin sunyi. Kegelapan di sekitar rumahnya kemudian membawanya segera memasuki pagar. Menekan kode pintu dengan cepat sebelum pundaknya patah, atau mungkin diserang hawa dingin halaman yang dipenuhi serangga malam.

Mendapati lampu ruang tengahnya menyala ia menemukan raung televisi yang menganggur. Ia lantas memeriksa arlojinya, menyocokkan waktu disana dengan pemandangan baru yang ia lihat di sofa. Tepat pukul dua malam, dan Baekhyun tertidur disana dengan cemilan yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Chanyeol buru-buru mematikan televisi sebelum tagihan listrik melonjak. Meletakkan tasnya di kamar, lantas bersiap untuk mandi. Namun pemikirannya tidak sesederhana itu dalam menyelesaikan berbagai hal yang ia temukan. Nyatanya, ia cukup terganggu dengan posisi Baekhyun yang hampir terguling ke lantai. Padahal jika ia ingin, ia bisa tidak memperdulikannya. Masuk ke kamar mandi dengan menutup mata, lalu beranjak tidur mematikan lampu.

Sederhana. Bahkan hal yang paling mudah untuk dilakukan manusia manapun. Tapi letak permasalahannya adalah Chanyeol punya tanggung jawab yang besar atas Baekhyun saat ini. Dan ia tidak begitu perduli mengapa ia kembali ke ruang tengah, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang tergolek lucu dengan nafas teratur.

Perlahan ia menyingkirkan setoples _snack_ yang dipeluk pemuda itu. Dengan hati-hati salah satu tangannya menyusup lewat leher dan kaki Baekhyun lalu mengambil tubuh yang bergerak itu mendekat padanya. Namun saat ia hendak mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, Baekhyun kembali bergerak terganggu.

Chanyeol mungkin menginginkan hal ini berjalan dengan mudah. Ia bahkan berpikir, mengapa ia tidak membangunkan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kamarnya? Mengapa ia harus susah-susah membopong Baekhyun ke kamarnya kalau ia bisa melakukan opsi pertama?

Entahlah, Chanyeol pun tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur melakukan ini.

Terlalu banyak menimbang, akhirnya Baekhyun mengerjab memeluknya. Berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah ranjang yang nyaman, pemuda itu mulai sedikit mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"_Hey_, Baek," panggil Chanyeol merasa sedikit tercekik. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan posisinya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu malah menggaruk kepalanya, lalu bergumam sesuatu yang tidak Chanyeol pahami.

"Baekhyun?"

Maka terbukalah mata bulan sabit itu menatapnya. Berkedip beberapa kali, pemuda itu masih tidak bisa mencerna pemandangan di depannya. "_Huh?_"

Chanyeol dengan sabar menunggu mata itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Membiarkan Baekhyun menggapai kesadarannya dengan beberapa usakan di matanya. Ia pun masih tidak kunjung bergerak kala sosok itu menatapnya sendu. Seakan menganalisa, meresapi pergerakan lambat yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan sedikit, lucu?

Seketika Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun padanya. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati karena ia ternyata tidaklah bermimpi ketika menemukan Chanyeol berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"K-kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun kikuk menemukan manik Chanyeol menatapnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah beranjak, menggaruk kepalanya kaku dan mau tidak mau harus menjawab beberapa pertanyaan penting.

"Kau tertidur," usaha Chanyeol menjelaskan segalanya. Bahwa ia tidak lancang atau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Baekhyun.

"_Ah_, aku menonton film dan─" Baekhyun ikut menggaruk kepalanya. Ia pada akhirnya tidak ingin membahas masalah 'kelancangan'. "ya, aku tertidur. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol sedikit lega, terlebih ketika melihat senyum kantuk Baekhyun mengembang. Ia lantas tidak perlu risau soal kecanggungan. Karena ini akan berlalu dalam waktu yang lama dan Chanyeol tentu harus terbiasa.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" bangun Baekhyun pada lamunan Chanyeol di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku harus beristirahat," jawab Chanyeol sungkan. Sebenarnya ia butuh air hangat untuk mandi. Tapi setelah ia berpikir, mungkin ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. "Ku harap kau tidak tidur di sofa."

"Tentu, aku tidak akan melakukan itu," kekeh si pemuda.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Makan malam?" Alis Baekhyun mengeriting. Tangannya pun mendadak sibuk menyingkirkan sisa remahan _snack_ di sekitar pakaiannya. "Y-ya. Kau?"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi tidur," pamit Baekhyun yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Ya. Selamat malam."

Dan sebuah senyum manis Baekhyun kemudian menjadi hadiah terakhir untuk malam panjang Chanyeol hari ini.

e)(o

Hari-hari Baekhyun kembali berakhir kaku. Selalu begitu walaupun mungkin meteor mendarat di kediaman Chanyeol yang terlalu damai dari keributan jalanan, ataupun tetangga tujuh meternya di belakang sana. Setiap hari kian sama. Tidak ada perubahan selain ia yang menyapa Chanyeol kala ketiduran di sofa, salam selamat pagi dimana Chanyeol pergi bekerja, dan yang paling sering adalah makan di meja yang sama dengan hanya ketukan piring dan sendok.

Baekhyun mungkin merasa bosan pada siklus hidupnya yang terlalu lurus dan tidak mendapatkan tantangan hidup. Ia mungkin harus pergi mengerjakan skripsinya, memukul kepalanya yang bodoh soal managemen waktu sampai ia yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan kabar soal dosen pembimbingnya.

Baekhyun ingin kembali ke jaman batu saja kalau bisa. Ia ingin hidup bahagia dengan hanya memikirkan cara mendapatkan makanan. Tidak perlu susah mencari uang atau mungkin gelar sarjana yang dinantikan kedua orang tuanya.

Mungkin Baekhyun bukan orang yang tidak berpikir dua kali dalam hidup. Ia tidak tahu rencana kehidupannya yang seharusnya bahagia itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, ia masih juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia memilih menikah dengan tetangganya. Lebih memilih mengurus soal rumah tangga, dibandingkan dengan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan sisa revisi yang tidak kunjung selesai.

Tapi entah bagaimana demi semua pikirannya yang berlalu-lalang, ia bisa meneguk secangkir teh malam ini. Duduk di depan televisi seperti rutinitas yang lumrah, namun di samping Chanyeol sebagai tambahannya.

Film romantis diputar. Cahaya remang bahkan mencairkan suasana canggung keduanya. Chanyeol dalam diam menebak-nebak akhir cerita, sementara Baekhyun masih menyelam dalam lamunan masa depannya. Tidak punya arah dan tujuan, sangat bertolak belakang dari alur cerita si tokoh dalam menjalani hidup dan mengejar cinta yang malang.

"Besok ada pertemuan keluarga," potong Chanyeol menepis imajinasi Baekhyun yang huru-hara. Menyadarkan pemuda itu soal realitas yang ia pijaki, sampai Baekhyun menoleh dengan paras paling bodoh sepanjang masa hidupnya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak perlu tertawa soal itu. Karena Baekhyun memang sudah sangat konyol dalam identitasnya. Tidak perlu dijelaskan karena mereka kadang saling menertawakan sebelum kehidupan pernikahan mereka dimulai.

"Yoora _noona_ hamil."

Baekhyun bukan orang yang dramatis. Mendengar Chanyeol yang seakan memberitahukannya soal istrinya yang hamil adalah sesuatu yang tidak mengejutkan sama sekali. Tapi entah, rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya. Terlebih ketika dalam layar tipis di depannya itu menampilkan adegan romantis sepasang kekasih yang berkelana memuja cinta.

"Itu bagus. Kapan?" Baekhyun buru-buru mengalihkan matanya pada Chanyeol, yang rupanya memang sudah lebih dahulu melarikan diri dari acara televisi.

Sial memang. Siapa yang membujuk mereka untuk menonton acara murahan soal cinta malam ini? Kalau begini ceritanya, Baekhyun bisa saja pura-pura tertidur sejak tadi.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan polos. Tidak ingin mengeluh soal Baekhyun yang seakan mengajaknya berperang karena membuatnya harus repot mengulang kalimat. "Besok."

"Menginap?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, sementara Baekhyun masih setia memangku laptopnya yang menyala diabaikan. Adegan murahan di depannya akhirnya menghilang. Diganti dengan iklan alat kebersihan rumah tangga yang selalu Baekhyun kesalkan.

"Berarti aku harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang."

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar pria tinggi itu ramah. Dan Baekhyun tidak menolak ketika pria itu merebut laptopnya yang menampilkan puluhan halaman kerja miliknya.

Chanyeol mulai membaca beberapa paragraf penting pada beberapa bab. Pria itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk membuka hasil coretan kertas yang ia temukan di atas meja. Persis seperti dosen muda dalam fantasinya saat kuliah dulu.

"Apa yang pembimbingmu katakan?" tanyanya masih terfokus pada layar. Tidak menatap Baekhyun yang nyatanya mulai terpana. Kehilangan pijakan kesadarannya soal melamun.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol pun menoleh. Menemukan manik lembut Baekhyun yang berpendar padanya, lalu mengerjab lucu seperti seekor anak anjing. Tidak sampai Chanyeol gemas sendiri, ingin mencubit, atau menarik pipi sosok di depannya itu, Baekhyun sudah buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak banyak, dia orang yang sibuk."

Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa lembaran yang dipegangnya. Memutar layar laptop tipis itu pada Baekhyun, lalu menunjukkannya beberapa baris yang sengaja ia garis bawahi. "Kau hanya perlu menyertakan beberapa teori disini."

Baekhyun berubah takjub. Ia bahkan tidak sampai memikirkan hal ini. Pantas saja dosennya sering marah-marah dan mengembalikan hasil revisinya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Semua pembahasan skripsi itu sama. Hanya saja pada bagian tertentu tidak," jawab Chanyeol enteng. Dan pada akhirnya pria itu menghapus selembar hasil ketikan pegal Baekhyun yang sudah ditata rapi disana.

"Apa yang kau─"

"Kau harus pergi ke perpustakaan," respon Chanyeol menyerahkan laptop itu kembali pada sang empunya.

Baekhyun berubah mengerutu. Kesal sekali rasanya saat ia harus mengembalikan rentetan hasil tulisannya. "Kalian semua sama saja!"

"Itulah mengapa kau terlalu lama bergelut dengan ini. Kau benar-benar pemalas," hardik pria itu tak tanggung-tanggung. Baekhyun pun langsung mencebik tidak suka.

"Kau terlalu tua untuk berbicara denganku." Baekhyun dengan bangga hendak memperlihatkan hasil ketikannya yang lain. Ingin pamer kalau ia juga pernah dibanggakan pembimbingnya. "Lihat, aku pernah─_eh_?"

"Pemadaman listrik?"

Seketika ruangan menggelap. Gelap gulita dengan hanya pancaran sinar laptop Baekhyun yang menemani. Sunyi lantas beberapa saat menyusup di antara mereka. Memudarkan jarak pandang yang entah mengapa menjadi susah untuk melihat satu sama lain.

"Wajahmu jadi seram kalau begitu." Chanyeol bersuara. Tidak bergerak dari posisinya sampai Baekhyun mengembalikan laptopnya ke atas meja.

"Itu lebih parah dari pada wujudmu yang tidak terlihat ini." Si pemuda berusaha meraba letak ponselnya. Membongkar saku piamanya, sampai menggeledah seisi meja kalau saja ia tidak lupa gelas tehnya berada di sana. "Cepat, cari ponselmu."

"Dimana ponselmu?" balik Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun seketika mendegus. Sia-sia saja ia merangkak ingin menemukan ponsel mereka. "Kalau kau saja melupakan ponselmu bagaimana denganku?"

"Berdiri," perintah Chanyeol tanpa kenal keadaan. Tubuhnya sendiri sudah berdiri mencari jalan keluar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendongak. Mencari raut remang yang menyinari wajah Chanyeol di atas sana.

"Dimana kau meletakkan lilinnya?"

Baekhyun ikut beranjak. Membenarkan pimananya yang sedikit berantakan. "Di lemari dapur."

Alhasil keduanya menyusuri lorong gelap. Berusaha menemukan pintu dapur, sekaligus membuka korden. Membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk sebagai bantuan. Dan keduanya akhirnya menemukan rak lemari atas yang menyimpan banyak lilin.

Baekhyun mendapatkannya satu, namun kecerobohannya membuatnya tersandung kaki meja. Membuat tubuh kecil itu terhuyung mencari pegangan. Alhasil pakaian Chanyeol tertarik ke belakang. Membuat pria itu sedikit berputar namun ikut terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Kepala Chanyeol terantuk kulkas. Sedangkan Baekhyun membuat beban di atas tubuhnya. Dalam gelap suara mengaduh sakit keduanya dapat terdengar satu sama lain. Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengusap kepala belakangnya yang terasa nyeri. Membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak di atas perutnya karena lututnya mendadak sakit.

"C-chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol yang awalnya mengeluh akhirnya berubah kesal juga. Benar sepertinya kalau suaminya itu hidup dengan nasip yang selalu konyol.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Merangkak ke depan demi menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang samar. "Kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ini sakit," keluhnya meringis.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. Ia bahkan sudah membuang lilin yang digenggam tangannya. Tidak segera mencari korak api atau semacamnya, tapi mencari raut Chanyeol yang masih saja tidak dapat ia temukan.

Chanyeol mendadak menggerakkan tangannya. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan wajah Baekhyun yang nyatanya sudah berada di atasnya. Betapa terkejudnya ia menemukan sosok itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Hatinya menghangat saat wajah itu menemukannya. Kesunyian kembali menyusup lewat spasi yang mereka bagi. Entah bagaimana mereka dapat melihat satu sama lain saat ini. Begitu jelas seperti cahaya lampu sorot mendadak mengarah kepada keduanya.

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu tak kenal waktu. Lengannya berubah kaku dan tidak bisa berpindah dengan segera. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang begitu bersinar dalam kegelapan. Tanpa cacat, maupun kurang sedikitpun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun setuju atas perkataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol itu sebenarnya 'tampan'. Makhluk langka luar biasa sampai banyak yang ingin memiliki. Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun. Entahlah, Baekhyun harus bangga atau tidak saat ini, karena ia butuh cahaya untuk menerangi akal sehatnya.

Chanyeol sedikit beranjak. Mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak kunjung bergerak. "Lilinnya patah," tutur pria itu ketika Baekhyun berhasil berkedip.

"K-kita punya yang lain," jawab Baekhyun kaku. Entah bagaimana ia masih saja tidak bisa bergerak dari sana. Jangankan bergerak, bernafas saja Baekhyun kesulitan.

Tatapan Chanyeol semakin memburunya. Menusuknya dalam lautan ketenangan. Membuat suaminya itu tertarik untuk mengabsen satu persatu garis pahat wajahnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak berbeda ketika Chanyeol melakukannya.

Jemari Chanyeol berpindah pada lengan Baekhyun yang dingin. Si pemuda luar biasa tercekat ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Memiringkan wajahnya sampai Baekhyun membeku setengah mati.

Baekhyun mungkin penasaran tentang siapa yang akan mengambil _first kiss_-nya. Tapi saat ini ia malah berpikir, bagaimana masa depannya ketika ia menyerahkan hal ini untuk orang yang tidak ia cintai. Rugikah? Tapi kalau pelakunya Chanyeol apa dia akan tetap rugi?

Terlalu lama berpikir, akhirnya benda kenyal itu mendarat di bibirnya. Memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada banyak bagian tubuh Baekhyun sampai ia tidak mampu berpindah posisi. Dadanya terus bergemuruh, semakin keras hingga ia dapat mendengarnya sendiri di telinga.

Mata Baekhyun membeku, menatap kelopak pejam milik Chanyeol yang seakan membolonginya. Penuh damba dan penuh dengan aura yang unik tiap kali Baekhyun memandangi raut itu. Bahkan yang lebih aneh lagi, Baekhyun menginginkan tambahannya.

Chanyeol kemudian semakin menarik tengkuknya. Menciumnya dalam keheningan yang menguap entah kemana. Digantikan oleh debaran gila mereka yang bertabuh satu sama lain.

Baekhyun semakin membeku mendapati tubuh itu seakan mendorongnya ke belakang. Membuatnya bersandar dengan baik pada salah satu kaki meja, lalu menerima bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya lembut bagai benda yang berharga di kolong meja.

Menyadari bahwa _first kiss_-nya dicuri oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini mencoba bergerak. Menyadarkan dirinya dua kali lipat, atau menyalahkan dirinya yang kepalang bodoh, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu lalu mematung di atas lantai.

Dirinya membisu. Tidak bergerak sama sekali seakan alat geraknya mendadak mati. Buru-buru pemuda itu berlari menjauh ketika hening yang lain menyusup. Memasuki kamarnya yang sudah memang terlihat sangat dekat sebagai pelarian diri.

_Oke_, ini cukup drama tapi Baekhyun lebih ingat kalau ia juga manusia lemah yang butuh perhatian. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu kalau Baekhyun bilang ia keberatan masalah dicium, tapi sama sekali tidak kabur dari sana.

Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

e)(o

Kaku.

Dan mungkin lebih parahnya diserang canggung luar biasa. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak ingin keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol mungkin bergelut di dapur pada hari liburnya atau saat bibi Gong tidak datang. Membuat beberapa sarapan lalu meninggalkannya di atas meja tanpa memakannya. Namun pria itu menatanya dengan baik dan berharap Baekhyun akan menyukai masakannya─nanti.

Chanyeol melakukan ritual mandinya kemudian mencari kunci mobil. Menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dengan segera, karena harus berbelanja sesuatu untuk hadiah kakaknya. Ia sempat ingin memanggil Baekhyun sebelumnya, namun setelah kejadian itu entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Seakan membuatnya harus menghindari Baekhyun untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia melakukan hal buruk pada suaminya itu. Sekalipun ia memiliki hak atau mungkin mengantongi dokumen yang valid untuk melakukannya, ia tetap saja tidak benar jika ingin melakukannya, karena Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang seharusnya menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali belum memaknai pernikahannya, bagaimana hatinya, lalu memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya setelah ini. Tidak kalah dengannya. Karena pada kenyataannya, mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti, untuk apa sebuah pernikahan yang mereka bangun ini.

Sepulangnya Chanyeol dari supermarket terdekat. Ia bertemu Baekhyun yang asyik menikmati sarapannya. Sorot mata pemuda itu seketika gemetar bagai menemukan petir di siang bolong. Dan kalau pun benar tebakannya, mungkin Baekhyun sudah ingin berlari masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengunci pintu dengan benar sebelum Chanyeol menyapa.

Tapi syukurnya tidak, karena pemuda itu menyapanya dengan baik. Seakan tidak pernah ada yang terjadi sebelumnya dan ingin melupakan semua hal seperti hilang ingatan. Dan itu akan baik untuk Chanyeol, walaupun ia belum pernah membahas soal permintaan maafnya.

"Nasi gorengnya enak," puji si pemuda dengan piamanya. Rautnya polos dengan rambut yang sedikit kusut. Beberapa usakan pun Chanyeol dapati ketika Baekhyun mengambil gelas airnya. Lucu sekali, seperti bayi anjing berbulu yang baru saja lahir.

"Baek?" coba Chanyeol merubah atmosfir. Ia tengah berpikir ingin memohon maaf. Menagih hukuman yang seharusnya ia dapatkan karena sangat salah dalam bertindak.

Namun nampaknya Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas hal lain selain mengunyah dan menghabiskan susunya. "Kau habis darimana?"

"Membeli sesuatu yang kakakku suka," jawab Chanyeol sabar. "Ngomong-ngomong─"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?" potong Baekhyun protes. Ia kembali menggigit apel yang telah ia potong dengan jerih payahnya. Kunyahannya bahkan sedikit ragu. Jelas kalau Baekhyun tengah menghindari pembicaraan ganjil dari Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tetap akan berusaha lebih keras untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab. "Aku─"

"Padahal aku ingin membeli hadiah." Baekhyun kembali memotong perkataannya. Memakan apelnya dengan bar-bar sebagai bahan penghindar.

"Baek?"

"Oh, aku baru saja ingin cerita─"

"Baek, berhentilah mengoceh." Kini biarlah Chanyeol yang memotong. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus kesal atau semacamnya. Namun pada nyatanya ia tidak mungkin pantas melakukan itu.

Mendengar nada kesal Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah. Membiarkan pipinya mengembung karena pasokan makanan, lalu mematung sampai Chanyeol sendiri yang akan memberikan alasan. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang makan dan kau berubah jadi aneh."

Baekhyun mendegus. Melanjutkan acara kunyahannya seperti tengah mendengar radio rusak. "Aku biasanya tidak akan tersedak saat makan."

"Baek?"

Si pemuda akhirnya menyelesaikan kunyahannya. Kembali meraih gelas airnya untuk ia teguk sebelum berbicara, "Tidak. Aku biasanya─"

"Soal semalam aku minta maaf," potong Chanyeol cepat. Secepat kereta _express_ yang melesat di dalam terowongan.

Alhasil Baekhyun tertegun mendengarnya. Maniknya berubah gelisah, berlalu meninggalkan sorot Chanyeol yang memburunya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apapun semalam."

"Maaf, aku─"

"Aku bilang semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa," ulang Baekhyun tegas. Ia buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya, urung minum karena tiba-tiba saja lidahnya menjadi kelu. "Ku mohon Chanyeol, jangan membuatku menjadi semakin aneh. Aku tidak suka suasana canggung kita."

"Baek─"

"Kau berhak," tutur Baekhyun kemudian. Masih menunduk, tidak mau menatap Chanyeol barang sedetik. "Kau berhak melakukannya." Ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin melakukannya."

Chanyeol tercekat. Hampir tertindas ia dalam bayang-bayang. Siapa yang sangka jika suami mungilnya itu akan berucap demikian kala ia sendiri tidak paham dirinya sendiri. _Dasar memalukan_.

"Kau pikir aku pria macam apa? Kau seharusnya menamparku sekarang. Memukul kepalaku, atau melemparku dengan piring misalnya."

Baekhyun tercengang. Kekonyolan Chanyeol yang mudah kambuh kadang membuatnya kesal. Walaupun sekarang ia ingin menampar atau memecahkan piring di kepala suaminya itu, entah mengapa ia terus memikirkan penjara yang akan berlari mengejarnya. Singkatnya, ia sangat takut dituntut bibi Park atau masuk _headline_ karena menjadi pelaku KDRT.

"_Damn_, Chanyeol. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Chanyeol meletakkan kunci mobilnya yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Jemarinya tiba-tiba kaku, lebih kaku lagi ketika Baekhyun membahas masalah ini itu. "Kita harus segera membahas pernikahan kita."

"Misalnya?" tanya yang mendengar kian serius.

Chanyeol sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. Memberi bisikan seakan ibunya punya alat penyadap di bawah meja mereka, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi ancaman. "Apa kau ingin kita bercerai?"

Rahang Baekhyun hampir terlepas. Kini ia meraih piring makannya, menjatuhkan tiap burai kulit apel yang ia kumpulkan disana, lalu berdiri hingga kursinya terbalik─jatuh ke lantai. "Semalam kau menciumku dan sekarang kau minta cerai?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu mengapa aku─" Chanyeol ikut berdiri. Merasa dirinya terancam, ia pun sedikit menjauh dari meja. "menciummu."

"Jangan harap kita bisa bercerai, kau sudah mendapatkan hakmu!" Baekhyun berubah marah. Ia pun tidak akan tahu jika wajahnya kini berubah merah padam menghadapi kalimat-kalimat Chanyeol. "Aku benar-benar ingin melemparmu dengan piring sekarang!"

Chanyeol akhirnya bersiap untuk berlari. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat takut sekarang. "Baek─"

Namun Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan genggaman piring di tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja semalam?!"

"Maafkan aku," mohon Chanyeol kembali menjauh. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya."

"Benar, aku pasti sudah gila karena setuju untuk menikah denganmu!"

"Lalu kau ingin kita bercerai?"

Baekhyun kembali memberikannya tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya. Pemuda itu kini meraih pisau di atas meja, mengganti piring kotor itu dengan benda pemotong yang paling Chanyeol takuti.

"M-maksudku, jika suatu hari kau ingin, aku bisa menyiapkannya dari sekarang," cicit Chanyeol kian terpojok.

e)(o

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh saat pukul sudah menggali dalam. Chanyeol terlalu mahir mengendalikan mobilnya, walaupun Baekhyun sudah mulai mual di kursi belakang. Baekhyun tidak ingin muntah, jadi ia memainkan _game_ favoritnya tanpa protes masalah ia terantuk atau tertarik ke depan karena kekuatan _driver_ Chanyeol.

Selebihnya, Chanyeol masih ketakutan dengan amukan Baekhyun. Keterdiaman Baekhyun malah membuatnya semakin ciut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia jadi setunduk ini pada Baekhyun. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah ingin meladeni pemuda itu dengan benar.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam tanpa sudi berbicara. Lantas sesampainya mereka di kediaman keluarga Park, Baekhyun turun lebih dahulu. Menyapa ibu mertua yang agung dengan senyuman paling manis, tanpa tahu wajah Chanyeol sudah kusut seperti dinding yang baru saja disemen.

Kediaman bibi Park tak sesepi biasanya. Ada beberapa sepupu Chanyeol yang datang dan juga keluarga jauh yang tidak dikenal baik oleh Baekhyun. Dalam keramaian, Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang canggung. Menariknya masuk seperti pasangan mengirikan pada umumnya. Kadang Chanyeol akan mengambilkannya sesuatu, merangkulnya saat berbicara dengan yang lain, atau kadang tersenyum padanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nyaris sempurna seperti rencana mereka sebelumnya.

Dan mau tak mau Baekhyun harus menjalankan banyak sekenario hidup dalam keluarga itu. Terlebih ketika Yoora datang sebagai bintang tamu paling penting. Lantas siapa yang tidak tertekan jika mereka diperkenalkan menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal dalam drama keluarga Park?

Pesta makan, nyanyian anak-anak, dan lelucon garing menjarah waktu Baekhyun di kursinya. Ia bosan dan menjadi sangat tertekan dengan perannya ketika ditanya masalah 'punya anak'. Chanyeol yang tidak perduli sudah lebih dulu kabur tanpa mengajaknya. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam bom pertanyaan dan juga pertanyaan dari ibu mertuanya yang luar biasa memusingkan.

"Apa belum ada tanda-tanda?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali mengiang di telinga Baekhyun. Mengundang banyak pasang mata yang penasaran, hingga dirinya gelisah sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, ia mendapati sepasang manik yang menangkapnya. Seorang pria yang membawanya kemari dengan alasan pertemuan keluarga, meminum minumannya dengan acuh. Menatapnya di sela kerumunan, lalu menolak berlama-lama perduli padanya. Padahal Baekhyun butuh pertolongan. Ingin dibawa pergi, terserah kemana.

Maka ketika Baekhyun kembali dikerubungi banyak pertanyaan seputar pribadi, Chanyeol meletakkan gelas minumannya. Beranjak dari sana seperti hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun pria itu datang menerobos. Menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa babibu untuk keluar dari kerumunan.

"Ikut aku," ujarnya memerintah.

Baekhyun tergugu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ia akhirnya diselamatkan seperti harapannya.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Chanyeol melepaskan tarikan tangannya. Berganti dengan menatap kerlingan Baekhyun yang membeku karena perlakuannya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk pura-pura baik pada mereka."

Alis Baekhyun mengeriting. Ia baru saja merasakan jantungnya menari-nari di udara, tapi sedetik kemudian perkataan itu merampas riangnya yang meletup. Ia mungkin tidak masalah dengan Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari untuk berbicara, tapi perkataan polos Chanyeol inilah yang membuatnya kadang merasa tidak dihargai.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura. Aku tulus mendengarkan mereka."

"Berhentilah memaksakan diri," ingatkan Chanyeol yang memandang jauh halaman belakang yang dipenuhi pohon hijau. Cukup segar sebenarnya dibandingkan dengan berbaur di dalam rumah dengan segala cerita pribadi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak peka pada ajakannya. Memilih keberatan lalu mengatakan, "Jadi kau pikir aku baik pada keluargamu karena aku terpaksa?" Ia melanjutkan, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan berpikirmu."

Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi. Mencari kesal Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya yang sendu. "Kau tidak mengenal mereka."

Mendengar itu raut Baekhyun mengeras, tidak ramah hatinya berlayar. "Baik. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan perduli lagi," tuturnya yang kemudian pergi dari sana. Menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras seakan tidak sudi untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

_Hallo_, bagaimana kabar kalian?

Sebelumnya aku mau bicara sesuatu yang terjadi pada kita. Aku turut bahagia mendengar kabar Chen yang… (ya, kita sama-sama tahu mengapa). Hanya saja rasanya seperti ditampar pada kenyataan. Setelah kabar dia muncul, aku berpikir banyak hal soal itu. Chenmin favoritku seperti karam, dan Ini kedua kalinya aku merasakan 'sensasi' ditampar oleh kenyataan. Setelah sebelumnya, dulu Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku benar-benar berada disana saat itu, dan sekarang pun begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak marah. Justru aku senang karena mereka berhasil menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku.

Aku sangat takut pada kenyataan. Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti apa yang aku pikirkan ini berbalik menamparku. Menyadarkanku bahwa chanbaek atau angan-angan yang membuatku bahagia ini hanyalah sebatas harapanku sendiri. Cukup drama bukan?

Aku berpikir berulang kali sebelumnya. Sempat ingin menyudahi, berhenti menulis dan mencopot foto mereka di dinding. Aku takut saat aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, terlalu nyaman atau bahagia dengan fantasiku, hal lain terjadi. Aku takut suatu hari ada hal besar lainnya yang tiba-tiba akan menamparku lebih keras.

Dan aku masih berpikir…

Maaf harus mengatakan ini, mungkin _next chap_ akan aku _update_ agak lama (dua minggu atau tiga minggu?). Untuk akhir-akhir ini aku rasa belum bisa. Tapi aku akan berusaha melanjutkan ff ini sampai selesai.

Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terima kasih, dan mari bertemu lagi besok.


	7. Chapter 7

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terus menggenggam berat kepalanya yang memusingkan. Sebenarnya ia terlalu kesal, ingin segera pulang. Tidak ingin perduli lagi dengan pertemuan keluarga atau semacamnya yang ramai. Padahal rumahnya sendiri tepat berada di sebelah sana, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa pergi jika kakaknya sedang tidak berada di rumah.

Menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di ujung sana membuatnya mendadak ingin pergi dari dunia. Tidak seperti sebelumnya─saat mereka sangat perduli dengan sekenario murahan, kini mereka jauh tidak perduli ketika semua orang menatap heran pada mereka yang mendadak tidak akrab satu sama lain.

_Persetan_, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau perduli lagi.

Pesta benar-benar dirayakan sampai gelap. Salah satu sepupu Chanyeol berulang tahun. Jadi mungkin mereka melanjutkan acara ini dengan berbincang sampai pagi. Minum sesukanya lalu menyanyikan lagu di halaman belakang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya duduk di kursi menatap isi gelasnya yang terus saja terisi penuh. Sesekali ia menatap dinding rumahnya yang terlihat gelap di sisi kanan. Gejolak ingin pulang kini mulai mengganggunya, sama dengan sesuatu yang membuat perutnya sedikit mual.

Bibi Park pergi setelah memberinya waktu yang panjang untuk menikmati minumnya dengan canggung. Itu sedikit menyenangkan, jadi Baekhyun bebas jika ingin meneguk banyak minuman. Dan ia baru saja meneguk satu gelas lagi ketika menemukan Chanyeol yang berbincang dengan sibuk. Beberapa kali mata keduanya bertemu, seakan ingin saling menyapa tapi sayangnya harga diri menolak ingin melakukannya. Jadi mungkin sekedar saling menemukan, minimal Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak curang meninggalkannya pergi.

Merasakan kepalanya yang semakin berputar, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia beranjak dari sana untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat melegakan kepalanya. Tapi saat ia menemukan bayangan pintu, Yoora kini memanggilnya. Wanita itu pun menghampirinya dengan banyak kekhawatiran. Dan beruntung kakak iparnya itu tidak memanggil yang lain, hanya membantunya masuk lalu menyuruhnya beristirahat.

e)(o

Mendapati Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, membuat Chanyeol resah sendiri. Isi gelas yang dipegangnya hampir tumpah jika ia tidak ingat tengah berbicara dengan suami kakaknya. Memahami situasi, pria itu lalu menghentikan pembicaraan. Membiarkannya pamit lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang mendadak berubah sepi sejak sore tadi.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak pernah merasa seganjil ini sebelumnya. Ia berpikir bahwa ia berubah menjadi aneh karena lelah mencari Baekhyun yang menghilang. Ia menjadi sanggup mengelilingi tiap sudut rumahnya, mengintip rumah Baekhyun di sebelah pagarnya, bahkan ia bisa membongkar lemari dan memeriksa semua kolong─kalau perlu─demi menemukan Baekhyun.

Jadi sejak kapan ia seperduli ini pada Baekhyun?

Terlalu lama berkeliling, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar tidur lamanya. Meredakan sedikit kepalanya yang pusing mungkin bisa menjadi solusi keresahannya. Karena bagaimanapun, mustahil bagi dirinya kehilangan seorang Baekhyun. Pasti benar karena ia terlalu banyak minum, tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis lagi dari pada itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk kecil menutup pintunya. Jiwanya belum menapak dengan sempurna sampai ia yang menemukan sosok asing menyentuh sisi ranjangnya. Menginvasi kamarnya yang kelebihan rapi sampai tidak berbentuk. Selimutnya berada di lantai yang dingin, barang-barang─seperti jam─di atas nakasnya tumbang dan Chanyeol tidak mau mengecek kamar mandinya. Pasti lebih dari kata berantakan.

Baekhyun yang dicarinya lalu ditemukan tenggelam di atas tempat tidurnya. Enggan bergerak dari posisi. Seakan membeku, seperti baru saja tercebur ke dasar lautan Antartika. Chanyeol yang lega karena Baekhyun tidak pergi tanpanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke tepian ranjang itu. Memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang begitu jauh dengan banyak pemastian. _Benar Baekhyun, kan?_

Sekian detik kemudian, ajaibnya ia berubah memikirkan ketegangan mereka siang tadi. Ia sendiri mengaku tidak akan bisa tidur jika ia belum meluruskan segalanya. Lalu disinilah ia yang memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara, mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun yang entah sudah terjaga atau tidak dalam tidurnya.

"Baek, kita harus bicara," tutur Chanyeol mengguncang lengan yang lemah itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak perduli jika Baekhyun akan bangun kemudian dipenuhi kesal karenanya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu, menampik jemari di lengannya. Tidak lupa bergumam acak yang tidak bisa diketahui satu manusiapun masalah artinya. Tapi mengapa semua orang tidak paham kalau dirinya lebih pening dari sekedar buram menghadapi _hangover_nya?

"Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin benar, jika Baekhyun terlalu batu masalah dibangunkan. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, bangun," panggil Chanyeol yang kini tega mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun yang damai. Membuat tubuh itu mengeliat terganggu. Lebih tampak ingin segera memakan dirinya sampai sisa tulang.

Sosok itu akhirnya beranjak. Melotot marah pada si pengganggu sambil melempar bantal yang baru saja dipakainya. Lagipula kepala Baekhyun kelewat pening. Untuk memejamkan mata saja ia sudah berusaha setengah mati. Kenapa harus diganggu?

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!"

Mendapati aroma minuman yang begitu kuat dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol berubah tak suka. Terlebih ketika wajahnya benar-benar dihantam bantal. Kesal sekali rasanya. "Ini masalah ucapanku siang tadi. Aku mengatakannya karena aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan mereka. Seharusnya kau bicara kalau kau tidak suka."

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. Kepala peningnya bahkan sudah lebih dulu terbakar emosi dibandingkan dengan ia yang hendak menjelaskan bahwa ia butuh waktu sendirian untuk menenangkan diri. Termasuk meredakan kepalanya yang terus berputar.

"Menurutmu aku bisa bicara begitu di depan keluargamu?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa," jawab Chanyeol ketus. Dan jujur, ia tidak pernah suka menghadapi orang mabuk sebelumnya. Untuk kasus Jongin saja ia pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya itu di tengah jalan karena terlalu berisik. Lalu apa bedanya dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah ia seharusnya pergi juga?

Baekhyun mulai menekan kepalanya. Cukup frustasi sebenarnya menghadapi ketegangan mereka yang sejak tadi tidak menemukan solusi. "Tidak. Bahkan ketika ibumu berbicara tentang pernikahan kita, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka padahal aku sendiri tahu jawabannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kita punya anak?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri," ulang Chanyeol betah menatap suaminya yang ingin beranjak pergi. "Mereka bukan keluargamu. Mereka bukan seseorang yang berhak atasmu."

Mendengar itu mendadak perasaan Baekhyun berubah sakit. Tidak tahu mengapa kalimat itu terasa sedikit ngilu di hatinya. Mengenai bukan keluarga─tentu saja─Baekhyun hanya penyusup dalam keluarga orang lain. Tapi kenapa ia bisa keberatan dikatakan demikian?

"Lalu kau siapa?" Baekhyun urung menemukan pintu kamar itu. Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, tidak pula bergerak sebelum matanya membolongi manik yang berkilat kesal itu. "Apa kau berhak atasku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa meskipun ia bisa berbicara berdasarkan kondisi pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun adalah suaminya, suami sahnya. Seseorang yang seharusnya menemaninya mengarungi lautan hidup, dalam suka maupun duka. Namun nyatanya ia tidak juga berhak atas Baekhyun, tidak berhak berbicara seperti ini padanya. Dan yang paling penting, ia tidak pernah berhak mengatur hidup pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

Dipandanginya sorot Baekhyun yang menawannya. Pun lidahnya baru saja pergi meninggalkan suara-suara yang ribut di pikirannya. Dalam kebimbangan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menggapai sosok itu.

"Jadi kau juga bukan?"

Terakhir kali sosok itu bicara. Mengiang dalam dengung telinganya yang lebar. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan pahit. Tergores, tanpa tahu apa yang menggoresnya. Tapi saat langkah kecil itu mulai menjauhinya, ia memutuskan sesuatu yang tidak benar dalam pilihan hidupnya. Seperti ia perlu menahan Baekhyun, mencegah untuk tidak membuat punggung itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Entah bagaimana mendefinisikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku berhak?"

Manik itu tenggelam dalam bisu. Kedipan matanya bahkan bisa menyusupkan ragu ke dalam dada Chanyeol yang bergemuruh. Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sebenarnya bayangan dirinya bisa berada di dalam jernih sosok itu. Chanyeol pun tidak pernah menyelaminya, tapi kali ini ia sukses berenang disana. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui tentunya.

"Lalu lakukan─" tutur pemuda itu tenang. Tidak punya beban atas kalimatnya yang Chanyeol sendiri tahu maksudnya. "Ayo kita buat anak, agar mereka berhenti bertanya!"

Chanyeol berakhir membeku. Kehilangan banyak ungkapan yang seharusnya bisa ia suarakan, bisa ia tolak atau bisa ia beratkan. Karena mereka memang tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua itu. Kecuali jika mereka sudah gila dan tidak punya masa depan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Baekhyun kembali mendekat padanya. Menguji kesabarannya yang luar biasa luas sebelum itu. Pemuda itu menatap kembali sepasang kepingan hitam miliknya yang sudah terpenjara. Hanyut dalam buai hampanya sendiri. "Katanya kau berhak─"

Namun Chanyeol mungkin terprovokasi, gila sendiri karena terlalu banyak sesuatu yang mengusiknya.

Perkataan Baekhyun lalu terhenti ketika sebuah lengan menarik pinggangnya. Membawanya mendekat dalam penjara lengan-lengan kokoh yang selalu bisa dilihatnya setiap hari di meja makan.

"Kau bisa menghadapiku?" bisik Chanyeol berat.

Baekhyun terkejut. Jemarinya sanksi menyentuh helaian pakaian yang melekat pada Chanyeol. Aroma suaminya lantas tercium lebih keras dari yang biasa ia hirup. Memporak-porandakan keteguhannya, soal ia yang seharusnya tidak berdiri sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bisa menerima semua yang akan aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Chanyeol kembali menantang nyali suaminya. Sedikit puas menatap kegugupan Baekhyun akan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun ingin mengatakan 'ya' dengan sangat jelas. Ia ingin membuat Chanyeol gentar dengan perlakuannya. Ia ingin Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ia tidak pernah takut dengan semua perkataannya. Bahwa ia tidaklah selemah itu.

Namun setelah melihat senyum miring pria tinggi itu meremehkannya, kekesalannya seketika memuncak tanpa kenal waktu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, ia menarik rahang itu mendekat padanya. Jemarinya yang gemetar dengan cepat menyalurkan panas yang mendera di wajahnya. Tanpa kata, ia membungkam semua pertanyaan Chanyeol tentangnya. Kakinya berjinjit, lengannya pun melingkar ragu pada tengkuk yang begitu susah ia gapai.

Apa salahnya? Baekhyun saja tidak merasakan apa-apa. Chanyeol saja pernah menciumnya, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Bukankah semuanya harus impas? Mereka legal untuk melakukan ini kalau ia mau menunjukkan dokumen pernikahannya. Bahkan di luar negeri sekalipun tidak membutuhkan banyak alasan untuk melakukan ini.

e)(o

Chanyeol diam tak bergerak. Tidak juga melarang ketika Baekhyun menjelajahi bibirnya tidak sabar. Pria itu alih-alih membuat Baekhyun bergerak mundur. Mendorongnya ke atas ranjang kecil yang pernah menyimpan seluruh aroma dirinya dalam setiap jahitan.

Pagutan Baekhyun terlepas. Menyisakan sesak yang didengar jelas oleh telinga Chanyeol yang sudah memenjarakannya. Jantung Baekhyun berpacu kuat seperti hendak meledak. Aliran darahnya bahkan terasa bergejolak dua kali lipat ingin tumpah.

Tatapan Chanyeol kian menajam. Seakan tidak perduli pada Baekhyun yang susah payah mendapatkan kembali pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkannya, ia mendekat, "Kutanya kau sekali lagi, apa kau bisa tidak marah jika aku melakukannya?"

Baekhyun membatu, hanya menatap bagaimana sorot itu menembusnya. Membolongi kepalanya hingga ia lupa dimana seharusnya ia berpijak. Karena jujur, keberanian Baekhyun telah lenyap entah kemana. Digantikan dengan wajahnya yang pucat, berdebar sendiri ketika menatap pahatan halus seorang Park Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan kedua bola matanya.

Entah mendapatkan naluri dari mana sampai ia kembali menarik rahang itu. Kembali meraih gelenyar itu dalam gundah, mencoba merasakan semua jalinan yang seakan harus dicarinya dengan sebuah keberanian. Jemarinya menelusuri setiap inci kulit Chanyeol yang bisa digapainya, mencari kancing kemeja pria yang disebut suaminya itu sementara kepalanya mengawang seorang diri.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap jemarinya. Terlihat lebih marah saat─sekali lagi─Baekhyun menguji kesabarannya. Pria itu tidak juga bicara, masih membawa lengan Baekhyun menjauh. Menekannya di antara berat tubuhnya, sebagaimana ia tidak bosan mencari kegugupan di wajah Baekhyun dengan manik berkilatnya.

Baekhyun kini merasakan jemarinya mendingin. Sedangkan getaran di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia sendiri sudah terbaring ketakutan ketika menghadapi sorot Chanyeol yang seakan menelanjanginya. Terlebih ketika wajah itu turun meraih bibirnya. Menelannya lebih dalam dari yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ketakutannya semakin menghampiri tanpa kenal waktu. Ia sendiri menginterupsi ketika Chanyeol menelusuri perpotongan lehernya, mencegah jemari itu menanggalkan pakaiannya dan bagaimana pria itu membuatnya semakin berantakan. Ia mencegah semua itu terjadi padahal kesadarannya seperti hendak menginginkan semua itu di awal.

Baekhyun kehilangan nafas. Begitu takut menghadapi banyak hal yang tidak bisa diduganya. Sedangkan Chanyeol seakan begitu menikmati ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi dari atasnya.

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak bisa," ungkap Chanyeol begitu dekat, nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. Pria itu menyeringai hebat. Merasa menang darinya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah mau menyerah. Terlalu keras kepala sembari memanggil kembali keberaniannya yang sudah menjauh pergi. "Siapa yang bilang? Cepat lepaskan itu," tunjuknya pada kemeja berantakan yang suaminya kenakan.

Chanyeol yang diluputi kesal lantas beranjak menanggalkan atasannya tanpa sisa. Baekhyun mengira ia akan takut? Tentu saja tidak. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun ditelan kalut. Ia hampir saja bergerak menjauh ketika Chanyeol kembali mengukungnya. Beralih melepas pakaiannya dengan berantakan lalu membuangnya entah kemana.

Manik Baekhyun memburam, tidak bisa menatap dengan benar pemandangan yang jelas berada di hadapannya. Lengan yang awalnya menutupi bagian dirinya kini dibawa Chanyeol pergi. Bertaut begitu pas dengan jemari pria itu di sampingnya. Gelap dengan cepat memenuhi ingatannya, ia bahkan tidak punya nyali lagi untuk sekedar membuka kedua matanya.

e)(o

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali demi menjemput kesadarannya. Sipitnya menemukan secercah cahaya yang menembus jendela. Ia samar-samar menemukan punggung polos seseorang di samping. Tidak bergerak, sama seperti kondisi dirinya yang dipeluk selimut tebal.

Ingin bergerak, ia merasakan pening di bagian kepalanya. Rasanya ingin remuk dan ia tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar beranjak. Pusing lalu menyerang ketika ia mengetahui ia tidak sedang berada di rumah. Tidur bersama Chanyeol dengan tubuh saling memunggungi. Dan Baekhyun mengetahui sesuatu jika ia mungkin saja sudah begitu berantakan semalaman.

Baekhyun yang masih belum mendapati seluruh kesadarannya, segera mengambil handuk dan beberapa pakaian Chanyeol di lemari. Membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat sebelum si pemilik bangun.

Ia pun jatuh membeku menyalakan _shower_. Samar-samar bayangan soal ingatannya semalam menamparnya sampai kedinginan. Teringat dengan jelas bagaimana ia dan Chanyeol melangkahi aturannya.

e)(o

Turun ke meja makan Baekhyun diluputi kekosongan. Semakin kosong dengan hanya ada bibi Park yang menyapa, tidak seramai kemarin, dimana seluruh keluarga berkumpul dengan banyak cerita. Chanyeol belum turun dari kamarnya. Entah tengah apa, dan Baekhyun bersumpah untuk tidak perduli. Terserah jika Chanyeol ingin bunuh diri atau melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya sendiri seperti kucing.

Sebelum Baekhyun berpikir dan mencari gedung tertinggi di Seoul untuk bunuh diri, kini bibi Park segera memotong imajinasinya dengan mengajaknya membicarakan sesuatu. Seperti soal pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, sampai beberapa hal yang membuatnya keberatan untuk mendengar.

Bibi Park menyodorkannya segelas jus jar sebagai pengganti, karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung menyuapi sarapannya. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tidak juga kunjung berselera. Ia sibuk merenungi kejadian semalam. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi berakhir seperti semalam dengan Chanyeol.

"Kita pulang," tutur Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah siap dengan kunci mobilnya. Pria itu baru saja turun dari tangga. Mendekat padanya dengan raut yang mengeras, hingga ibunya bertanya-tanya 'kenapa'.

"Baekhyun, kau dengar aku?" tanya Chanyeol memecah fokus Baekhyun yang masih saja belum tergerus sadarnya sendiri. "Aku sudah membereskan barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun sekali lagi terdiam dengan rahang yang hampir terlepas. Lalu setelah semalaman sibuk mengapa pula pria itu tiba-tiba menjadi begini padanya?

Sang ibu menyayangkan kepergian putranya. Ia rupanya ingin Chanyeol tinggal lebih lama bersama Baekhyun. Kesepian katanya. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Kami mungkin tidak akan datang lagi," putus Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun yang kaku. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di sisi lain Baekhyun sungguh terlihat bersalah, karena mungkin ini akan membuat bibi Park sedih.

"Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabku," tutur Chanyeol tegas. Semakin keras ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang kecil. "Biarkan kami mengurus sendiri masalah kami."

Baekhyun yang baru saja beranjak dari sana berubah tergugu. Ia menatap penuh bagaimana Chanyeol dengan keteguhannya berbicara soal dirinya pada sang ibu. Desir hangat mengetuk hatinya, masih dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami. Tapi ia sadar jika desiran itu selalu aneh menghantam pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Entah, apakah bibi Park merasa bersalah atau yang lainnya. Wanita paruh baya itu berubah diam cukup lama. Menatap anak-anaknya bergantian seakan menghadapi kekosongan hati. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun keluar tanpa pamit, sosok itu masih bergeming di kursinya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, keduanya kembali diserang canggung. Sekaku kemarin sore, sebatu mereka saat mengendalikan ego masing-masing. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bergerak setelah Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengaman. Tidak pula menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sampai Baekhyun sudah berkedip puluhan kali.

Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak menceramahi Chanyeol soal tata karma. Pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa mau berbicara. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol selalu diingatkan Baekhyun untuk selalu hormat pada ibunya. Begitu cerewet sampai Chanyeol bosan mendengarnya. Dan sayang, itu semua hilang setelah semua hal terjadi semalam.

"Kau seharusnya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak marah," buka Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung melirik suaminya di samping. Malah membuang wajahnya ke luar jendela, dimana ibunya menatap mereka dari jendela rumah. Ia sendiri bosan ditanyai masalah rumah tangga. Tidak cukupkah semua itu membuatnya menikahi tetangganya seperti sekarang?

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun melirih putus asa. Membuang wajahnya jauh ke luar. Hampir menangis ia menggenggam tiap jemarinya.

Dan ketika Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun menangis pagi ini di kamar mandinya, ia menghitung tiap detik bagaimana Baekhyun menerima apapun yang ibunya lakukan. Pada nyatanya, Baekhyun masih mencoba melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, menjalani sekenario yang sudah hampir dua bulan mereka menyetujuinya dan membuat diriya menjadi satu-satunya teman atap yang Chanyeol butuhkan. Chanyeol tersentuh soal itu, tapi dirinya berubah jahat karena membiarkan Baekhyun dipenuhi beban.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak pernah memikirkan soal perasaan orang lain. Tapi setelah menikah dengan Baekhyun, dia akhirnya mengaku sebagai manusia yang harus menjadi selayaknya manusia. Jadi jika Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendalami perannya, kenapa pula ia tidak bisa berusaha demikian?

"Maaf─"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali memohon maaf. Diam-diam pria itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, membawa kemudi sampai benar-benar pergi dari kediaman lamanya.

e)(o

Menginjakkan kaki di rumah Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling memberatkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia lagi-lagi pulang ke kediaman yang damai itu tanpa kata. Tidak bicara sebanyak yang dilakukannya pertama kali. Lalu berubah murung, banyak diam, walaupun Chanyeol berputar di depannya.

Kyungsoo kemudian datang mampir setelah melakukan belanja bulanan bersamanya. Dan Baekhyun tetap harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah Chanyeol, jadi ia harus mengisi kulkasnya dengan semua isi kantung belanjaannya hari ini. Sebentar saja mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sudah berkeliling seperti tengah bertamasya ke dalam gedung sisa masa penjajahan Jepang.

Kyungsoo yang paham betul masalahnya lantas mengambil duduk di sofa, menunggu Baekhyun memotong semangkanya dengan asal-asalan hingga ia sendiri menggeleng jenaka. "Biar kudengar alasan pertamamu menikah dengan Chanyeol."

"Kau tahu sendiri alasannya," jawab Baekhyun ketus menata semangkanya. Ia kadang bosan membahas sesuatu yang sama sejak tadi. Ingin rasanya ia memindahkan topik pembicaraan ini ke dalam lubang kuburan, kalau bisa.

"Ku pikir bukan hal itu saja," balas Kyungsoo menyelam dalam menatap punggung tak bersemagat Baekhyun. Memicingkan mata bulatnya untuk mengupas habis kecuriagaan pada sepupunya. Kalau-kalau saja benar Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika Chanyeol menciummu?"

Tercekat, Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan sisa potongan semangka di tangannya. Mata bulan sabitnya membola saat menatap kemana Kyungsoo mencoba menantangnya berduel dalam hal melotot. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal seperti itu?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir saja jika kalian melakukannya," tutur Kyungsoo cukup bar-bar. Khas orang yang tidak akan berbohong pada perkataannya. Tapi sayang kalau Baekhyun sudah memerah karena malu. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya _iseng_ bertanya soal itu.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya tiba-tiba. Kikuk sendiri saat dia mencari piring yang lain di rak dapur. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin bertanya mengapa. Ia jauh lebih memilih menghidupkan televisi yang menempel pada dinding. Memilih _chanel_ seenak jidatnya sebagai pelampiasan, sebelum tawanya meledak karena Baekhyun terlalu lucu. "Lalu mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?"

Terdiam sebentar, Baekhyun memindahkan beberapa potongan semangkanya ke atas piring. Pikirannya jauh menerawang. Dipikir benar bila ia juga tidak bisa berlama-lama hidup tanpa tujuan. Dia bahkan masih muda, skripsi belum selesai, dan kapan ia harus wisuda saja Baekhyun belum tahu. Kenapa pula ia harus terjebak dalam hal serumit ini?

"Apa aku harus bercerai dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh serius. Ia bahkan mengabaikan iklan diskon alat memasak yang paling ia sukai. Sungguh, Baekhyun lebih penting dari pada panci-panci di dapurnya sekarang. "Baek, aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang berpikiran sempit seperti ini." Ia melanjutkan, "Serius, kau mau cerai dari orang kaya dan tampan seperti Chanyeol? Demi Tuhan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya. "Baek, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikannya. Bahkan jika dia berselingkuh sekalipun, akulah yang akan minta maaf padanya."

Tidak ada yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan selain memukul kepala Kyungsoo yang tertutupi oleh harta. Sayangnya sepupunya itu tengah hamil, lantas mau bagaimana lagi selain diam menahan emosi? Kalaupun ia pukul Kyungsoo sekarang, Jongin yang super berisik itu bisa saja menggugatnya sampai ke jeruji besi. _Sial!_

"Coba kau bayangkan, apa yang akan dikatakan ibumu jika setelah dua bulan kalian menikah kalian tiba-tiba bercerai?"

Baekhyun cukup serius memikirkan hal itu. Tidak akan pernah terbayangkan bahwa dirinya akan jadi mantan suami orang─yang wisuda saja belum. Sungguh horror melebihi film seram yang pernah dirilis negara Amerika sepanjang masa.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Baekhyun. Mengambil potongan semangka yang sebenarnya sudah dia tunggu itu, kemudian melahapnya lapar. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau ini bukan solusi. Kau tidak bisa berlari dari studimu yang membosankan itu dengan menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai."

"Aku benar, kan?"

Yang mendengar kemudian berubah cemas. Masalah hidupnya saja sudah benar-benar krusial, kenapa pula ditambah dengan drama rumah tangga? "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Seupunya menepuk bahunya pelan. Tidak perduli tangan itu bekas semangka yang dimakannya atau apa yang kotor sampai baju Baekhyun penuh noda. "Kau harus berpikir mulai sekarang. Apakah kau ingin tetap tinggal atau pergi dari Chanyeol?"

e)(o

Ketika malam mulai menggelap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan untuk ritual makan malam mereka. Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari kantor, sedangkan Baekhyun baru saja selesai meladeni skripsinya sampai ia pusing sendiri. Suara-suara ketukan piring dan sendok menggema lalu tak lama hilang. Begitu seterusnya sampai mereka selesai lalu mengambil langkah seribu untuk bersembunyi ke dalam kamar masing-masing.

Mengaku terlalu banyak hal yang terulang, Baekhyun akhirnya mencoba merubah segala hal. Ia tidak bergerak dari kursinya, menunggu Chanyeol menghabiskan makan malamnya sampai yang diperhatikan terganggu. Chanyeol pun berkedip ketika Baekhyun yang didapatinya tengah menatapnya seakan ada banyak remah nasi di pipinya.

"Mari kita lupakan," ucap Baekhyun tenang. Sementara Chanyeol mendadak membeku di posisi. "Kita lupakan saja semua hal yang terjadi di antara kita."

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Membenamkan banyak rasa yang tiba-tiba tumpah ruah dalam hatinya. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa setelah segalanya teringat dalam benak, ia tidak mampu lagi menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang tampak biasa saja. "Aku tidak pernah suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Kau bisa kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang biasanya dan aku akan kembali melakukan sesuatu yang aku suka."

Dan tiba pada Chanyeol yang akhirnya ikut tertunduk. Kehilangan rasa lega soal laparnya. Bahkan nasi yang baru saja habis dari mangkuknya lenyap. Berubah musnah dimakan perasaannya sendiri. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Chanyeol terus memohon maaf padanya. Pria itu nyaris tidak berlaku konyol seperti biasanya. Tidak menyapanya ketika pagi-pagi mereka datang. Dan yang lebih krusial, Chanyeol juga tidak lagi membangunkannya ketika ia tertidur di sofa.

Mereka berubah menjauh satu sama lain. Membentuk suatu dinding sebagai spasi yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka bangun sejak awal. Dan Baekhyun menyayangkan sesuatu sepenting pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, yang kemudian berakhir dengan saling jauh begini.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk pernikahan kita?" tanya Baekhyun terang-terangan. Dan kalau bisa, ia ingin berbicara sangat serius malam ini. Meladeni jawaban Chanyeol atas interogasinya, bahkan kalau sampai pagi─demi sebuah solusi.

Chanyeol berubah serius. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya. Meladeni buku-bukunya sebelum tidur, seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk hari ini. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Maniknya berkelana memainkan cahaya malam di meja makannya. Jemarinya bahkan berubah kaku kala ia meragu mengatakan, "Bahkan jika aku menginginkan kita bercerai?"

Dan dengan mudahnya Chanyeol menjawab 'ya' sebagai jawaban.

Nyatanya, pemikiran pria itu masihlah sempit. Tidak mau kerepotan memikirkan banyak opsi melalui banyak pertimbangan, atau mungkin sudah memang begitu kesepakatannya. Entahlah, Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menerka.

"Begini, aku─"

Belum Baekhyun bersuara, bel pintu kediaman mereka dengan tega sudah memecah kesunyian. Menghalangi pembicaraan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur mendapatkan keberanian tapi harus pupus di tengah jalan. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menjamin kalau ia bisa berbicara seberani ini lain kali.

"Biar aku yang buka." Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintunya. Sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah ingin mengutuk tamu malamnya.

"_Oh, apa yang harus kita lakukan, mereka sudah makan."_

"_Kita terlambat?"_

Suara familiar itu kemudian menerjang kedua telinga Baekhyun yang masih sangat aktif malam ini. Ia bahkan tidak bodoh untuk menebak siapa yang datang bertamu di malam suntuk penuh kacau miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Chanyeol menyusul masuk. Pria tinggi itu lantas mengamati tamunya. Memeriksa banyak barang bawaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang seakan ingin mengajaknya pergi piknik ke tepian jurang.

"Kami ingin berkunjung, tidak boleh?" jawab Jongin santai. Meletakkan beberapa botol minuman. Bukan soda atau bir, alih-alih _soju_ yang tidak bisa diminum Kyungsoo sekarang.

Baekhyun berubah kesal. Ia merengut meninggalkan meja makan penuh piring kotor. Persetan kalau ia tidak cuci piring malam ini. Ia harus menjambak rambut Kyungsoo yang mengacaukan waktunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini sudah malam, kalian pulang saja."

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia membuka kantong plastik yang berisi kotak kue tar besar. Lengkap dengan mengeluarkan beberapa pasang lilin dan juga korek api. "Sepupuku, sayang. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Ini masih hari ulang tahun Chanyeol."

Yang mendengar berubah melotot. "Apa?!"

Kyungsoo menyernyit. Ia pun terpaksa menyebut Baekhyun terlalu bodoh dan tidak becus untuk menjadi suami idaman. Untuk itu ia berbisik kecil pada Baekhyun, menyadarkan sisi kemanusiaan sepupunya yang mungkin saja sudah tergerus masa. "Jadi kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar kini merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia nyatanya tidak pernah memikirkan Chanyeol selama ini. Untuk mengetahui hari sepenting hari ulang tahun suaminya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya. "Mana aku tahu!"

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang mulai risih. Bukan tidak menghargai temannya. Ia hanya tidak suka hari ulang tahunnya dirayakan sedemikian rupa. Terlebih ketika semua lelah di bahunya belum juga hilang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan lelah Jongin yang terpaksa menurut saja disuruh Kyungsoo.

"Santai. Kami sudah bawa kue," sanggah pemuda bermata bulat itu menyalakan tiap lilin yang sudah disusunnya. "Kau hanya perlu meniup lilinnya. Tidak sampai satu jam, atau kekurangan waktu tidur karena besok adalah _weekend_."

Lagu ulang tahun dinyanyikan semeriah mungkin. Kyungsoo pun pandai dalam hal menyanyi, tidak kalah dengan Baekhyun yang memang hobi menyanyi. Tapi malam ini Baekhyun tidak menyanyi seindah biasanya. Hatinya terlalu hampa, diluputi banyak rasa yang bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak akan tahu mengapa.

Tiba saat Chanyeol meniup lilinnya dan Jongin yang menghidupkan semua lampu yang diurusnya. Pesta kecil kemudian mendadak selesai. Chanyeol dan Jongin kemudian sibuk mengobrol masalah kantor dengan beberapa gelas soju. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk berbenah. Memotong kue-kue dengan Kyungsoo dan menyuguhkan banyak cemilan.

Jam di dinding lantas menunjukkan pukul tengah malam ketika Jongin mengusulkan sebuah permainan kecil. Permainan sederhana bernama _truth or dare_ yang langsung dibalas sinis oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda itu luar biasa mengantuk, sangat berbeda dengan seisi rumah Chanyeol yang seperti kelelawar mencari buah.

Botol _soju_ kosong diputar. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun duduk di antara mereka yang cukup bersemangat. Menunggu mulut botol itu menunjuk salah satu di antara mereka, terserah kalau esok hari kantung matanya tambah melebar sampai ujung pipinya.

"_Truth or dare?_"

Jongin menanyakan hal yang seperti biasanya. Jujur permainan seperti ini akan seru saat mereka memiliki acara berkemah saat remaja. Dan Baekhyun adalah ahli dalam menjatuhkan teman-temannya. Ia mahir dalam membalas dendam banyak orang yang menargetkannya. Tapi untuk malam ini adalah pengecualian. Karena ia dipenuhi rasa kantuk luar biasa dan juga rasa jengkel yang entah apa sebabnya.

Jadi si pemuda berambut coklat akhirnya memilih '_truth_' sebagai pelampiasan. Cari aman saja sebenarnya. Dan satu hal, Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk diberi perintah oleh Jongin.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau mencium Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin menatapnya penuh tantangan. Sampai Baekhyun terprovokasi sendiri untuk menargetkan Jongin dalam permainan. Ia pun bersumpah akan menelanjangi Jongin di depan suami tercintanya malam ini.

"Lima hari yang lalu. Kau puas?" balas Baekhyun terang-terangan. Kyungsoo pun terkikik geli, tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah sangat syok dalam pikirannya.

Baekhyun lantas memutar botol yang ada di dalam genggaman Jongin. Ia mungkin tidak akan percaya jika ia mulai ingin serius memainkan permainan ini karena sebuah pertanyaan konyol.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Btw _chap_ 7 ternyata aku buat cukup panjang. Ada anu pula, tapi gak anu banget wkwk soalnya aku gak bisa.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa balik lagi. Aku sadar, kalau aku tidak bisa jauh lama-lama dari mereka. Mau nangis akutu kadang, ternyata bucinku sudah akut TT

Apapun yang terjadi aku tetap sayang CB dan EXO.

Makasih, karena masih mau baca ff ini. _See you next chap!_


	8. Chapter 8

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah puas membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin hampir menanggalkan seluruh pakaian, permaian konyol itu akhirnya selesai. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang _hangover_ terduduk di lantai penuh sampah bersama Chanyeol yang belum juga kembali dari mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Sudah lama sejak Jongin dan Kyungsoo pulang, ketika Baekhyun kehilangan kantuknya. Jadi ia memindahkan botol-botol kosong dan sampah untuk masuk ke dalam tempatnya, plus dengan membersihkan ceceran krim kue di beberapa sisi lantai. Dan pemuda itu mungkin kesal sekarang. Tapi entah, kekesalannya kini berubah jadi pening yang tidak tertahankan sejak tadi.

Menghampiri Chanyeol yang susah payah mempertahankan kesadarannya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari jika pria itu memasang kaosnya dengan terbalik. Pemuda itu lantas memikirkan sesuatu. Setidaknya mereka berhasil cair berkat kunjungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Kau tidak mahir memainkan permainan," celoteh Baekhyun berusaha mengantar satu lagi barang kotor yang isinya masih utuh. Hanya secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol yang sudah ia buat, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang.

Melirik isi kopi dingin yang dibawa suaminya, membuat Chanyeol mual. Ia mungkin terlalu banyak minum. Kemudian dengan berat hati, ia kini membuang seluruh air kopinya ke wastafel tanpa berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan saat menyuruhku membuka pakaian."

"Apa bedanya dengan kau yang membuka pakaianku tanpa izin waktu itu?" Balas Baekhyun melipat lengannya di dada. "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya impas."

Chanyeol berubah kesal, kepalanya yang biasanya cerdas malah ingin pecah jadi dua saja rasanya. Pun piring-piring di depannya baru saja berhasil ia bilas dengan benar. Sampai kapan memangnya dia harus selalu peka dengan cucian piring?

"Waktu itu siapa yang punya ide?"

Baekhyun yang pening memilih naik ke atas _counter_. Menunggu Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor yang seharusnya ia cuci. Tapi karena suatu alasan yang tidak pasti, Baekhyun malah tidak bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya. Jadi sebagai perasaan tidak enak hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu suaminya dengan setia. "Memangnya apa yang kita lakukan malam itu? Kekacauan?"

"Menurutmu?" toleh Chanyeol kesal. Karena sungguh, ia tidak pernah mau membahas soal keteledorannya hari itu. Ia lantas memindahkan banyak piring yang ia cuci dan meletakkan mereka di tempat yang seharusnya. Sangat rapi sampai Baekhyun malas melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, kau punya hak," celetuk Baekhyun mengusap keningnya. Ia tidak khawatir jika terjatuh. Malah memainkan toples kopi Chanyeol yang masih penuh isinya di tangan.

Maka yang mendengar merampas benda yang dipegangnya. Tidak mau kalau setoples bubuk kopinya tumpah sia-sia ke lantai. "Itu tidak sesederhana yang kau ucapkan."

Baekhyun terkikik. Ia memilih duduk dengan lebih manis, lalu menatap lekat bagaimana kesibukan Chanyeol yang berputar-putar di sisi dapur. Seolah tidak perduli pada keberadaannya yang minta diperhatikan. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau berhak dan aku juga punya kewajiban."

"Itu akan berbeda jika kita saling mencintai. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya walaupun kita sudah menikah." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengambil benda-benda yang dijuput oleh Baekhyun. Kali ini pisau, dan itu akan bahaya menurut remang di dapurnya.

"Lalu kau mau kita bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau mau serius mengikuti alur pernikahan kita?" balas tanya Chanyeol kini. Ia sepenuhnya selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya. Jadi ia berdiri di depan suaminya dengan lengan terlipat di dada. "Baekhyun, kau itu menarik. Kau tidak tahu kalau kau menarik?"

Si pemuda berambut coklat akhirnya terkekeh. Disugarnya seluruh surai yang ia punya lalu menurunkan salah satu kakinya. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini orang yang cukup populer. Aku punya penggemar yang selalu menyelipkan surat cintanya di loker kampus."

Mendengar cerita yang sedikit angkuh itu membuat Chanyeol membuang muka. Menyesal ia menggunakan kata 'menarik' untuk menilai orang berpikiran sempit seperti Baekhyun. "Kau cukup percaya diri."

Mata bulan sabit si pemuda tenggelam dalam remang. Senyum miring khas miliknya bahkan sudah lebih dulu menghias. Chanyeol yang pusing ingin segera berdoa saja, kalau isi perutnya dimuntahkan sekarang, setidaknya jangan di dapurnya. Di depan Baekhyun saja sudah cukup memalukan.

"Kita bahkan pernah melakukannya. Masih mau mencari buktinya?" tanyanya sedikit sarkas. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan menggoda ala kucing milik Baekhyun yang menjijikkan.

Chanyeol akhirnya berdecih. Ia tidak pernah suka pembicaraan yang tidak manis seperti ini. Apalagi sampai menyinggung harga diri dan perlakuan salah yang pernah ia lakukan. Tidak pernah ia sepercaya diri itu. Lagipula manusia mana yang mau dibeberkan kesalahannya?

"Atau kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku seperti 'apakah aku akan mencintaimu?'."

Chanyeol menurunkan seluruh lipatan lengan kemejanya. Bersikap sedikit rasional sambil bersandar pada tepian pintu lemari dapur. "Itu tidak penting bagiku."

"Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak penting bagimu, sedangkan kau pernah berjanji akan mencintaiku?" Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. Kali ini pemuda itu sempat hampir terjatuh karena terlalu pusing. "Kalau kau akan memberikan cintamu pada seseorang, kau harusnya mendapatkan cinta yang sama pula."

Sekarang izinkan Chanyeol untuk tertawa mendengar ceramah Baekhyun yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini. "Untuk apa aku meminta sesuatu yang semu seperti itu? Cinta bisa berubah. Pada akhirnya, seseorang bisa berakhir di tong sampah jika mereka dicintai seseorang. Seperti mainan."

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. Baginya belum ada yang memandang rendah kalimatnya perihal nasihat cinta. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah sangat menghargai kalimatnya karena berhasil membuat sepupunya itu tenang. "Oleh karena itu kau harus bertemu dengan orang yang tepat untuk hidupmu. Yang menerima seluruh pikiran dan kegilaan yang kau buat ini."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Kakinya pegal sebenarnya, dan ia berusaha untuk menimbang demi mencari kursi lain selain menggeret kursi makan. "Jika aku bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita harus bercerai," jawab Baekhyun singkat. Begitu _enteng_ seperti berat kantong plastik hitam yang lolos di sudut lemari. Tidak seperti pemikiran Jongin─yang waktu itu─pernah menakut-nakutinya soal proses cerai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sadar. Terlalu bodoh sebenarnya. Jadi pikir sajalah, kalau tidak punya tujuan lagi soal rumah tangga kenapa tidak mencoba pisah? Siapa tahu hidup ini bisa berubah, benar kan?

"Karena kita sudah menemukan tujuan yang lain setelah menikah. Kita bahkan pernah melakukannya. Kau pernah menciumku dan aku pun pernah menciummu─impas, jadi kita tidak punya alasan lain, selain bercerai." Baekhyun turun dari _counter_. Menapaki lantai dengan perlahan. Harus banyak hati-hati kalau tidak mau terpeleset. "Kau bisa meminta seseorang menuruti semua perkataan ibumu. Punya anak yang lucu, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Menggantikanku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Pikirannya berkelana seorang diri meninggalkan raganya. Tapi entah bagaimana semua itu terasa kosong. Tidak menarik untuk dibicarakan, malah menyisakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia mengatakannya. Rasanya seperti dicubit semut?

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

Dan si pemuda berambut coklat mulai tertegun ketika Chanyeol bertanya hal yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. Selebihnya ia terkejut, walaupun mungkin perkataan seperti itu tidak ada artinya bagi Chanyeol. Tapi mengapa ia merasa seperti─

dicubit lagi?

Semburat merah menjalar di pipi. Entah karena mabuk atau hal yang lain. Sambil melangkah Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk membuka kulkas. Mencoba memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam benda kotak dua pintu itu. Supaya Chanyeol tidak melihat betapa memalukannya dia yang tidak nyaman oleh pertanyaan sederhana.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang akan mengerti dirimu," jawab Baekhyun kosong. Ia baru saja menutup pintu kulkas. Ia lalu bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera kabur dari sana. Namun sebelum itu, ia sempat berbalik, menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bajumu terbalik─"

e)(o

Cicitan burung pengantar pagi adalah definisi pagi yang indah bagi beberapa orang yang menikmati hidup. Selain itu, cahaya mentari yang lembut membelai, liuk korden yang ditiup angin sunyi, lalu harum masakan yang menyusup lewat jendela ketika raga masih dibalut selimut tebal, mungkin mereka poin terbaiknya.

Masih dengan musim gugur dengan nuansa coklat kayu, pepohonan di halaman berubah lembab tanpa daunnya. Sedikit berpola ketika Chanyeol menghirup tiap suasana yang ia punya. Dan bisa dibilang, ini adalah tidur panjang terbaiknya. Dimana matahari sudah sangat tinggi dan tidak ada yang menerobos masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkannya─tidak seperti ibunya.

Selesai berdiri di depan kaca dan membersihkan wajahnya sebentar, Chanyeol kemudian turun mencari isi dapurnya. Dengan harapan makanan sudah ditata di atas meja, lengkap dengan kopi paginya.

Terlalu banyak berespektasi, akhirnya Chanyeol menyesalkan sesuatu ketika keluar dari kamar besarnya. Ia lantas menemukan Baekhyun dengan kikikan luar biasanya karena acara kartun kucing dan tikus kesukaannya. Tangannya penuh dengan _snack_, dan jangan lupa dengan ceceran remah makanan atau sampah di sekitar lantai. Belum lagi dengan tumpukan cucian piring yang menggunung di wastafel. Dan semua itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan _hangover_ keduanya selain semalam.

Duduk di kursi makannya, Chanyeol memperhatikan sekeliling dapurnya. Cukup berantakan dengan sisa bau gosong dan ceceran tepung di dekat oven. Seingatnya, bibi Gong tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ceceran bahan setelah memasak. Malah wanita paruh baya itu selalu mencucikan semua peralatan memasak miliknya setelah digunakan.

Lalu yang lebih mengejutkan, ada sebuah kue kecil di atas meja. Lengkap dengan tulisan 'selamat ulang tahun' yang cukup rapi. Sedikit kekanakan, dan mungkin Chanyeol akan wajar dengan masakan bibi Gong pagi ini. Tapi entah, ia mendadak tidak paham, mengapa ia sangat kecewa dengan penampilan kue tar kecil penuh krim di depannya kini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Lamunan Chanyeol pecah menjadi dua ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat dengan celana pendeknya. Sedangkan kaos putihnya menjuntai kebesaran, tidak asing sebenarnya kalau Chanyeol mau berkomentar itu adalah pakaiannya. Rambut Baekhyun pun masih belum kering, masih kusut hingga butuh disisir. Namun bukan Baekhyun kalau ia tidak perduli dengan penampilannya.

Rupanya Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua perkataannya soal 'hidup sesukanya', seperti yang pernah ia katakan terakhir kali.

Wajah cerah bak bunga yang mekar di pagi itu hari kini mendekat ke sisi meja. Melupakan keinginannya untuk membuka kulkas, lalu memperhatikan beberapa menu di atas meja. Termasuk gunungan kue yang terlalu manis untuk dicicipi. "Aku mengatakan pada bibi Gong soal ulang tahunmu. Jadi dia membuatkanmu sup rumput laut dan juga─kue ini."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. Sedangkan separuh dari dirinya terus membatin kalau ini semua tidak akan mungkin. "Kau yakin bibi Gong yang membuat kue ini?"

"Jadi kau berpikir jika itu aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Kedipan halusnya pagi ini bahkan terlalu segar untuk ditatap suaminya. Bagaimana tidak, ia masih beraroma sabun bayi, sangat aneh untuk usianya yang sudah menginjak 23.

"Dengar Chanyeol, menyalakan kompor saja membuatku bergidik ngeri, kenapa pula aku harus susah-susah membuat adonan kue?"

_Benar juga_, pikir Chanyeol. Sangat masuk akal sebenarnya kalau ia berpikir Baekhyun tidak perduli padanya. Lagi pula untuk apa suaminya itu membuat kue untuk hari ulang tahunnya lalu menyanyikan lagu _happy birthday _dengan rambut mekar dan celana pendek? Tidak masuk akal!

"Tapi ini seperti bukan bibi Gong. Dia tidak membersihkan peralatan seperti biasanya."

Ya, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan keganjilan tenggelam dalam hidupnya. Jikalaupun benar bibi Gong tidak bisa membuat kue, bagaimana bisa wanita paruh baya itu membuatkannya beberapa kue_ pie_ dua hari yang lalu.

"Dia buru-buru pagi ini. Dia harus membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit," jawab Baekhyun berbalik membuka kulkas. Mengambil dua kotak susu dan juga cemilan manis. "Kau mau mencicipi kuenya?"

Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun dengan raut heran kini mematung. Urung menyantap sarapan terlambatnya yang sudah sangat dingin. Ia pun tidak berminat dengan kue. Dan lebih tidak berminat lagi pada Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menghabiskan isi kulkasnya. "Nanti saja. Kita bisa menaruhnya di kulkas."

"Oke," angguknya polos lalu bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat ulang tahun. Aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya semalam."

"Terima kasih," balas Chanyeol sibuk menyantap makanannya. Kalau mau jujur, dia memang sudah sangat kelaparan. Jadi ia tidak mau diganggu lagi saat makan.

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun urung beranjak dari sana. Ia benar-benar berniat mengganggu Chanyeol demi beberapa pertanyaan sepele. "Atau kau mau berkunjung ke suatu tempat?"

Chanyeol lantas menuang air ke dalam gelasnya. Sedikit berpikir sebenarnya. "Hari ulang tahunku sudah lewat."

"Anggap saja belum."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Memilih menatap Baekhyun dan bersumpah untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Baekhyun ingin tanyakan terlebih dahulu. "Tidak usah."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

e)(o

Baekhyun diganggu bosannya sendiri ketika mulai berkeliling di rumah Chanyeol yang cukup besar itu. Ia beberapa kali berputar-putar di halaman belakang, menaiki beberapa anak tangga balkon di lantai atas kemudian turun lagi, mengambil banyak cemilan dan berakhir mendudukkan diri di sebelah Chanyeol.

Halaman belakang saat itu cukup sejuk udaranya. Chanyeol dengan bukunya bahkan terlihat menikmati bacaan. Tidak terusik dengan Baekhyun yang mulai menatapnya dengan kunyahan berisik kripik kentang.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu lalu dengan sengaja membuat keributan. Mencoba mengganggu Chanyeol yang tengah berkonsentrasi sampai ia bosan sendiri. Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol tidak kunjung menoleh padanya. Sama dengan beberapa ide yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya pagi ini. Sia-sia saja membuat kue, Chanyeol terlihat tidak menyukai kue buatannya.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun yang terus minta diperhatikan. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin membuat sedikit perayaan ulang tahun kecil-kecilan sebagai teman satu atap yang baik. Pikirnya akan jauh lebih baik atau semacamnya, namun kenyataannya Chanyeol terlalu kaku untuk sesuatu seperti pesta kejutan.

Menebak hasil kerjanya saja Chanyeol gagal, bagaimana kalau ia buat kejutan besar dengan uang tabungannya? Chanyeol pasti akan menertawakannya sampai menggelepar─seperti ikan di pasar.

Dan saat sepasang mata besar itu menoleh padanya, Baekhyun langsung bertanya soal, "Kau suka taman bermain?"

Siapa tahu kan, ia bisa mentraktir suami tingginya itu naik _roller coaster_. Atau beberapa wahana kereta misalnya? Yang jelas, uang yang Baekhyun punya sangat terbatas. Ia tidak mungkin membelikan Chanyeol jam tangan _Rolex_, mantel _Gucci_, atau barang mahal lainnya kan?

"Tidak."

Sangat singkat jawabannya. Sangat singkat dari gonggongan anjing miliknya di rumah. Baekhyun bahkan tercengang ketika Chanyeol kembali meladeni lembar halaman bukunya. Tidak juga memperdulikannya yang sudah cukup lelah berusaha ini.

"Kau suka laut?"

Tawaran yang lain muncul. Tapi Chanyeol tetap menjawab, "Tidak."

Baekhyun berubah berpikir keras. Dalam otaknya, ia sudah menekan beberapa tombol kalkulator. Menimbang hal-hal yang dapat ia beli dengan beberapa uang yang ia punya sebagai hadiah─kalau memungkinkan, "Kau suka kue?"

"Tidak."

"Kau suka buku?"

Alhasil Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tatapan heran yang aneh. Pria itu rupanya cukup serius ketika menatap seluruh wajah Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir keras. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba─"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak tahu mengapa dengan menatap wajah itu wajahnya jadi cepat sekali berubah panas. Padahal angin masih bertiup sejuk siang itu. "Karena tidak ada jawaban 'ya', makanya aku bosan!"

"Kau aneh," tutur Chanyeol yang menemukan kekikukan suaminya. Wajar saja, siapa yang tidak heran kalau orang yang tidak dekat dengannya tiba-tiba menawarkan banyak hal aneh seperti paket liburan. Ini bukan pembunuhan berencana, kan?

Tapi Chanyeol juga tiba-tiba mengajak Baekhyun menikah, bukannya dia juga memiliki kemungkinan untuk melakukan pembunuhan berencana?

Baekhyun pun mendadak menggaruk hidungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin ke bioskop sore ini, kau mau ikut?"

"Aku lebih suka di rumah saat _weekend_," jawab Chanyeol yang sebenarnya masih sedikit curiga.

Dan Baekhyun mendadak ingin segera berlari ke planet Mars sambil berteriak. Habis sudah akalnya tentang kejutan ulang tahun Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kalau pergi belanja?"

"Persediaan bulanan kita masih banyak."

Maka Baekhyun mengangkat cemilan yang berada di tangannya. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan kesengajaannya menghabiskan seisi kulkas. Hanya untuk membuat Chanyeol pergi menemaninya berbelanja ke supermarket. Sangat kekanakan!

"Oh, aku menghabiskannya kalau kau penasaran."

Chanyeol mendegus lelah. Ia cukup terganggu sebenarnya dengan sikap aneh Baekhyun hari ini. Dan ia menjadi lebih waspada jika Baekhyun terus saja menerornya dengan beberapa hal aneh lainnya sampai besok pagi. "Tadi aku melihatnya, masih banyak."

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa gagal total seperti ini. Mungkin saja benar kalau Chanyeol tidak cocok hidup di bumi. Dilihat dari parasnya saja sudah tidak sesuai standar penduduk bumi. Bagaimana bisa orang tampan nan tidak seru ini tinggal di sebelah rumahnya? Keluarga Park pasti menyembunyikan UFO di suatu tempat untuk membiarkan Chanyeol pulang kampung. Benar tidak?

"Toko buku!" Pikir Baekhyun ini adalah opsi terakhir yang ia miliki. Jika tidak berhasil juga, silahkan kubur Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Ia mungkin harus mati terlebih dahulu untuk dapat perhatian suami tingginya ini. "Aku mau pergi ke toko buku. Kau pasti mau ikut kan?"

"Untuk apa?"

_Sial! _Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia juga takut dikubur hidup-hidup. Sangat malah. Mana mau dia mati sia-sia, memangnya dia sudah sukses?

"Ya beli buku. Aku harus mencari referensi untuk skripsiku."

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau mau ke taman bermain?" Raut Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih aneh lagi. Tidak ada manis-manisnya, hanya ada wajah semen yang baru saja jadi. Tapi sayangnya walaupun kaku kering begitu, Chanyeol itu tampan. Mau bagaimanapun orang tampan itu bebas. Tidak ada yang akan mencoretnya dari dokumen kelahiran di pencatatan sipil, berbeda kalau Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak jadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap bukunya. Tidak perduli akan suaminya yang sudah cemberut dengan _pout_an di bibir. "Ya sudah."

Baekhyun beranjak. Kesal sekali sampai ia ingin melempari Chanyeol dengan keripik kentang yang ia punya. "Chanyeol! Kau tidak mau mengantarku?!"

Seketika Chanyeol mendongak karena terkejut dengan teriakan suaminya. Dan pria itu bisa saja takut kalau Baekhyun berniat melemparinya dengan piring seperti terakhir kali. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Dasar idiot!" hardik Baekhyun yang kemudian berlalu dengan langkah panjang-panjang.

e)(o

Hari ini mereka kembali terdiam satu sama lain. Meski tidak lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Suara piring, lalu suara beberapa barang pecah belah lain yang dicuci bibi Gong menggema menemani. Tapi keduanya tetap tidak mau bicara seperti bisu. Bibi Gong yang melirik keduanya beberapa kali pun, mulai khawatir kalau saja ada sesuatu yang buruk di antara keduanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kata orang, mendapati pasangan menikah yang hanya bediam di meja makan adalah hal yang paling horror di dunia. Kalau tidak bersitegang, piring juga bisa melayang. Siapa yang tidak takut?

Baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat tidak berminat. Setelah ia menghabiskan minumnya ia mundur, lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih belum selesai. Sendirian.

Terakhir kali Baekhyun melakukan mogok bicara begini karena Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan. Wajar mungkin. Tapi kalau yang satu ini Chanyeol mana bisa menebak kesalahannya. Jadi ia mau tidak mau tetap melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Mencoba memikirkan sendiri kesalahan yang ia buat walau kesal.

Sampai pada bibi Gong yang mendekat, lalu meletakkan potongan buah semangka yang selalu Baekhyun cari setelah makan. Ia pun bertanya, "Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Chanyeol tenang. Dan ia harus mengikuti alur dari prinsipnya sendiri, bahwa rumah tangga adalah masalah pribadi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu bagaimana kondisi pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Bibi Gong mengangguk kecil sambil membereskan dapur. Tidak lupa wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan pisau di tempat yang seharusnya. "Kuenya tidak dimakan?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa bersalah soal kue ulang tahun yang ia terima tadi pagi. Ia pada nyatanya mengabaikan hasil kerja keras seseorang. Tidak mencicipinya sebagai rasa penghargaan, seperti biasanya. "Mungkin nanti."

Maka yang mendengar tersenyum kecil sambil memunggungi Chanyeol di meja makannya. Seakan paham ia kini mulai bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya ia tahu mengapa rumah ini begitu sunyi ketika siang hari. "Tidak ada lilin tadi pagi. Jadi dia pergi membelinya pagi-pagi sekali."

"Dia?" ulang Chanyeol dengan alisnya yang mengeriting.

Bibi Gong menoleh dengan tawa kecil keibuannya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun yang membuat kuenya?"

Si pria tinggi malah berubah terkejut. Jika tadi pagi ia berpikir kalau di antara keduanya tidak masuk akal untuk membuat kue. Maka saat ini ia yakin bahwa Baekhyun lah yang melakukannya.

"Dia bersikeras ingin membuatnya sendiri," sambung bibi Gong lalu melepas apron yang dikenakannya. Menggantungnya di tempat yang pantas sebelum ia benar-benar pulang untuk beristirahat. "Aku pikir kalian sudah memakan kuenya."

e)(o

Baekhyun yang hampa tanpa tujuan berakhir dengan menelusuri jalanan sepi yang menanjak. Turun dari bus tubuhnya dibakar sepi, tidak tahu hendak kemana selain menuruti kemana kakinya melangkah pergi. Sambil memperhatikan beberapa pengguna jalan di ujung sana, ia membuka sisa permen _lollipop_ yang ia dapatkan di saku.

Ingin mengutuk, ia pun menyadari kemana kakinya melangkah pergi. Ia rupanya sudah sampai pada rumahnya sendiri, yang kebetulan bibi Park tengah berbincang dengan seseorang di depan pagarnya. Tak lama kakaknya, Luhan, pun keluar dari sana, menyapa bibi Park dengan hangat lalu pamit untuk pergi bekerja.

Jujur ia merindukan rumahnya. Walaupun kamarnya kecil dan tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya di rumah Chanyeol, ia pikir ia lebih suka di kamar rumahnya. Ia bisa menemukan banyak kucing yang mampir, bernyanyi sesuka hatinya atau mungkin melakukan lari pagi di dekitar kompleks. Dan sayangnya, kini semua tetangganya sudah tahu kalau ia menikah. Kalau ia pulang lalu melakukan rutinitasnya, bisa-bisa ia ditodong oleh pertanyaan pribadi. Tidak jauh berbeda seperti yang ditemuinya di acara keluarga Chanyeol.

Tidak mau membuat dirinya ditawan mertuanya sendiri, akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik mengambil arah yang berlawanan. Menyusuri jalanan di samping taman bermain kecil yang dipenuhi oleh tawa anak-anak. Mungkin dulu ia sempat menyukai anak-anak. Maksudnya, Baekhyun sempat suka bermain dengan anak-anak. Terakhir kali ia pernah menjaga anak bibinya ketika ia berada di sekolah menengah.

Tapi sekarang mungkin tidak lagi. Melihat anak-anak dengan tawanya yang polos itu malah membuatnya teringat dengan pertanyaan _"Kapan kau punya anak?"_. Sungguh tidak ada pertanyaan yang tidak lebih menyebalkan dari pada itu, sampai ia berpikir tidak akan punya anak seumur hidupnya.

Sesampainya ia pada pagar mungil berwarna putih, Baekhyun sempat melirik ke dalam untuk menemukan sesuatu. Ia pun kini menyadari jika rumah itu terlalu familiar untuk dihampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Kyungsoo.

Mau pecah saja kepala Baekhyun. Ia ternyata tidak pandai melarikan diri atau kabur dari rumah. Karena kalau ia pintar, ia mungkin sudah berada di Antartika sekarang.

Mangabaikan banyak hal, ia lantas membuka pagar itu. Kemudian memasuki halamannya seperti biasa. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan jika mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo. Tanpa permisi atau meninggalkan bunyi bel pintu, karena Baekhyun tahu benar berapa kode pintu rumah itu.

Alhasil ia menemukan suasana rumah yang sunyi di dalam. Padahal mobil Jongin terparkir di luar, ketiga anjing mereka pun sibuk main di halaman. Bahkan Jangah dengan santainya _poop_ di bawah ayunan. Sungguh pemandangan _weekend_ yang sangat kacau.

Memasuki ruang tengah, Baekhyun terkejut luar biasa. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan televisi yang masih menyala ribut atau beberapa barang yang tumpah di lantai. Baekhyun tidak masalah. Hanya saja─

"B-baek?!"

Sepasang mata yang bulat ditambah dengan sepasang mata lain yang memeluknya, menatapnya terkejut. Tidak kalah terkejut dengannya yang hanya bisa mematung di hadapan keduanya. Posisi yang sama-sama berantakan itu lantas membuat Baekhyun ingin segera melarikan diri. Kalau saja di bawah kaki pemuda itu ada lubang, ia dengan senang hati akan terjun ke dalam dengan suka rela. Serius.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengubah posisi, membenarkan pakaian yang kusut. Bahkan Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofanya, mendorong suaminya untuk menjauh hanya demi menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana. Canggung mendera, dan Baekhyun tidak punya piihan selain pergi.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya," tutur Baekhyun buru-buru keluar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih ingin mengejarnya. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, nanti aku telpon."

"Tapi kau baru saja sampai." Kyungsoo dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimanapun suasananya sudah berubah canggung. Walaupun Baekhyun berubah pikiran, semuanya tetap saja akan salah. Tidak bisa diperbaiki sekalipun kedua sosok itu tidaklah asing baginya.

"Santai Baek, kau ini kenapa?" Jongin menyusul. Masih menggaruk kepalanya yang kusut, tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya yang belum dikancing sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun semakin tidak punya muka. Hatinya berubah berdenyut sakit. Bayangan tentang yang lalu entah mengapa dengan cepat mengacaukan banyak pikirannya. Lagi pula salah siapa yang tidak mengetuk pintu? Salah siapa yang tidak permisi ketika sang tuan rumah lebih sibuk dengan rutinitas hidup? Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah pasangan menikah, wajar kalau mereka saling mengekspresikan rasa cinta mereka. Tidak wajar kalau Baekhyun menyebut hal ini adalah sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang saja."

Alhasil Baekhyun mengabaikan panggilan Kyungsoo. Mengambil langkah panjangnya, tanpa menoleh sekalipun Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan cukup berisik.

Benar. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak akan seru lagi jika diajak bermain. Tidak cocok lagi untuk menemaninya dalam mengacau. Karena siapapun setuju kalau Kyungsoo sudah menemukan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hayoloh KaiSoo ngapain?

btw, akhir-akhir ini kangen banget sama CB. (Mih, Pih, ini kalian gak ada niatan berbagi momen gitu ke anak-anakmu? Huhu)

Buat yang kangen, aku persembahin _chap._ ini buat kalian. _So sorry_, minggu kemaren aku gak bisa nge-_up_. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan.

Terima kasih atas _review_nya, jangan bosen mampir ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di kediaman Chanyeol yang sepi. Rautnya masih suntuk, kusut seperti tidak menemukan setrika. Ia rupanya benar-benar pergi menonton _film_ sendirian, mengunjungi taman bermain dan membeli banyak _street food_. Pemuda itu mungkin kekenyangan sampai mual, tapi sekali lagi hatinya masih saja melambung seperti balon udara. Hampa, dan ia tidak jelas tahu apa sebabnya.

Memeluk boneka gajah kecil di tangannya, Baekhyun melangkah memasuki ruang tengah yang sudah dipijak tuan rumah. Duduk manis di sofa dengan tayangan berita di televisi. Sangat memuakkan kalau Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan laporan cuaca.

Namun pria ketinggalan jaman seperti Chanyeol itu berbeda ketika ia menatap kedua bola matanya. Sorotnya lebih lembut, dan pria tinggi itu beranjak untuk menyambutnya. Sangat berbeda dari Chanyeol yang selalu mengatakan 'tidak' seharian ini.

"Pergi sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol menatap boneka gajah di lengannya. Dan siapapun tahu kalau itu adalah _souvenir_ lucu yang akan semua orang dapatkan jika masuk wahana _Dreamland_.

Baekhyun mencebik. Kesal saja ia rasanya diingatkan tentang kejadian tadi pagi. "Memangnya kau mau mengantarku?"

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali. Ekspresinya mulai jadi tidak enak hati. Dan lebih tidak enak lagi kalau tidak mematikan televisi. Sayang biaya listriknya. "Kau harusnya bilang kalau mau diantar."

"Aku sudah bilang," tukas Baekhyun. Kekesalannya bahkan semakin menjadi kalau dikatai 'tidak pernah'. Padahal dia sudah memberikan kode yang sangat keras. Chanyeol saja yang tidak peka padanya.

"Tidak," geleng Chanyeol polos. Dan segala kepolosannya yang seperti itu tanpa ia sadari semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin menerkamnya, lalu dipanggang api di belakang rumah. "kau tidak bilang apapun padaku selain bertanya pendapatku tentang ini itu. Termasuk kuenya."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang kebingungan. Ia mungkin meninggalkan sekelumit pikirannya di kereta sampai tidak tahu maksud perkataan suami tingginya. "Kue?"

Chanyeol berdecih. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dan sungguh itu sangat keren bagi Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol hanya memakai celana abu-abu dengan potongan kaos putihnya.

"Lain kali kau harus cuci peralatan dapurnya setelah memasak."

Baekhyun berubah melotot. Kakinya mundur satu langkah untuk bersiap melarikan diri. Karena sungguh ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Lagi pula dari mana Chanyeol tahu kalau ia yang membuat kue 'spesial' itu? "B-bukan aku yang membuat kekacauan di dapurmu."

"Bibi Gong bilang kau membuat kue untukku," tutur Chanyeol dengan senyum jenakanya. Sangat puas ia memojokkan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak membuatnya untukmu," sanggah Baekhyun bersikeras. Mana mau dia mengaku.

"Oh, kau menuliskan selamat ulang tahun disana. Memangnya siapa yang sedang berulang tahun selain diriku?"

"Anjingku, hari ini ulang tahun anjingku," Baekhyun berkelit. Ia sungguh siap untuk kabur saat ini juga. Tapi sungguh kaburpun sudah sangat kentara. Ia sudah ketahuan, jadi percuma saja.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia lantas bergerak mematikan televisinya. Bergegas pergi ke dapur demi membebaskan kue ulang tahun buatan Baekhyun dari kulkas. "Mau makan kuenya sekarang?"

Baekhyun berlarian ingin merampas kue buatannya. Badannya yang pendek melompat-lompat menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat. "Tidak! Jangan dimakan, jangan dimakan!"

Chanyeol tetap awas. Menghindar dengan hati-hati, takut jika kue itu terjerembab ke lantai dengan sia-sia. Walaupun penampilan kue itu jelek seperti pembuatnya, tapi ia sangat senang kalau Baekhyun membuat kue untuknya. Entahlah. Apa karena ia tersentuh? Atau ia orang yang benar-benar pandai menghargai orang lain?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyiapkan ini."

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya. Mendongak ia menatap bagaimana senyum Chanyeol merekah menghadapinya. Terlebih bagaimana pria itu mulai menurunkan kue yang ia junjung tinggi-tinggi bersama permohonan maaf yang begitu mudah mengetuk hatinya.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Chanyeol. Memindahkan matanya yang kikuk ke atas permukaan lantai. Karena sungguh, berdiri sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol─entah mengapa─perasaannya berubah tidak tenang. "Aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahunmu. Jadi aku ingin memberi selamat dengan benar." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengaku dengan jujur. Tidak ada alibi untuknya berbohong. "Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membelikanmu hadiah atau mentraktirmu makan, jadi─"

Chanyeol tersentuh mendengar sosok yang menunduk di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun juga memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ia menatap iris yang malu-malu itu malah membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Tidak perlu─" Chanyeol beralih memandang kue kecil di tangannya. Mulai menegakkan kembali lilin-lilin di atas kue yang hampir tumbang dengan perasaan penuh senang. Dan bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya seseorang membuatkannya sesuatu. "aku tidak membutuhkan hal-hal seperti itu."

e)(o

Balkon besar kediaman Chanyeol kini dihias dengan lampu temaram. Duduk di kursinya, Baekhyun mendongak menatap bintang yang bertaburan. Angin dingin menyusup masuk lewat jaket tebalnya. Mencoba membuatnya menggigil dingin, tapi harus gagal. Karena Baekhyun terlalu menyukainya.

Hamparan lampu gedung-gedung kota Seoul menyala bagai kunang-kunang di seberang sana. Begitu cerah sampai-sampai ingin pamer kalau malam ini sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menyalakan lilinnya ketika Baekhyun menatap lekat boneka gajahnya. Terlihat tidak mau ikut membantu seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak butuh bantuan. Ia yakin ia bisa menyalakan lilin dengan benar. Namun apa daya jika angin bertiup terlalu kencang saat malam?

Alhasil Chanyeol pun menyerah. Mengambil kursi yang lain untuk ia duduki, sebelum ia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Hadiahmu," ujar Baekhyun menyodorkan boneka gajah kecil itu pada seseorang yang sudah duduk di depannya. Wajahnya yang mulai memerah kini sedatar kayu. Tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, alih-alih membuang lirikan. "Aku punya banyak, jadi ku berikan satu padamu."

Chanyeol tanpa ragu mengambilnya. Belum pernah ia mendapatkan kado ulang tahun sesederhana boneka. _Gratisan_ pula. Jadi mungkin ia─senang? Baekhyun jadi terlalu banyak mengejutkannya hari ini.

"Lain kali beritahu aku buku favoritmu, ukuran bajumu atau nomor sepatumu. Sungguh, tahun depan aku akan berikan hadiah yang lebih besar." sambungnya canggung. Berdehem pemuda itu sebentar. "Dia punya telinga yang mirip denganmu. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau bisa membuangnya."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar sudah tersenyum menatap boneka kecil di tangannya. Rupanya pria itu tengah mencari kesamaan dirinya dengan boneka itu. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Membiarkan Chanyeol merenung sebentar, Baekhyun pun jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa kuenya. Enakkah? Sukakah Chanyeol pada kuenya, atau yang lainnya? "Kau harus membuat permohonan."

Dan dengan mudahnya Chanyeol menuruti semua perkataan Baekhyun malam ini. Menutup matanya perlahan, lalu menggenggam tangannya dalam hening. Hatinya lalu bermonolog dengan Tuhan, meminta sesuatu tanpa perlu didengar Baekhyun yang penasaran.

Menatap lekat pria tinggi di depannya membuat Baekhyun kehilangan pikiran. Ia lupa jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sangat tidak masuk akal. Akan tetapi dapat berakhir melakukan hal aneh di atas balkon. Seperti merayakan ulang tahun, dan membuat kue untuk seseorang.

Jangankan hal itu. Ia pun tidak pernah membayangkan akan menikah dengan pria konyol seperti tetangganya ini. Pun duduk hanya berdua untuk makan bersama dan hal lainnya─yang tidak terhitung─yang tidak sengaja mereka lakukan bersama sekian lamanya. Dan tanpa sadar, hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi Baekhyun. Lalu ia akan merasa aneh ketika tidak mendapati Chanyeol saat makan siang atau dalam hari-hari lain pria itu sibuk.

Entah, Baekhyun harus menyebut ini masalah atau sesuatu yang bagus. Yang jelas ia hanya mengikuti kemana arus yang membawa kisahnya bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini. Tidak perlu ambil pusing, karena ia percaya Tuhan tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya di masa yang lain. Merangkai kisah rahasianya yang mungkin akan diceritakan Tuhan suatu hari. Dan kalaupun Tuhan ingin mereka berpisah, Baekhyun berharap ia dan juga Chanyeol tidak akan saling menyesali hidup. Alih-alih menyimpan dengan baik memori yang mereka bagi dalam kotak kenangan. Sebagai sebuah kisah yang menyenangkan, yang akan membuat mereka tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

Terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil krim kue tar buatannya dengan jari. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam pikirannya. Menuntun pemuda itu lancang mengoleskan krim coklat pada wajah Chanyeol yang masih terpejam menguntai doa. "Permohonanmu terlalu banyak."

Chanyeol berubah terkejut. Sesuatu yang mengotori pipinya membuatnya beranjak dari sana. "Baekhyun!"

"Aku menantikan ini sejak tadi," ujar Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu mengambil langkah seribu. "Selamat ulang tahun, _Mr._ Park."

Dan kekesalan Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun lolos begitu saja. Ia mengambil lebih banyak krim lalu mengejar Baekhyun kemanapun, demi membalas. "Kemari kau!"

Tawa pecah keduanya membelah malam. Jejak kaki mereka terbentuk di atas lantai-lantai yang bisu. Pelarian Chanyeol tidak akan berakhir sampai wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan krim. Untuk membalas, Baekhyun kembali menaiki tangga balkon sebelum Chanyeol bersembunyi. Pemuda itu mengambil krim lainnya untuk ia oleskan pada rambut dan pakaian Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada habisnya sampai rumah mereka hancur berantakan.

Tawa memecah malam. Karpet terlipat, seisi nakas tumbang berjatuhan, lantai dan dinding penuh dengan noda coklat dan krim kue. Lalu biarkan sampai mereka tersadar dan memilih membersihkan rumah sampai pagi.

e)(o

Di sisi lain, jauh dari pengawasan pasangan konyol itu, pasangan yang lain tengah mengamati. Bersembunyi di balik pepohonan kering. Tak lupa dengan cahaya ponsel yang masih menyala. Yang lebih kecil tidak lepas dari memperhatikan jendela yang menyala terang benderang. Terlalu khusyuk menjadi saksi dalam kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sibuk saling kejar di dalam sana─dengan teropong kecil.

"Kau percaya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berakhir saling jatuh cinta?" bisiknya tanpa menoleh pada suaminya sedikitpun. Sekalipun suaminya sudah diserang puluhan nyamuk halaman yang dingin, ia tetap tidak perduli.

"Chanyeol mungkin akan sulit jatuh cinta padanya," jawab suaminya menepuk-nepuk nyamuk yang mendengung di telinga. Bersumpah untuk memusnahkan makhluk penghisap darah itu sebelum menggigit kembali kulit tannya. "Dia bisa sangat kekanakan di beberapa waktu."

Kyungsoo berdecih tidak suka. Walaupun dia kadang sering menjatuhkan harga diri Baekhyun di depan banyak orang, tapi ia sebenarnya adalah orang yang akan mengambil barisan paling depan untuk menghadapi orang yang melawan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun itu manis. Kau tidak tahu sepopuler apa dia."

_Terserahlah._ Jongin mendegus. Ia tentu harus selalu mengalah pada Kyungsoo. Memenangkannya seperti anak kecil, yang jika meminta apapun akan ia berikan. Bahkan jika ia harus menyetir di malam-malam yang dingin. Hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan aneh suaminya untuk mengintai kediaman teman-temannya seperti saat ini. "Jadi kapan kita pulang?"

"Tunggu sebentar," tolak Kyungsoo telak, kembali memasang teropongnya. Wajar saja sebenarnya kalau Kyungsoo cerewet. Ia hanya tengah berada dalam sebuah fase menyebalkan dalam kehamilannya. Mengidam, kalau ibu mertuanya tidak salah bilang.

Jongin berubah cemas. Tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ia menghadapi suaminya yang suka meminta hal aneh. Namun setidaknya ini cukup lebih baik dari pada ia yang harus mencari seseorang yang mirip dengan Michael Jackson di pertengahan malam. "Disini dingin, _baby_ di dalam sana pasti tidak suka kedinginan."

"Tapi aku ingin lihat sampai selesai."

Dan seperti yang Jongin duga, Kyungsoo akan menolak. Tidak ingin mengalah dari perkataannya yang sudah luar biasa manis.

"Sudah malam, sayang. Kita pulang, _okay_?"

"Aku bilang tidak!" jawab Kyungsoo bersikeras. Matanya berubah melotot ingin keluar, seram sekali sampai Jongin ingin lari mencari pertolongan.

Maka biarkan Jongin menghantamkan kepalanya pada sebatang pohon yang bisu. Jangan pernah melarang atau menyuruhnya berhenti kecuali Kyungsoo membutuhkannya.

e)(o

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Sudah hampir lepas tengah malam ketika mereka selesai berbenah. Di depannya Baekhyun sudah membuang alat pelnya. Menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa yang satunya lalu mengeluh ribut. Keduanya lalu berdiam, sibuk mengatur nafas yang lelah. Membiarkan lantai mengering terlebih dahulu, lalu berniat mengadakan mandi tengah malam sebelum tidur.

Baekhyun tidak bicara lagi soal kuenya yang sia-sia. Alih-alih tidak bisa dimakan karena habis ia lempar pada wajah Chanyeol. Tidak sempat ia cicipi, dan Chanyeol pun tidak berkomentar apapun soal kuenya. Jadi benar jika kue itu dibuat untuk mainan perang dan mengotori seisi rumah Chanyeol. _Buang-buang uang_, kalau kata ibunya.

"Bajuku kotor," keluh Chanyeol pada kaosnya yang penuh noda. Tubuh jenjangnya sudah memenuhi sofa. Tidak hirau akan Baekhyun yang sudah berbaring di sebelah sofanya.

Pemuda berambut coklat merengut. Sesekali ia memeriksa pakaiannya dan juga rambutnya yang dipenuhi krim. "Ujung-ujungnya juga aku yang cucikan."

"Oh, aku mencicipi kuemu. Rasanya kurang enak kalau kau penasaran," tutur si tinggi yang masih saja betah dengan posisinya. Kedua matanya memberat, hampir terpejam kalau saja ia tidak ingat harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. "Kau pasti tidak memperkirakan tingkat kepadatan adonannya."

Baekhyun menoleh kesal. Ingin rasanya ia melempar suaminya itu dengan kue─sekali lagi. Sangat disayangkan kalau kue itu kini sudah berakhir di tong sampah. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kuemu kering di bagian bawah. Matangnya tidak rata," komentarnya.

Baekhyun berdecih kesal. Ia teringat dengan semua usahanya yang sudah susah payah membuat kue. Membaca tutorial yang tidak ia pahami di beberapa laman internet, sampai menolak bantuan bibi Gong. Namun masih saja Chanyeol mengomentari kuenya dengan tidak berperasaan. Minimal berbohonglah, atau memperhalus komentar?

Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun pun tidak tahu mengapa ia sangat ingin dihargai sementara memang pada kenyataannya kue itu tidak ada pantas-pantasnya untuk dimakan. _Aneh._

"Ya sudah, lain kali kau buat sendiri kuenya," balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Kau cepat sekali marah." Chanyeol lagi-lagi berkomentar. Kali ini ia mengomentari sikap suaminya yang kelelahan di seberang sofa. Masa bodoh kalau ia dihujat. Yang jelas Baekhyun harus tahu kalau ia sebenarnya tidak suka meladeni orang marah. "Kalau sering marah-marah begitu tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu kencan."

Yang mendengar kembali berdecih. Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat jemarinya yang tersemat cincin. Ingin pamer pada udara malam, kalau ia sudah punya ikatan konyol yang sulit dilepas dengan Chanyeol. "Mau kencan darimananya? Melihat cincin yang kau sematkan ini saja orang batal menyatakan cintanya padaku."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya. Berubah tiarap menatap kemana jemari itu mengawang. "Jadi kau pakai setiap hari?"

Baekhyun berkedip. Heran saja kalau pertanyaan seperti itu dilayangkan padanya. Bukannya semua pasangan menikah harus memakai cincinnya? Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dipertanyakan ada apa oleh semua orang. "Jadi boleh aku lepas?"

"Aku saja tidak pernah memakainya."

"Curang!" Si pemuda beranjak. Beralih mendudukkan diri demi memeriksa jemari Chanyeol, yang demi Tuhan tidak tersemat apapun. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk, atau menarik rambut Chanyeol sampai botak sekarang.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus menemukan cintanya. Kalau dihalangi terus mau jadi apa hidupnya? Tidak seru kan kalau ia menikahi Chanyeol dengan kehidupan seperti ini seumur hidupnya? "Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Entah sejak kapan ia bisa seringan ini berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu sesayang itu kau pada cincin kita."

"Jangan bodoh, cincin ini lumayan mahal kalau dijual," tukas Baekhyun tidak suka.

Dan Chanyeol tidak perduli soal itu. Pria itu kembali menguap. Bersiap-siap pergi tidur kalau Baekhyun sudah puas mengoceh. "Aku jadi mengantuk."

"Pergilah tidur. Aku mau tidur disini," putus Baekhyun yang entah bagaimana juga ikut menguap. Air mata di sipit itu kemudian menggantung. Buru-buru diusap oleh si pemilik.

Chanyeol lantas berkedip. Tidak mau dibilang terlalu lama memperhatikan. "Jangan tidur di sofa."

Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali karena kantuknya. Sosok itu tak lupa membuka cincinnya. Mengantonginya dengan baik di saku sebelum memindahkannya ke suatu tempat yang aman. "Aku punya _syndrome_ aneh pada rumah asing. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan baik jika bukan di kamarku."

Si tinggi berubah berpikir. Untuk kasus seperti Baekhyun ia mungkin pernah mendengar dari beberapa temannya. Jadi terjawab sudah, jika ia sering menemukan Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa. "Seperti _first night effect_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia melirik sebentar pada detik jam dinding yang selalu meribut. Benda itu bahkan sudah begitu mengganggu, seakan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera menyingkir dari sana. "Tapi ini lebih buruk. Kecuali ada seseorang yang menemaniku."

"Tapi ada aku disini," tutur Chanyeol susah payah menggenggam kesadarannya. Ia terlalu lelah dan harus segera membaringkan kepalanya pada bantal.

Sosok berambut coklat itu kemudian terkikik. Sedikit tidak mungkin juga ia mengajak suaminya itu tidur di kamar barunya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi tidur karena perasaan canggung dan tidak tenang. "Kau mau menemaniku tidur?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas. Malas saja ia sebenarnya mendengar kata 'menemani tidur'. Sedikit traumatis kalau ia mau mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Lagi pula ia tidak bisa dipeluk saat tidur. Terlebih tidak mau terbangun dengan lengan dipeluk seseorang. "Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kita tidak boleh melakukannya, atau─"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku paham," interupsi Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Karena ia pun sebenarnya tidak mau bernostalgia seperti kejadian waktu itu. Jadi sama saja bukan? Untuk apa pula Baekhyun tadi menawarkan?

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya. _Iseng_ menebak seperti tengah kehilangan fungsi otak. "Jongin?"

Tercekat, Baekhyun mendadak kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Ia sungguh tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol dapat menebak dengan benar isi pikirannya.

"Jadi aku benar?" sambung pria itu lagi.

Baekhyun semakin menyernyit. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdegup sejak tadi. Takut kalau rahasianya membesar kemana-mana. "Tunggu, kau tahu sesuatu?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkelana. Sedikit menebak, ia menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Maksudmu soal hubungan kalian yang kandas─"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Kyungsoo soal itu!" cegah Baekhyun cepat. Tidak mau tahu kalimat selanjutnya seakan Kyungsoo benar-benar ada di belakangnya.

Alis Chanyeol mengeriting. Tidak tahu kalau atmosfir mereka dapat berubah secepat ini. Kalau saja ia bisa mengembalikan waktu, ia mungkin tidak akan membahas hal seserius ini.

"Temanku hanya Kyungsoo," Baekhyun melanjutkan.

Chanyeol bersimpati. Ia tentu sangat tahu jika Baekhyun bisa sedilema itu soal berteman. Pemuda itu bukannya menolak untuk berteman sepertinya, ia hanya berposisi selalu dibenci banyak orang. Entah apa sebabnya.

"Jadi kau berpikir jika Kyungsoo tahu, dia akan membencimu? Sudah berapa lama kau merahasiakan ini padanya?"

"Lagipula aku dan Jongin sudah lama berakhir. Jauh sebelum Kyungsoo datang," jawab Baekhyun cemas. Ia mungkin beruntung karena Chanyeol bukan orang yang senang dengan urusan orang lain, jadi hingga saat ini ia bisa lega. Dan ia percaya bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang senang membongkar rahasia orang lain. "Kupikir akan buruk jika Kyungsoo mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Pria tinggi itu mengusap matanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menguap, tapi karena keadaannya terlanjur berubah serius, ia menahannya sampai air matanya meleleh sendiri. "Walaupun nanti Kyungsoo tahu memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada yang bisa merubah masa lalu, kecuali kau masih memiliki perasaan pada Jongin."

Baekhyun kembali tercekat. Keduanya lantas terdiam dalam sepi. Chanyeol sejujurnya tidak sadar jika ia bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir, bagaimana jika perkataannya benar dan berakhir dengan menyinggung hati Baekhyun seperti sebelumnya?

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Ia sungguh ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak berminat bersembunyi di kamarnya. Dan Chanyeol pun baru saja dengar alasannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka suasana canggung."

e)(o

Bayangan gelap menghantam. Suara seretan pintu tidak lagi terdengar ketika ia memejamkan mata. Sunyi menyeretnya pada kantuk yang menggantung. Mengajaknya berlayar ke negeri seberang dengan bantal dan dentingan jam yang sendu.

Baekhyun berulang kali menutup mata. Namun tiba-tiba tidak dapat terpejam seperti bayangannya. Si pemuda lantas mengangkat lengannya lalu menutup seluruh matanya, namun tetap saja diluputi gelisah hatinya.

Jemarinya bergerak meraba letak jantungnya. Bayangannya soal masa lalu pun ikut menemani. Sungguh, Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka meratapi dirinya yang sedikit malang. Ia cenderung melarikan diri dari banyak hal rumit dibandingkan dengan menghadapinya.

Si pemuda mungkin berprinsip tidak akan menangisi diri sendiri ketika membahas soal cinta dan perasaan. Tidak pula mau perduli ketika banyak yang datang padanya dengan pujian. Karena baginya, jatuh atau putus cinta itu tetap menyakitkan rasanya. Dan cukup sampai Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu seseorang yang tepat.

Teringat dengan Jongin, ia mengawang pada bias cahaya yang berada pada jendela. Ia mungkin penah menyimpan Jongin dengan baik di hatinya. Menyusun banyak harapan, bahkan pernah saling mencintai. Namun apa daya jika semua itu haruslah kandas di tengah jalan? Menyisakan luka dalam hatinya yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Tidak. Baekhyun bukan orang lemah yang menangis karena putus cinta. Ia hanya tidak pintar dalam bersikap. Tidak pintar mengambil hati banyak orang, wajar Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahi segala hal konyol dengannya. Meninggalkannya dengan segudang luka, bahkan kali ini ia harus menahan semua rasa sakitnya ketika tahu bahwa seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya itu beralih pada sepupunya sendiri.

Bisa dibayangkan, betapa menyakitkannya jadi Baekhyun yang tidak mahir menghapus rasa. Justru membiarkan hatinya disiksa oleh diri sendiri. Lalu hingga detik ini pula ia menyayangkan karena masih tidak mampu mengatasinya.

Mendengar suara langkah, Baekhyun buru-buru berubah terpejam. Ia tahu benar siapa yang masih terjaga ketika waktu hampir pagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol?

Pria itu samar-samar terlihat membawa sebuah selimut untuknya. Membentangkan benda itu dengan benar lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya yang meringkuk dingin.

Baekhyun tergugu, masih terus pura-pura tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus melakukan ini. Memilih membiarkan Chanyeol pergi, kembali tanpa memperdengarkan rasa terima kasihnya.

e)(o

Pagi yang cerah menyambut ketika dingin yang lain menyapa. Pejalan kaki pun mulai memakai baju tebal di sepanjang jalan. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan mantel coklatnya. Beruntung lobi kampus hari ini begitu lenggang dari sapuan mahasiswa. Jadi Baekhyun bisa memasuki beberapa tempat yang ia inginkan, tanpa memikirkan banyak hal.

Membawa setumpuk kertas lalu duduk di depan ruangan pembimbingnya adalah sesuatu yang lumrah menurut Baekhyun. Ia bisa duduk berjam-jam, melupakan makan siang atau mungkin menyaksikan dosennya berlalu-lalang tidak memperdulikannya. Sementara wajahnya sudah memasang wajah _puppy_ termanis ketika menemukan dosennya. Namun sekali lagi, dosennya jatuh tidak perduli.

Dengan penampilan kusut ala pantat pegal, Baekhyun berakhir meletakkan seluruh mapnya di lantai. Menyerah dengan kepergian dosennya─yang demi Tuhan─walaupun sudah pulang dari kesibukan dua bulannya di negeri orang, dosen hebat itu masih saja tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu untuknya. Padahal tinggal satu tahap lagi kemudian sidang paripurna. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun melalui semua itu dengan tenang, seperti junior-junior kampusnya yang mulai lancang mendahuluinya?

Baekhyun saja bosan melihat gedung kampusnya yang tidak berubah, masih empat lantai dan bercat putih. Kakinya bahkan sering pegal hanya karena menaiki tangga untuk sampai di tempat keramat ini. Belum lagi dengan adik tingkatnya yang lalu lalang di depannya, malu saja ia rasanya menjadi yang paling dituakan di kampus.

"Permisi─"

Baekhyun mendongak menemukan sosok berpakaian rapi di depannya. Pemuda dengan kemeja kotak-kotak, tak serta-merta membawa beberapa map di tangannya, tidak berbeda dengan keadaannya. Tubuhnya bahkan terlalu tinggi. Namun tidak terlalu tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih penting adalah wajah si pemuda di hadapannya itu luar biasa tampan.

Seketika Baekhyun ingin bersumpah bahwa Chanyeol akan kalah telak kalau mereka mengadakan _The Most Handsome Man Ever _dadakan. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia, mata Baekhyun ternyata masih berfungsi untuk melihat segala nikmat ciptaan Tuhan. Dan ia sungguhlah manusia paling beruntung di dunia karena dapat bertemu pria-pria dengan wajah ideal di muka bumi ini.

"Boleh aku tahu dimana ruangan Pak Choi?" tanya si pemuda ramah sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

_Tentu saja boleh, kau bertanya alamat rumahku saja aku tidak keberatan_,batin Baekhyun menari-nari dalam bayangannya sendiri. Sangat bodoh sekali kalau ia mau memikirkannya dengan baik.

Lantas mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam? Bertemu pria tampan seperti ini, lalu mencari dosennya pula. Benarkah Tuhan sedang mengabulkan doanya, hingga mengirimkan seorang teman menunggu yang luar biasa?

"Oh, disini. Dia baru saja pergi," jelas Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya pada ruangan berpintu di hadapannya.

Si pemuda kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedikit kikuk saja dengan pembicaraan mereka. "Apa kau tahu kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," geleng Baekhyun manis. "Tapi kau bisa menunggunya sebentar. Biasanya dia akan kembali."

Si pemuda asing itu terlihat menimbang. Menatap map dalam genggamannya sebentar, sementara Baekhyun menatapnya mengharap seperti kucing yang minta diberi ikan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin ditemani pada saat-saat seperti ini? Dengan yang tampan pula. Bodoh, kalau ia menolak pemandangan indah yang diberi Tuhan.

"Baiklah." Sosok asing itu kemudian mengambil duduk di sampingnya. Meletakkan tasnya dengan begitu elegan, tidak ketinggalan menjuput ponselnya di saku.

Seketika kepala Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga imajiner. Entah karena ia terlalu kesepian atau ia sebenarnya memalukan. Tapi jujur, ia sesenang itu karena mendapatkan teman menunggu. Wajahnya saja sudah tidak malu memasang wajah ternganga-nganga begini.

"Bimbingan pertama?"

"Ya─" jawabnya cepat tapi begitu lembut. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kalau menjawab demikian saja rasanya seperti dilempari batu. Tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Tapi tunggu, sebenarnya untuk apa dia memikirkan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun lalu mengangguk paham. Terjawab sudah pertanyaan di kepalanya mengenai pemuda itu. Hanya saja, sayang sekali kalau pemuda itu lebih muda darinya. "Jadi kau lebih muda dariku?"

"Oh─" respon si pemuda cukup terkejut. "aku pikir kita seangkatan."

Baekhyun terkikik. Lalu singkatnya, ia malah lancang mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. "Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh Sehun," balas pemuda itu canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Kemaren ada yang nebak-nebak soal Baekhyun sama Jongin. Kok bisa bener, sih? Hebat deh…

Aku lagi susun ide buat endingnya. (Sudah sejauh itu ternyata) dan beberapa _chapter_ yang lain sudah selesai aku ketik. Tinggal aku koreksi ulang.

_Thank you_, karena sudah mau nemenin ff ini sama _review_ kalian.

_See you next chap~_


	10. Chapter 10

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sibuk meladeni ponselnya, Chanyeol lupa mengambil pesanannya sendiri di meja pesanan. Alhasil Jongin beranjak. Memenuhi panggilan di depan sana dengan segera─sebagai gantinya. Dan bodohnya pria tan itu tidak membawa nomor pesanan hingga berakhir ditahan. Chanyeol yang terlalu fokus bahkan tidak juga mengindahkan panggilan Jongin yang menyuruhnya membawa nomor pesanan.

Jongin yang ingin mengutuk lantas menepuk bahu pria tinggi yang menjabat sebagi temannya itu, lalu merampas potongan kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Belum merespon sebuah penerimaan pada impulsnya, Chanyeol malah melongo seperti orang bodoh. Terlanjur meladeni ponselnya yang hampir jatuh, bersama beberapa catatan di dalamnya.

Setengah menit kemudian Jongin sampai dengan beberapa menu seleranya. Dengan senang hati temannya itu meletakkannya dengan manis di atas meja. Menyajikan miliknya seperti pelayan resto terbaik, dan sisi buruknya adalah pria itu sambil mengomel buruk padanya.

"Nanti saja dilanjutkan kalau kita sudah makan."

Terdampar di sudut kota, dengan masalah di kepala adalah alasan mengapa mereka duduk disini. Melakukan _break_ sejenak dari lelah perihal menaklukkan pekerjaan dengan makan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan─kata Jongin. Tapi bagi Chanyeol ini jauh lebih buruk dari dugaannya. Bagaimana ia bisa makan jika pekerjaannya saja masih berantakan?

"Mereka kehilangan minat," balas Chanyeol mengerutu. Ada banyak kecemasan yang nyatanya sudah lebih dahulu mengaitnya.

"Dengar, si macan tutul itu akan memikirkannya. Bukan membatalkannya." Jongin mengaduk-aduk _bibimbap_nya dengan segera. Menuang saus kental berwarna gelap pada potongan dagingnya, tanpa mau tahu Chanyeol yang mengabaikan makan siangnya. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang padamu kalau dia lebih suka malam hari. Untuk apa kau kejar dia siang bolong begini?"

"Aku tidak suka jika mereka melupakan etika berbisnis di Negara kita," jawab Chanyeol bersikeras. Menatap sekali lagi layar ponselnya dengan berbagai ide di kepala. Dan kali ini ia menyusuri dokumen penting yang ia simpan dalam _drive_nya. Membacanya tergesa seakan hendak mengikuti ujian nasional 10 menit lagi.

Jongin mengambil minumannya lebih dahulu. Sedikit melegakan tenggorokannya demi mengutuk panjang lebar soal Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mau mendengar sarannya. "Bukan Negara kita, tapi perusahaanmu. Perusahaan lain malah melakukan yang lebih buruk dengan membuat reservasi di salah satu kelab malam."

"Tapi dia orang yang penting."

Mendengar itu Jongin mengusap keningnya sebentar. Ia pun mendadak kehilangan selera makan setelah menghadapi pria tiang listrik di depannya ini. "Aku tahu. Kalau tidak, pamanmu tidak akan menugaskan ini pada kita."

Chanyeol berubah kusut. Pada akhirnya ia mulai meladeni minumannya yang berembun. Ya, sedikit tidak Jongin bisa lega. Tidak perlu diinterogasi Nyonya Park kalau anaknya tiba-tiba terkena penyakit asam lambung karena tidak mau makan teratur.

"Kenapa pula kau tidak mengambil kursimu? Dengan begitu macan tutul itu tidak akan semena-mena padamu." Suapan pertama memasuki perut Jongin. Begitu lega dirinya karena bisa menelan makanan dengan baik.

Namun Chanyeol berdecih kesal mendengarnya. Tepat seperti dugaan Jongin, mau bagaimanapun pria itu tidak akan pernah berminat pada ide 'menjadi atasan'.

"Aku penasaran, mengapa kau lebih tertarik berada di departemen kita dari pada duduk di kursi _managerial_?"

Tak mau dengar, Chanyeol kembali meladeni ponselnya. Kali ini ia membalas beberapa pesan dari ibunya. Ya, seperti anak kecil. Ia bahkan ditanyai perihal makan siang dan keberadaan. Lalu mau sampai kapan sebenarnya sang ibu mengurusi hidupnya? "Aku tidak mau saja."

"Dasar aneh─" Jongin sekali lagi mengutuk Chanyeol yang mengabaikan makan siangnya. "Aku bilang berhenti melihat ponselmu. Ibumu tidak akan perduli!"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. "Aku sedang tidak mengadu pada ibuku!"

Jongin berubah terdiam. Mematung, tidak berani menyuap kembali makan siangnya. Karena jujur menurutnya, Chanyeol dalam _mood_ marah seperti ini adalah wujud yang paling berbahaya.

Lantas kedua manik hitam Jongin tak sengaja mengedar pada jendela kaca di sampingnya. Menemukan sosok familiar berambut coklat dengan mantelnya, membuat Jongin sedikit teringat dengan seseorang.

_Baekhyun?_

"Begini, kau tetap harus lakukan itu walaupun Baekhyun sedang bersama pria lain, _okay_?"

Chanyeol berubah melongo. Rautnya yang mengeras segera hilang digantikan tolehannya yang ikut memaku pada jendela. Pria itu pada akhirnya sibuk mencari keberadaan orang yang disebut Jongin seperti orang linglung.

"Kau tidak lihat barusan?" Jongin menyadarkan Chanyeol kalau pria itu terlalu kentara bodoh. Mencari Baekhyun yang hampir hilang di ujung sana saja ia tidak bisa. "Itu, Baekhyun─mantel coklat. Kau bisa lihat dia berjalan dengan pria yang lebih keren darimu."

"Oh, kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" gumam pria tiang itu akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun yang nyaris hilang. Terakhir yang dilihatnya, ia menemukan pria tinggi dengan pakaian santai lalu berjalan akrab di samping suaminya. Normal saja sebenarnya, tapi kenapa diam-diam hatinya jadi merasa resah?

"Kau yakin tidak mau menyapa atau memukul wajah pria itu?" saran Jongin memberikan temannya itu pilihan inspirasi. Siapa tahu Chanyeol membutuhkan.

Tapi bagi otak Chanyeol yang bekerja, tidak ada yang salah soal itu. Baekhyun hanya menjalani hidup sepertinya. Bertemu dengan teman, rekan atau yang lainnya. Tidak berbeda dengannya yang bisa duduk disini dengan Jongin. Mengapa ia harus repot memukul orang? "Untuk apa?"

Jongin tercengang. Belum pernah ia menemukan orang yang sudah menikah membebaskan pasangannya untuk bertemu pria lain. Walaupun mereka menikah tanpa cinta, bukankah setidaknya menghindari perkataan buruk orang lain? Bisa saja ada yang berpikir buruk soal sikap salah satunya.

"Kau kan suaminya. Tidak wajar kalau kau biarkan suamimu bertemu dengan pria lain selain dirimu."

"Baekhyun hanya pergi dengan temannya. Dia harus menyelesaikan skripsinya bulan ini," balas Chanyeol santai. Tidak ingin ambil pusing. Jemarinya pun kini mulai menggeret makan siangnya lalu mengaduknya seperti yang sudah dilakukan Jongin. Bohong mungkin kalau dia baik-baik saja soal ini, dia jadi kepikiran.

Jongin membenarkan posisinya. Hendak mengubah atmosfir menjadi lebih serius. Karena kalau tidak, pembicaraannya ini bisa menjadi omong kosong bagi Chanyeol. "Ingatlah satu hal, Chanyeol, seseorang yang telah menikah lalu menemui pria lain, bisa rawan selingkuh."

Sungguh Chanyeol ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Sedikit lucu, ia mulai terkikik menatapi seluruh menu makan siangnya yang mendingin. Bukan apa-apa, mendengar kata menikah saja sudah tabu dalam hidupnya, apalagi selingkuh. Sungguh tidak ada kerjaan kalau takdir menambahkan definisi selingkuh dalam kamusnya.

"Jadi kita sedang berselingkuh di belakang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, begitu?"

"Berbeda konteks," sanggah Jongin kesal.

Namun Chanyeol segera mengubah atmosfir Jongin yang sempat jatuh. Pria itu menatap temannya yang menyimak. Meyakinkannya soal, "Baekhyun dan aku bukan burung peliharaan. Tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang berhak mengekang."

e)(o

Setelah menjadi peserta _meeting_ selama dua jam lamanya, akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di depan kediamannya yang sunyi. Tak ragu ia memasukkan enam digit kode rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan menyampirkan jasnya. Tepat seperti rutinitas ketika ia pulang dengan segudang lelah. Pikirannya kini tak kalah jauh lepas landas, menebak bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan makanan hangat dan juga sambutan yang terkadang ia butuhkan.

Namun kali ini terasa begitu asing. Seolah rumahnya sedang ditawan oleh sekelompok pencuri berwujud alien. Lalu menginvasi kediamannya, lengkap dengan Baekhyun yang disembunyikan di lemari.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dikiranya palsu itu kini menghampirinya. Mengambil alih jas dan tasnya dengan sangat baik hati. Ditambah dengan senyuman tulus pasangan idaman kalau ia mau mengukur.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Penuh perhatian sampai mengekorinya masuk hingga ke kamar. Tak lupa menaruh barang-barangnya di tempat yang tepat. Seakan pemuda itu pernah mengurusnya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Belum," jawab Chanyeol meragu. Karena sungguh ia mulai takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau benar rumahnya tengah diinvasi oleh alien? Bukankah ia harus menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang asli?

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?"

Chanyeol menyernyitkan dahi. Ia bahkan batal membuka kancing teratas kemejanya. Tentu butuh sedikit ruang untuk melakukannya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," geleng si pemuda. Pun sosoknya tidak bertanya mengapa Chanyeol bisa bertanya demikian.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Masih berdiri patung menyaksikan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengambil hanger untuk jas kusutnya. "Kau tidak pernah menyambutku seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Oh, benarkah?" kikiknya renyah. Entahlah, tapi itu aneh saja menurut Chanyeol. "Aku sudah menghangatkan makan malammu. Mau ku temani makan?"

Sosok itu berbalik. Menemukan maniknya yang penuh pertanyaan sambil mendekat begitu terang padanya. "Aku menyelesaikan revisiku hari ini," tuturnya penuh senyum.

Melihat senyum itu dada Chanyeol mendadak bergemuruh. Perasaan asing yang lain lantas mengitari hatinya. Membunuhnya telak dalam remang kamarnya, hingga tidak bisa bergerak bebas ketika Baekhyun berbicara.

"Jadi karena itu kau senang?"

Baekhyun menggapai bahu Chanyeol. Menarik sedikit kerah kemejanya agar ia menunduk. Dan dengan cekatan jemari kecil itu melepas ikatan dasinya. "Aku punya teman baru. Ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat sederet gravitasi dalam tubuhnya bekerja. Bukan karena gaya, hanya saja ada suatu energi aneh yang menghantamnya. Alih-alih memberi debaran yang berarti lebih, sampai ia sendiri kesulitan untuk menghadapi. "Oh, si tinggi itu?"

Baekhyun seketika mendongak. Sedikit penasaran dengan pertanyaan itu. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Nafas Chanyeol hendak terhenti. Nyaris ia membutuhkan tabung oksigen saat mendapati kedua sipit itu menawannya. Menatap kedua maniknya dengan tepat, tanpa terkecuali. "Aku melihatmu di jalan kemarin siang. Karena kau terlihat senang jadi aku─tidak menyapa."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang sibuk ber'o'ria. Melanjutkan melepas dasi suaminya hingga benar-benar selesai. "Lain kali, jika kita bertemu lagi, kita tidak perlu saling menyapa."

Selepas kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya. Beralih menatap punggung itu menjauh lalu memasukkan dasinya ke dalam rak cucian di bagian bawah lemarinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menemukan orang yang tepat. Kalau kau datang mengaku sebagai suamiku, ya tidak akan berhasil," jelasnya sedikit terkikik.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Dadanya terasa sedikit sempit mendengarnya. Entah perasaan apa yang datang mengganggunya. Kemarin ia bahkan sempat memikirkan apa yang tengah ia pertanyakan perihal rasa tidak nyaman yang kembali datang ini.

"Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang tepat?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Lantas melirik jemari Baekhyun yang kini sudah tidak disemat cincin. Dan entah mengapa, dengan mendapati kekosongan jemari itu membuatnya meraba letak cincin yang pagi ini ia kenakan di salah satu jarinya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia memasang kembali cincinnya pagi tadi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak pandai memilih. Bocah seumurannya hanya senang bermain-main dengan banyak orang."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Sehun." Baekhyun berubah tersinggung. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau ia sebenarnya kembali mengulangi kesalahannya dalam berbicara. Selalu seenaknya.

"Jadi namanya Sehun?" Diliriknya suami pendeknya itu. Kedua ekor mata indah Baekhyun bahkan sudah menajam. "Lihat, kali ini kau marah lagi."

Jadi salah siapa sebenarnya kalau Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi pemarah?

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau itu selalu saja asal bicara!" jelas Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Pergi dari sana sebelum tangannya ingin menyambar salah satu barang mudah pecah lalu melemparnya ke sembarangan arah.

e)(o

Hari terus berselang,tetapi Baekhyun kembali terbangun di atas sofa. Kepalanya mendadak berputar. Bergejolak perutnya yang tak terisi semalaman. Pemuda itu segera melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya terisi air. Rasa perih di kerongkongannya lalu menampar seluruh kesadarannya. Menatap bayangan pucatnya di depan cermin, ia mulai menimbang banyak jadwal aktivitasnya.

Baekhyun mungkin pernah muntah sebelumnya. Ia sedikit sensitif di bagian perut. Jika ia terlambat makan atau kekenyangan, ia bisa muntah tidak kenal waktu. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ketika ia tidak menemukan kakak atau ibunya yang bisa begitu perhatian ketika ia muntah.

Ia mungkin serumah dengan Chanyeol, tapi ketegangan demi ketegangannya dengan pria itu─yang merembet tak kenal waktu, tidak perduli siang dan malam, bahkan ketika ketukan piring yang mereka suarakan di meja makan pun tidak cukup untuk membuat keduanya bicara dengan baik. Mungkin sudah lima hari lamanya sampai mereka mengadakan sarapan di hari kamis yang berat. Jadi Baekhyun tidak ingin berharap pada Chanyeol, perihal pria itu akan menemukan wajahnya yang pucat di meja makan atau bertanya tentang kondisinya.

Baekhyun terus berdiam diri. Tertarik untuk mengupas apel untuk dirinya sendiri daripada menghabiskan segelas susunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak kalah terdiam seribu bahasa menyaksikan piringnya kosong tak tersisa. Lebih memilih berjalan ke salah satu sudut dapurnya, menemukan tumpukan cucian piring yang kian menumpuk.

Bibi Gong tidak datang hari ini. Wanita paruh baya itu harus ke rumah sakit untuk beberapa pemeriksaan suaminya. Chanyeol yang memahami hal itu kini merengut dengan tidak berpikir. Ia harus bergegas ke kantor. Tidak memungkinkan baginya mencuci semua piring yang menggunung. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa selalu ia yang mengurus cucian piring membuatnya sedikit keberatan.

Baekhyun mungkin menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di rumah. Tidak perduli ia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui atau yang lain. Namun tidakkah Baekhyun tahu tugasnya? Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya pemuda itu lalai dengan tugasnya. Pemuda itu selalu pulang malam, beberapa kali tidak sempat ia temukan di meja makan, entah apa yang dikerjakannya di luar sana.

"Kau sudah lakukan tugasmu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit sabar.

"Aku sibuk," jawab Baekhyun santai. Pura-pura bahwa rasa mualnya tidak pernah terjadi pagi ini. Ia fokus menikmati apelnya dengan tidak perduli sebelum beranjak dari sana. "hari ini aku harus sidang."

Chanyeol berbalik. Menunjuk tumpukan cucian piringnya dengan sangat ramah. "Jadi siapa yang akan mencuci ini?"

Baekhyun yang pucat meliriknya sebentar. Maniknya bahkan terlihat lesu ketika berbicara, "Karena kau yang memasak, seharusnya itu kau."

Hilang sudah kesabaran Chanyeol pagi ini. "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau berpikir bahwa itu satu-satunya tugasku?" tanya Baekhyun menyernyit. Ia paham kalau bersih-bersih adalah tugasnya. Tapi bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan? Ia harus melakukan banyak hal untuk persiapan sidangnya, dan bahkan hari ini pun ia tengah kurang sehat. Kalaupun ia sempat, ia pasti akan mencucinya.

"Chanyeol, aku mencuci pakaianmu 2 kali seminggu, mengurus halamanmu, membersihkan rumahmu sehari dua kali, lalu membuatkanmu kopi setiap kali kau butuh, tidakkah itu sudah terlalu banyak? Aku juga punya kesibukan."

"Terlalu banyak?" Tapi Chanyeol tidak paham. Mereka sama-sama mempertahankan ego demi hal kecil perihal cuci piring. Kalau sampai ibunya tahu, ia pasti sudah ditertawakan seperti lawakan murahan. "Kau bahkan selalu pulang malam akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun susah payah meredam emosinya. Perutnya kembali bergejolak. Kesadarannya akan keberadaan Chanyeol membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. "Aku sibuk, Chanyeol."

"Dengar, aku pun bekerja sepanjang hari, hampir lembur 4 kali seminggu. Kau harusnya paham kalau aku tidak selalu mungkin melakukannya."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. "Aku mungkin tidak menghasilkan uang sepertimu, tapi sungguh bicaramu ini sudah keterlaluan," hardiknya beranjak dari kursi. Pemuda itu lantas melepas apelnya. Urung menikmatinya seakan harus benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tapi setelah melihat raut Chanyeol yang semakin mengeras, ia pun berpikir jika ia tidak pantas marah soal ini.

Chanyeol menghidupinya di rumah, membayar banyak tagihan dan memasakkannya sesuatu saat bibi Gong tidak ada. Dan yang lebih penting, pria itu tidak perduli walaupun dia marah, dia tetap akan melakukan tanggung jawabnya. Seperti membuatkannya sarapan pagi seperti ini. Bukankah ia yang sudah keterlaluan? Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Chanyeol?

Mengambil nafas tenangnya sebentar, Baekhyun pun menggenggam ujung meja di depannya. Kepalanya pun mendadak pusing akibat menahan emosi. "Baik, ini salahku. Aku akan mencucinya nanti," tuturnya sebelum pergi dari sana. Buru-buru kakinya mencari pintu kamar mandi. Memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel diam-diam, sementara Chanyeol masih bergeming sendiri menahan seluruh kekesalannya di ruang makan.

e)(o

Chanyeol berusaha lupa dengan emosinya sendiri. Pria itu bahkan menumpahkan setumpuk pekerjaannya akibat kurang fokus. Butuh berjam-jam sampai Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan ketikannya, dan sekarang dokumen itu harus ia benahi sebelum jam makan siangnya terpangkas. Sungguh buang-buang waktu. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya saja sampai menoleh. Membiarkannya dirundung frustasi, sebelum menginterogasi layaknya unit penyelidikan.

Pandangan pria tan itu kembali mencap pada layar komputernya. Mencari ide lain yang bisa menyegarkan suasana setelah melihat managernya memasuki ruangan bersama sekertaris direktur yang entah apa yang terjadi sampai pemandangannya memberat lebih cepat.

"_Mood_mu buruk pagi ini."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia mendengar semua itu. Namun ia mahir memilah pekerjaan mana yang lebih penting dari sekedar membereskan kertas yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merusak suasana hatimu, tapi macan tutul mungkin tidak menerima penawaran kita," lanjut Jongin masih terfokus pada layar komputernya. Menelan banyak tugasnya sendiri sampai matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tidak terkejut. Hal ini lumrah dalam dunia pekerjaan, ditolak kemudian menyusun strategi baru. Chanyeol saja sudah menebak bagaimana hasil pekerjaan rusuhnya seminggu yang lalu.

Menyaksikan Chanyeol yang tidak bereaksi dengan perkataannya membuat Jongin menghela nafas sebentar. Benar jika ia menemukan bayangan managernya dari dinding kaca. "Aku bisa menebak, Manager Kim pasti tengah melakukan banding dengan pemilik gedung 24 lantai."

"Dan aku yang akan melakukannya?" lirik Chanyeol malas.

Lalu sampai pada sang manager yang membuka pintu ruangannya tergesa. Mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah Jongin tebak sampai ia kerepotan sendiri. "Chanyeol, bisa ke ruanganku?"

"_Good luck!_" bisik Jongin. Ia sebenarnya harap cemas. Ia bisa saja menjadi orang cadangan kapanpun pimpinan meminta bantuannya.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya. Meletakkan tumpukan kertasnya di atas meja, mau tak mau segera pergi ke ruangan agung managernya.

Di dalam, Chanyeol bertemu dengan managernya yang kalut. Pria paruh baya itu sibuk memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas, tak lupa memasang jasnya. "Kita harus melakukan beberapa hal. Kau bisa menghubungi sekertarisnya untuk melakukan pertemuan?"

"Tentu," jawab Chanyeol mantap. Menerima beberapa map yang isinya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa pertemuan siang ini. Aku berharap banyak padamu." Dan pria itupun segera menghilang dari pandangan. Buru-buru menyelusuri lorong-lorong panjang departemennya. Tanpa mau dengar jika Chanyeol akan beralasan soal perkataannya.

Chanyeol mengeluh hebat dalam pikirannya yang sempit. Ia dengan segera memasukkan pekerjaannya ke dalam tas. Merapikan seisi mejanya sebelum membuat panggilan penting pada ponselnya.

Sesegera mungkin ia mencatat beberapa pesan yang ia dapatkan dari panggilan itu. Sebuah suara sobekan kertas kemudian terdengar. Mengganggu Jongin yang sekali lagi sangat butuh diperhatikan.

"Aku pergi," tepuk Chanyeol pada bahu tegang Jongin. Dibalas anggukan kecil Jongin yang hanya bisa melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

e)(o

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi setelah sidangnya selesai digelar. Tiga guru besar di depannya sudah lebih dulu beranjak dengan berbagai kepentingan. Menyisakan dirinya bersama layar proyektor yang masih menyala terang. Ia merenung sebentar di tengah kekosongan ruangan. Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi, hatinya bahkan ingin meledak sebentar lagi.

Dengan segera ia mematikan laptopnya. Melangkah ragu untuk membenahi berbagai hal. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil membuka daun pintu yang cukup mudah baginya untuk dibuka. Di luar, ia menemukan Sehun yang duduk sabar menunggunya. Pemuda itu lalu beranjak, mengabaikan tumpukan mapnya di sebelah kursi. Hendak bertanya bagaimana hasil sidangnya tapi raut Baekhyun yang pucat membuatnya khawatir salah bicara.

Lama saling menatap, akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara. "Aku lulus."

Wajah penuh datar itu akhirnya lega luar biasa. Senyum di wajahnya terlukis tanpa alasan. Begitu tulus lalu mendekat padanya. "Selamat, _hyung_! Kau hebat."

Baekhyun tergugu. Belum genap dua minggu ia mengenal Sehun, ia sudah bisa merasa tersentuh dengan pemuda itu. Sehun mungkin tidak pandai bicara sepertinya, tapi pancaran matanya yang tulus, lalu kepolosannya yang lucu membuatnya ingin selalu melindunginya. Baekhyun bahkan ingin menjadikan Sehun adiknya kalau ibunya setuju.

"_Hyung_ harus mentraktirku makan," ujarnya mengekor. Menelusuri banyak anak tangga dengan hati yang sama riang dengannya.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menungguku?" Baekhyun terkikik. Sengaja meraih kerah si pemuda tinggi untuk ia seret sampai benar-benar keluar dari fakultasnya. Terserah kalau Sehun memekik karena kesulitan berjalan dengan membungkuk.

"Karena aku baik, ayo kita pergi ke restoran mahal."

Tawa mereka akhirnya pecah di sepanjang jalan. Sehun mahir membuat beberapa lelucon. Menemaninya menunggu bus di halte yang ramai, sambil berbagi cerita khas mahasiswa. Skripsi misalnya. Baekhyun pun menyimak dengan baik. Ia merasa dirinya seperti kembali ke masa muda karena berhasil menyegarkan pikirannya yang kusut.

Tapi sungguh, semua terasa kosong ketika ia ingin memikirkannya. Ia terus merasa seperti dirinya hilang. Hampa sendiri. Seakan mengharapkan sesuatu yang ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia tidak bahagia. Dan entah mengapa saat ini ia bisa sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol berada di sampingnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bekerja keras dengan beberapa ucapan selamat. Seperti yang dilakukan Sehun untuknya.

Apa akan menyenangkan jika Chanyeol menunggunya di depan pintu selama ia sidang?

"_Hyung_, sudah sampai."

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia segera melirik ke sekitar. Pandangannya memburam ketika dilihatnya jalanan di luar mendadak ramai. Dan busnya sudah berhenti tepat pada tujuan. Sudah saatnya mereka turun, lalu menyusuri jalan selama lima menit untuk sampai.

Baekhyun terbang dari angan-angannya. Ia turun dari bus dengan hati yang lenggang. Mendengarkan cerita Sehun kembali, yang sungguh kali ini tidak terdengar baik di telinganya. Padahal ia tidak sedang ingin mengingat Chanyeol dalam pikirannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia seperti dapat melihat bayangan Chanyeol di dalam restoran yang ia masuki.

Pria itu duduk di sudut resto dengan setelan kantornya. Begitu rapi dengan dasinya yang selalu terlihat pas dengan penampilannya. Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali berkedip untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu dari jarak pandangnya. Namun semua itu terlihat begitu nyata, tidak palsu sampai ia benar-benar duduk di kursi.

Ia mengambil buku menu, menanyakan makanan yang disukai Sehun sebagai pengalihan perhatian. Ia bahkan tahu benar jika ia berhalusinasi. Siapa tahu semua yang dilihatnya kini cuma mimpi di siang bolong.

Seorang pelayan datang ke mejanya. Membuat Baekhyun harus segera memesan sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Sampai pada akhirnya sepasang mata itu kembali menemukannya. Menangkapnya dalam hening yang tidak terdefinisikan. Padahal hanya beberapa detik, tapi Baekhyun sudah merasakan dunianya dipenuhi detak jantungnya sendiri.

Baekhyun bersumpah, pagi tadi ia masih sangat membenci sosok yang meliriknya itu. Namun entah bagaimana, saat sepasang manik _chestnut_ itu beralih, ia mendadak merasa kehilangan. Seperti ia diabaikan. Padahal ia tahu sendiri, ialah yang menginginkan semua ini. Ia ingin Chanyeol tidak mengenalnya saat di luar. Ia ingin Chanyeol tidak menyapanya ketika ia bersenang-senang dengan yang lain.

Lantas kenapa ia harus merasa seaneh ini?

Terlebih ketika ia tahu dengan siapa pria itu berhadapan. Berbicara akrab dengan seorang yang luar biasa cantik. Jauh lebih berpenampilan baik darinya. Chanyeol sampai terlihat sangat perhatian dan memesankannya sesuatu sebagai tambahan. Baekhyun tidak ingin perduli, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tengah kesal menyadari semua itu.

"_Hyung_, yakin hanya pesan ini?" Sehun membangunkan lamunan Baekhyun soal Carbonaranya yang baru saja datang. Berhadapan dengan isian piring milik Sehun yang dipenuhi makanan berat dan juga Gravad Lax yang biasanya tak absen dari pesanan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu rupanya tengah menyadarkannya tentang sesuatu, bahwa sejak pagi tadi ia tidak pernah bisa memakan sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Khawatir ia akan memuntahkan banyak makanan, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memesan sesuatu dalam porsi kecil. Hanya sedikit berjaga jika perutnya akan bergejolak di hadapan Sehun. Lagi pula, jika ia baik-baik saja, ia bisa memesan sesuatu yang lain nanti.

"Jangan tidak enak begitu, aku yang traktir," balas Baekhyun mulai sedikit memutar lembaran pasta di garpunya. Ragu-ragu ia mencicipi.

"_Hyung_ sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu terkikik. Ia mungkin lega karena ia baik-baik saja dengan menu yang disantapnya. Namun sekilas, lewat ekor matanya ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang mulai beranjak dari sana bersama dengan wanita anggun berambut coklat. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menatapnya, mengantar wanita itu keluar dari resto yang kemudian dapat dilihatnya dari luar jendela.

Sang wanita tersenyum cantik karena Chanyeol berbaik hati membukakannya pintu. Mengantarnya sampai ke depan mobil yang terparkir sambil mengobrol ringan. Si wanita beberapa kali tertawa kecil lalu memeluk Chanyeol sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Tepat ketika itu, sebuah rasa dahaga muncul dari kerongkongan Baekhyun yang kering. Ia pun segera menggeret minumnya, sebelum Sehun mengobservasi apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa wajar jika aku marah?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Dan Sehun sukses mengangkat kepala padanya.

"_Hyung_ marah padaku karena aku memesan banyak makanan?"

Baekhyun batal bergundah hati. Ia lantas terkikik menyaksikan Sehun yang begitu polos menghentikan suapannya. Ia pun sukses mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mendapatinya sebentar di balik kaca. Pria itu masih berdiri disana seperti orang asing yang menemukannya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seorang teman spesial. Cukup mendukung jika Baekhyun mau balas pamer kemesraan. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun bukan orang yang mau perduli dengan hidup suaminya. Meskipun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sebenarnya tengah mempertanyakan mengapa ia tidak bisa baik-baik saja soal ini.

e)(o

"Kau kemana saja?"

Pertanyaan itu meluncur saat Baekhyun memasuki pintu. Ia belum membuka mantelnya, belum masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sudah dihadang dengan sosok Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

"Aku bahkan mencuci semua piring itu," sambung Chanyeol tidak mau tahu.

Pria itu terlihat marah. Kepala Baekhyun pun mendadak pusing dibuatnya. Ia tentu tidak sempat memikirkan banyak hal di luar. Apalagi memikirkan cucian piring, ia tidak akan sudi memikirkannya walaupun ia berjanji akan bertanggung jawab soal itu.

"Aku sibuk," maka jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengekori suaminya. Mengikuti pemuda itu kemanapun, meski masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Persetan dengan melanggar privasi, karena Baekhyun pun sering lalai dengan itu semua. "Kau lembur apa sampai pulang selarut ini?"

Baekhyun yang kesal kini melempar tasnya. Kamarnya bahkan sudah seperti kapal pecah karena pakaiannya berserakan dimana-mana. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau minum?"

Baekhyun mengakui jika Chanyeol pandai membacanya. Ia sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan Sehun siang tadi. Tapi karena suasana hatinya sedang kacau ia jadi berkeliling seorang diri. Menikmati angin dingin lalu pergi ke beberapa tempat di pinggir jalan untuk makan sampai kekenyangan.

"Kau pergi dengannya?"

Pertanyaan yang lain kembali mengikis hati Baekhyun. Walaupun dia selalu senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun, ia tidak mungkin mengajak anak itu dengannya sampai selarut ini. Baekhyun cukup waras dalam meletakkan hal pribadinya dalam berteman. Dan Sehun tidak lebih dari seorang teman yang ia butuhkan. Seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Sehun menemaniku seharian. Dia bahkan menunggu sampai sidangku selesai." Baekhyun berbohong. Tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin berbohong soal ini. Lagipula apa untungnya? Memangnya hal itu bisa membuat Chanyeol marah?

Chanyeol membuang wajahnya. "Dan kau mengajaknya makan di tempat mahal seperti itu?"

Ingatan siang tadi lantas menghujam keduanya. Begitu membekas bayangan Chanyeol siang itu sampai Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdenyut. Ia dengan jelas menyaksikan Chanyeol mengantar wanita itu sampai depan mobilnya. Terlebih menerima pelukan hangatnya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau rela dipeluk wanita itu seperti orang murahan."

"Dia orang yang penting," balas Chanyeol tak kalah tegas. Nyatanya pria itu tidak menerima kata 'murahan' tersemat dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikahinya saja kalau dia sepenting itu?!"

Chanyeol terlihat semakin marah. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana kilatan tajam dari maniknya yang jernih. "Aku tidak suka kau yang selalu marah seperti ini. Kau marah pada hal-hal kecil yang tidak kau pahami."

Tapi Baekhyun memilih menyerah dengan semua yang ia pikirkan. Ia lelah, hatinya pun terlanjur sakit. Ia tidak mengerti lagi mengapa ia ingin sekali menyerah, hanya karena melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita asing yang tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya.

"Ayo kita bercerai saja," ucap Baekhyun asal.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhu udah chap 10 aja.

Cuman mau bilang, WM mau ending bentar lagi. Dan selamat datang buat yang baru baca. Terima kasih untuk jejaknya ^^

See you next chap~


	11. Chapter 11

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ayo kita bercerai saja," ucap Baekhyun asal._

.

Chanyeol terdiam. Berdiri patung tanpa bicara apapun soal kalimatnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, yang jelas ia ingin segera tidur. Menjemput kantuknya yang tidak kunjung muncul, daripada meladeni setumpuk lelah dalam pikirannya.

"Aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, jadi ayo kita bercerai saja," jelas Baekhyun membuka mantelnya. Menggantungnya di dekat dinding, namun tidak juga membereskan keberantakan kamarnya.

Sebuah tangan kemudian menahannya. Menariknya mendekat dengan segera. "Dia bukan orang yang tepat. Kau salah." Chanyeol menangkap maniknya yang berkabut. Menelannya dalam gelap yang sudah lebih dahulu menjemput.

"Apa perdulimu?" Baekhyun menghempas tangan itu. Kakinya pun lelah, bosan menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa terus hidup seperti ini. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti dirimu. Kau pun tidak berusaha untuk mencintaiku jadi tidak ada alasan untuk melanjutkan ini."

Raut Chanyeol berubah mengeras. Berkilat-kilat matanya membakar emosi yang menggebu. "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan, kau masih bilang bahwa aku tidak berusaha?"

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdegup. Ketakutannya berlarian mengitari semua bentang dirinya. Aura dominasi Chanyeol lalu kembali menangkapnya. Tidak memberinya ruang untuk melarikan diri. Alih-alih memenjarakannya ke tepian dinding.

"Lihat aku. Apa semua yang aku lakukan itu bukan usaha?" Chanyeol menguncinya. Mendorongnya ke belakang sampai punggungnya terhimpit pada dinding. "Aku melakukan semua hal yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Aku menghawatirkanmu, membuatkanmu sarapan dan melakukan tanggung jawabku seperti pernikahan yang mereka katakan. Kau pikir ini apa?"

Jemari Baekhyun mendingin mendengarnya. Sorotnya bahkan bisa gemetar menatap sepasang manik hitam di depannya itu. Mungkin benar jika ia tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Tidak pernah ia memikirkan pria itu dengan baik. Tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol terpaksa melakukan semua itu karena dirinya.

Baekhyun tidak berbeda dengan seorang egois, tidak seharusnya ia membebani Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama. Maka benarlah jika ia harus mencari alasan tepat, yang akan membuat Chanyeol bebas. Berbohong seperti, "Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa semua itu berarti bagiku."

Tanpa sadar sebuah air mata lolos begitu saja dari pipinya. Mengaburkan bayangan Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya dengan sekelumit emosi yang rumit. Dan pria itu kembali mendekat. Mengikis jarak yang mereka buat dengan sekali tatap.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan semua usahaku. Mau ku tunjukkan sisanya?"

Baekhyun tidak mampu bersuara, tidak bisa menahan sendiri isakannya. Sesak di dadanya pun sudah lebih dahulu mengambil sensitifitas indranya. Tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah menariknya pergi. Melemparnya ke atas ranjang berantakan miliknya, lengkap dengan lengan-lengan Chanyeol yang terus memenjarakannya.

Baekhyun membatu. Otaknya sangat terbentur menerima semua perlakuan yang dilihatnya. Nyatanya Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak. Pria itu menciumnya tergesa seakan ia akan mati esok hari. Jemari-jemari itu ikut melintasi bahunya. Menangkapnya seperti pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan paru-parunya.

"Chan─yeol─" Baekhyun terus mendorong tubuh besar itu dengan nafas terputus. Mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghindar, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskannya. Menghalangi nafasnya yang bekerja untuk terus hidup.

Sesaat ketika pria itu melepaskannya, ia dapat melihat keredupan mata itu berlinang. Semakin menyesakkan dadanya saat ia berbisik, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun. Jadi saat aku melakukannya, maka kau adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah aku lepaskan."

Bagai daun yang terseret angin, jiwa Baekhyun tergerus menjauhi raganya. Terbawa arus hebat dalam kenyataan yang sama sekali belum ia dengar. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Chanyeol bisa membuatnya tergugu tanpa alasan.

Sosok itu kembali menurunkan wajahnya. Menarik dirinya yang rapuh tanpa sisa. Memorak-porandakan ranjangnya yang semakin berhamburan. Ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol datang menjelajahi dirinya. Turun ke bahunya saat tangannya ditahan. Alih-alih menbuatnya tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan itu.

"Chanyeol, hentikan─"

Chanyeol sekali lagi tidak mendengarnya. Pria itu kini menarik pakaiannya. Membuat jemari itu menari di atas kulitnya yang dingin. Pun bicara-bicara yang dibuat Baekhyun kini tercekat, membisu. Tertahan pada tangisnya yang tidak bisa ia suarakan.

"Chanyeol!"

Berontakan demi berontakan yang dibuat Baekhyun pada bahu Chanyeol kemudian semakin melunak. Ia tidak lagi menemukan sorot Chanyeol yang menyinarinya dalam keremangan.

Gelap semakin menghantam, nafas Baekhyun terseok-seok mencari kebebasan. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hal aneh apa yang ia rasakan ketika Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Pria itu seakan membawanya pergi. Memujanya semakin tinggi saat ia mencoba berlari menghindar.

e)(o

Remang kamar yang biasa Baekhyun hindari kini menenggelamkannya sepi. Salah satu jendela kamar masih terbuka lebar. Mempersilahkan banyak angin malam yang masuk dengan bebas. Liuk korden pada jendela seakan menertawakannya. Yang pada akhirnya semua itu membuatnya mengingat pekatnya malam yang baru saja ia lalui.

Tak mau terus tenggelam dalam selimut tebal, sorot Baekhyun menyisir sekitar. Tubuh polosnya bahkan terasa remuk tak tersisa, mengantarkannya kantuk yang tidak bisa diredam. Sebuah elusan halus pada surainya lalu datang ketika ia mendapati sosok yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sorotnya redup, tidak berwana ketika Baekhyun selami lautannya.

Sama dengan hatinya, Chanyeol pun tidak kunjung bicara. Tidak juga memohon maaf seperti hal yang selalu pria itu lakukan ketika melakukan kesalahan.

"Ayo kita bercerai," bicara Baekhyun susah payah. Tenggorokannya terlalu kering untuk sekedar kecewa. Namun Chanyeol kembali meraihnya, tanpa perduli pada waktu yang semakin menyadarkan pagi.

Baekhyun kembali menjalani setiap detik yang berjalan begitu lambat. Begitu panjang untuk meladeni setumpuk lelah yang dibebankan padanya. Kini ia merasakan kebas yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya lumpuh diluputi sakit, tak terkecuali luka di hatinya.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir demikian. Namun ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan melaluinya. Suka tidak suka, Chanyeol adalah suami sahnya, pria itu berhak mendapatkan apapun yang menjadi haknya. Namun entah, mengapa semua itu terus menyisakan sesak di dadanya dibandingkan dengan menganggap ini sebagai kecelakaan kecil seperti sebelumnya.

Mendapati keterdiamannya sendiri, Baekhyun menatap pahatan wajah Chanyeol yang terlelap di dekatnya. Rambut pria itu tak kalah berantakan. Sama seperti miliknya yang sudah bercampur dengan peluh. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia semakin menyeret selimut yang ia kenakan untuk melingkupi tubuhnya. Menumpahkan tangis bisunya di dalam sana, lengkap dengan punggungnya yang dipeluk dingin.

e)(o

Chanyeol mendapati dirinya disiram cahaya mentari yang terhalang korden. Matanya yang masih memburam kini menyisakan denyutan di kepala. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang dihadapnya membuatnya harus bergerak untuk mendudukkan diri. Tidak juga punya banyak tenaga untuk sekedar bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Butuh lima detik sampai Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak tertidur di kamarnya sendiri. Tertidur di kamar Baekhyun dengan rambut kusut yang membuatnya sedikit mengingat memori semalam.

Pakaiannya sudah tergeletak di lantai, ranjang itu bahkan kusut lebih dari berantakan. Ia sungguh sadar benar apa yang dilakukannya semalam sampai Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat di sampingnya.

Kini kakinya bergerak turun dari ranjang. Menjuput pakaiannya di lantai, lalu memakainya dengan tergesa, tanpa perduli dengan rambutnya yang naik berantakan. Pun pikirannya penuh dengan rasa berdosanya sendiri. Percuma saja menaruh sesal.

Sebuah dering ponsel kemudian segera menyadarkan pening Chanyeol yang membabi buta. Tangannya segera meraih ponsel Baekhyun yang terabaikan di atas lantai. Memeriksa nama si pemanggil, yang nyatanya semalam telah menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka.

"_Hyung, kau sudah bangun? Pak Choi mencarimu."_ Suara di seberang sana berbicara dengan nada cemas. Cukup sampai Chanyeol berpikir bahwa si pembuat panggilan cukup perhatian pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun melupakan ponselnya," jawab Chanyeol menyugar surainya. Menyeret korden jendela dengan sekali tarikan. Hingga matanya silau sendiri karena menyambut siang yang akhirnya datang menelan waktu. Fakta bahwa matahari sudah sangat tinggi, membuatnya berpikir untuk tidak datang bekerja.

Seseorang bernama Sehan atau Sehun─masa bodoh siapa─akhirnya terdiam seribu bahasa di seberang sana. Chanyeol sendiri tidak perduli dengan itu. Yang jelas ia ingin memberitahu si pemuda soal dirinya agar ia tidak berpikir macam-macam soal Baekhyun.

"Aku suaminya," jelasnya. "Baekhyun tidak pergi ke kampus?"

Suasana berubah canggung. Ada jeda panjang sebelum seseorang itu menjawab, _"T-tidak. Aku menelfon untuk menemukannya."_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan seisi kamar Baekhyun yang seperti kapal pecah. Tidak ditemukannya sesuatu seperti jejak Baekhyun yang akan membawa barangnya pergi. Karena isi lemari suaminya masih lengkap dengan pakaian.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Baekhyun? Aku bisa menyampaikannya nanti."

"_Katakan pada Baekhyun hyung untuk segera menemui Pak Choi. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus diurus,"_ jawabnya.

Panggilan itu kemudian berakhir ketika Chanyeol berterima kasih. Ia lalu meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun ke atas nakas. Keluar dari kamar itu untuk mendapatkan sebotol air sambil mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang entah tersesat dimana.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya sepi di setiap sudut rumahnya. Memeriksa halamannya, membongkar setiap ruang di rumahnya. Namun tidak pernah ia temukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Sekelumit pikiran Chanyeol lalu terbang bersama bayangan bibi Gong yang datang. Mendapati wanita paruh baya itu membuka pagarnya lantas membuatnya memeriksa dapur. Namun yang ia temukan hanya dapurnya yang bersih. Tidak tersentuh siapapun seperti biasanya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Chanyeol berharap pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan dari Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan memakan _snack_ setelah acara menonton televisi. Tapi sayangnya bukan. Hanya ada bibi Gong yang datang dengan kantung belanjaannya.

e)(o

Mual.

Menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya, mungkin hal yang benar-benar dibenci oleh Baekhyun belakangan ini. Ia sangat menyesal karena terlalu banyak makan semalam. Terlebih ia mengalami tekanan di beberapa waktu terakhir, membuatnya sering pusing dan mual di pagi hari.

Keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, ia langsung menyetop sebuah _taxi_. Tidak terpikirkan baginya kemana arah dan tujuan. Bukannya alamat rumah, bukan bandara atau yang lainnya, ia hanya menyebutkan salah satu area kecil di tengah kepadatan Seoul kepada sang supir.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantelnya. Turun dari _taxi_, ia melangkah dengan mata yang bengkak, tidak perduli pandangan banyak orang yang heran akan keterdiamannya. Syal merahnya sudah melingkar manis di leher. Melindunginya dari dingin yang terus ia rasakan sejak dini hari.

Sesampainya ia di depan sebuah pagar yang berembun, ia membukanya perlahan. Ada dua orang yang tidak asing kini terkejut mendapatinya. Baekhyun menatap keduanya bergantian. Mencari mata bulat Kyungsoo yang berubah cemas dan melupakan suami sepupunya yang butuh diladeni soal pamit.

Lama bersitatap, akhirnya Baekhyun berlari menggapai Kyungsoo. Memeluknya erat lalu menumpahkan tangis yang tak tertahankan. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo panik. Segera melupakan Jongin yang menanti.

"Aku tidak tahu aku harus kemana," lirih Baekhyun pedih.

"Baek, ada apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo gusar. Kebingungannya melanda, menatap sekali lagi Jongin yang masih membeku menyaksikannya dipeluk Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Tidak mau suaminya terlambat, Kyungsoo pun memberi kode 'pergi' pada Jongin. Memerintahkan suaminya itu untuk pergi dengan segera karena ia harus mengurus sepupunya. Maka setelah Jongin mengangguk, pria itu pun pergi dengan memasuki mobilnya. Mencoba untuk tidak banyak berpikir soal Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya ingin tahu.

e)(o

Pukul kembali berputar hingga menunjuk angka empat. Sudah lebih dari tujuh jam Chanyeol tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun di rumahnya. Ponsel suaminya yang tertinggal lantas membuyarkan pikirannya yang sejak tadi diluputi pikiran positifnya. Cemaslah kini yang mulai menderanya, seperti kemarin saat ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun hingga tengah malam tiba.

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia berubah cemas. Jantung di dalam dadanya berisik, takut akan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan benar-benar terjadi.

Pria tinggi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas pekerjaan rumahnya, demi mencari Baekhyun. Mengambil jaket tebalnya dan juga kunci mobilnya. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menelfon Kyungsoo, karena ia sendiri dapat menebak jika Baekhyun akan pergi ke sana.

Maka saat ia membawa mobilnya melesat ke badan jalan, ponselnyalah yang kini berdering ribut. Buru-buru Chanyeol mengangkatnya tanpa ingin melihat nama si pemanggil.

_"Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

Untuk sepersekian detik jantung Chanyeol kembali bertabuh semakin cepat. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Menepi demi keselamatannya saat berkendara.

"Jadi dia tidak ada di rumahmu?"

Ada jeda panjang setelahnya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak paham mengapa ia menjadi semakin kalut saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Alih-alih pria itu ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Baekhyun pergi.

"_Sungguh dia tidak pulang?"_ Kyungsoo tidak kalah cemas. Sepupu Baekhyun itu bahkan kesulitan saat ia mengatakan, _"Chanyeol, ku mohon, kau harus segera mencarinya."_

"_Dia sempat datang pagi tadi. Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kalian hadapi, tapi Baekhyun menangis. Dia tidak mau berbicara apapun saat kutanya. Dia sakit─"_

Chanyeol semakin kehilangan suaranya sendiri. Ia dapat mendengar detakan kuat jantungnya yang memompa. Menggebrak dadanya seorang diri, tidak tahu pikirannya merangkak mencari jalan keluar.

Chanyeol lalu terdiam dalam lautan kesalahannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kemudi. Memohon pada udara yang mungkin saja membawa maafnya pada Baekhyun yang entah berada dimana.

e)(o

Jemari Baekhyun berubah gelisah di balik selimut. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu, sambil mendengar racauan pikirannya tentang banyak hal. Seharian di rumah Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Tubuhnya melemah. Perutnya tidak berhenti mual karena beberapa aroma.

Kyungsoo membuatkannya sup sebelum ia muntah. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa maklum dengannya yang keras kepala karena tidak mau dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sepupunya itu percaya dengan ia yang meminta pulang dan akan menyetop sebuah _taxi_ untuk mengantarnya segera. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia bertemu Jongin di sebuah halte. Pria itu awalnya bersikeras akan mengantarnya pulang, tapi melihat dirinya yang pucat nyaris pingsan, pria itu malah membawanya ke rumah sakit meski Baekhyun berteriak marah.

Baekhyun kini duduk di atas matras dengan selang _infuse_ tersambung di tangan. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa dokter buru-buru memberinya _infuse_. Sedangkan orang yang duduk santai di sampingnya, hanya menunggunya bicara.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah marah pada sesuatu." Jongin berbicara dengan lembut padanya. Selalu begitu, meski terakhir kali dalam kisah mereka, selalu Baekhyun yang meneriakinya.

Canggung mendera, dokter pun tidak kunjung datang menjelaskan kabar. Baekhyun ingin segera pergi saja dari pandangan Jongin yang seakan mempertanyakan kondisinya. Ingin tahu mengapa ia bisa pergi dari rumah dan alasan Chanyeol tidak kunjung mencarinya.

"Kau marah karena kau mencintainya," sambung Jongin asal. Tidak perduli pada Baekhyun yang ingin sekali mengusirnya pergi karena mengatakan hal demikian.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun menggeleng. Karena tentu, mau dipikir seribu kalipun, ia tetap akan menolak pernyataan seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang selalu tidak perduli padanya.

"Kyungsoo juga sering marah padaku." Jongin terus berbicara. Dengan kesabarannya, pria itu tidak juga mengangkat telpon dari Chanyeol demi mendengar alasannya. Menjaga perasaanya seperti pria yang pernah ia banggakan sebelumnya. "Dan karena itu aku mulai memahami mengapa dahulu kau selalu meneriakiku pria bodoh."

"Kau hanya ingin jujur dengan perasaanmu. Tapi pria sepertiku tidak pernah bisa mengertimu. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol." Jongin mematikan ponselnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku. Berusaha memasang fokusnya pada Baekhyun yang kini mulai sudi menatapnya. "Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan mengerti jika diberitahu. Kau harus jujur padanya, mengatakan padanya mengapa kau marah, mengapa kau sedih atau perasaan yang lainnya."

"Pulanglah, Kyungsoo pasti menunggumu," ujar Baekhyun bosan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan Chanyeol. Setidaknya bukan saat ini.

"Dan kau yakin jika Chanyeol tidak menunggumu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ia pun diliputi bayang-bayang pertanyaan yang sama sejak pagi tadi. Tapi bukankah jawabannya 'tidak'? Sudah pasti Chanyeol tidak akan pergi mencarinya. Jika ia sepenting itu, maka pria itu pasti sudah menemukannya. Mencarinya seperti orang gila di banyak tempat.

"Dia tidak perduli padaku─"

"Kau sedang mengharapkan Chanyeol akan perduli padamu, Baek." Baekhyun masih membisu mendengarnya. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun muak. Ia segera mencabut selang _infuse_ di tangannya. Turun dari sana dengan tergesa lalu menghindari Jongin yang mencegahnya pergi. "Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, maka biar aku saja."

"Baek─"

"Anda tidak boleh pergi dahulu," cegah seseorang berpakaian putih yang berlari gusar menghalanginya. Pria itu menyarankan Baekhyun untuk kembali. Menugaskan seorang suster untuk membawanya dan melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisinya?" tanya Jongin mendahului. Pria itu lalu berubah tenang ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun yang mulai menurut untuk berbaring di tempatnya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi dia tidak boleh mendapatkan tekanan, karena ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya."

Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar itu. Sangat jelas di telinganya bahwa hal itu menancap tepat pada ulu hatinya. Matanya kembali menatap kosong, tidak menemukan rasa sakit yang lain ketika tangannya kembali tersambung dengan selang _infuse_.

"A-apa?"

"Kalian bisa mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaannya segera," ujar dokter itu tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja. Meruntuhkan dunia Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin ia perbaiki. Sampai ia lupa pada sosok Jongin yang tak kalah terkejut setengah mati di depannya.

e)(o

Turun dari mobil Jongin, Baekhyun tidak berucap apapun selain mengangguk ketika Jongin bertanya keyakinannya karena tidak mau diantar pulang. Pria itu hendak mengantarnya masuk, namun Baekhyun menolak. Menyuruhnya pergi sebelum Kyungsoo memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Gelap semakin pekat saat langkah Baekhyun memasuki penginapan kecil di tepi danau. Suara serangga malam bernyanyi bersama, menjadikan malam berubah syahdu, menari bersama aliran danau yang tenang. Jemari kecil Baekhyun lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar kecil yang disewanya. Memasukinya tanpa berpikir akan menemukan kegelapan lain di dalamnya.

Penginapan kecil itu memiliki petakan yang sedikit sempit, hanya ada satu ruang dengan jendela. Dan lembutnya cahaya bulan di atas sana, nyatanya tidak merubah gelap yang menyelimuti tiap ruang. Perlahan, ia kembali membuka lembaran di tangannya. Membaca hasil pemeriksaannya yang tertulis disana─sekali lagi─dengan segudang rasa tak percaya.

Tidak kunjung menghidupkan lampu, Baekhyun menempatkan diri di dekat jendela. Menatap sekeliling danau yang dipenuhi kunang-kunang tanpa takut kedinginan. Namun sekilas, semua itu meniupkannya bimbang, melayarkan perahu pilihannya hingga jauh ke tengah. Ia sendiri meragu. Tidak tahu hendak berbuat apa pada hidupnya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak begitu mengerti mengapa dahulu ia setuju untuk menikah dengan tetangganya itu. Karena walaupun kini ia sudah terikat dengan Chanyeol, ia tetap tidak tahu dimana seharusnya ia menempatkan diri.

Kemudian empat bulan yang dilaluinya bersama Chanyeol berubah menjadi kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil tanpa ia sadari. Ia menjadi asing, saat tidak menemukan Chanyeol di seberang mejanya ketika makan. Ia menjadi sangat terganggu ketika Chanyeol tidak perduli padanya. Ia bahkan bisa menjadi marah saat Chanyeol dipeluk yang lain. Kemudian hari itu, jantungnya berdebar gila saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Padahal semua itu tidak berarti baginya. Dan sekali lagi, bukan urusannya jika Chanyeol menemukan orang yang tepat.

Tapi yang lebih krusial adalah mengapa ia sangat berusaha menjalankan semua tanggung jawabnya? Lalu yang waktu itu apa? Bukankah Chanyeol tidak mencintainya? Kenapa pula mereka harus melakukan rentetan pernikahan ini dengan rapi? Baekhyun saja awalnya enggan perduli.

Dan sekarang, ia memiliki satu hal lain yang harus lebih ia pertanggung jawabkan. Sebuah wujud kecil yang Tuhan titipkan di dalam dirinya.

Selembar kertas di tangannya membawa pikirannya kembali jauh mengudara. Entah bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol ketika mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung anaknya. Apakah Chanyeol akan membencinya? Apakah Chanyeol akan membunuh wujud kecil di dalam perutnya? Yang jelas Baekhyun merasa tengah gamang dengan semua hal. Ia belum siap menghadapi Chanyeol. Belum juga siap menghadapi kenyataan yang baru saja datang untuknya.

"Aku hampir terbang ke Guangzhou untuk menemukanmu."

Entah karena terlalu lama melamun atau yang lainnya, Baekhyun kini sudah menemukan bayangan pria kelebihan tinggi dengan jaket tebalnya. Rambutnya sudah lebih dahulu lembab disapu angin malam. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana wajah itu disinari gelap, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan dari pada sekadar terkejut karena melihat sesuatu yang seram.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kertas di tangannya, berkedip beberapa kali demi kesadarannya. Bodohnya ia yang lupa mengunci pintu. "Darimana kau tahu─"

"Jongin," jawab Chanyeol cepat. Sangat singkat seperti biasanya.

Alhasil Baekhyun berubah membatu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika Jongin bisa setega ini padanya.

Tak lama Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah benda bundar dari belakang punggungnya. Yang Baekhyun pikir ada sesuatu yang lain ketika pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya. Padahal nyatanya tidak, hanya benda sejenis barang pecah belahlah yang ia lihat.

"Aku seorang berengsek," tutur Chanyeol meletakkan piring itu di atas nakas. Menyerahkan dirinya pada korban kekejamannya. Tanpa perduli jika nyatanya nanti Baekhyun benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Aku hanya bawa satu. Kalau kau masih marah padaku, kita bisa pulang. Kau bisa melempar semua piring yang kita punya. Kau bisa memukulku, lalu mematahkan kakiku. Kau juga bisa membunuhku jika kau mau─" Chanyeol pun mendadak menjeda perkataannya ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan tangisannya setelah itu.

"Baek─"

"Aku membencimu," isak Baekhyun penuh sesak. "Aku benar-benar membencimu." Pemuda itu meraung. Menangis pedih menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menyayat hati Chanyeol. Pria itu lantas mengambil beberapa langkah, segera menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Maafkan aku."

"Kau bahkan tidak perduli padaku─"

Chanyeol yang dipenuhi rasa bersalahnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencengkram kuat hatinya sendiri dalam kubangan dosa yang dibuatnya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Baekhyun hampir tidak terdengar. Dan jangan lupakan wajah sesenggukan yang menghias mata bengkaknya. "Kau pasti akan menceraikanku."

Seperti paham dengan semua pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap manik sembab itu dengan kedua matanya. Meyakinkan pemuda itu soal ia yang kini ingin berubah dari pemikiran sebelumnya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia paham benar bagaimana Chanyeol selama ini. Pria itu akan meninggalkannya. Akan menjauh dari fakta yang mengendap jika Chanyeol tahu keadaannya. "Kau pasti akan menceraikanku─"

"Ku mohon, Baekhyun," mohon pria itu lagi. "Tolong, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun semakin meyakinkan dirinya. Ragu dirinya ingin bicara. Ia tidaklah mungkin terus diam membiarkan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui faktanya. "Chanyeol─"

"Kita bisa bicara di rumah, ayo kita pulang," potong Chanyeol bersikeras membuat Baekhyun berhenti membicarakan soal cerai. Ia ingin menyudahi hal ini, ia ingin memperbaiki diri. Berharap Baekhyun akan memaafkannya lalu setuju untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang tengah Baekhyun pertanyakan. Ia kini tidak perduli soal itu meski ia kecewa pada Chanyeol. Ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih penting, seperti ingin tahu pendapat Chanyeol soal kondisinya. Tidak lebih.

"C-chanyeol," mulai Baekhyun masih meragu. Menatap sekali lagi manik Chanyeol yang redup, membuatnya kembali diluputi takut. "aku hamil─"

Chanyeol tercekat. Hampir limbung kakinya menahan berat. Pikirannya jauh melayang-layang memikirkan banyak hal ketika pernyataan itu terucap. Tapi kalau nyatanya demikian, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"K-kau hamil?"

Baekhyun berakhir menatapnya dengan sorot yang kosong. Tidak juga bicara sebagaimana Chanyeol terus menunggu jawabannya. Jemari Baekhyun lalu gemetar, ragu sorotnya menghindar. Namun dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih dari ketakutan. Ia benar-benar takut jika Chanyeol membenci nyawa yang dikandungnya.

"Baekhyun, jawab aku," tuntut Chanyeol ingin tahu. Pria itu kini mencengkram bahunya, menunduk mencari maniknya yang jujur.

Baekhyun menggenggam kuat jemarinya. Membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan jika ia mengatakan semua hal yang terjadi. Marahkah Chanyeol padanya? Atau Chanyeol akan menceraikannya? Namun jika mereka bercerai mengapa ia harus merasa setakut ini? Bukankah ia yang menginginkan semua itu?

"Kau pasti akan menceraikanku, kan? Kau pasti sangat membenci ini."

Chanyeol terdiam. Bisu menatap linangan air mata Baekhyun yang semakin kacau. Pria itu diluputi kekosongan dalam relung jiwanya. Melambung tanpa tahu harus bagaimana menata kesalahannya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, Baekhyun merasa semakin pilu. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi. Ia sungguh tidak siap dengan jawaban Chanyeol atas semua pernyataannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku selalu berpikir jika aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Chanyeol berakhir dengan tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Lidahnya seolah hilang dari mulutnya. Ini salahnya. Salahnya yang memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan buruk. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia menyakitinya. Menghancurkan hidup pemuda itu sampai tidak berbentuk.

"Aku hamil─"

Kini Chanyeol jatuh berlutut. Berpegang pada kedua jemari kecil Baekhyun yang lemah dalam genggamannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kerisauan Baekhyun akannya. Pemuda itu ketakutan, bimbang sendiri dengan pilihannya. Tidak berbeda dengannya yang tidak memahami bagaimana harusnya ia melangkah.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol tidak termaafkan. Kesalahannya kian membesar. Ingin sekali pria itu menyesali segala yang pernah ia lakukan. Pun tangisan Baekhyun di dekatnya semakin menyakitinya. Mencabik-cabik perasaannya yang sudah lebih dahulu terluka.

Genggaman tangannya pada jemari itu perlahan terlepas. Meninggalkan jemari Baekhyun yang dingin dimakan sepi. Chanyeol lama membeku setelah menemukan secarik kertas yang tergeletak di dekat lututnya. Kini, linangan matanya terus mengaburkan sosok Baekhyun yang menangis dalam tundukan.

e)(o

Turun dari mobil, Baekhyun memperhatikan banyak langkah yang dibuatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol terus diam mendahului. Pria itu lebih banyak diam sejak memulai perjalanan pulang dengannya. Tidak mengajaknya bicara, hanya mendengarnya menangis tanpa menawarkan sesuatu.

Namun Baekhyun terus melangkah di belakang Chanyeol yang tidak pernah berbalik menatapnya. Punggung tegap itu hendak mengatakan 'pergi' untuk semua orang. Dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Chanyeol memasuki pintu kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat seakan dirinya adalah sebuah wabah yang harus dihindari.

Perlu banyak waktu untuk membuat Baekhyun memahami. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya berkembang menjadi sebuah pesakitan. Air matanya sendiri tidak mau perduli, hanya mengalir tanpa persetujuannya. Memburamkan langkahnya yang kian berat untuk digerakkan.

Lantas mau seberat apapun ia memikirkannya, nyatanya Baekhyun tidak punya satupun tempat untuk pergi. Kyungsoo mungkin adalah seseorang yang akan menghargainya. Tapi entah, walaupun Baekhyun yakin ia akan baik-baik saja dengan berbicara, ia tetap berpikir jika semua ini haruslah ia simpan sendirian. Ia tidak mungkin berbicara pada keluarganya. Ayah, ibunya, atau mungkin Luhan?

Tidak. Semua orang sudah menjadi asing baginya.

Sebuah remang kembali terjatuh di hadapannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berantakan. Langkahnya lebih ingin mundur. Berlari jauh seperti yang pernah dilakukannya. Tidak ingin ingat bagaimana ia─malam itu─mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa ia ingin menyudahi hidupnya yang terikat dengan Chanyeol. Berbicara bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menerima hidup bersama Chanyeol, tapi merasa takut untuk ditinggalkan. Sejatinya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia terus menaruh sesal dalam kejadian malam itu.

Malam pekat terus mengerubungi Baekhyun yang terduduk di balik pintu. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam sesal. Menagis sekali lagi bersama lengan-lengannya yang terus menjaga dirinya.

e)(o

Pagi yang lain terus datang. Chanyeol turun dari ranjangnya dengan kepala pening yang tidak tertahankan. Pandangannya mengabur, tidak sempat membereskan selimut. Ia lantas bergegas ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya sebentar, lalu menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin di dinding. Dan sesuatu yang pertama disadarinya adalah kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi buruknya.

Chanyeol lalu mematikan keran air yang baru saja ia lupakan. Membiarkan pernyataan Baekhyun semalam melalang-buana mencarinya. Menggerogoti hatinya yang sempit. Tidak juga menemukan kesimpulan yang ia perlukan.

Maka Chanyeol bergerak dari sana. Menemukan petakan dapurnya yang sepi dibisik pagi buta. Hendak mendekat pada kulkas, ia lebih dahulu menemukan Baekhyun yang menumpahkan gelas susunya. Cairan itu terus meluas mengotori lantai, menggenang di dekat kaki kecilnya.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tidak juga menatapnya selain berlarian melewati bahunya. Memasuki kamar mandi terdekat sebelum suara muntah menggema dalam pendengaran Chanyeol yang tajam.

Chanyeol diluputi rasa bersalah yang besar. Dosanya terus menghantui jemarinya yang masih diikat cincin. Tidak juga memperdulikan lantainya yang penuh pecahan gelas, Chanyeol kembali bergegas memasuki kamarnya. Mengambil setelan pakaiannya, mengenakannya tergesa sebelum mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus berdering ribut.

Hari ini adalah jadwal _meeting_ pertamanya dengan beberapa proyek baru, tentu Jongin menanyakan keberadaannya yang seharusnya sudah tiba di bandara. Duduk dengan tiket pesawat dan paspor di tangan, lengkap dengan beberapa dokumen penting. Idealnya demikian.

Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol lebih ingin membawa dirinya pergi ke suatu tempat yang lain. Menjuput kunci mobilnya di laci nakas, sebelum melesat tanpa bicara dengan Baekhyun sebagai izin. Lalu hal terakhir yang diingatnya kali itu adalah wajah pucat Baekhyun yang terus menghantui pikiran kalutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh. Nah loh. Kita bakalan punya adek :D

Selamat hari minggu yang kesekian kalinya.


	12. Chapter 12

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari berselang, semua kesunyian terasa sama rasanya. Baekhyun kembali disambut mualnya sendiri tanpa bisa ia hindari. Di pagi buta ia harus terbangun dengan muntah dan pusing yang tidak tertahankan. Pelariannya selalu berakhir di kamar mandi, memuntahkan apapun yang berada di dalam lambungnya. Lengkap dengan beberapa sakit yang mendera.

Terkadang bibi Gong membantunya, menemaninya sampai ia benar-benar mampu untuk makan dengan baik. Tapi hari ini Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah ditemuinya pulang. Pun tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berpikir jika pria itu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Chanyeol menghilang, entah kemana. Tapi anehnya Baekhyun tidak pernah tenang. Ingin menelpon untuk memastikan, tapi ada sesuatu yang terlampau tinggi dan berhasil membuatnya urung. Ia merasa berat untuk menyentuh tombol panggil pada sederet nomor Chanyeol di layar ponselnya. Entah sebuah harga diri atau mungkin sebuah rasa yang selalu tidak ia pahami.

Sebuah bel pintu akhirnya menggema sebelum ia meletakkan ponselnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar pintu depan tanpa menyaksikan layar _intercom_. Terlalu membingungkan rasanya. Dipikirnya Chanyeol yang datang, tapi sosok tinggi lainnyalah yang ia temukan.

"Aku mencari Chanyeol─"

Jongin dengan setelan kantornya berbicara di depan pintu. Berbicara _to the point_ sebelum Baekhyun menawarkan masuk. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang pucat, lengkap dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun diserang bingung, hal rumit menghinggapi kepalanya yang pening. Ia bahkan tidak tahu tepatnya keberadaan Chanyeol dimana. Dan sempat berpikir Chanyeol sibuk dengan urusan kantor sampai tidak pulang adalah kesalahan fatal dalam tebakannya.

"Kami harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi sampai hari ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi," ujar Jongin kembali menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam kecamuknya sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkannya, hanya saja ia merasa tengah dibuang.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tergerus ombak. Ia mematung memikirkan bagaimana kesimpulannya berulang kali. Entah, bagaimana mungkin hatinya berubah menjadi sakit dengan hanya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

Menatap Baekhyun yang pucat, kini Jongin berubah kalut. Pria itu kehilangan waktu, kehilangan seluruh _planing_ yang seharusnya ia selesaikan hari ini. Sementara semua karyawan dan petinggi telah menunggu di meja rapat.

"Jadi Chanyeol tidak di rumah?"

Linangan mata Baekhyun kembali mengaburkan suasana. Dengan sigap ia membuka habis pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan Jongin masuk sambil merapus air matanya sendiri. Diam-diam, tanpa harus Jongin tahu.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan? Aku bisa mencarikan beberapa hal di ruangannya," tawar Baekhyun memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. Menutupi pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja jadi ingin bertanya tentang banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin mengekorinya. Mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol yang berada di sisi kiri rumah. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Namun Baekhyun tidak kuasa menjawab. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya seorang Chanyeol. Kenapa pria itu pergi tanpa bicara padanya pun ia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menghentikan lengannya yang menarik dua map di atas meja. Tidak juga membukanya untuk memeriksa lembaran di dalamnya. Karena percuma, Baekhyun pun tidak akan paham tentang isinya.

"Aku tidak tahu─"

Kalimat itu gemetar. Tetesan air mata Baekhyun lalu terjatuh begitu saja di punggung tangannya. Menyadari itu, Jongin lantas ikut terdiam dalam beku. Hingga ia memutuskan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang."

Baekhyun bukannya tidak mau bertemu Kyungsoo. Hanya saja ia belum siap bercerita. Apalagi merepotkan sepupunya, rasanya selalu seperti ia tidak ingin lagi menyusahkan banyak orang. "Tidak perlu."

Dan sebelum Jongin kembali bersuara, Baekhyun buru-buru memotong, menyerahkan beberapa map di atas meja. "Ini yang kau butuhkan?"

Jongin berubah membatu. Tidak kunjung mengambil map di tangan Baekhyun, tapi lebih memilih menatap iba sosok itu sebentar. "Aku akan mencarinya. Aku janji akan bicara padanya."

e)(o

Baekhyun terus mengaduk makanannya. Bukannya ia kenyang atau yang lain, hanya saja tidak berselera membuatnya tercenung di atas meja makan. Bibi Gong dengan baik hati menemaninya sampai makan malam tiba. Menemaninya makan dengan tenang, tapi Baekhyun tidak juga kunjung menyuap makanannya. Hal itu tentu membuat wanita paruh baya itu semakin khawatir.

"Apa Chanyeol tidak pulang lagi?"

Sebuah bom pertanyaan yang sama kembali menghias lamunan Baekhyun yang sepi. Setelah Jongin, kini bibi Gong-lah yang merasa iba padanya.

"Mungkin besok," jawabnya tetap sama seperti yang lalu. Namun hati Baekhyun hampa, tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengapa pula ia tetap tinggal di rumah Chanyeol sementara sang pemilik tidak lagi terlihat sepanjang hari? Jika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, apakah ia akan tetap tinggal disini?

Selesai membereskan dapurnya, bibi Gong kemudian buru-buru pamit. Ia tentu tidak bisa berlama-lama disana. Dan Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada sosok itu karena telah banyak membantunya. "Chanyeol pasti akan kembali. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab."

"Makanlah dengan baik untuk bayi kalian."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun kembali melamun. Melayang pikirannya pada kehidupan kecil di dalam perutnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap perut datarnya. Terngiang bagaimana kejadian hari itu, dirinya bersama Chanyeol menggenapi malam yang mereka bagi.

Hanya sekali, dan Tuhan seakan ingin menghukumnya. Seakan begitu marah karena merasa dipermainkan dengan janji mereka di altar. Dan kini permainan bohong mereka mencari tuannya. Mengikat mereka pada suatu ikatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilepas.

Bibi Gong kini pergi. Meninggalkannya seorang diri sekali lagi. Malam ini, hujan datang mendera kediaman Chanyeol yang sepi. Listrik padam dengan sangat tidak kenal waktu. Meninggalkan laptopnya di atas meja, Baekhyun bergerak dengan lampu darurat di ponselnya. Berjalan menuju dapur dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Dijuputnya salah satu lilin di dalam lemari. Mencari pematik setelah membuka korden jendela. Dan sialnya, kilat baru saja menyambar bersama gemuruh di luar. Baekhyun hampir membuang pemantiknya karena terkejut. Buru-buru ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sesaat ia mengambil duduk dengan cahaya lilin di depannya. Menatap seberang kursinya yang kosong dengan sebuah nama yang baru saja disebut dalam pikirannya. Hampir tiga hari Chanyeol hilang, dan ia baru saja mengerti seberapa penting kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya.

Nyatanya Baekhyun merasa kehilangan. Merasa sepi seperti hari dimana ia ditinggal kakaknya. Baekhyun ingin bilang jika ia merindu. Ia bahkan bisa tidak menginginkan apapun dalam hidupnya. Cukup Tuhan mengirimkan Chanyeol kembali, maka ia akan berhenti meminta banyak hal. Ia bisa bersumpah.

Tidak ingin air matanya kembali tumpah, pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak dari sana. Membawa lilinnya masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas. Ia lantas menarik selimutnya. Meninggalkan jurnal setengah jadi yang masih bersarang di laptopnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya terjaga dalam suara hujan di luar jendela. Bunyi petir menjadi semakin ribut, sangat menakutkan melihat bayangan pepohonan bergerak di belakang kordennya. Maka ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Memejamkan matanya yang panas untuk tidak menangisi pikirannya yang berlarian kesana-kemari.

Sayup-sayup, suara langkah lalu mendekati kamarnya. Bergerak menaiki ranjangnya yang kecil, bersama lengan dingin yang baru saja melingkari pinggangnya. Deru nafas seseorang yang tidak begitu bisa Baekhyun tebak lantas menerpa kulit lehernya. Namun aroma _mint_ yang selalu Baekhyun ingat membuatnya membuka mata.

Baekhyun mengerjab. Ia dapat melihat selingkar cincin yang familiar di jemari itu. Membuatnya teringat kembali pada cincin pernikahan yang masih ia sembunyikan di laci nakasnya. Sempat terlupakan, dan nyaris ia lenyapkan─sebagai keputusan─jika Chanyeol tidak kembali.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Dan benar, suara berat itu tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah milik _Park Chanyeol_.

Hal itu memberi Baekhyun konfirmasi. Membuat jantungnya begitu mudah berdebar dengan tidak beraturan. Berbenturan dengan sesak di dadanya yang telah tertahan cukup lama. Sampai pada Baekhyun yang berhasil menangisi dirinya sendiri, menumpahkan semua emosinya yang tertahan sejak Chanyeol pergi.

"Kau bisa pergi─" Kalimat Baekhyun bergetar. Terasa sulit ketika ia mulai memaksa. Tetapi bukan hal yang salah jika Baekhyun berbohong untuk tidak terluka. Ia sendiri tidak punya hak untuk menahan Chanyeol di sisinya. Tidak pernah punya hak, selalu begitu.

"Aku akan bicara pada ibuku soal perceraian kita." Baekhyun merapus air matanya diam-diam. Berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi rasa pahit yang tertelan dalam hatinya. Dan ia telah siap dengan semua keputusan Chanyeol perihal pernikahan mereka yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol cepat. Tidak pernah terbantahkan baginya soal bicara.

Dan Baekhyun berubah sedih mendengar itu. Bahkan menyadari pria tinggi itu masih hening memeluk pinggangnya, semakin menciptakan luka di hati. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memaksamu karena hal ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan pernikahan kita. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya, aku tidak apa─"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mendengar seluruh debaran Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam tangis.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi?" Chanyeol berujar dengan hatinya yang pilu. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak pergi saat ia meninggalkannya sendirian adalah sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya menjadi seorang bajingan. Karena bagaimanapun ini adalah kesalahannya. Salahnya yang menjebak Baekhyun ke dalam rumit kehidupannya.

Baekhyun berbalik. Mencoba menemukan raut Chanyeol yang dirindunya. Memastikan bahwa semua yang didengarnya adalah nyata. Memastikan bahwa semua yang ia temukan ini adalah bukan mimpi yang menghias tidurnya.

Dan sungguh, semua yang ia harapkan adalah sebuah kenyataan. Chanyeol menatapnya. Berada di hadapannya tanpa sekat. Bahkan linangan manik hitam itu menamparnya untuk sadar, bahwa ini bukanlah sekadar mimpi dari Tuhan untuk menyenangkannya. Pria itu benar-benar kembali. Park Chanyeol kembali padanya.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang memanjang dengan perasaan setengah gila. Dahulu ia sendiri tidak yakin ketika ia memutuskan pernikahannya sendiri. Namun entah, kali ini Chanyeol begitu yakin. Ia sangat yakin, jika keputusan yang ia buat dahulu tidak akan menjadi salah. Ia tetap ingin mencoba mencintai Baekhyun untuk menepati janjinya. Mempertanggung jawabkan seluruh perlakuannya yang penuh salah dengan tidak ingin mengulangnya.

"Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan, apapun yang terjadi padamu aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Air mata Chanyeol lolos di pipinya. Menyinari keburaman Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh sedih. "Janji pernikahan kita, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun tergugu. Masih meresapi bagaimana jemari itu menyusuri pipinya. Pun tidak berkedip matanya menenggelamkan wajah Chanyeol yang didapatkannya. Karena sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin sosok itu kembali menghilang saat ia terpejam.

"Sejak awal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku serius ingin menikahimu. Aku tidak pernah ingin bercerai denganmu," sambung Chanyeol merapus air mata Baekhyun yang menghujaninya. Sekaligus menatap wajah suaminya dengan penuh permohonan. "Tolong beri aku kesempatan,"

"tinggallah di sisiku."

Baekhyun membisu. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Mengalir dengan bebas melintasi kedua pipinya yang dingin. Chanyeol kemudian menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Didengarnya seluruh tangisan pedih Baekhyun di dadanya. Meresapi luka si pemuda yang ikut menelisik sampai ke ujung jurang perihnya.

e)(o

**A Day Ago**

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tengah malam yang dingin tentu bukan sesuatu yang sopan untuk membangunkan si tuan rumah. Namun setelah melihat Luhan dengan setelan piamanya keluar dari pintu, barulah Chanyeol memaksa memberanikan dirinya. Bahwa semua yang diputuskannya ini adalah sesuatu yang benar.

Luhan yang terkejut mempersilahkannya masuk. Kantuk di wajah bantalnya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Segera sosok itu berlarian setelah menyuruhnya duduk. Maka tak sampai lima menit untuk Chanyeol bisa menatap kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang sama tercengangnya dengan putra sulungnya.

Ibu Baekhyun yang begitu cantik duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Memeriksa kondisinya yang diserang dingin malam. Dan sosok itu menjadi satu-satunya yang bertanya mengapa ia bisa datang semalam ini tanpa pemberitahuan. Sementara ayah mertuanya duduk dengan tenang di sofa tunggal. Namun pria paruh baya itu sebenarnya tengah bingung, karena tidak menemukan putranya dibawa ikut serta.

Luhan baru saja mengambil duduk ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun dari sofa dengan berlutut. Membuat semua orang kebingungan dalam kantuk yang tiba-tiba hilang. Ibu mertuamya lantas menyuruhnya kembali duduk, tapi Chanyeol kekeh mempertahankan simpuhnya.

"Maafkan saya," buka Chanyeol dalam rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dan hal itu membuat tiga orang di depannya semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jauh-jauh datang ke Guangzhou untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Byun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Kakak Baekhyun satu-satunya itu bahkan sampai beranjak dari sofa demi menariknya bangkit.

"Saya berbohong," aku Chanyeol masih berlutut, tidak perduli dengan lengannya yang sudah ditarik Luhan. Dengan ragu ia melanjutkan, "Saya dan Baekhyun berbohong soal pernikahan kami."

Maka berubahlah raut semua orang yang memandangnya. Terutama ayah Baekhyun yang sudah memasang raut keras, hendak begitu ingin menghajar wajahnya.

Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak gentar. Ia terus menahan simpuhnya sampai Luhan menyerah. "Kami tidak saling mencintai. Sayalah yang memaksa Baekhyun untuk menikah. Saya─"

"Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau coba katakan?" Luhan memotong kalimat itu dengan begitu tega. Sosoknya bahkan lebih tahu keadaan sekitar. Lebih paham figur ayahnya yang begitu tegas. Bahkan untuk putra-putranya. Lantas saat Luhan mengetahui bahwa pernikahan adiknya adalah palsu, ia menjadi satu-satunya yang khawatir pada kemarahan ayahnya di pertengahan malam. "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau pergi ke Guangzhou seorang diri demi─"

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus mengatakan ini." Chanyeol tidak mau dengar. Ia tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan kali ini ia memberanikan diri utnuk menegakkan kepalanya, menemukan bayangan ayah mertuanya yang sudah dibakar emosi. "Saya tidak mencintai Baekhyun."

Luhan panik dengan segera. Ibu Baekhyun bahkan sudah lebih dahulu membekap mulutnya. Berdiam lemas di sofa, terlalu syok dengan semua penuturan menantunya.

"Dan sekarang Baekhyun hamil. Ini semua salah saya."

Sampai pada ayah Baekhyun yang beranjak dari kursinya. Melayangkan tamparan keras pada pipi Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh darinya. Emosinya terbakar api. Jauh lebih murka setelah mendengar putranya dihancurkan oleh pria yang tidak dicintainya.

"Ayah!" Luhan berlari menahan ayahnya. Mencegah ayahnya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

"Beraninya kau!" kutuk pria paruh baya itu ingin kembali memukulnya.

Chanyeol menahan sakit di pipinya. Namun ia tetap tidak bergerak dari posisi. Tidak juga punya nyali untuk menatap bagaimana berkilatnya tatapan ayah mertuanya di depan sana. "Saya ingin meminta restu," lanjut Chanyeol tanpa takut. Ia benar-benar tidak perduli sekalipun ia kembali ke Korea dalam keadaan penuh luka. "Sekali lagi saya ingin meminta restu anda."

"Saat saya menikahinya, saya belum mencintainya. Saya bahkan menjanjikannya banyak hal yang tidak mampu saya lakukan. Dia melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik, tapi saya terus memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Saya gagal mencintainya─" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar. Kembali menggenggam jemarinya yang gemetar takut di atas lutut.

"Tapi kali ini saya menginginkannya tinggal di sisi saya. Saya ingin hidup dengannya. Meski sangat terlambat, izinkan saya membawanya."

Sebuah air mata lolos di pipi Chanyeol. Rasa bersalahnya pada Baekhyun terus menggerogoti hatinya hampir tak tersisa. "Saya ingin menjaganya dengan tangan saya. Saya ingin─"

"mencintainya."

Raut ayah Baekhyun melunak. Mengantarkan lega pada Luhan, alih-alih sosok itu malah tersenyum dalam haru. Dan tidak seperti yang ditakutkan Chanyeol, ibu Baekhyun yang terus mendengarnya bicara, perlahan mendekat padanya. Menepuk pundaknya pelan sambil memeluknya hangat seperti sosok ibunya.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya tak kuasa menahan tangis.

e)(o

Setelah listrik menyala, Chanyeol bergerak menyelimuti Baekhyun. Mengelus surainya sayang sebelum pada akhirnya mematikan api lilin untuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat malam," salam Chanyeol begitu manis sebelum keluar dari pintu. Baekhyun sendiri sudah diluputi canggung dengan segudang debaran gila. Tak luput kelopak-kelopak bunga imajiner menghujaninya penuh cerita. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu, jika menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis begitu bisa membuat jantungnya mendadak sinting. Senyumnya bahkan sudah merekah diam-diam, membuat pipinya tertarik melebar. Nyaris tersenyum selebar Joker.

Kantuk dan lelah Baekhyun hilang entah kemana. Digantikan dengan ia yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa terlelap di ranjang itu. Ia berakhir dengan terjaga, menatap dentingan jam yang berdiri di atas nakas. Kemudian dengan jelas kembali teringat soal kemarin-kemarin.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan gila. Wajahnya memanas tanpa alasan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkannya, rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dari kamarnya. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekali lagi, menatapnya diam sampai pagi menjelang. Sungguh konyol keinginannya.

Dengan ragu ia beranjak dari sana. Menyibak selimutnya yang hangat untuk turun ke luar dari kamar. Ia tidak tahu pasti dengan apa yang ia lakukan kali ini. Memilih mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sepi. Yang mungkin saja si pemilik sudah terlelap di dalam sana.

Perlahan Baekhyun menyentuh daun pintu itu. Begitu bimbang apakah ia harus mengetuknya atau tidak. Lagipula untuk apa yang dilakukannya ini? Untuk apa ia mencari Chanyeol di pertengahan malam? Lantas saat Chanyeol keluar nanti apa yang akan ia katakan?

_Bodoh sekali_.

Terlalu lama menimbang, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka lebar. Menyisakan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan potongan piama yang terlihat pas dengannya. Pria itu menatapnya heran, atau mungkin terkejut karena mendapatinya belum juga tertidur setelah baru saja diantar.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Baekhyun ditemukan berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintunya. Chanyeol sampai berpikir jika Baekhyun mengalami _sleep walking _dari pada terlihat ingin meminta bantuan.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur," jelas Baekhyun memberi alasan seadanya. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Jemarinya bisa saling menautkan diri ketika ia gugup. Padahal Baekhyun ingin ditemani. Terlalu kentara saja kalau dia bilang yang lainnya.

Chanyeol yang mendapati kepolosan itu menjadi tidak tega untuk menyuruhnya kembali. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak bisa tidur. Ingin mencari udara segar di luar setelah segala hal terjadi beberapa hari ini. Yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya mengantuk atau minimal menghibur hatinya yang lelah meribut.

"Aku─"

Menyadari Baekhyun yang berlaku terlalu manis di depannya, membuat Chanyeol kacau sendiri. Ia mendadak tidak bisa bicara banyak. Canggung seperti biasa, saat ia menghadapi Baekhyun di meja makannya.

Namun entah pikiran darimana, ia kini meraih jemari Baekhyun. Mengejutkan si pemuda sampai sepasang mata bulan sabit itu menatapnya penuh bingung. Chanyeol pun lelah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengusak surai lembut suaminya yang coklat. Lantas segera menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tenang dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

Canggung kembali mendera. Sunyi mengisi degupan jantung keduanya yang semakin bertabu menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun menunduk dalam gurat gugupnya. Chanyeol sendiri sudah melepaskan tarikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah bantal. Membuat sebuah batas seperti pertama kali mereka melakukannya.

"Pembagian wilayah," tutur Chanyeol merapikan ranjangnya. Membuat Baekhyun ingat kali pertama ia mengisi pasangan bantal Chanyeol hari itu. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin. Canggungnya pun masih terasa sampai detik ini pula. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Baekhyun menaiki ranjang empuk itu setelah dipersilahkan. Tidak lama, Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya. Mereka kembali membisu, padahal lampu sudah berhasil dimatikan. Digantikan dengan nyala lampu tidur yang temaram, berselimut dingin dari luar.

"Hari itu aku tidak membagi selimutnya denganmu," balas Baekhyun menatap selimut yang melingkupinya. Tidak juga dibagi pada Chanyeol, tepat seperti dahulu. Namun kali ini ia rasa harus membaginya dengan sang empunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Bernostalgia dengan pengalaman pertama mereka dalam mengarungi kebersamaan. Ia sedikit mengingat pelukan Baekhyun pada lengannya dahulu, dan itu berhasil menyangkutkan kikikan kecil dalam pikirannya. "Itu karena kita tidak bisa melewati batas."

Senyum Baekhyun melalang-buana. Begitu manis ditambah dengan sipit yang tenggelam di antara pipinya yang semakin berisi. Jemarinya menunjuk pembatas mereka, disusul dengan tatapan lembut dari Chanyeol yang rupanya sudah menatap dirinya di tepi.

"Keberatan kalau disingkirkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Chanyeol membalas senyumnya.

Semburat hangat kini menjalar di kedua pipinya. Tapi asalkan gelap, Baekhyun tidak keberatan kalau pipinya memerah seperti habis terkena pukulan. "Jadi kenapa kau buat pembatasnya?" _sementara kita pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu._

Dan Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kejujuran yang ia miliki. "Karena aku pikir kau akan pergi lagi."

Baekhyun tergugu. Tenggelam dalam pesona Chanyeol yang begitu bersinar dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bertanya kemana semua kekagumannya pada Chanyeol setelah sekian lama baru mendapatkannya kembali. "Kau takut kalau aku pergi?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Memilih menyelami jernih manik Baekhyun yang bersinar di bawah remang. Baginya, Baekhyun terlalu menarik sampai hatinya diluputi kembang api. Terlalu manis, terlalu ingin ia puji. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk memuji. Jadi ia hanya menikmati bagaimana wajah manis itu menatapnya tulus. Tidak pernah berhenti hingga waktu semakin dalam menyelam.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" tawar Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Namun sedikit manusiawi. Salahkan Baekhyun yang membuatnya begitu gemas ingin memeluknya.

Baekhyun tergugu sebentar. Matanya yang berkilauan segera berkedip. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengangguk setelah Chanyeol memastikan banyak hal.

Chanyeol lalu menyingkirkan banyak bantal yang memisahkan mereka. Membuangnya ke lantai dengan sangat tidak perduli. Dan ketika semua penghalang pergi dari keduanya, Chanyeol mendekat. Meraih Baekhyun yang masih bergeming tidak melakukan apapun.

Jantung Baekhyun kembali berpacu. Takut ketahuan setelah ia terbenam dalam pelukan suaminya. Chanyeol sendiri melingkarkan lengan di pundaknya. Mengelus surainya sesekali sambil memperdengarkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Sama seperti miliknya.

"Wanita yang kau lihat waktu itu. Dia seorang investor yang diincar perusahaanku. Dia tinggal lama di Amerika, jadi baginya─" Ada jeda dengan penjelasan kecil itu. Chanyeol sendiri terdengar meragu tapi tidak pernah berniat ingin berhenti. Dan ia ingin meluruskan sisa permasalahan mereka dan berniat menggantikannya dengan hal baru yang lebih baik.

"Sehun juga temanku. Dia seperti adik kecil yang ku temukan di lemari," tak mau kalah, Baekhyun ikut memberi penjelasan. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak memahami mengapa mereka mendadak jadi saling meluruskan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka perdulikan. "Dia banyak membantuku."

"Maaf," mohon Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku bahkan menyebutmu seorang murahan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padanya. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika matanya mulai memberat. Ia sendiri merasakan ketenangan manis yang belum pernah ia rasakan ketika beredekatan dengan Baekhyun. Belum pernah dirinya merasa selega ini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun sendiri terbuai. Rasa nyaman terselip dalam seluruh inderanya. Aroma_ mint_ dari Chanyeol menguar menggoda paru-parunya. Memberikan perasaan rileks, sampai kelopaknya memberat mendengar nafas Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih, karena kau tidak pergi─"

e)(o

Empat hari berselang membawa atmosfir mereka yang biasanya diluputi canggung seketika berubah berbalik menjadi 360 derajat. Keduanya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan berbagi banyak cerita. Sesekali Chanyeol harus berbagi tempat dengan kantuk Baekhyun yang tidak tertahankan. Pria itu─entah mengapa─merasa jauh lebih tenang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisinya.

Seperti pagi yang lain, Chanyeol bergerak ketika ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun di sisinya. Mengalami trauma efek ditinggalkan membuat Chanyeol gusar. Tidak tenang, lalu segera turun dari ranjangnya demi mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang hilang. Ia hampir saja pergi keluar dari pintu kamarnya, setelah mendengar suara mual yang menyakitkan di dalam kamar mandinya.

Tanpa berpikir ia berlarian memasuki kamar mandi. Menemukan Baekhyun yang berlutut di depan kloset membuatnya semakin bersalah. Ia kemudian memegangi tubuh lemah itu. Menemaninya hingga selesai, sambil membantu memijit tengkuk suaminya.

"Maafkan aku," mohon Chanyeol yang berhambur memeluk Baekhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu diam. Tidak juga membiarkan Baekhyun beranjak setelah membasuh wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf," bisik Baekhyun mengelus pundak suaminya yang memohon dengan menyesal setiap kali ia muntah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut lalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan pusing di kepala. Ia sendiri merasa tenang karena Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya saat ia mual. Menjaganya dengan tulus, bahkan melebihi perhatian ibu dan kakaknya.

Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun ketika sosok itu meraih jemarinya yang pucat. Menggenggamnya hangat sambil menyaksikan wajah pucat Baekhyun yang menghias sisa kantuknya. "Kau merasa pusing? Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam dadanya. Turun ke hatinya lalu meletup bersama senyum yang perlahan mengembang. Tanpa sadar dirinya memuja bagaimana Chanyeol begitu perhatian padanya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kupikir aku ingin makan sesuatu yang manis."

Chanyeol lalu merapikan surai Baekhyun yang berantakan. Mengajaknya keluar dari kamar mandi sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus. "Mau aku buatkan _pancake_?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Ia seperti ingin memakan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, padahal ia tidak lapar. Dan ia merasa sedikit ganjil, karena ia tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. "Chanyeol, apa ini karena aku hamil?"

Terpikirkan begitu saja dalam dirinya. "Aku tidak lapar, tapi aku terus menginginkan sesuatu."

Chanyeol terkikik mendengarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tercenung menatap bagaimana pria itu terus menggenggam jemarinya. Kali ini suaminya itu malah terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan rambut kusut seperti itu. Terlebih ketika Chanyeol hanya mengenakan piama berantakan, entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi lebih terhibur untuk menatapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Chanyeol kau berantakan," gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Dan Chanyeol sukses terdiam mendengarnya. Masih menggenggam tangannya lembut, seakan tidak mau dilepas.

Menyelami manik hitam Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak berkedip. Ia mengabsen fitur wajah itu sampai selesai. Tidak melewatkannya satupun, sambil memujinya dengan indah diam-diam. "Matamu lebih besar dari yang aku kira. Kulitmu juga bagus," puji Baekhyun pelan. Terserah Chanyeol akan mendengar racauannya atau tidak.

"Oh, Chanyeol, bagaimana ini? Aku berubah jadi aneh─"

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum gemas. Jauh tidak paham mengapa ia ingin sekali memeluk Baekhyun pagi ini. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu sosok itu bersuara. Mendengar banyak ocehannya, yang tanpa ia duga semua itu menjadi candu baginya.

"Aku jadi menginginkan sesuatu yang lain." Mata sipit itu bergerak gelisah. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang menggaruk hidungnya malah membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol menunggu.

Pipi Baekhyun yang kini lebih berisi terlihat begitu mengemaskan di matanya. Suarainya yang halus masih beraroma sampo. Kedipan mata bulan sabitnya pun tak kalah mampu membuyarkan kesadaran Chanyeol akannya. Chanyeol sendiri akhirnya terbuai, tidak percaya jika Baekhyun nyatanya selalu manis untuk menjadi pemandangan paginya.

"Itu─"

Dan ketika jemari kecil itu hendak menunjukkannya sesuatu, Chanyeol sudah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya. "Yang ini?"

"Bukan!" jawab Baekhyun merengut. Tidak terima dengan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba mengguncang ketenangan jantungnya di pagi hari. Bukan apa-apa, hanya terlalu singkat saja kalau menurut Baekhyun.

Seakan dapat membaca semua pikiran suaminya, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat padanya. Menangkup rahangnya pelan, lalu kembali meraih bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Sedikit mengulumnya, sampai Baekhyun melotot karena terkejut.

"Kalau yang ini?"

Rona merah di wajah Baekhyun semakin mengembang hebat. Refleks kedua tangan pemuda itu membekap mulutnya sambil melotot. Dan sebelum Chanyeol kembali terkikik gemas, Baekhyun sudah berlari menjauh. Kabur dari hadapannya sampai Chanyeol khawatir sendiri.

"Jangan berlari begitu," seru Chanyeol mengejarnya. "Kau tidak boleh terjatuh."

Lalu yang didengar Chanyeol sebelum pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup mendahuluinya adalah suara teriakan Baekhyun yang seakan membelah rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Nah gimana gimana?

Buat yang gak paham gimana baek hamidun, coba baca chap sebelumnya deh. Sebelum itu yang kemaren mereka udah itu... #kalianpastikonek #akupercaya Jadi ya begitulah. Kenapa langsung jadi? Ya aku mau pakek realita aja. Biasanya yang 'iseng' nyobain gitu ada aja gitu akibatnya.

Dan ini bentar lagi mau end ya. mungkin mingdep, apa mingdep yang berikutnya. Gak tau juga.

Makasih banyak teruntuk kalian.. Jaga kesehatan dan selalu berdoa. Semoga badai yang menimpa kita ini cepat berlalu. Sekali lagi #kalianpastikonek #akupercaya


	13. Chapter 13

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jajaran karyawan berlalu-lalang mendahului. Beberapa hilang menaiki _lift_, sementara Chanyeol baru saja duduk dari sibuk pekerjaannya mengantar beberapa dokumen ke dalam ruangan managernya. Anehnya, ini adalah hari berat dimana semua kepala menghadapi keberantakan besar karena dirinya. Tapi ia kembali tidak dilibatkan dalam rapat. Tidak pula disinggung soal pemecatan seperti yang Chanyeol perkirakan.

Jongin yang super berantakan sudah menumpuk berbagai dokumen di mejanya. Menimbang beberapa data lalu tidak sempat menyapanya karena alasan kesibukan. Chanyeol sendiri duduk santai di kursinya dengan sangat tidak enak hati. Hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan menggaruk tengkuk. Tidak punya tugas sama sekali.

Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah pintu dibuka dengan tidak sabar. Sosok pamannya datang dengan raut sekusut keset di tiap pintu. Membuat semua orang menghentikan aktifitas, termasuk Jongin yang akhirnya dapat melepaskan pekerjaannya sejenak. Pria tan itu lantas menatapnya bergantian dengan pamannya di ujung sana.

"Chanyeol, ke ruanganku!" perintah pamannya yang selaku CEO perusahaan keluarga Park. Gurat-gurat ekstrim di wajahnya lalu membuat seluruh jajaran karyawan yang ada di dalam sana menelan ludah. Sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak soal masa depan Chanyeol dalam pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol dengan santai beranjak dari sana. Mengabaikan Jongin yang masih ternganga-nganga. Sempat berpikir, jika temannya itu dipecat bagaimana hari-harinya? Namun dengan CEO yang datang memanggil keponakannya sendiri, jauh-jauh menuruni lantai empat, bukankah ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari pada proses pemecatan?

Chanyeol tidak berbicara apapun. Membiarkan pamannya membawa dirinya jauh menaiki beberapa lantai dengan _lift_. Tidak juga mengawali beberapa hal dengan senyuman hingga Chanyeol berpikir jika ia memang benar-benar hendak dipecat.

"Mulai besok pindahkan barang-barangmu ke meja direktur," bicara pamannya membuka pintu ruangannya. Tidak mempersilahkannya duduk, alih-alih membiarkannya duduk dimanapun yang ia sukai.

"Tidak perlu, pak," tolak Chanyeol mengambil duduk di sofa. Walau bagaimanapun, pamannya adalah pimpinan dimana ia bekerja. Jadi tidak baik baginya membawa hubungan keluarga ke dalam urusan pekerjaan.

Pamannya menghela nafas panjang. Tidak lupa memijit pangkal hidung di dekat tumpuan kaca matanya. "Kau tidak bisa terus berada disana dengan keras kepalamu itu."

"Ada beberapa hal yang─"

"Kau pernah menghilang dua hari lamanya saat rapat itu dimulai."

Chanyeol terdiam ketika kalimatnya dipotong. Sedangkan pamannya lebih dahulu mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil di atas mejanya. Sekertarisnya ternyata sudah menitipkan setumpuk laporan penting pagi ini.

"Karenamu, kita kehilangan beberapa hal penting." Komentar adik mendiang ayahnya itu mengambil ponsel. Berniat ingin mengirim pesan pada ibu sang keponakan, tapi ada perasaan yang tidak pas saja baginya. "Aku ingin kau keluar dari sana."

Chanyeol berkedip. Sedikit sadar diri bahwa kelalaiannya pada tugas hari itu adalah bencana bagi perusahaannya. Walaupun tidak sebesar krisis perusahaan tahun lalu, tapi bagaimanapun semua itu mampu menggulingkan sistem perusahaan keluarga Park jika Jongin tidak menggantikan kehadirannya. Pamannya mungkin sudah menyimpan amarah pada suatu tempat, tapi sayangnya, semua amarah itu seolah sengaja dihilangkan. Tak lain adalah karena alasan klasik─hubungan keluarga.

"Kau tidak cocok berada disana."

Medengar itu, Chanyeol mulai menindak tegas pamannya. Ia sendiri bosan mendengar alasan sekelas 'tidak cocok' seperti barusan. Terlebih ia sudah berusaha keras dengan tugasnya selama ini. Mengorbankan banyak waktu hidupnya, sampai ia berubah menjadi manusia robot. Pulang bekerja ia menjadi seonggok mesin yang butuh bahan bakar. Bahkan menjadi orang yang emosional. Bagaimana mungkin seluruh kinerjanya itu masih saja dikatakan tidak cocok untuk disandingkan dengan posisinya?

Chanyeol sendiri tidak ingin hidupnya berantakan karena urusan pekerjaan yang memancing emosi. Sudah cukup masalahnya dengan Baekhyun waktu lalu. Dan kini Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan sedikit pergerakan. Tidak masalah tidak punya jabatan tinggi, asal ia bisa pulang cepat.

"Jika saya tidak cocok disana, bagaimana mungkin saya cocok di kursi direktur?" Chanyeol membalas dengan tenang. Ditatapnya gurat tegas pamannya yang mulai mengendur. "Saya tidak suka menjadi sibuk."

Namun pamannya tetap bersikeras. Ingin meletakkannya tepat di suatu posisi yang seharusnya, walaupun Chanyeol tidak akan pernah suka. "Aku mengerti dirimu. Tapi kau adalah orang yang penting bagi kami. Bagaimanapun kau adalah orang yang akan─"

"Terima kasih, tapi saya tidak tertarik. Saya punya hal yang jauh lebih penting dari pada itu." Chanyeol memotong. Segera beranjak dari sana seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Tak lupa ia membungkuk lalu menarik pintu tanpa mendengar seruan pamannya.

Menelusuri lorong, Chanyeol akhirnya ditangkap bingung. Kakinya ia arahkan pada dinding kaca yang menghias tiap sisi gedung. Memandang pemandangan luas tentang gedung lainnya yang tidak lebih tinggi. Sesekali ia mencapai jalanan yang terlihat kecil di bawah sana. Melegakan pikiran-pikiran kusut soal ia yang terus ditawari untuk mengisi posisi penting.

"Jadi kau menolaknya lagi?"

Jongin datang dengan dua gelas kopi dingin. Jam makan siang rupanya sudah datang. Pantas saja beberapa lantai sudah dihambur oleh banyak karyawan.

Chanyeol menerima kopi itu dengan cuma-cuma, sementara Jongin kembali menikmati kopi miliknya. Tidak perduli dengan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. "Menolak apa?"

"Alasan apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Jongin paham benar bagaimana alur hidupnya. Dan ajaibnya, walaupun tidak diberitahu, pria tan itu selalu tahu masalah yang dihadapinya.

Maka seulas senyum miring milik temannya itu menghias. Membuatnya sedikit ingin berkomentar karena terganggu. "Tidak tertarik hanya karena tidak ingin sibuk?"

Chanyeol berdecih. Entah darimana pria tan itu mendapatkan alasan terbarunya. Kalau menguping, Jongin mungkin saja sudah dipanggil untuk ditegur. "Kali ini berikan tinjauannya padaku."

Jongin menoleh. Menikmati kopinya sekali lagi, tanpa khawatir perutnya akan kembung karena belum makan siang. "Jadi sekarang kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Jongin─"

"Aku pernah bertanya mengapa kau melamarnya. Apa jawabanmu sekarang tetap sama?" potongnya tidak perduli. Ia lantas terkekeh sampai Chanyeol benar-benar berubah kesal. "Lihat, kau jadi berubah tidak konsisten karena akan menjadi ayah."

Chanyeol bergerak dari posisinya. Malas mendengar ocehan Jongin, lantas berlalu melenggang panjang.

"Kau harus lebih mengenal Baekhyun," sambung Jongin masih diam di belakang sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah tersenyum kecil dalam pelariannya. Tidak ada alasan soal itu, hanya saja perkataan Jongin sangat dibenarkan oleh tekadnya yang lain.

"Aku jadi tidak suka kau yang lebih mengenalnya dari pada aku."

Jongin yang mendengar itu, akhirnya ikut menyusul dengan langkah panjang miliknya. "Aku kira kau tidak perduli," gumamnya terkikik sendiri.

e)(o

Pulang malam kembali dilakukan Chanyeol hari ini. Kesibukannya di perusahaan membawa dirinya hampir lembur sekali lagi. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajukan diri untuk membantu Jongin, ia mungkin sudah pulang pukul tiga tadi. Jongin bahkan sudah berterima kasih padanya, karena berkatnya ia bisa pulang cepat tanpa siksaan lembur di bahu.

Kini hal yang pertama dicari Chanyeol adalah sosok Baekhyun yang genap 16 jam ini tidak ia temui. Ia pun menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu selama ia pergi.

Melewati ruang tengah, ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa. Lengkap dengan televisi yang masih menyala ribut─seperti biasa. Perlahan Chanyeol menjuput _remote_ televisi dari tangan yang terlelap. Mematikan benda elektronik itu hingga tidak lagi bersuara.

Dipandangnya wajah lugu itu sejenak. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Dan dengan hanya memandangi paras itu, sebuah getaran asing lalu melintasi dadanya. Menyangkutkan detakan aneh pada bongkah jantungnya. Yang membuatnya kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Jongin soal ia yang mungkin saja menyukai sosok itu.

Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang kala jemarinya melintasi pipi halus itu. Dahulu mungkin ia tidak pernah sebegini betah memandang kesan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tidak pernah menemukan bagian menyenangkan dari menatap Baekhyun yang terlelap seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Chanyeol lalu menggerakkan lengannya. Menyelipkan lengannya pada tengkuk dan kaki Baekhyun yang terjaga. Segera ia mengangkat tubuh itu ke dalam gendongannya. Dan ia sempat ingin terkikik ketika menimbang dengan baik kemana ia harus membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang bertambah berat. Kamarnya atau kamar Baekhyun?

Tapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamarnya dengan salah satu kaki. Membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sana tanpa mengganggu tidur pulasnya.

Baekhyun pun bergerak. Kelopaknya mulai mengisyaratkan rasa tidak nyamannya. Maka Chanyeol segera meletakkan tubuh itu di atas ranjangnya. Hendak mengambil kembali lengannya, tapi sipit itu sudah mengerjab menggapai kesadaran. Lalu tiba dimana biner itu hadir menyejukkan malamnya. Mengundang kebatuan Chanyeol yang masih saja belum bergerak dari posisi.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan tidur di sofa," bisik Chanyeol masih mengamati. Tidak juga beranjak dari dekatnya wajah Baekhyun yang sudah ingin memerah.

Baekhyun lantas bergerak dari posisinya. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengamati kemana ia dibawa. Dan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa tempat itu bukanlah ruang kamarnya, rasa canggung segera mencegahnya bernafas dengan benar.

Namun Chanyeol menariknya kembali. Membaringkannya nyaman pada salah satu bantal miliknya yang selalu tersedia. "Tidurlah."

Baekhyun bergeming melawan kantuknya. Masih menatap dengan lekat bagaimana Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan maniknya yang sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan pria itu. "Aku kira kau pulang cepat."

Mendengar itu Chanyeol urung pergi. Ia betah terduduk di samping Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan lensa kantuk. Batinnya tersenyum senang, mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menunggunya adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuang lelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol semakin tersentuh. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika ia bisa diluputi bahagia ketika mendengar pertanyaan begitu saat ia pulang. "Sudah. Kalau kau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tidak berkedip maniknya membayang dalam pandangan Chanyeol. Dan kembali, pria itu mengelus surainya dalam senyum yang mengembang.

Sebuah tarikan lalu menahan lengan kemejanya ketika Chanyeol hendak berpaling. Ditatapnya sekali lagi manik bulan sabit itu dengan heningnya sendiri. Bayangan Baekhyun lalu bersinar dalam kegelapan kamarnya. Pancaran indah itu bahkan sanggup membuat Chanyeol luluh. Membuatnya urung pergi, alih-alih ikut berbaring di sisinya tidak perduli dengan penampilan yang harus segera diganti.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan keberantakannya, penampilannya atau aroma letih dirinya sepulang dari bekerja. Sosok itu hanya diam menawannya. Masih menyentuh lengan kemejanya yang kusut tanpa bicara.

"Perlu aku hidupkan lampunya?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai berpikir jika Baekhyun tidak suka gelap. Namun Baekhyun masih terdiam. Masih menelusuri dirinya dalam bayang-bayang remang. Entah apa yang tengah pemuda itu pikirkan.

Chanyeol pun berujar dengan memainkan lembut jemari Baekhyun di lengannya. "Baekhyun, aku berantakan. Belum mandi─"

"Aku suka," jawab Baekhyun yang sukses mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Entah mengapa aku suka melihatmu berantakan."

Yang mendengar akhirnya terkikik gemas. Bukan hanya besar kepala, tapi juga menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Menurutnya, Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini lebih sering memujinya. Menatapnya begitu sering dan lebih banyak bicara. Tapi hal itu selalu menjadi hal unik setiap kali Chanyeol mendapatinya. Seperti sesuatu yang akan membahagiakan relung hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceraikanku?"

Pertanyaan yang lain akhirnya muncul. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengantisipasi banyak hal mengenai pertanyaan aneh itu. Dan entah, apa mungkin karena bawaan kehamilan sehingga suaminya lebih banyak bertingkah aneh?

"Karena─kau adalah tanggung jawabku?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, ternyata membuat Baekhyun tidak puas. Maniknya berkedip lalu mengarah pada yang lain saat Chanyeol menyelaminya sekali lagi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa putus asa karena berharap Chanyeol akan memiliki perasaan lain untuknya. Bukan hanya karena sebuah tuntutan tanggung jawab, tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya lega jika mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku sudah mencintaimu?" Dan kini Chanyeol dapat menyaksikan Baekhyun yang kembali menatapnya. Merasa menang, pria itu kemudian tersenyum. Namun sama sekali tidak bisa menular pada suaminya.

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun gugup. Sosok itu dengan cepat kembali beralih. Menggaruk lehernya sebentar, lalu merubah posisinya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol yang semakin meresahkan dadanya. Hanya saja, ada rasa yang canggung ketika Baekhyun hendak menjawab, "mungkin aku juga akan mencintaimu."

Chanyeol yang terkikik akhirnya semakin mendekat. Mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping itu, lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok aku akan mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Baekhyun yang merona parah segera membuang lengan Chanyeol yang menjeratnya. Berusaha menjauh dari pria itu dengan bergeser ke tempat yang lebih luas. "Pergilah mandi. Kau bau─"

Tapi Chanyeol tidak perduli. Pria itu kembali menangkap suaminya dengan perlakuan yang sama. Sampai Baekhyun lelah berpindah posisi, dan akhirnya mendapatkan kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Chanyeol!" delik Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol yang memenjarakannya.

e)(o

Setelah bel pintunya berbunyi ribut puluhan kali, Baekhyun kini dapat melihat raut datar Kyungsoo di layar intercomnya. Ia ragu-ragu membuka pintu karena berpikir jika raut itu terlalu seram untuk ia jamu. Baekhyun mau tidak mau memilih menyambut sepupunya yang kusut. Tidak tahu harus tersenyum seperti apa saat Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Ia bisa saja menelpon polisi sekarang untuk mengusir sepupunya pergi. Karena sungguh sepupunya itu lebih mirip singa kelaparan dengan matanya yang menatap tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Kini Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil. Sangat bertolak belakang dari imejnya yang super galak di menit pertama.

"Memberitahu apa?" tak mengerti Baekhyun membuka lebar pintunya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk dengan menghentakan kaki. Tidak perduli sekalipun perutnya yang semakin buncit itu akan mendapatkan gangguan.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau hamil," Kyungsoo menginvasi kediamannya. Mengambil duduk di sofa tanpa permisi, lalu menghidupkan televisi dan mengganti salurannya sesuka hati. "Aku bahkan mendengarnya dari Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Dan Baekhyun mendadak vertigo dengan keberantakan ruang tengah yang sudah diacak oleh sepupunya itu. Percuma saja merapikan rumah Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo, kau marah karena itu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau lebih memilih Jongin dari pada aku!"

Baekhyun lalu ikut duduk di kursi. Mengambil kembali majalah Chanyeol dari tangan Kyungsoo demi sebuah perhatian. "Oke, maafkan aku."

Tapi Kyungsoo malah semakin aneh di mata Baekhyun. Sosok itu kini meraih lengannya. Mengontrol suaranya dengan baik sehingga suara kerasnya mengecil dengan sempurna. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan Chanyeol, kan? Berapa kali kalian melakukannya?"

Baekhyun tercengang. Lebih tepatnya menjadi tidak nyaman dengan semua pertanyaan itu. "Kau ini Kyungsoo sepupuku, kan?"

Kyungsoo kini memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bilang tidak suka Chanyeol, tapi kau hamil anaknya. Ini kontroversi─"

Baekhyun menyerah, tidak sanggup lagi mendengar beberapa penuturan sepupunya. Mungkin benar Kyungsoo telah berubah, berubah menjadi semakin gila saat usia kehamilannya bertambah. Lalu tiba dimana Baekhyun harus mengambil ponselnya yang menganggur di atas meja. Memilih salah satu kontak seseorang yang dapat ia percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo mengintip. Ia mungkin tidak suka diabaikan ketika ia bicara.

"Aku harus menelpon Jongin untuk membawamu pulang."

Dan seperti yang Baekhyun duga, Kyungsoo langsung merampas ponsel itu dengan cepat. Segera mematikan panggilan yang nyaris saja diterima oleh Jongin dengan dada naik turun. "Jangan hubungi si hitam itu!"

Baekhyun menyernyit. Entah apa yang terjadi pada sepupunya itu. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang tidak akan menghina suaminya sendiri, lalu mengapa kini sepupunya itu bisa melotot dengan menyebut bahwa Jongin itu 'si hitam'?

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Aku marah padanya karena kalian bersekongkol," jawabnya ketus. Dan Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah soal itu. Siapa tahu, Kyungsoo tengah berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak soal dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Jongin hanya menolongku saat─"

"Aku tahu," balasnya memotong. Kali ini sorotnya lebih lunak dari pembicaraan meledak-ledak miliknya. "Aku tahu kalian sangat dekat sebelumnya. Jongin bahkan masih menyimpan hadiahmu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Kehilangan kalimatnya sendiri. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat rahasia besarnya ternyata benar-benar diketahui Kyungsoo sejak lama.

"Tapi itu justru membuatku lega," jawabnya tersenyum. Sangat tulus, tidak terpaksa saat melakukannya. "Aku lega karena Jongin mengantarmu hari itu."

"Lagipula kisah kalian hanya masa lalu. Kita bahkan berteman baik semenjak aku datang."

Rasa syukur terselip. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Tidak akan menyangka jika semua persepsi buruknya hilang begitu saja, tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berkeliaran. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Alhasil Kyungsoo terkikik mendengarnya. Aneh sekali. Tapi itu membuat Baekhyun ingat, harus bergegas untuk menyuguhkan sesuatu. "Kau mau teh?"

"Teh? Siang bolong begini?" Salah satu alis tebal Kyungsoo terangkat. Membuat Baekhyun kehilangan senyum manisnya. Terlebih ketika wajah itu kembali berubah masam. "Aku mau _ice cream_."

"Kau ini masih saja menyebalkan," celetuk Baekhyun sebal.

"Bayiku maunya _ice cream_!"

Baekhyun sukses menyernyit. Kehilangan sabar dalam menjamu sepupunya yang hamil besar. "Oh, sial─"

"Hilangkan kebiasaan mengumpatmu itu," komentar sepupu rambut hitamnya. "Anak itu harus mirip Chanyeol. Kalau dia mirip denganmu, bisa berantakan rumah ini."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tidak tahu pasti mengapa Kyungsoo selalu memiliki selera humor yang tidak menarik. "Oh, tapi aku tidak sudi bayiku mirip si kaku tiang listrik itu."

"Setidaknya Chanyeol itu tampan. Dia akan memperbaiki keturunanmu, sialan."

"Kau juga pintar memaki-maki," balas Baekhyun menunjuk sosok itu dengan salah satu jemarinya. "Aku berharap bayimu juga tidak akan mirip denganmu."

Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi, "Aku tidak sudi kalau dia mirip si hitam itu."

"Setidaknya Jongin itu baik, berbeda denganmu."

"Aku jadi ingin melemparmu," ancam Kyungsoo benar-benar mengambil _remote_ televisi di meja. Dan itu mengundang tawa keras Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

e)(o

Ketika libur tiba, Chanyeol tetap menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di rumah. Seperti rutinitasnya, membaca buku atau menonton televisi. Tapi akhir-akhir ini nampak berbeda saat Baekhyun ikut duduk menemaninya. Pemuda itu akan menyalakan televisi dengan volume sedang, mencoba menghormati aktivitasnya yang membutuhkan fokus ekstra.

Suaminya lalu akan berbagi cemilan dengannya. Menyeduhkannya kopi atau menanyakan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Nyaris seperti bukan Baekhyun yang biasanya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap membuat jarak dengannya. Masih diserang canggung luar biasa meski sesekali mereka setuju untuk saling berbagi ranjang mereka. Baekhyun pun masih belum terbiasa dengan kamarnya. Jadi Chanyeol membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap di sampingnya. Menemaninya di sisi, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tidur memeluknya.

Kali ini Chanyeol lebih memilih menutup bukunya. Mencoba menikmati film yang diputar Baekhyun sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Bukan suatu alasan, ia hanya ingin menghargai waktu yang mereka bagi bersama. Mencoba menikmati setiap detiknya, tanpa rasa tidak enak hati yang terlalu sering mendera.

"Oh, ceritanya mudah ditebak," seru Baekhyun bersorak riang. Mengambil kacang polong di dalam toples lalu kembali duduk bersila di dekatnya. Rautnya begitu cerah, lebih bersahabat dari beberapa cerita kelam mereka sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu mereka akan saling jatuh cinta."

Chanyeol menyilangkan lengannya. Pura-pura tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan tebakan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk akal. "Bagaimana dengan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya?"

"Dia pasti akan mengabaikannya," jawab Baekhyun menoleh dengan kunyahan lucunya. Persis seperti kelinci memakan wortel dengan pipi kembung.

Chanyeol kadang menahan gemas menyaksikan pemandangan lucu itu dalam hari-harinya. Pria itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu berakhir menarik di matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, setelah acara wisudamu nanti kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menoleh dengan kunyahannya. "Kemana?"

Chanyeol menyugar surainya yang kusut. Cukup menyadari jika ia belum juga sempat keramas dalam empat hari terakhir. Salahkan pengakuan Baekhyun yang selalu senang melihatnya berantakan. Ia jadi lebih senang berantakan demi pujian Baekhyun setelah pengakuan itu. "Aku punya sedikit tugas di Jeju. Dua hari sebelum akhir pekan─"

Baekhyun menimbang. Ia sebenarnya akan sangat senang bepergiaan. Sudah lama sejak liburan mereka yang pertama batal karena kakinya sakit. Terlebih terlalu banyak berdiam di rumah. Meski sesekali bolak-balik mengurus sesuatu di kampus, masih membuatnya dibunuh bosan. "Apa aku tidak mengganggumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kita bisa melanjutkan liburan kita yang tertunda," balas Chanyeol meletakkan bukunya di atas meja. Rupanya pria itu hendak bangkit untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau mau kemana?" Wajah itu bertanya ketika Chanyeol bangkit. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'setuju' untuk ajakan suaminya. Ia ingin Chanyeol tahu jika ia akan senang, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol lebih tahu jawabannya.

"Mandi." Jemari itu sempat mengusak surainya. Tapi saat Baekhyun berkedip lama, pria itu malah menatapnya jahil. "Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Kesal sekali rasanya menghadapi perubahan drastis pria kaku itu. "_Cih_, tidak sudi!"

Belum Chanyeol berniat mencubit pipi itu, dering ponsel di atas meja lebih dahulu mengganggu. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan tolehan Baekhyun yang berubah penasaran.

"Halo?" Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun demi panggilan _noona_nya.

Penasaran mengapa suasana mendadak hening, Baekhyun pun menyusul di belakang setelahnya. "Apa katanya?"

Keadaan berbalik. Atmosfir rindu yang ditemukan Chanyeol sebelum berbicara dengan kakaknya, kini berubah mencekam. "Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit,"

Baekhyun ikut merasakan ketakutan yang suaminya rasakan. Sesuatu seperti tebakan buruk kini berkelana dalam benaknya. Dan kalaupun benar, "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Ibu─"

e)(o

Perasan bersalah menguar bersama malam yang pekat. Derai hujan di luar tidak menghentikan mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol memasuki ruas jalan. Baekhyun harap-harap cemas. Dirinya sendiri tidak kalah cemas dengan Chanyeol yang masih dirundung panik. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu bisa berkonsentrasi dengan setirnya?

Maka Baekhyun tetap mengusap bahu si tinggi dengan segenap keyakinannya. "Ibu akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut menenangkan. Dan Chanyeol pun tahu, bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha.

Pria itu dengan perasaan kacaunya tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan yang dilewatinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena ia belum sempat bertemu ibunya setelah sekian lama. Dan ia tidak ingin menyesal dalam hidup. Benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan ibunya kali ini.

Sesampainya di lobi rumah sakit yang lenggang, mereka segera menaiki _lift_. Tidak sabar menunggu sampai-sampai salah mencari ruangan gawat darurat. Baekhyunlah yang menyeretnya ketika dirinya mulai lelah. Dan mereka kini menemukan Yoora berdiri kalut besama suaminya yang terus menenangkannya. Tidak ada yang kakaknya katakan selain pelukan takut yang dibaginya.

Tangis kakaknya lalu pecah. "Ibu tidak pernah bilang," isaknya sesak. Tangis wanita itu bahkan sudah sangat mengkhwatirkan suaminya di belakang. Wanita itu tengah hamil besar, tentu tidak baik baginya mendapati pikiran buruk.

"Ibu tidak pernah bilang kalau ibu sakit. Aku tidak pernah ada untuknya bahkan sampai saat ini."

Chanyeol terluka sendiri. Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dari pada kakaknya. Ia menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan membuat ibunya kesal. Padahal ibunya butuh seseorang yang menemaninya. Ingin melihatnya bahagia seumur hidupnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ibunya begitu cerewet soal dirinya.

"_Noona_ menyesal─"

Langit di luar seperti baru saja runtuh. Air mata Chanyeol akhirnya tumpah tak terbendung. Penyesalannya kini menyelam dalam lautan dirinya yang hanyut.

Setelah ayahnya, ia bersumpah tidak ingin kehilangan ibunya.

e)(o

Malam semakin dingin saja rasanya. Kilasan bunyi dari mesin rumah sakit yang tersambung dengan seseorang di dalam bahkan bisa terdengar sampai telinga Baekhyun di luar. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol dan kakaknya masuk. Lebih memberikan leluasa pada kakak beradik itu seperti yang dilakukan suami Yoora di luar.

Bibi Park tidak kunjung bangun padahal hari sudah akan pagi. Kekhawatiran Baekhyun kini sama dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun sama bersalahnya karena sudah membohongi wanita itu. Berbohong soal pernikahannya, dan juga hal lain yang mungkin saat itu pernah menyangkutkan amarah dalam diri wanita itu.

Sesaat pintu itu terbuka. Dipikirnya Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun salah. Yoora keluar dengan wajah sembabnya. Wanita itu tentu disambut hangat oleh suaminya. Tidak sempat menyapa Baekhyun, tubuh itu segera dibawa pergi suaminya.

Melirik Chanyeol di dalam sana, membuat diri Baekhyun diluputi sedih. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu menghampiri Chanyeol diam-diam. Dalam kesunyian ia mengusap punggung suaminya yang bergetar. Pria itu menangis, begitu malu menghadap dirinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak bangun?"

Baekhyun terhenyuh, namun sangat memahami trauma kehilangan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Batinnya ingin menangis, tapi ia tetap harus kuat untuk Chanyeol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menangis. "Sebentar lagi ibu pasti bangun. Kau harus beristirahat."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Masih menggenggam jemari ibunya yang terhubung selang infus.

"Kata dokter ibu akan baik-baik saja." Diusapnya helaian rambut hitam itu di dekatnya. Berusaha menenangkannya selembut yang ia bisa.

Tak lama, Chanyeol akhirnya menerima uluran tangannya. Setuju untuk beranjak dari sana. Berpindah pada potongan sofa yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar Baekhyun canggung. Kembali malu-malu menghadapi suaminya.

"Kau memang harus menemaniku," jawab Chanyeol menarik lengannya. Tubuhnya sudah menghabiskan seluruh ruang di sofa. Menyisakan sedikit ruang, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun ikut berbaring disana. Berakhir dipeluk sedemikian rupa sampai pipinya merah padam.

Wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat membuatnya gugup sendiri. Jantungnya sudah lebih dahulu lancang berdetak membabi buta. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau Chanyeol memang mahir membuatnya berdebar.

"Aku belum berterima kasih pada ibumu," ujar Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya. Lebih tertarik memainkan kain pakaian Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah dipertemukan dengan putranya yang begitu ngotot ingin menikahiku ini."

Sebuah senyum menghias wajah tampan suaminya, dan entah mengapa itu ikut menular padanya. Ikut menyihirnya, membuatnya terpana berulang kali.

"Aku tahu kau belum mendengar ini," Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya. Membuatnya mendongak untuk menemukan wajahnya. Sekali lagi wajah itu tersenyum padanya. Tak lupa menyampirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi. "aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Darah Baekhyun berdesir kuat. Kedamaian hatinya menghangat bagai awal musim semi. Baekhyun merasa jiwanya terbang ke atas awan, menari bersama burung yang terbang indah. Senyum Chanyeol yang begitu tulus itu lantas membuatnya tak kalah jatuh cinta.

"Bodohnya aku yang tidak perduli padamu."

Bibir itu mencium dahinya. Menyisipkan ketenangan jiwanya yang sudah redup beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekali lagi Baekhyun merasa dicinta. Menikmati bagaimana jantungnya berdebar gila, tepat seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, bagaimana kabar kalian? Bagaimana self quarantine Kalian?

Corvid-19 makin horror. Semoga kalian baik baik saja. Tetap jaga kesehatan, jangan keluar rumah dulu. Walaupun daerah kalian aman, tetaplah waspada.

Minggu depan ff ini akan selesai. Aku punya waktu banyak di rumah, jadi mungkin bisa up lebih cepat. See you next chap~


	14. Chapter 14

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life/?

**RATING**: T/?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang dingin segera membuka lembar-lembar kesadaran yang ditemuinya. Matahari belum juga muncul saat Baekhyun menjadi orang yang pertama kali bangun. Rasa mual di perutnya lagi-lagi membuatnya harus berlarian ke kamar mandi. Tidak sempat menemukan ibu mertuanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membuka mata. Bersandar di ranjangnya dengan hanya menyaksikan putra dan menantunya terlelap dalam damai.

Tak lama, Chanyeol yang merasa kehilangan, pada akhirnya selalu ikut terbangun. Mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum bangkit dari posisi. Pria itu ingin mengikuti Baekhyun yang bergegas ke kamar mandi, tapi lebih dahulu pria itu dikejutkan dengan kesadaran ibunya.

"Ibu─" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Kakinya melenggang cepat untuk menggapai. Hendak memeluk sosok ibunya karena terlalu bahagia.

Namun sang ibu malah sibuk mengusirnya pergi. Melepaskan pelukannya dengan segera sampai Chanyeol kebingungan. "Baekhyun. Kau harus melihat Baekhyun!" ujar ibunya panik.

Chanyeol yang kebingungan lantas teringat kembali dengan Baekhyun yang menghilang. Kakinya yang panjang kini berlarian ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lupa merogoh saku untuk menelpon kakaknya, memberitahukan saudara perempuannya itu bahwa ibu mereka sudah bangun.

Penampilan Chanyeol yang berantakan kemudian menemukan mual Baekhyun yang tidak tertahankan. Dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menemani Baekhyun hingga selesai. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh, membantunya merapikan diri, sampai siap menuntunnya keluar dari sana.

"Astaga, ini memalukan!" tutur Baekhyun mengusap bulir-bulir air yang membasahi dagunya. Sesekali ia menyugar surainya yang coklat sambil bersandar pada dinding. Tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol yang mulai khawatir padanya. Menunggu dengan sabar di sampingnya, hingga semuanya terkendali.

"Apanya?" tidak mengerti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merengek ingin menangis. Wajahnya tidak berhenti ia tutupi dengan telapak tangan. Chanyeol sendiri memahami bagaimana kondisinya yang menjadi lebih sering memperturutkan emosi. Membuatnya gemar membesar-besarkan masalah sederhana yang ia ketahui sendiri akan menjadi kekanak-kanakan ketika ia coba memikirkannya. "Ibu melihat kita tertidur di sofa."

Chanyeol menyernyit. Untuk beberapa saat otaknya mulai bekerja keras. Rupanya ia sama sekali tidak memahami mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat malu dengan ibunya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kita sering melakukannya."

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak pernah setuju tentang itu. Sebab ia hidup dengan selalu mengedepankan kata '_image_' dibandingkan dengan rasionalitas sikap.

"Ini memalukan, Chanyeol," tuturnya masih bersikeras. Masih menolak untuk pergi keluar menemui sang ibu mertua.

"Tidak, Baek. Ini tidak memalukan." Chanyeol mengambil lengan-lengan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah pucat itu. Berusaha menenangkannya meski ia sendiri diluputi khawatir.

"Kau tidak merasa pusing? Atau kau mau mendapatkan _morning kiss_-mu?"

Baekhyun memijit keningnya sebentar, merasa semakin frustasi mendengarnya. Pemuda itu kembali merengut, kalau bisa ia ingin segera memukul kepala Chanyeol yang kelebihan bodoh itu. Bagaimana mungkin dalam situasi begini suaminya itu menawarkan ide sinting sekelas _morning kiss_?

Namun jauh dari perkiraan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Setelah ia mendapatkan cubitan di pinggang yang sangat menyakitkan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak sempat mengeluh sakit.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendapatkannya, tapi kurasa tidak masalah."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik rahang Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Mencium pria itu secepat mungkin. Sedangkan Chanyeol balas memeluk pinggangnya, membalas menciumnya tak kalah tergesa.

Mereka akhirnya disibukkan dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. Sebuah rutinitas sederhana yang begitu terburu-buru sebelum pada akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Menyisakan sosok Yoora yang hampir menggelindingkan kedua bola mata indahnya ke atas lantai.

"Oh, astaga! Kalian tidak mengunci pintunya!" Sang kakak pun bergeming sebentar melawan rasa syoknya di dada. Sempat melirik keduanya yang tengah panik sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah seribu setelah menutup pintu.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol─" Baekhyun dirundung malu yang hebat ketika pintu itu kembali tertutup. Kepalanya kini ia tenggelamkan pada pelukan Chanyeol. Tidak punya wajah, seakan ia baru saja kehilangannya.

Chanyeol ingin terkikik, tapi tidak punya nyali, karena ia tahu benar jika Baekhyun akan marah. Lantas ia hanya memeluk pundak Baekhyun dengan senyum jenaka miliknya. Kemudian berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa. Kita kan sudah menikah."

"Aku malu," rengek Baekhyun tidak mau lepas memeluknya.

"Tapi mereka menunggu─" Chanyeol kembali membujuk. Mengambil lengan-lengan kecil Baekhyun di pinggangnya. Ingin membebaskan diri tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menggeleng sedih dalam tangisannya yang terlanjur tumpah. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dari sana. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin keluar."

e)(o

Setelah menunggu lebih dari 30 menit akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi yang penuh misteri itu. Kedatangan mereka disambut senyum manis Yoora dan ibunya di sudut. Baekhyun yang menemukan senyum kakak iparnya itu kini mendadak tidak punya muka untuk membuka dialog. Memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol yang sukses menelan habis bayangan kehadirannya.

Yoora mungkin selalu senang menjahili Baekhyun sejak dahulu. Wanita itu akan menyempatkan diri menyapa dengan ramah atau mungkin menggodanya saat bertemu di jalan─ketika dahulu menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin. Lalu siapa yang menyangka kini Yoora menjadi kakak iparnya? Memergokinya di kamar mandi dengan adiknya pula. Siapa yang tidak tebal muka menghadapinya?

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya sang ibu membuka pertanyaan kecil. Dan itu berdampak sebesar bom bagi Baekhyun. Entahlah, mengapa ia harus repot bersembunyi seperti anak kecil ketika menghadapi ibu mertuanya begini?

Tapi anehnya, Chanyeol mengetahui maksud pertanyaan ibunya dengan cepat. Seperti benda elektronik yang saling terhubung dengan jaringan nirkabel. Mereka kadang tidak tertebak, dan keanehan keluarga Park sebenarnya semakin membuat Baekhyun curiga jika mereka semua adalah penduduk planet Mars. Tertarik hidup di bumi karena suatu penelitian besar, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin hayalannya ini semakin bodoh mempengaruhi janinnya.

"Mungkin hampir dua bulan," jawab Chanyeol yang dirasa tepat bagi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sendiri berubah tidak percaya jika Chanyeol mengetahui banyak hal soal kehamilannya. Tidak heran kalau pria itu sering menasehatinya soal ini dan itu. Mengatur menu makanannya atau melarangnya memakan sesuatu.

"Ibu senang mendengarnya. Ibu akan mendapatkan dua cucu," ujar mama Park senang luar biasa. Beliau dengan riang melirik ke belakang punggung putranya. Berusaha menemukan Baekhyun yang masih saja tidak terlihat. "Kau harus menjaga Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendadak tersenyum canggung. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah kejadian tadi. Mengingat dahulu kesehariannya dengan sang kakak di rumah saja sudah begitu riuh. Ia dan kakaknya bahkan sering membongkar aib satu sama lain untuk memenangkan hati ibunya.

Tapi lain halnya dengan sekarang. Kakaknya jadi jauh lebih tenang setelah menikah. Kepribadiannya berubah banyak, lebih mirip ibunya malah. Jadi Chanyeol harus tetap waspada pada mulut kakaknya yang tenang. Siapa tahu menghanyutkan.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Keluar dari kamar mandi wajah kalian langsung merah begitu," goda Yoora terkikik. Masih ingin menjahili adiknya yang ternyata sudah dewasa.

Sang ibu mendadak terserang bingung. Ia ingin bertanya 'ada apa', tapi lebih dahulu diinterupsi oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol tentangnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi ibu?"

"Mendengar kau akan punya anak, ibu yakin langsung sembuh," jawab Ibunya terkekeh mendapati Baekhyun yang mengintip. Membuatnya jadi terlihat jauh lebih sehat dibandingkan dengan figurnya yang tidak sadarkan diri semalaman.

"Kemari Baekhyun, kau tidak merindukan ibu?"

Baekhyun perlahan mengembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Chanyeol. Menyunggingkan senyum kakunya sebelum mendekat pada ranjang ibu mertuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau menjadi semakin cantik dari Baekhyun yang biasanya?"

Dengan wajah tersipu, Baekhyun menyambut pelukannya. Lama tidak bertemu sang ibu mertua seketika membuatnya rindu dengan ibunya yang jauh disana. "Kenapa ibu tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ibu tidak mau merepotkan kalian," jawab mama Park melepaskan pelukannya. Wanita itu lantas beralih mengelus surai menantunya dengan lembut. "Ibu hendak pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum dibawa kemari."

Melihat wajah sedih kedua anaknya yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, mama Park kembali tersenyum bangga. Berhasil mengantar kedua buah hatinya menemukan tujuan hidup, membuatnya sedikit mengingat mendiang suaminya. "Jangan khawatir, ibu akan baik-baik saja setelah operasi. Lagipula hanya usus buntu, tidak parah."

Chanyeol mengambil jemari ibunya. Mengusapnya sayang setelah ia ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi. "Aku tidak pernah ada untuk ibu," ucapnya menyesal.

Sang ibu menggeleng. Mengusak surai putra kebanggaannya dengan penuh kasih. Berlinang air matanya melihat bagaimana putranya telah tumbuh dewasa. Berbeda dari Chanyeol yang dahulu selalu membuatnya sakit kepala. "Ibu tidak percaya, kini kalian sudah dewasa. Kalian punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar sekarang."

Yoora akhirnya berhambur memeluk ibunya. Menangis menyembunyikan ibunya yang ikut berderai air mata. "Ibu, maaf─"

e)(o

Ribuan mahasiswa berkumpul dalam satu ruangan yang ditata dengan kursi. Auditorium dihias sedemikian rupa dengan bunga-bunga ucapan selamat berjejer dari pintu masuk. Beberapa rangkaian acara pun dengan cepat berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun akhirnya siap dengan toganya di depan sana. Menjadi yang paling lega setelah tali toga disampirkan ke sisi kanannya.

Chanyeol dengan bangga menyaksikannya di kursi terdepan, bersama dengan ibu, ayah dan kakaknya yang memeluk bunga. Tepukan bangga dapat Baekhyun saksikan dari jauh sana. Walaupun ia terlambat, ia tidak pernah sedih soal itu. Yang terpenting adalah menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya tersenyum bangga padanya.

"_Hyung_, selamat! Kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kampus sekarang," celoteh Sehun datang memberi selamat. Tak lupa pemuda itu membawa hadiah kumpulan bunga di lengannya.

"Terima kasih, Sehun."

Tak lama, Chanyeol muncul merangkulnya. Menjemputnya untuk segera mengambil posisi sambil mengajak Sehun untuk bergabung. Jongin dan Kyungsoo ternyata sudah menunggu dengan kameranya. Semua telah siap dengan beberapa persiapan. "Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?"

"Kau tidak menemaniku sidang seperti Sehun," ejek Baekhyun mencubit pinggang suaminya. Seperti biasa. Membuat pria itu sedikit menjauh darinya namun tidak benar-benar melepaskannya.

Kikikan mereka kemudian berdebur bersama. Tersimpan dalam memori foto yang terbidik dalam kamera. Baekhyun kemudian tenggelam dalam pelukan ibunya. Bermanja-manja seperti anak kecil sebelum semua orang kembali. Singkat cerita, Luhan yang kadang terganggu dengan kehadirannya segera memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja di Seoul. Meninggalkannya seorang diri karena harus pindah bekerja.

"Aku pikir kalian menikah kontrak," bicara Luhan menembus sepi.

"Luhan!" interupsi ayahnya yang tidak terima. Lagi pula pria itu tidak mau menantu luar biasanya, Chanyeol, tersinggung dengan perkataan putranya.

Luhan terkikik. Teringat kembali pada kejadian malam itu. Dimana ayahnya menampar Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi. Efek horror itu bahkan masih tersimpan dengan baik di memorinya. Bahkan setelah semua itu, lucunya mereka malah mengobrol banyak hal bersama sampai pagi. Mendadak akrab seperti ayah dan anak sungguhan sampai ia terabaikan.

"Aku mau keponakan laki-laki," celetuk Luhan memainkan kakinya. Lebih tepatnya, menendang-nendang kaki kursi depan yang diduduki adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menikah?" celetuk ibunya memasuki percakapan. Tidak lupa menekan sikap Luhan yang masih kekanak-kanakan dengan kakinya. Ia pun lelah sendiri menunggu putra sulungnya itu menyusul sang adik.

Luhan berakhir mencebik. Inilah mengapa dahulu ia tidak setuju adiknya menikah mendahuluinya. Karena ia akan ditodong pertanyaan serupa soal menikah selama melajang. "Nanti saja kalau keponakanku sudah lahir," jawabnya masam.

"Curang," Baekhyun mengajukan protes. Segera memukul Luhan dengan buket bunga yang ia bawa dalam pelukan.

Luhan berubah protes. Bunga pemberiannya mendadak hancur berkeping-keping. "Sial! Aku membeli bunga ini mahal-mahal untukmu, sekarang kau hancurkan begini?"

Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dengan kemudinya. Bukan tengah canggung karena kehadiran ibu dan ayah mertuanya, ia hanya berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi membawa mobil itu menuju bandara.

e)(o

Setelah menempuh satu jam perjalanan di udara, kini Baekhyun sampai di vila dengan setumpuk lelah. Pemandangan langit di Jeju kali ini adalah yang terindah dalam sejarah perjalanan Baekhyun. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berlibur di awal musim dingin. Setelah terbang dengan pesawat, mereka berakhir dengan bersantai di vila. Tempat dimana mereka tinggal saat sebelumnya hari libur mereka harus berantakan.

Tapi kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menerima layanan untuk makan, jadi Chanyeol sendiri yang akan memasakkannya sesuatu selama di Jeju. Dan selama dua hari pula, Chanyeol akan mengurus sesuatu di hotel perusahaannya. Meski lumayan sibuk, tapi Chanyeol selalu pulang tepat waktu.

Seperti saat ini, saat semua pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai, pria itu menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Seperti rencana, akhir pekan mereka akan dihabiskan untuk bersenang-senang. Diawali dengan pesta makan hanya berdua dengan pemandangan laut di halaman belakang, ditemani suara debur ombak yang tenang.

Chanyeol yang banyak diam, ada di sudut sana untuk membakar daging. Tak lupa Baekhyun bernyanyi sambil menunggu. Dan itu mengundang tawa keduanya di dekat pantai.

Chanyeol lalu mengambilkannya potongan daging yang berukuran kecil. Memastikannya matang dengan tepat, ia kemudian meniupnya. Memanggil Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan musik di ponselnya setelah irisan daging sapi itu mendingin.

Baekhyun pun datang dengan riang. Membuka mulutnya dengan lucu lalu menerima suapan dagingnya. Chanyeol sempat terkikik menunggu respon Baekhyun. Pandangannya tak lepas dari kunyakan Baekhyun yang mencicip. Karena sungguh, ia selalu senang dengan komentar jujur Baekhyun tiap kali ia memasakkannya sesuatu.

Dan pria itu kemudian lega saat Baekhyun tersenyum senang mengunyah dagingnya. Memberinya anggukan sebagai pengganti komentar rasa puasnya.

"Apa ada lagi?" tutur pemuda itu memperhatikan panggangan dagingnya yang setengah matang. Berharap ada beberapa yang bisa ia santap sebelum semuanya matang.

"Tunggu sebentar," saran Chanyeol membolak-balikkan potongan dagingnya. Ia juga tengah berharap sesuatu yang dimasaknya itu akan lebih cepat matang karena ia pun tengah lapar.

Baekhyun duduk dengan patuh di kursinya. Sembari menunggu dalam lamunannya, ia kembali bersenandung. Benar-benar sabar menunggu sampai sepiring daging itu datang bersama Chanyeol di seberang kursinya.

e)(o

Salju pertama turun saat malam semakin larut. Menghujani udara dengan bulir-bulir putih yang cepat sekali mencair. Seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun keluar dari balkon besar kamarnya. Tidak berhenti mendongak mencari butiran halus itu menghujani rambutnya. Lupa jika ia tengah diserang dingin yang berhasil menembus jaket tebalnya.

Chanyeol yang mendadak merasakan udara malam menembus dirinya, kini ikut menyusul keluar. Pria itu rupanya telah menimbang banyak hal seharian. Dan mungkin karena tidak punya banyak persiapan sehingga ia gugup sendiri. Tapi tetap, tangannya ragu-ragu mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Baekhyun?"

Ketika Baekhyun beralih menatapnya, Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Berlutut dengan salah satu lututnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari saku. Keterdiaman mereka kemudian saling berjelajah. Chanyeol yang diliputi gugup dan Baekhyun yang tergugu. Sebuah paket lengkap untuk malam mereka yang belum disambut tidur.

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang menarik. Bukan pula seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Tapi─"

Baekhyun membisu, irisnya terpana pada kilau cincin yang dihujani salju putih. Menatap Chanyeol yang berlutut di hadapannya pun seperti sebuah mimpi. Seperti dongeng dalam buku-buku cerita, yang tidak akan diduganya berakhir indah begini.

Bayangannya lalu tergerus dalam cerita masa lalu mereka. Berawal dari mereka yang dipertemukan sebagai tetangga hingga bisa memutuskan menikah untuk alasan kebebasan. Dan entah sejak kapan Chanyeol yang kaku, tidak menarik dan membosankan bisa berakhir berlutut di depannya. Memohon seperti seseorang yang tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya, seperti kisah film romansa yang ia nikmati sebelum tidur.

"hiduplah denganku. Terus berada di sampingku, menemaniku makan di meja makan kita lagi, menonton film, bertemu dengan pagi yang lain, lalu memperbaiki semua hal yang pernah kita sesalkan─" Chanyeol menjeda. Meminta dingin di sekitarnya untuk tidak membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Maukah kau melanjutkan kisah ini denganku?"

Baekhyun merasakan matanya memburam. Sukses mengaburkan bayangan Chanyeol di hadapannya. Dentuman di dadanya pun semakin keras terasa. Melupakan fakta bahwa lutut Chanyeol bisa sakit dan lengan itu bisa pegal, ia jadi ingin segera menjawab. Tapi hatinya seakan tidak pernah siap. Ia sendiri yakin jika cintanya berlabuh pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun tengah mencintainya. Namun jika ia mengiyakan, apa Chanyeol tidak akan menyesal?

"Kau mau, kan?" tanya Chanyeol menatapnya penuh permohonan. Dan sekali lagi, tatapan bulat itu begitu tulus mengharapkannya. Tidak bercanda, tidak seperti awal mereka jumpa yang segalanya masih terasa buram tanpa tujuan.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?" lirih Baekhyun menahan linangan air matanya. Ia sendiri ingin sekali tinggal. Ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu yang menyenangkan dengan Chanyeol. Kembali menulis kisah dalam penikahan mereka yang awalnya putih sampai berjejak, dan ia sendiri tidak ingin menghitung halaman yang pernah mereka tulis.

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa kenal pegal. Posisinya masih belum berpindah di hadapan Baekhyun. Telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan pindah sampai yang ditanyainya menjawab. "Kau adalah orang yang tepat, jadi aku tidak akan menyesal," jawabnya.

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah. Menyaksikan itu, air wajah Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Pria itu nyatanya tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menangis diluputi bahagia yang membah.

Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Memastikan yang dilamarnya baik-baik saja seperti orang bodoh. Baekhyun bahkan lupa jika Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara melamar dengan baik. Pria itu tidak tahu jika yang dilamarnya bisa saja menangis tersedu karena senang hati luar biasa. Chanyeol yang kaku, melamar Baekhyun saja entah ia dapatkan saran dari mana.

"Asal kita tidak menikah ulang─aku mau," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lega soal itu. Lagi pula menikah ulang juga tidak masalah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir akan menghabiskan banyak uang juga. Jadi mungkin tidak akan perlu, di samping semua akan syok mendengar mereka yang dahulu tidak serius menikah. Terutama ibunya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko. "Kita kan sudah menikah, kenapa harus menikah ulang?"

Baekhyun merapus air matanya sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tengah menunggu kapan Chanyeol memasangkan cincin itu untuknya. "Kapan kau pasangkan cincinnya?"

"Pasang sendiri." Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak itu. Kembali dengan cepat ke dalam _mood_ tidak romantisnya yang Baekhyun sering kesalkan.

"Mana ada yang begitu," delik Baekhyun protes. Rusak sudah suasana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. "Kau ini sedang melamarku, kan?"

"Cium dulu," bisik Chanyeol mendekat pada telinganya.

Baekhyun berubah mencebik. Kusut sudah alam pikirannya, digantikan kesal yang tidak tertolong menatap senyum kelebihan lebar milik Chanyeol.

_Tampan darimananya coba si Chanyeol ini?_

"Enak saja!"

Lantas Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi tersenyum kini meraih lengannya. Menariknya masuk ke dalam vila yang sunyi. Sambil membersihkan salju yang menempeli rambutnya, Baekhyun masih berkedip, meresapi melodi indah yang entah datang dari mana. Mengiringi lembut genggaman manis Chanyeol padanya. Dengan senang hati pria itu membukakannya jaket tebal yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali menariknya untuk semakin memasuki kamar mereka. Tanpa kata, pria itu menutup rapat pintu sebelum menghampirinya tanpa kata. Baekhyun mendadak diserang gugup ditatap suaminya. Sedangkan Chanyeol seakan menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin disetujuinya barusan dengan menatap tanpa bosan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Chanyeol lalu menghimpitnya di sudut, meraih rahangnya sebelum menunduk. Dan tanpa sempat menghitung detik, pria itu menciumnya dalam. Membawanya lebih dekat untuk menghalau dingin yang ikut masuk. Jemari Baekhyun yang membeku lalu bergerak menggapai lengan Chanyeol dalam degupan keras jantungnya.

Nafas mereka berlarian panik mencari pasokan. Sebelum paru-paru sesak, jantung lelah meribut, Chanyeol memilih melepaskannya. Menatapnya dengan raut terbakar, dan dahi yang masih saling bersandar.

Baekhyun sibuk mengatur nafas, menyelami keterdiaman lama mereka. Lantas siapa yang tidak jatungan, jika mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan beradu tatap. Tidak melakukan apapun sampai Baekhyun bosan mencari kurang Chanyeol dimana.

"A-aku mau tidur," gugup Baekhyun susah payah bicara. Ia buru-buru menyingkir dari sana. Wajahnya yang merah padam tentu akan meruntuhkan rasa percaya dirinya. Namun lengannya sukses ditahan, kembali digenggam jemarinya.

Baekhyun berubah menciut. Tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa selemah ini menghadapi Chanyeol. "P-pasang cincinnya," bicaranya kembali mencoba mengalihkan suasana berat di sekitarnya.

"Kau bahkan belum menciumku," jawab Chanyeol sedatar tembok. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendadak malas.

_Lalu yang tadi itu apa?_

Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan pria yang romantis. Tidak mahir merangkai sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya terus berdegup gila. Ia kadang hampir merasakan semua itu, nyaris malah. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan kembali pada dirinya yang biasa. Jujur dan apa adanya.

Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol yang seperti inilah yang Baekhyun suka. Ia tidak perlu suami yang pintar membual. Ia hanya perlu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Jangan marah begitu," sahut Chanyeol menyaksikannya naik ke atas ranjang. Meringkuk ke dalam selimut sampai tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak marah," respon Baekhyun mati-matian mengatasi panas di wajahnya.

Ranjang itu kini bergerak saat Chanyeol ikut menaikinya. Pria itu mendekat pada punggungnya. Menarik-narik selimut yang ditahan Baekhyun. "Coba kulihat."

Semburat merah semakin menampar pipi Baekhyun. Jantungnya sudah lebih dulu memprotes ingin keluar dari dadanya. Sungguh berdekatan dengan Chanyeol saat ini malah lebih mendebarkan dari sebelumnya. Membuatnya tidak punya nyali untuk sekedar menatap.

"Lampunya belum mati."

Chanyeol terkikik. Ia senang membuat suami mungilnya itu merona. "Memangnya kenapa kalau terang?"

"Pokoknya harus matikan lampu," rengek Baekhyun tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam selimut.

Tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak mematikan saklar lampu. Kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang bersembunyi, menunggu pemuda itu mengembulkan kepalanya. "Sudah."

Maka muncullah surai coklat yang berantakan itu di hadapannya. Berkedip polos sipitnya diterangi remang. Sungguh, tidak bohong Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah itu begitu bersinar di matanya.

"Terus?"

"Terus?" ulang Chanyeol tidak bosan menatapnya.

"Kapan kau akan tidur?"

Kedipan malu-malu itu lantas membuat Chanyeol gemas. "Kalau kau?"

"Sekarang," jawab Baekhyun kembali bersembunyi. Merentangkan selimutnya dengan cepat sampai tidak terlihat kembali.

Chanyeol lalu tak menyerah mendekat padanya. Menarik selimut itu dalam sekali tarikan sampai mendapati paras yang dicarinya. Wajah merah Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak tertolong untuk terkejut. Jantungnya mencengkram kuat ketika Chanyeol bergerak mengukungnya. Menatapnya teliti seakan mengabsen dirinya yang sudah lama hilang.

Mungkin Baekhyun pernah menyaksikan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Bagaimana pria itu berbisik padanya, menuntunnya terbang, serta menciumnya dalam debaran yang menggila. Ia tahu benar semua itu. Tapi sungguh, kali ini perasaannya dua kali lipat lebih mendebarkan dari sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun kehabisan akal dalam mengatasi kegugupannya. Pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghindari Chanyeol─selain mengajaknya bicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" gugup Baekhyun meraba letak perutnya. Ia dirundung cemas, pun tidak mampu menatap manik itu lama-lama. Tidak seperti tadi, tidak sebiasa kemarin-kemarin. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak pernah siap menghadapi ini.

Dengan senyum terbaiknya, Chanyeol menjawab, "Laki-laki atau perempuan aku tidak masalah."

Chanyeol rupanya paham jika ia gugup. Pria itu lalu meraih pipinya lembut. Menuntunnya kembali pada maniknya yang bersinar dalam gelap. Pria itu tengah meyakinkannya dengan senyum paling manis yang ia punya.

Namun sebelum membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menahannya.

"Tunggu, kita tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Gemas sendiri menghadapi Baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun membola. Rahangnya mendadak sulit untuk bicara. "A-aku belum siap, bisakah kita melakukannya besok?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Atau besok pagi saja?" dan Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Chanyeol, aku─"

Belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah bergerak menciumnya. Lengan-lengan itu menyingkirkan jemarinya ke samping, bertaut dengan miliknya begitu pas. Siap untuk mengajaknya berpetualang dalam kisah malam yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

e)(o

Chanyeol membuka sekali lagi pintu kamar mereka dengan sekelumit perasaan. Ini kali kedua ia menyambangi kamar itu setelah menyiapkan sarapan. Tidak ada yang berubah, Baekhyun masih terjaga dalam tidur panjangnya. Tidak juga berganti posisi sejak ia bangun dari sana.

Pria tinggi itu lantas mendekat, tidak berani mengusik. Diam-diam ia mengambil kursi di dekat jendela sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi selimut. Perasaannya diluputi bersalah yang besar. Tidak tahu hendak mempersiapkan kalimat apa selepas suaminya bangun.

Semenit kemudian tubuh itu bergerak dalam selimutnya. Mengembulkan kepalanya lucu lalu berbalik menghadapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, bisa sebegini menyenangkannya menatap Baekhyun dikala terlelap. Dan entah, sejak kapan pastinya, menunggu mata itu mengerjab sudah menjadi sesuatu yang candu baginya.

"Kau tidak ingin bangun?" tanyanya lembut menatap sipit yang mulai terbuka. Kerlingan mata bulan sabit itu lalu menangkapnya. Menerjemahkan berbagai cahaya yang mulai masuk lewat jendela di belakangnya.

Sosok itu menguap. Tidak kuasa bergerak dari posisinya. "Mungkin tidak."

Chanyeol terhenyuh. Rasa bersalah kembali berputar di atas kepalanya. Tidak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan selain, "Maafkan aku."

"Kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih duduk disitu." ucapnya masih menekan keningnya. Mencoba beranjak dari sana tapi terlanjur malas. Namun walaupun begitu, tubuh pucatnya masih mencoba berlindung dari selimutnya. Tidak sudi muncul di hadapan Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau harus makan." Ia memberikan saran. Tahu-tahu saran itu terdengar tidak berperasaan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih harus mandi," balas Baekhyun kesal. Pemuda itu rupanya merasa tidak dihargai. Seakan ditinggal begitu saja setelah melalui malam yang panjang bersama.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu diri malah tersenyum. "Sehun menelpon."

Baekhyun menggulung selimut itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Mencari letak pakaiannya di sekitar tapi ia rasa percuma. Karena mereka semua sudah lenyap, entah dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan padanya."

"Tapi tidak aku angkat─"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun semakin kesal. Sungguh ia benar-benar ingin pergi memukul wajah Chanyeol sekarang. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, Chanyeol masih saja bisa tersenyum bodoh padanya. Tidakkah canggung rasanya? Dia saja tidak mampu menatap kedua mata itu lama-lama.

Chanyeol tertawa. Entah Baekhyun tengah benar-benar marah atau tidak, yang jelas dalam keadaan seperti ini pun ia tidak bisa menganggap perkataan suaminya itu menjadi serius. "Tidak mual?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi. Mengambilkan Baekhyun sebuah _bathrobe_ dari dalam lemari, lalu memasangkannya pada pundak Baekhyun.

Belum Baekhyun membenarkan letak benda itu dan memasangnya, tahu-tahu pria itu sudah menciumnya tanpa permisi. "_Morning_," bisiknya sangat terlambat.

Baekhyun sebenarnya senang karena Chanyeol selalu memberinya _morning kiss _walaupun ia mual. Tapi nampaknya, pria itu tetap akan memberikan hadiah walaupun dirinya tidak muntah. Dan ia lebih ingin protes ketika Chanyeol kembali meraihnya. Membawa dirinya kembali terbaring di bawah selimut tebal. Menjelajahinya seperti _puppy_ yang begitu merindukannya.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah pagi," komentar Baekhyun lembut, mengelus surai Chanyeol di atasnya demi mencegah pria itu mengganggu paginya. "Kita cukupkan, _okay_?"

Namun Chanyeol tidak mau dengar. Ia malah tenggelam memeluk Baekhyun. Meraih jemari suaminya lalu memasangkan cincin yang sempat mereka abaikan semalam. "Aku sampai lupa."

"Aku yakin kau tidak lupa jika sebelum ini aku adalah tetangga asingmu."

"Dan kau tahu yang paling membekas dalam ingatanku?" Chanyeol pun tak kalah membawa cerita lamanya. "Ketika kau menyelamatkan kucing yang terjepit di jendelaku."

Chanyeol pun terkikik. Renyah sekali sampai menular pada Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar orang yang paling konyol─"

Dan Baekhyun lebih dari bahagia ketika suara berat itu berbisik─

.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Baekhyun balas mencium bibir itu singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya SELESAI.

Aku lega banget karena bisa nuntasin ff ini. Sekali lagi aku mau bilang makasih sama kalian yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu. Terima kasih untuk _review_, _follow, favorite_ dan masukan untuk ff penuh kurang ini. ILYSM.

Kemudian untuk sequel? Maaf, aku gak bisa janji. Aku mungkin bisa ngasi sequel suatu hari, tapi aku masih gak tau apakah aku akan membuatnya atau tidak. Jadi kemungkinan 'tidak ada'. Tapi aku akan kembali dengan ff yang lain. Tidak akan cepat, tapi suatu hari pasti. Semoga aku bisa cepat balik dengan ff yang lain. ( Hobi aku rebahan soalnya :D )

Untuk yang mau bertanya atau belum paham dengan alur yang aku tulis silahkan PM. Atau kalau kalian mau DM ke IG aku juga gak apa-apa. IG aku gyoulight juga kok hehe.

Akhir kata, semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan.

_See you next time!_


	15. Sequel: Dadda, Diddi

**WHITE MARRIAGE**

by Gyoulight

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, Marriage Life

**RATING**: T

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Baekhyun masih menatap korden jendelanya yang meliuk-liuk di kamar. Tatapannya jatuh pada pepohonan besar yang semakin rindang di halaman. Masa dirasa ikut berlalu, bersama akhir musim semi sebelum semua daun mereka menguning. Udara hangat akan segera hilang diganti dingin. Menyatu bersama alam yang memperkenalkan _falls _kepada bumi.

Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. Merasakan pergerakan janinnya yang aktif di dalam sana tanpa memperdengarkan keresahannya sendiri. Namun janinnya mungkin tahu jika ia tengah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Jadi si kecil di dalam sana seakan berusaha untuk bicara padanya, hendak mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Di belakang, Chanyeol sibuk memindahkan banyak pakaian ke dalam tas besar. Pria itu masih berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, tidak perduli jika ia bolos lagi dalam bekerja. Karena menurutnya, Baekhyun selalu nomor satu. Pria itu akan melakukan apapun untuk suaminya. Sama dengan ketika Baekhyun mengidam sesuatu di pertengahan malam, ia tidak akan kenal gelap mencarikannya _tteokbokki_. Dan pria tinggi itu selalu mengabulkan apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan, seperti _genie_─entah bagaimana caranya.

Baekhyun lalu beralih memperhatikan kesibukan Chanyeol di lemarinya. Si tinggi itu rupanya masih dilanda kebingungan, mungkin masih memikirkan apa lagi yang harus ia masukkan sebagai tambahan.

Mengetahui dirinya diperhatikan sedemikian rupa, Chanyeol jadi kikuk sendiri. Sambil menggaruk kepala, pria itu tersenyum manis pada suaminya. Dan Baekhyun selalu terpikat pada senyum itu. Selama ini tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ia bisa kecanduan pada senyum lebar Chanyeol yang khas.

"Apa kita melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut. Mendekat pada sosok Baekhyun yang masih betah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Menikmati sinar pagi yang masuk, sampai kulit putihnya semakin bercahaya menyilaukan.

Jemari cantik itu bertumpu pada dagunya. Anggukan Baekhyun selalu berhasil dalam meyakinkannya. "Sepertinya sudah cukup."

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya. melegakan sejenak kebingungannya. Siapa tahu setelah beristiahat sejenak, ia bisa mengingat hal lain yang harus ia bawa.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita melalui ini," ujar Chanyeol memindahkan jemari Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Ditatapnya cincin mereka yang bersinar di bawah silau, hingga tidak percaya sendiri bahwa sudah tiba saatnya mereka untuk memulai kisah sebagai orang tua.

Menatap Chanyeol yang tidak kalah resah, Baekhyun pura-pura kuat untuknya. Namun mau disembunyikan bagaimanapun, Chanyeol selalu tahu jika ia takut. Karena menurut Chanyeol adalah wajar jika seseorang khawatir menjelang hari kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Kakaknya pun demikian, jadi Chanyeol sedikit lebih paham bagaimana menanganinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun seperti suami kakaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia mungkin pemula, tidak memahami bagaimana melalui ini semua. Tapi Chanyeol jauh lebih dari yakin bahwa mereka berdua dapat melalui segalanya dengan versi mereka sendiri.

Mata Baekhyun yang bersinar berkedip beberapa saat. Menyentuh relung hati Chanyeol yang gusar tanpa suara. Pria itu sejujurnya dilanda takut jika suatu saat mata itu tidak dapat berpendar lagi padanya.

Namun dengan senyum yang sederhana, Chanyeol mulai bercerita bagaimana gambaran peristiwa menyenangkan kakaknya─yang hari itu membuatnya takjub bukan main. "Ketika dia lahir nanti, kita akan mendengar tangisan pertamanya."

Baekhyun beralih menjauhkan maniknya dari pandangan Chanyeol yang dibutuhkannya. Chanyeol tahu benar jika ia gelisah, ada banyak perasaan di dalam dirinya yang mengganggu. Bahkan ketika tidur pun ia jadi tidak lelap karena terbayang sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku belum mengabari ibuku," ucapnya pelan. Untuk saat ini mungkin memang pelukan ibunyalah yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti." Tubuh itu Chanyeol rengkuh dalam pelukannya. Jika beberapa bulan lalu ia bisa merapatkan diri lebih erat dengan Baekhyun, kini sesuatu sudah hadir di antara mereka. Mau tidak mau pelukannya dikendurkan sedikit, karena perut itu juga butuh ruang untuk dibagikan kisah.

"Aku takut sekali, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melirih. Entah mengapa mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir dengan suaminya. "Ada aku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu," lanjut Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun di bawah dagunya. Wajah si mungil itu kemudian mendongak. Mencari maniknya yang jernih untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tidak tahan dengan gemas yang dilihatnya, Chanyeol malah tersenyum jenaka. Mengantarkan rajukan Baekhyun yang masih belum mendapatkan ketenangan yang diharapkannya. "Kau belum mandi."

Sosok itu kembali memeluknya. Tidak memperdulikan kikikannya yang renyah, lalu bersandar pada dadanya untuk bersembunyi. "Airnya dingin."

"Oh, maaf, aku lupa memperbaiki keran air panas kita." Chanyeol masih terkikik. Beralih mengusap punggung suaminya beberapa kali, sebelum ia lepaskan untuk membuat sepanci air panas dengan kompor. "Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

e)(o

Memasuki priode akhir mungkin sedikit mengerikan bagi para ibu. Mama Park datang dengan begitu sering membawakannya banyak buah. Dengan beberapa nasihat dari mertuanya itu, Baekhyun lalu paham bagaimana suka-dukanya menjadi orang tua. Ada segurat ingin segera ia peluk ibunya. Ingin berterima kasih dengan layak karena telah melahirkannya ke dunia.

"Oh, kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang?" Mama Park resah sendiri di kursinya. jemarinya tidak lepas dari ponselnya yang tidak bersalah. Wanita itu terus saja mendial nomor putranya kalang-kabut. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau.

Baekhyun membiarkan mertuanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Sementara ia menikmati apelnya dengan lahap. Mencari kesibukan, selagi Chanyeol sibuk dan juga akan terlambat membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol bodoh, suaminya mau melahirkan dia belum juga pulang," omel mama Park tidak kenal menyerah. "Anakku atau bukan, _sih_?"

Baekhyun pun terkekeh dibuatnya. Sudah berapa kali bulan Chanyeol menceritakan hidupnya yang tersiksa akibat omelan ibunya. Semenjak ia hamil pun Chanyeol-lah yang menjadi bulan-bulanan ibu mertuanya. Meski terkadang itu adalah kesalahannya, Chanyeol melulu yang disalahkan. "Sebentar lagi pasti datang, bu."

"Tidak bisa. Kalau kau kontraksi sekarang, ibu bisa panik." Mama Park lalu mendial banyak nomor yang ia kenal di ponselnya. Salah satunya mungkin Jongin. Salah satu pria yang akan sangat ia percaya untuk memata-matai putranya. Bukannya tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol itu setia pada Baekhyun, hanya saja ibunya sering khawatir tentang kesehatan putranya yang selalu gila kerja.

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, sampai lupa kalau ia bisa mudah tersedak karena sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Dan benar saja ketika Baekhyun berhenti tertawa, kerongkonganya mendadak ingin meledak. Bukan hanya karena efek tersedak, ia pun merasakan nyeri yang tidak tertahankan di perutnya.

Mama Park buru-buru berlarian ke arahnya. Memapahnya untuk berpindah ke sofa depan, sedikit menunggu Chanyeol yang terlambat datang dengan mobilnya. Sementara Baekhyun menekan bagian bawah perutnya. Tidak dapat merasakan apapun ketika dirinya kesulitan bernafas.

Tidak punya pilihan, sang ibu mertua menelpon nomor taxi di ponselnya. Membawakan segelas air dari dapur untuk Baekhyun minum. Tapi setelah meminumnya sekali teguk Baekhyun masih mengeliat sakit.

"Ibu, sakit," lirihnya berkeringat dingin.

Belum panggilan taxi itu tersambung, kini Chanyeol sudah muncul di halaman. Berniat membuka pintu dengan hati riang, ia malah disemprot oleh ibunya yang panik. Sebelum otaknya bekerja, sebelum matanya melotot keluar, Chanyeol langsung paham mengapa ibunya marah ketika ia baru saja pulang. Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

Segera ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Memasang sabuk pengaman, bersiap dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa ingat semua perlengkapan yang seharusnya ia bawa dari kamarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa dunianya segera berakhir. Ia ceroboh. Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan suaminya di kala serius seperti ini.

e)(o

Sepanjang perjalanan, mama Park memeluk Baekhyun yang menahan sakit. Jemari menantunya itu ia genggam kuat-kuat di kursi belakang. Ucapannya meracau, mulai dari omelan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk lebih cepat, sampai beberapa bait doa yang ingin dilantunkannya ketika ia menangis.

Chanyeol bersumpah tidak bisa mendengar semua itu. Pikirannya kosong, wajahnya pucat, lelah sendiri mendengar degupan keras jantungnya di telinga. Maka saat semuanya terlihat sudah dekat, Chanyeol berhambur menggendong Baekhyun di lengannya. Membawanya berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Ibunya pun tak berhenti mengekorinya pergi.

Petugas medis berlarian menjemput mereka, meletakkan Baekhyun pada matras beroda yang kemudian pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol kembali berlarian menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang pucat. Sampai akhir pria itu menemaninya memasuki lorong yang lain. Dan tiba dimana pintu operasi dibuka, genggaman mereka terlepas. Mata berair Baekhyun lalu menjadi satu-satunya yang Chanyeol lihat dari bahu medis yang menahannya untuk tidak masuk.

Chanyeol lalu berakhir membeku di depan pintu yang tertutup. Menyaksikan yang tercintanya digotong semakin jauh. Menghilang di antara lorong gelap di dalam sana. Setetes air matanya jatuh. Tubuhnya limbung mundur. Degupan keras jantungnya sendiri masih bertalu-talu. Entah bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan kondisinya kini.

Untuk sesaat, Jongin muncul di sana bersama Kyungsoo dan putra kecil mereka. Ibunya disambut ramah oleh Kyungsoo. Suami temannya itu ikut duduk di sebelah ibunya, ikut menenangkan ibunya. Sementara Jongin menepuk pundaknya yang terduduk di lantai.

"Kau seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ku kenal," canda Jongin tidak kenal waktu. Dan itu sungguh tidak selucu perkiraan Jongin tentangnya. "Tenanglah, kau akan mendengarnya menangis sebentar lagi."

Alhasil Chanyeol memukul kaki Jongin tanpa perasaan. Terserah, Kyungsoo akan suka atau tidak soal suaminya yang dianiaya. Yang jelas saat ini ia kesal. Sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun selain berdoa.

e)(o

Hampir dua jam Chanyeol menunggu di depan pintu. Pintu itu masih tidak kunjung terbuka. Belum ada kabar sama sekali selain sunyi yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Tangisan Taeoh dalam gendongan Kyungsoo lalu menjadi satu-satunya yang memenuhi lorong. Anak itu pasti sudah mulai haus. Bosan dengan penantiannya yang dipaksa sabar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Alhasil Jongin pamit menemani Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Semua orang kemudian hilang digantikan dirinya bersama sang ibu yang masih resah di kursi tunggu. Tidak lama, ibu dan ayah Baekhyun akhirnya tiba. Bersama Luhan yang tak kalah cemas menghampirinya. Semua orang lalu berbaur membagi harap cemasnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang memisahkan diri. Masih diam memperhatikan pintu yang tidak kunjung terbuka.

Lima menit meniti ketakutannya, hingga kemejanya tidak layak dipandang, bayangan para medis mulai terlihat di ujung sana. Chanyeol dengan degupan yang semakin keras lelah menahan dirinya. Buru-buru ia menghambur, mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana tangisan keras dari sosok kecil dalam gendongan itu.

Semua orang mendekat. Sementara si dokter membawa kabar. "Operasinya berhasil."

Haru dan lega bercampur menjadi satu. Teraduk dalam malam yang begitu sejuk. Ditambah dengan tangisan sosok kecil yang membuat semua orang terpana. Sang perawat kemudian menyerahkan sosok kecil itu pada ayahnya.

Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar membawa sosok kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menatap kulit putih yang mulai memerah itu menangis, dengan sejuta rasa. Chanyeol tidak mengerti hendak mengatakan apa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada sosok yang digendongnya. Hanya menatapnya dalam tangisan syukur saja Chanyeol bingung bagaimana melakukannya.

Tangan kecil itu bergerak kecil. Membuat tangisan Chanyeol semakin menjadi karena terlalu bahagia. Ciuman kecil lalu ia daratkan di dahi kecil itu. Sebelum semuanya berjalan dengan lambat, gotongan lain datang tepat di depannya. Untuk sejenak ia teringat dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Lantas kakinya membawa kejarannya. Cepat-cepat menyusul dengan kerumunan.

Selesai dipindahkan ke ruangan pemulihan, Chanyeol dapat menyaksikan Baekhyun terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Kedipan takjub dari suaminya itu langsung menerpa kala tangisan kecil yang ia bawa diserahkan padanya. Pelukan Baekhyun lantas meredakan tangisan itu. Membuat bayinya terhanyut, begitu tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Lihat dia, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun mengajaknya semakin dekat. Menunjukkannya sepasang mata yang begitu jernih. Lengkap dengan bibir mungil merah muda yang menguap.

Semua layaknya sebuah mimpi. Chanyeol ingin menangis lagi menyaksikan semua peristiwa itu. Kelegaan di dadanya bagai terendam air hangat. Nyaris tidak menapak rasanya. Ia merasa dirinya telah terbang disambut awan. Terlalu jauh terbang menggapai bahagia yang bak banjir bah ditampung di hatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasakan degupan jantungnya yang hidup. Bukan karena degupan yang menandakannya hidup, melainkan hal luar biasa yang membuatnya lupa diri. Ia terlalu bahagia mendapatkan ini semua. Terlalu luar biasa sampai tidak mampu dirinya diseret untuk berkata-kata.

"Matanya seperti milikmu," bisik Baekhyun memelan. Tahu benar bahwa bayi mereka akan terbuai kantuk. "Selamat datang ke dunia."

Senyum indah Baekhyun terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Terlihat sangat berbeda dari yang pernah ia saksikan. Chanyeol bahkan bisa bersumpah, bahwa ia belum pernah melihat senyum semanis itu. Yang kemudian ia hadiahkan sebuah kecupan bangga di bibir tipis itu. Tidak berpikir jika semua orang menonton mereka di belakang. Ingin lupa, bahwa Luhan sudah iri setengah mati menyaksikannya.

Baekhyun menatap manik suaminya yang berair. Ikut menangis pula saat salah satu jemari itu menelusuri pipinya. Memberi kehangatan yang jauh lebih sempurna.

"Dia luar biasa sepertimu," lirih Chanyeol tak berhenti tersenyum bahagia. "Aku bahagia sekali sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu."

Baekhyun tergugu. Tangisnya pecah tidak tertahankan. Untuk sejenak manik mereka kembali bertukar. Menyatakan cinta yang tak terhitung lewat buraman air mata, ditemani kedipan halus buah cinta keduanya. Belum pernah Baekhyun merasa selengkap ini.

Chanyeol mencium kening suaminya yang berpeluh. Berterima kasih yang besar pada sosok itu karena telah menghadirkannya sebuah cinta. Mengenalkannya sebuah kasih yang luar biasa, lalu melengkapi hidupnya sekali lagi, untuk memulai babak baru dalam kisah mereka yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

e)(o

_**9 Mont**__**h**__**s Later**_

Semburat kemerahan menghias langit yang biru kala Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di halaman. Hendak ia masukkan ke dalam garasi nanti malam kalau ia sempat. Ia membongkar bagasi mobilnya. Mengambil bingkisan rapi berpita─yang katanya oleh-oleh─dari kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Menekan beberapa digit kode rumahnya, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ketika pintu berhasil terbuka. Serunya lalu riang mengatakan, "Aku pulang," dengan lantang. Ia disambut oleh Baekhyun yang sibuk menggenggam botol berisi bubuk susu di tangan kirinya. Lelaki itu mengintip dari dapur sambil menunggu jerang air. Tidak mampu berpindah kemana pun selagi sibuk membuat sesuatu.

Sementara Chanyeol berlarian menghampiri sosok kecil di lantai ruang tengahnya. Jasnya dilepas di ujung sofa, melempar semua yang pria itu bawa sembarangan. "Oh, lihat, Yuanie main sendiri." sapanya mengecup si pipi gempal yang asik menggigit robot mainan di tangan mungilnya.

Sedangkan yang diciumnya hanya mematung menatapnya. Tidak berkedip dan masih sibuk dengan gigitan pada tangan robotnya. Sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kehadirannya yang sudah kepalang gemas ingin menggendongnya pergi.

"Kau benar-benar mirip papamu, _huh_?" Chanyeol segera merebut mainan robot itu dari putranya. Mencegahnya memakan benda-benda yang tidak baik untuknya, lengkap dengan menggeleng-geleng.

Namun Yuan menangis. Putranya menangis keras sekali setelah disembunyikan robotnya. Chanyeol berubah panik, nyaris pecah ruang tengahnya dengan tangisan si kecil. "Yuanie tidak boleh makan robot, tidak boleh─"

"Chanyeol, kau belum cuci tangan!" Kini teriakan Baekhyun yang melalang buana di telinga lebarnya. Suaminya itu datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan botol susu. Tentu setelah tahu Yuannya menangis, suaminya itu segera berlari seakan dapur dan ruang tengahnya terpisah sejauh dua kilometer. "Kau pulang membawa virus, kuman dan bakteri. Itu tidak baik untuknya."

Baekhyun buru-buru membawa Yuan ke dalam gendongannya. Memberi si kecil itu botol susunya sampai yang digendongnya berhenti menangis. Tapi terkadang sikap posesif Baekhyun pada putranya yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Selain pintar mengurusi rumah, ia terkadang sangat ingin memuji bagaimana telatennya Baekhyun mengurusi bayi mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, letakkan barang-barangmu dengan benar!" Baekhyun beralih menendang-nendang jas suaminya yang tergeletak di lantai. Menyuruh Chanyeol yang hanya mendongak bodoh menatapnya di lantai untuk segera bergerak.

"Baek, aku baru saja pulang," keluh Chanyeol memasang wajah merajuk, minta diperhatikan. Tapi mau mendapatkan gelar imut dari mana kalau Baekhyun sudah memasang wajah masam ingin mengulitinya. Terakhir kali mungkin Baekhyun selalu mendengarnya, namun entah mengapa sekarang jadi tidak berhasil begini?

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mengurusku," jawab Chanyeol masih mencurutkan bibirnya walaupun tidak dianggap lucu.

Baekhyun mendadak kesal melihat suami besarnya itu merajuk tidak lucu di dekat kakinya. Kemeja suaminya itu bahkan terlalu kusut, dasinya tidak tentu bentuknya dan jangan lupakan rambut berantakan Chanyeol yang sudah pasti habis dari lelah menemui klien menyebalkannya. _Ugh_, terlalu banyak yang harus Baekhyun urus selain penampilan Chanyeol yang tidak layak dipandang itu.

"Apa yang harus aku urus? Memandikanmu?"

Chanyeol kini beranjak. Menyadari bahwa usia pernikahan mereka hampir memasuki dua tahun, memang menjadi cerita tersendiri. Wajar kalau dibumbui kesan menyebalkan satu sama lain. Entah dirinya, entah Baekhyun, sama-sama imbang jika mau adu pertandingan menjadi pelaku sabar.

"Tapi terakhir kapan kau mandi denganku," bisik Chanyeol mendekat pada suaminya. Mencuri cium pipi Baekhyun yang tak berhenti mengerutu karenanya.

Baekhyun menyingkir. Kesal sekali menghadapi perlakuan Chanyeol yang tidak tertebak. Bukan apa-apa, dirinya gampang sekali merona kalau diperlakukan begitu. "Aku memperingatkanmu untuk segera mandi dan merapikan barang-barangmu."

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Manis sekali, sampai Baekhyun berhenti marah. "Iya, sayang," jawabnya segera merapikan banyak hal.

e)(o

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih saja pria yang tidak romantis. Pria itu masih berlaku semena-mena padanya. Berbicara sesukanya, tapi tidak sejelas bagaimana awal pernikahan mereka yang menyebalkan. Singkatnya, Chanyeol berubah menjadi suami yang jauh lebih pengertian untuknya dan juga Yuan.

Pernah suatu ketika pria itu datang dengan kumpulan bunga. Saat itu Baekhyun masih belajar memasak, sampai lupa memasukkan garam atau gula ke dalam supnya. Alih-alih masakannya berakhir kering karena terlalu lama tercengang dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang menyodorkannya kumpulan bunga cantik di dapur.

"Untukmu," ucapnya datar. Tidak ada senyum manis, kata-kata manis atau tambahan manis lainnya, sampai Baekhyun berpikir untuk menuangkan setoples gula di atas kepala Chanyeol sebagai pelengkap.

Lalu setelah ia menerima buket bunga warna-warni yang harumnya semerbak, pria itu malah melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu rapat-rapat seolah benar takut ditaburi setoples gula olehnya. Padahal demi Tuhan, Baekhyun belum mengucapkan apapun.

Bukannya tidak suka, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir saja darimana pria itu mendapatkan ide konyol memberinya bunga sepulang kerja suntuk. Dapat saran dari film, kah? Dari buku, kah? Dari cerita orang, kah? Tidak mungkin kan kalau ide konyol itu keluar begitu saja dari kepala si tiang itu? _Kok,_ _random_ sekali?

Dan hari ini, Chanyeol betah duduk di ranjangnya ketika Baekhyun selesai mandi. Suami anehnya itu masih bergelut dengan dokumen seperti saat awal ia memasuki kamar mandi. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berjam-jam berendam air panas. Plus mengeringkan rambut dan memakai pakaiannya di dalam sana dengan benar, tapi posisi pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih terfokus pada kertas-kertas yang entah apa isinya.

Namun sebelum Baekhyun bersuara, ia menemukan sesuatu di samping suaminya. Bungkusan rapi yang sempat hendak ia buang karena berantakan, tapi masih berada di tempat yang tidak ia setujui juga. "Apa ini?"

"Oleh-oleh dari _noona_," jawab suaminya tidak menoleh. Pria itu masih memasang fokus dengan baik rupanya.

Baekhyun ber'o'ria, menyesal karena tidak bertanya sejak sore tadi. Seharusnya ia cepat-cepat merespon, lumayan kan dapat oleh-oleh dari Eropa?

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Yuan sudah tidur?" tanyanya yang entah mengapa sudah bisa meninggalkan bacaannya. Digantikan oleh pria itu yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Cukup serius seperti petinggi yang ingin mengajaknya rapat dadakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia memang lebih dekat dengan Yuan sejak Chanyeol naik ke kursi direktur. Suaminya itu jadi lebih sering kelelahan, lebih sering lembur di tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun sendiri terkadang selalu merasa jika Yuan menjadi jauh dari ayahnya yang kini jarang berada di rumah. Karena ia sendiri pun merasakan hal yang sama dalam dua bulan terakhir.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," lanjut Chanyeol kemudian menutup mapnya. Ia lebih kentara melakukan rutinitasnya membaca hanya karena menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya.

Maka Baekhyun menaiki ranjang mereka. Duduk bersila di hadapan Chanyeol dengan piama yang jelas sama dengannya. Ia berjanji hendak mendengar dengan patuh, meski bukan seperti dirinya. "Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar. Memutar posisinya dengan baik, agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun. "Menurutmu, apa aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan?"

Sebagai pendengar, Baekhyun kikuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Pembicaraan serius semacam ini mungkin selalu mereka lakukan sebagai _pillow talk_, tapi kali ini nampaknya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Cukup serius kalau mereka mau menamainya dengan embel-embel rapat orang tua. "Ya, kau begitu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau tidak suka?" Sampai pada Chanyeol yang menelisik sepasang mata Baekhyun yang dipenuhi lelah. Yang wajar karena seharian ini sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah dan Yuan. Selalu begitu.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka. Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan tanggung jawabmu. Tapi Yuan masih kecil, jadi aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang menjadi asing denganmu," jawab Baekhyun tenang. Tidak menyangkutkan gejala apapun, bahkan ketika jemarinya berpindah ke dalam genggaman Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru memikirkan itu saat aku pulang tadi," bicara Chanyeol pelan. Keresahan terpancar dari wajah lelahnya. Ia pun segera dibakar rindu untuk duduk manis lebih banyak dengan keluarga kecilnya. "Yuan tidak lagi menyambutku. Mungkin dia marah karena si _daddy_ melupakannya."

Chanyeol berakhir menghela nafasnya. Hirau dengan pemikiran Baekhyun yang mulai bekerja. Dan mungkin akan jauh dari pemikirannya sendiri jika suaminya itu mulai mengkhwatirkannya. "Aku mungkin harus membatalkan perjalananku ke Jepang."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aku ingin di rumah saja dengan Yuan," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum pahit memainkan jemari suaminya. Mencari letak cincin mereka yang selalu berada disana, tidak terganti dan berpindah kemana pun. Sedangkan pikirannya sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk hari esok.

Lantas Baekhyun mengusap punggung tangan Chanyeol yang dingin. Paham benar bagaimana perasaan resah Chanyeol selama ini. Ia pun sebenarnya tidak tega menyaksikan Chanyeol yang jatuh lelah setiap kali ia pulang. Lelah menemukannya terlelap begitu saja tanpa menyapanya yang menunggu. "Berhentilah mengacaukan perusahaanmu sendiri. Kau punya peranan penting bagi mereka."

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan jam kerjaku." Chanyeol mengeluh sekali lagi. Selama ia menjadi karyawan biasa, ia tidak pernah sepenat ini walaupun sering lembur. Tapi untuk kali ini entah mengapa rasanya ingin segera menyerah saja. "Dan bisa aku tebak, pekerjaanmu di rumah pasti bertambah dua kali lipat."

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku melakukannya karena mereka adalah tanggung jawabku. Sama dengamu," Baekhyun berusaha mendirikan kembali _mood_ Chanyeol yang terjatuh. Sekali lagi ia ingin Chanyeol tidak menyerah. "Kau itu penerus keluarga Park, kau akan punya tanggung jawab yang jauh lebih besar nantinya."

Chanyeol berakhir menatapnya serius. Sambil memainkan jemarinya, pria itu tersenyum manis penuh bangga. Dan entah mengapa ditatap begitu sering masih membuat Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Apalagi dengan senyum luar biasa Chanyeol yang menawan, silahkan buang dia ke lautan kalau Baekhyun menolak pesona seorang Chanyeol yang tidak pernah luntur.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau berubah banyak begini," tuturnya mendobrak semua pintu pertahanan Baekhyun yang damai. Lelah sekali memang dihajar kasmaran. Belum lagi dengan usakan di kepala. Ditambah dengan pertanyaan semesra, "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Habis sudah wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Aku baru saja ingin membicarakan itu denganmu," jawab Baekhyun santai. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan jantungnya yang ingin melesak keluar. "Sudah dua bulan sejak terakhir kita berbicara berdua begini."

"Aku punya akhir pekan yang baik sebelum pergi ke Jepang sendirian." Manik Chanyeol membekukan semua yang dilihatnya. Kini raut itu penuh ingin, berbeda dari raut biasanya yang segera hilang diganti kantuk.

"Jadi minggu ini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Bodoh kalau dirinya tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Sudah nyaris dua tahun, tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca animo suaminya.

"Aku harap kau sedih," kikik Chanyeol pelan. Tidak mau Yuan yang terlelap di sebelah kamarnya terganggu. Dan itu akan sangat tidak tepat baginya.

Baekhyun merebut jemarinya. Terlalu lama digenggam menurutnya. "Kenapa aku harus sedih? Suamiku sedang berusaha mencari uang."

"Aku sudah punya banyak ngomong-ngomong," respon suaminya asal. Kembali ke dalam _mood_ tidak kreatifnya.

Baekhyun berdecih. Segera masuk ke dalam selimut untuk menjemput kantuknya. "Punya banyak uang tapi tidak punya waktu."

Melihat itu, Chanyeol mengikutinya berbaring di sebelah bantalnya. "Sekarang aku punya banyak waktu, mau menemaniku?"

Baekhyun mematung. Ia tiba-tiba jadi banyak berpikir soal itu. Pun ia sendiri sadar jika ia dan juga Chanyeol memang sering melupakan hal penting dalam hubungannya. "Maksudmu─"

Chanyeol mendekat padanya. Mengukungnya diam-diam tanpa ia sadari. "Membuatkan Yuan adik," bisiknya dengan suara baritonnya.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menyingkir dari Chanyeol. Lebih tertarik untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari jangkauannya, sebelum jantungnya meledak sembarangan. "Satu saja tidak terurus olehmu, sekarang mau tambah lagi?"

"Kan kita tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak," kekeh Chanyeol tetap mengejarnya. Kali ini ia menarik Baekhyun, membuatnya diam di bawah kungkungannya.

Baekhyun yang merona parah malah memukul bahu Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dengannya. "Oh, bicaramu ini!"

e)(o

Baekhyun segera mendapatkan kesadarannya saat silau sudah memancar dari jendela. Siang rupanya sudah menyingsing. Menjemputnya dari kesadaran yang entah sejak kapan telah hilang. Maka dirinya bergerak, menelusuri sisi ranjangnya yang lain. Tahu-tahu ia menemukan sosok raksasa di sebelahnya.

Tidak terkejut, Baekhyun menemukan senyum itu terlukis indah dalam buraman mata. Chanyeol dengan pakaian rapi, rupanya memilih menungggunya terbangun. Dengan sabar pria itu mengelus rambutnya penuh kasih. Memberinya ciuman selamat pagi berkali-kali sampai Baekhyun protes.

"Kalau aku tahu seperti ini rasanya, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menikah denganmu?" ucap Chanyeol yang sialnya mendayu-dayu dalam kesadarannya. Suara berat itu bahkan sudah seperti zat adiktif yang selalu membuat Baekhyun ketagihan.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" balas tanya Baekhyun menarik selimutnya. Menggulung benda itu ke sekitar tubuhnya yang polos. Dan itu mengundang senyum nakal Chanyeol yang lain.

"Menurutmu aku harus pergi?" Pria itu rupanya masih betah memandanginya. Tidak bergerak dari posisi, walaupun pakaiannya sudah sangat rapi.

Baekhyun pura-pura kesal. Ia sebenarnya senang menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya ketika ia terbangun. Sangat malah. Sayangnya, ia tidak boleh egois untuk memerintahkan pria itu melupakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk di kantor. Mau makan apa dia nanti kalau suaminya dipecat? "Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menahanku," bisiknya mencuri cium pipinya.

"Oh, bagaimana caranya?" Baekhyun mencubit pipi tirus itu. Lebih dari sedih karena Chanyeol menjadi semakin kurus dengan beban pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. "Apa aku harus menelpon pamanmu?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya. Mengukungnya sekali lagi, kemudian mencium perpotongan lehernya yang bebas. "Tidak perlu repot, yang lebih sederhana pun kau lebih dari mampu melakukannya," bisiknya membawa turun selimut itu dengan sapuan halus jemarinya. "Kau hanya perlu menyerangku seperti semalam─aw, aw sakit, sayang!"

Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol sekuat yang ia bisa. Berhasil membuat tubuh itu tumbang jauh ke sampingnya. Mengaduh dengan hebat, sampai memohon pengampunan untuk tidak lanjut menendangnya sampai terguling ke lantai. Tapi Baekhyun mana tega melakukannya. Siapa pula yang tega melukai suami sendiri?

"Apa Yuan sudah bangun?"

"Oh, disana. Dia baru saja berhenti menangis." Chanyeol menunjuk Yuan yang sangat tenang bermain di dalam pagar bermainnya. Sibuk memainkan boneka beruang coklat yang berbunyi dengan baik saat ditekan tombolnya. Tapi bukannya menekan tombolnya, si mungil itu malah menggigit apapun yang ditemuinya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak suka dia yang selalu menggigit mainan."

"Itu karena pertumbuhan giginya." Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah suaminya. Sedikit tidak ia senang karena Chanyeol berhasil menangani Yuan yang selalu rewel saat bangun tidur. "Aku kadang merasa dia mirip sekali denganmu. Dia selalu tenang dan penurut."

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Menjadi tenang karena pinggangnya sudah tidak merasakan sakit. "Tapi sikap menyebalkannya sama denganmu."

"Kau terlambat," ujar Baekhyun kembali menggulung selimutnya. Hendak beranjak dari sana demi menemukan _bathrobe_ atau hal lainnya yang bisa ia pakai. Karena kalau tidak begitu, Chanyeol bisa _khilaf_ menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Aku mau temani Yuan sampai kau selesai mandi."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menoleh. Tidak baik baginya membiarkan Chanyeol membolos kerja. "Ibumu akan datang hari ini. Kau bisa diomel habis-habisan kalau tidak segera pergi."

Chanyeol malah bergerak memeluk punggungnya. Tidak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. "Aku tidak mau pergi," rengeknya.

Dan itu menjadi sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia juga cukup frustasi menghadapi sikap kekanakan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. "Chanyeol?"

"Iya, sayang?" jawabnya lembut di telinga.

"Tidak ada cium kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengancam ketika sosok itu kembali mencarinya. Berusaha menggapai bibirnya yang kerng.

Tapi Chanyeol malah tersenyum jenaka mendengarnya. Tidak mempan baginya diancam begitu. Mau bertaruh pun Chanyeol sudah pasti menang kalau masalah demikian. Baekhyun tentu cepat sekali kalah kalau digoda. "Asal yang seperti semalam masih ada aku tidak masalah."

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu kuat-kuat. Sekuat tenaga ia menarik selimutnya untuk pergi bersamanya. "Yang seperti semalam juga tidak akan ada!"

"Oh, lucunya suamiku kalau marah."

Serius, Chanyeol yang digertak begitu malah semakin menyebalkan.

e)(o

Sore jingga lainnya kemudian datang mengahiri akhir pekan Chanyeol yang padat. Pria itu datang setelah mandi dengan pakaian santainya. Berganti _shift_ dengan Baekhyun untuk menjaga Yuan. Yang kemudian suaminya itu buru-buru mandi untuk acara makan malam mereka.

Yuan baru saja dimandikan oleh Baekhyun. Masih beraroma sabun bayi, lengkap dengan aroma bedak yang membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. Rambutnya yang lebat kini sudah disisir rapi. Sudah siap dengan mainan bebek yang ia tangisi saat mandi.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kebiasaan putranya yang akan menggigit mainan kini buru-buru menyembunyikannya di punggung. Tidak menyisakannya satupun sampai Yuan merangkak mencari sesuatu yang harus ia mainkan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah bola karet yang mengganggur di dekat kaki meja. Wajahnya riang menemukan bola itu lalu melemparnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang senang karena Yuan tergerak untuk main dengannya, malah menangkap bola itu dan tidak mengembalikannya. "Yuanie, _daddy_ pinjam mainannya."

Yuan merangkak menuju Chanyeol. Hendak mengambil bola yang ditemukannya, tapi tentu, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memberikannya. Dan akhirnya, Yuan berakhir berteriak kesal. Hendak menangis karena tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti papamu." Chanyeol lalu membuang jauh bolanya. Memilih tengkurap di hadapan Yuan yang menangis padanya. "Tidak baik berteriak begitu, sayang."

"Pappa~" rengeknya mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun. Pipinya yang gembul sampai memerah karena menangis.

Chanyeol malah mengelus rambut Yuan sayang. Mencium anak itu sambil memberinya tepukan. "Papa mandi dulu, jadi Yuan harus menunggu papa bersama _daddy_."

"Pappa~" Yuan masih merengek. Menangis dengan sangat tidak bersahabat. Chanyeol sendiri lelah mencari solusi. Dan ia sudah menebak bagaimana frustasinya Baekhyun di dalam kamar mandinya setelah mendengar Yuan menangis. Bisa-bisa setelah ini Chanyeol diusir dari rumah karena tidak becus menjaga anak.

Chanyeol lalu mencoba menenangkan Yuan dengan menggendongnya. Membawanya keluar halaman. Menyaksikan dedunan yang semakin lebat daunnya. "Yuanie sama _daddy_ dulu."

"Pappa," racau Yuan masih mencari sosok Baekhyun yang belum juga muncul di punggungnya. Anak itu masih meminta untuk diturunkan. Belum tenang jika belum menemukan papanya.

"_Daddy,_" koreksi Chanyeol menunjukkan sebatang daun mapel pada putranya. Menggerakkannya lucu seolah daun itu adalah pesawat yang terbang.

Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yuan tenang. Sosok kecil itu kemudian berusaha menggapai daunnya. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum karena tertarik. "Pappa," ejanya.

"Coba bilang, _daddy_."

Yuan pun kembali mengeluarkan racauan lucunya. "Pappa."

Chanyeol terkikik, tapi tidak akan menyerah sampai putranya bisa memanggilnya. "_Daddy_, sayang. Dad-dy."

"Pap-pa," tiru si kecil menatapnya lucu. Anak itu seolah tengah menganalisa wajah ayahnya. Alisnya langsung tertarik ke atas ketika Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya.

"_Daddy._"

Namun Yuan semakin berteriak memanggil papanya. Ia sampai meremas kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. "Pappa, papa, pappa!"

"_Daebak_." Chanyeol berakhir tercengang. Ia buru-buru membawa Yuan masuk setelah menyaksikan langit yang semakin gelap. Tidak baik membiarkan angin dingin menyentuh putranya. "Sayang, kau tidak mengajarkannya memanggilku?"

Baekhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk malah menghidupkan televisi. Tidak mau tahu dengan kesulitan yang dihadapi Chanyeol, karena menurutnya, sudah saatnya ia mengajarkan Yuan untuk tidak selalu bergantung padanya. "Sudah aku ajarkan tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Apa yang salah dengan _daddy_, _hm_?" Si kecil itu akhirnya mendapatkan ciuman lainnya. Chanyeol yang gemas memangku Yuan di atas sofa. Menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan dirinya sebelum makan malam dimulai. "_Daddy_ juga sayang Yuanie."

"Dadda~" ucap Yuan mulai tertarik.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang bukan kepalang. Baekhyun sampai terkikik melihat interaksi keduanya yang begitu lucu. "_Daddy_, sayang. Dad-dy."

"Dadda, diddi, dadda, diddi!" Yuan berseru dengan kikikannya. Mulai memainkan kaos Chanyeol dengan senang karena itu warna biru.

"Oh, lucunya." Chanyeol gemas. Lelah menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi gempal Yuan yang lucu. "Lihat, Baek, dia sudah punya banyak gigi."

"Dadda," sebutnya lagi.

"Dad-dy," koreksi Chanyeol yang tidak menyerah.

"Diddi~"

Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Chanyeol rasa latihan Yuan harus cukup untuk hari ini. Pria itu kini beralih memeluk Yuan yang terkikik sendiri. Mencium pipi putranya tanpa bosan lalu menyanyikannya lagu tiga beruang.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau lucu sekali?"

Baekhyun sendiri sampai terharu bahagia menyaksikannya.

"Besok kalau dia sudah besar, dia akan jadi apa ya?"

Tiba pada Chanyeol yang tenggelam dalam lautan imajinasinya. Pria itu menatap Yuan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membiarkan putranya menarik pakaiannya dengan jemari kecilnya. Hampir menggigit kaosnya kalau tidak Chanyeol cegah.

"Jadi anakmu-lah, mau jadi apa lagi?" Baekhyun terkikik. Merasa aneh sebenarnya menonton suaminya yang sibuk sendiri.

"Maksudku, setelah dia besar nanti," koreksinya menoleh dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita tanyakan padanya saat dia besar nanti," balas Baekhyun mendekat. Ikut mengelus surai putranya yang halus, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Chanyeol. "Dia bisa menjadi apapun yang dia suka."

Chanyeol berakhir tersenyum setuju. Dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun yang bersandar di bahunya. Belum pernah ia merasa sedamai ini dalam hidup. Dan yang lebih penting, ia merasa begitu lengkap karena kehadiran dua orang yang dicintainya di rumah. Mungkin ia pernah salah jika dahulu ia mengatakan tidak membutuhkan sebuah pernikahan. Jika ia tidak menikah, mungkin ia sudah jadi seseorang yang tidak pernah bahagia.

"Baek, aku jadi ingin memiliki satu lagi yang mirip denganku."

Baekhyun berubah masam. Tapi ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kesal. Alih-alih ia semakin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol. Memeluk suaminya sambil memperhatikan Yuan yang mulai menarik rambut basahnya. "Boleh, tapi buatnya jangan sekarang."

Dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus patuh pada jawaban suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Aku balik kesini gara-gara gabut haha Extra chapter panjang untuk kalian. Semoga suka.

Serius, selama aku rebahan ada banyak ide yang muncul. Cuman pas aku tulis, jadinya setengah-setengah terus, gak bisa selesai. Dari pada aku kesal, mending aku buat ini aja. Kebetulan lagi suka liat Yuan. Awalnya bingung mau kasi nama apa, jadi tak pakek aja langsung. #imsorry

Dramatis sekali, ternyata aku belum move on. Maaf kalau ada typo dkk.

Jadi beneran selesai sampai disini ya kawan-kawan..

Thank you karena sudah mau balik kesini lagi. Bye, bye...


End file.
